Mourir par amour
by Nox.ys
Summary: Ayant subi des sévices pendant quatre ans... Bella Swan essaie de reprendre goût à la vie... Recherchant ainsi son ancienne vie et l'amour... AH.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

**Chapitre 1 : Alone**

_« Je me déhanchais sensuellement devant ces hommes, tandis qu'ils me regardaient avec envie. Tous n'avaient qu'un désir: me baiser comme jamais. Du fond de la salle, James m'observait avec une fierté non-dissimulée; j'étais sa pute préférée, celle qui lui rapportait le plus d'argent. Je glissais le long de la barre de fer, eux se léchaient les lèvres. Je m'avançais alors dans leur direction à pas sensuelles, mais bientôt, mes jambes se mirent à trembler et cédèrent sous mon poids. Je m'écroulais à terre sous les regards assassins de James.»_

Je me levai en sursaut. Mes cheveux étaient couverts de sueur, ma couette avait atterri au pied du lit et ma respiration était bruyante, saccadée. Ce n'était qu'un maudit rêve, un rêve parmi tant d'autres mais les larmes continuaient à me monter aux yeux à chaque fois. Ce rêve avait été ma réalité, mon pire cauchemar, ma souffrance de tous les jours. Je ramenai mes jambes contre mon buste, posai ma tête sur mes genoux et laissai libre cours à peine, des sanglots bruyants s'échappant de ma poitrine. J'étais minable, je pleurais sur mon triste sort depuis deux longues années, depuis que la vie m'avait ramenée dans le monde « normal ».

_« J'étais attachée au lit, nue, bâillonnée et en pleures. James venait une fois de plus de me baiser. Il avait aimé me voir crier et pleurer, prenant certainement cela pour des manifestations de plaisir. Il était parti depuis quelques minutes déjà, certainement pour aller chercher de la drogue. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et un nouveau sanglot en sortit, je savais qu'il m'obligerait à en prendre. J'étais sa pute, je lui appartenais et je ne pouvais rien dire ni faire. Un « boom » me fit soudain sursauter. Je pleurais et pleurais encore, comprenant que mon temps était à présent compté. Il… Il… La porte s'ouvrit, faisant pénétrer la lumière dans la pièce et je clignai des yeux afin qu'ils s'y habituent doucement. « Madame, vous allez bien ? », « Madame, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout est fini. » J'avais mis du temps pour comprendre la sens de ses paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'il me détache et me sorte de ce maudit appartement. Je sus alors que mon calvaire prenait fin et que je revenais au monde « normal ». »_

Ma chambre était plongée dans le noir, seule la douce lumière de la lune venait briser cette pénombre. Je me balançais comme une gamine ayant peur de quelque chose, mes yeux restant bloqués sur ma fenêtre, seule témoin de tout ce qui avait pu se passer ici. C'était par cette fenêtre que j'avais, pour la première fois, fait le mur avec… _lui_. Maladroite comme j'étais, j'avais fini par glisser et tomber dans le buisson. Il s'était gentiment moqué de moi de son beau rire cristallin. Ce rire, dieu sait combien j'aimais l'entendre. Je m'étais relevée, des feuilles pleins les cheveux et une fausse moue de chien battu sur les lèvres. Il était reparti dans une hilarité à l'en faire pleurer et à en réveiller Charlie par la même occasion. Nous avions entendu sa porte claquer et nous étions sauvés en courant jusqu'au coin de la rue. Puis, nous avions ri encore et encore. Le lendemain, Charlie m'avait bien entendu punie. Il s'était dit choqué par mon comportement, choqué que moi, Isabella Swan, fille du Shérif de Forks et l'intello, je fasse le mur. Edward en avait aussi pris pour son grade.

Mon adolescence avait été assez mouvementée mais tellement merveilleuse. Une ado ne pouvait rêver mieux. J'avais l'amour de ma vie, ma meilleure amie, des amies chères, de bonnes notes et une famille. Heureuse serait le mot parfait pour me définir autrefois. Six ans plus tard, ce mot ne voulait plus rien dire pour moi, il m'avait été arraché.

Je tournai légèrement ma tête vers mon réveil. Il était presque six heures. Charlie allait bientôt se lever et je pensai qu'un bon petit déjeuner lui ferait certainement du bien. Je me levai, enfilai une veste en laine et descendis les escaliers dans le noir, non sans avoir trébuché quelques fois, me rattrapant toujours de justesse à la rambarde. Arrivée dans la cuisine, je fermai doucement la porte et allumai la lumière, m'aveuglant au passage. Je marchai jusqu'au frigo, me cognant le pied dans une chaise.

« Aïe ! », brayai-je.

J'avais toujours été d'une maladresse légendaire. Étant gamine, j'avais arrêté de compter le nombre de plâtres que j'avais pu porter. J'avais toujours un bleu sur moi si bien que par moment, je me demandais comment j'avais pu me le faire. Adolescente, ma maladresse était toujours là ce qui, d'ailleurs, plaisait beaucoup à Em'. Dès que j'avais le malheur de trébucher ou de me prendre le pied quelque part, il éclatait de rire comme jamais. Et _lui_, il disait que ça lui permettait de toujours prendre soin de moi, de rester à mes côtés. Sa main ne quittait jamais ma hanche, à mon plus grand bonheur. Son toucher était quelque chose que j'aimais plus que tout.

J'ouvris le frigo, pris 5 œufs et du bacon et le refermai d'un mouvement du pied. Puis, je sortis une poêle que je déposai sur la gazinière.

La première fois que j'avais cuisiné, je devais avoir 8 ou 9 ans. Ma mère, Renée, n'était qu'une piteuse cuisinière. Ses tentatives de cuisiner s'apparentaient plus à des expériences chimiques. Une fois, le cordon bleu sentait le poisson et j'avais eu une indigestion pendant une semaine. Depuis ce jour, je lui avais interdit de toucher à la nourriture.

Renée était une personne plutôt excentrique, unique en son genre. Elle faisait jeune pour son âge. C'était mon total opposé. Elle avait les yeux bleus, moi marron caca. Elle était plutôt grande, j'étais petite. Elle avait un visage qui reflétait la bonté et la joie de vivre, le mien ne reflétait que souffrance et lassitude. Elle n'aimait pas la solitude alors que moi, je la recherchais. Ça, je le tenais surtout de mon père, Charlie. Il n'était pas très bavard et n'aimait pas les gens qui parlaient pour ne rien dire ou pour remplir les blancs, j'étais à peu près pareil.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un Charlie entrant dans la cuisine de bonne humeur.

« Que ça sent bon ! Hummm… Sourit-il.

- Bonjour à toi. Bien dormi ? Demandai-je en posant son assiette devant lui.

- Bien, merci. Et toi, ma puce ?

- Ah ben tu sais, comme d'hab' ! Dis-je en m'asseyant en face de lui.

- Oh… Puis, il ajouta la bouche pleine de bacon et d'œufs brouillés: ché très bau mha chérie.

- Merci pô ! » lui répondis-je la bouche pleine, en rigolant en même temps.

On mangea en silence. J'observais mon assiette et picorais de temps en temps. Charlie se racla soudain la gorge et je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Bella, tu sais… Ca fait deux ans maintenant. Je sais très bien que tu as été suivie par des psychiatres, des aides et tout… mais je ne vois pas la différence. Tu es comme… morte. Je sais que c'est très dur ce que tu as vécu, ma chérie. Crois-moi, je ne rêve que d'une chose: c'est de le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais bordel Bella ! Ce connard est en tôle ! Il ne reviendra jamais, tu m'entends. JA-MAIS ! Parles-moi ! Réagis ! Fais-toi vivre. Par pitié Bella, ça…ça me tue littéralement. Je n'ai rien dit car je me pensais qu'il fallait te laisser du temps mais rien ne change. Tu ne dors même pas. Tu passes ton temps à pleurer. Je…je…Je ne sais même plus quoi faire. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une impasse. Tu souffres devant mes yeux, je te vois mourir, te morfondre, mais je ne peux rien…

« Je… je vais bien… »

« Bella, tu sais mieux moi que c'est faux ! » Dit-t-il.

« Papa… »

« Non, ça suffit Bella ! Tu as certes bientôt 25 ans, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'envoyer chez ta mère ! S'il n'y a que ça qui peut te faire du bien, je t'y enverrai ! Ici, tu as trop de souvenirs. » Termina-t-il sérieusement.

« Je ne veux pas… Je suis bien ici… Laisse-moi du temps. Je sais que je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie, mais… Je vais essayer… S'il te plaît ! » Le suppliai-je, les larmes menaçant de couler.

« Non Bella. Je suis tellement désolé mais tu vas aller chez ta mère, même si ça me fait mal. Je n'en peux plus de te voir souffrir sous mes yeux. » Mes premières larmes coulèrent doucement.

« Papa…S'il te plaît. » Murmurai-je.

« Tu réserveras un billet d'avion pour Boston. Je suis désolé, mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »

« Non… »

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix Bella. Je suis désolé ma fille. »

« Papa, je peux m'en sortir. Je veux dire, ici c'est chez… »

« Non ! Ici, tu ne te sens plus chez toi. Je suis tellement désolé, mais je fais ça pour toi.»

Mes larmes glissaient sur mes joues sans se tarir et tombaient dans mon assiette. Il se leva, débarrassa la sienne puis il se retourna vers moi, les yeux brillant.

« Ton passeport est dans le bureau de ma chambre. A ce soir, Bella. »

Il m'embrassa le front et sortit de la cuisine. J'aurais juré avoir vu une larme couler sur sa joue.

Je restai quelques minutes à laisser libre cours à mes larmes. Puis, je me levai et débarrassai mon assiette dans l'évier. Je posai mes mains de chaque côté et pris de grandes respirations. Il avait raison. Qui voudrait vivre avec un zombie comme moi ? Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et me mis à faire le ménage.

Une fois la cuisine nettoyée et la maison avec, je m'affairai à chercher un cd de musique. Un carton tomba juste à mes pieds. Je poussai un cri de douleur et me baissai pour le ramasser. Je tombai alors sur des photos, des cassettes, des lettres, des cd. Mon cœur se serra. Je pris une photo de _lui _et moi, le jour de mes 18 ans… J'avais passé la soirée chez les… _Cullen_. Une soirée magique. Alice en avait fait un peu trop, mais elle était comme ça. Il y avait des bougies partout, un beau gâteau au chocolat, des freesias disposés ça et là… Les larmes me brûlaient les yeux. Je les fermai essayant de les retenir mais elles coulèrent quand même. Je me laissai glisser le long de la porte du placard, la photo serrée dans mes mains, la vue brouillée par les larmes…

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me retrouvais bien vite devant la villa…Leur villa… Elle était abandonnée. De longues plantes montaient le long du mur, pleins de feuilles étaient à terre et le porche était plein de saleté… Un moment de nostalgie me revint.

_« Il manque quelque chose à cette baraque, soupira Alice._

_« Mais ça va pas, ma pauvre enfant ! Cette « baraque » comme tu dis, c'est moi qui l'ai faite ! » S'exclama Esmée._

_« Mais maman, la maison a fait son temps, comme toi d'ailleurs… »_

_Edward et moi essayions de ne pas rire. On était devant le porche, à observer la villa comme des petits vieux. C'était un instant à nous quatre. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, les oiseaux chantaient et d'ici, on entendait la rivière. Un moment de bonheur simple…_

_« Alice Mary Brandon Cullen retire ça tout de suite, petite adolescente qui sera punie de shopping pendant 1mois ! » Fit Esmée faussement outrée._

_« Oh maman chérie d'amour que j'aime tant, excuse-moi.»_

_Alice lui fit sa moue de chien battue. Edward et moi éclations de rire. Esmée regarda sa fille avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Elle faisait semblant d'être vexée._

_« Je te fais l'une des plus belles déclarations d'amour et toi.. »_

_« Mais non, ma chérie… c'est que… Esmée rigola. »_

_Alice ne put s'empêcher de céder au rire elle aussi. Edward me serra davantage contre lui et m'embrassa tendrement._

_« Je t'aime. »Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres._

_« Je t'aime aussi. » Murmurai-je en retour._

Ma poitrine se souleva, se rabaissa, à mesure que mon cœur se contractait et se décontractait. Je levai les yeux pour éviter encore une fois de pleurer. Un oiseau passa dans le ciel et s'installa sur le toit. Il avait comme les yeux fixés sur moi.

« Toi aussi, tu es seul ? Tu es triste, hein ? Tu n'es plus avec les personnes les plus chères au monde… Moi c'est pareil. Enfin, j'ai mon père mais je n'ai pas l'amour de ma vie, ma moitié, mon âme, l'être qui a été perfectionné pour moi. » M'adressai-je à l'oiseau.

Il me regarda puis tourna légèrement la tête vers le bas.

« Tu as été arraché ta famille, toi aussi ? Tu sais, j'ai presque grandi ici. C'était ma deuxième maison, la famille que je n'ai jamais eu. Ils étaient mon tout. C'est comme un effet nostalgie d'être ici. Tous les souvenirs reviennent, de très bons mais qui me font mal car je sais que jamais ça ne se reproduira… »

Il me regardait toujours. Je devais avoir l'air pitoyable de parler à un oiseau. Je lâchai un soupir et montai les marches du porche. Du bout du doigt, je caressai la porte, un mini tas de poussière vint avec mon doigt. Je m'en débarrassai puis, ma main se pausa sur la poignet. Je la tournai, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était assez étrange. Je pris une grande inspiration, entrai mais m'arrêtai aussitôt sous le choc. Tous les meubles étaient encore là, certains recouverts d'un drap blanc, d'autres avaient leur drap qui était tombé à terre. Mes jambes me portèrent directement dans sa chambre, enfin c'était _notre_ chambre… Je poussai la porte et entrai. Mes larmes me montèrent directement aux yeux. Un tas de photos déchirés en mille morceaux étaient par terre, prés du pied du lit. Je reconnus immédiatement nos photos, dans la clairière, _notre_ clairière. Je partis en courant de la pièce, de la maison, comme si elle m'avait brûlée. Je courrai, voulant oublier ma tristesse, oublier qu'elle me rendait malheureuse, qu'elle me tuait. Mes pieds se prirent dans une grosse pierre et je tombai, mes mains amortissant la chute. Ma tête cogna quelque peu sur le sol. Je me relevai difficilement. Mes mains saignaient un peu mais c'était surtout quelques égratignures. Je les essuyai sur mon jean, passai une d'elle sur mon front pour vérifier que je n'avais rien. Aucun bobo, c'était une première !

Je regardai autour de moi. Mon cœur explosa alors en mille morceaux, mon cerveau s'arrêta de penser, ma respiration se coupa. L'eau coulait sur mes joues et des sanglots me déchirèrent la poitrine. Je ne voulais tellement pas, je ne voulais pas retourner ici. Je savais que j'y laisserais le peu de moi que j'avais reconstruit. Le destin avait donc décidé de s'acharner sur moi. Mais qu'avais-je fait ? La pluie commença à tomber doucement. Je relâchai l'air des poumons que j'avais gardé. J'étais froide, je pleurais et tremblais. Mon cœur, lui, se préparait une seconde tombe. _La clairière_ n'avait pas changé en toutes ces années. Elle était toujours aussi belle à mes yeux. Tellement de moments magiques passés avec lui défilaient à une vitesse folle dans mon cerveau. Nos premiers « je t'aime », nos toutes premières caresses, notre première dispute, nos premiers pleures… Cette clairière était mon tout. Elle faisait partie de ma vie que je le veuille ou non. Même si je devais souffrir à en crever, j'y penserai chaque instant. L'orage me fit sursauter, l'eau tombant sur mon visage se mélangea à mes larmes, puis dégoulina sur mes cheveux. J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os. Je rejoignis alors ma voiture.

« Oui, c'est ça… Oui… Boston… Oui, oui ! J'ai bien dit BOS-TON ! Isabella Swan… Swan, S-w-a-n. Oui, ça s'écrit comme ça se prononce. » Dis-je.

Je cherchais mon passeport en même temps que je réservais un billet d'avion, avec une hôtesse totalement débile, qui comprenait la moitié des choses que je lui disais. Je tirai le tiroir du bureau de Charlie et regardai si je ne trouvais pas mon passeport. Puis, je le refermai violemment.

« Oui, bien sûr. Donc… » Je fus coupée par la « nunuche » au téléphone.

J'ouvrai l'autre tiroir, cherchai sous les papiers. Mon regard fut attiré par un bout de journal. Je le pris et regardai la date: 20 janvier 2008.

« Bien entendu. Merci. Au revoir. » Dis-je poliment à la dame.

Je dépliai le morceau de journal et lâchai le téléphone, qui éclata en mille morceaux au sol. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour ce morceau de papier. Une haine me prit et les larmes montèrent.

_« Isabella Swan, retrouvée Jeudi 20 Janvier 2008, après 4 ans de séquestration et d'abus sexuelles par James Orthone… »_


	2. Chapter 2: Reason to live

**Chapitre 2 : Reason to live**

« Oui maman, je sais merci ! » Soupirai-je, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai hâte de te revoir ma petite chérie ! Tu dois avoir encore changé non ? »

« Maman, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était il y a six mois, y a pas si longtemps que ça et non je n'ai pas changé, j'ai bientôt vingt cinq ans, je te rappelle. »

« Oui, oui, oui ! Mais pour moi, tu es toujours mon petit bébé. »

« Petit bébé qui grandit hein ? »

« Bella… » Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ça va aller, je vais te laisser, j'ai du ménage à faire. »

« Bella, Charlie m'a dit que tu astiquais tout le temps la maison, donc non tu n'as rien a faire »

« Mes valises maman ! J'te rappelle que je ne pars pas en voyage mais je déménage, j'en ai beaucoup à faire. »

« Pourquoi vouloir éviter cette discussion ? »

« Est-ce inévitable maman ? »

« Oui ma chérie, pour que ton père t'envoie chez moi, oui…Il s'inquiète pour toi, comme je m'inquiète pour toi. Je vais te laisser, je sais que tu ne parleras pas au téléphone, je te voie demain a l'aéroport. Gros bisous ma chérie, je t'aime fort »

« Je t'aime aussi maman »

Elle raccrocha, je murmurai un petit à demain. Je lâchai un soupire, mes yeux ce portèrent sur le petit tas de papier en morceau, par terre.

_« Mes larmes luisaient sur mes joues, j'avais l'impression qu'elles me tranchaient la joue, j'avais reçu un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Ma main serrait fort ce minable bout de papier recyclé, mes larmes faisaient dégouliner l'encre. La porte d'entrée calqua, j'entendis Charlie, me dire qu'il était rentré, mais je n'entendis presque rien, mon ouïe était comme morte, sèche, aucun son ne pouvait filtrer, sauf mon cœur qui battait fort dans ma cage thoracique. J'entendis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, il héla un petit Bella, je me retournai vers lui et battis des paupières pour le voir._

_« Pourquoi ? » Murmurai-je_

_« Ma chérie, je…je… »_

_« Quoi ? Quoi ? Tu regrettes d'avoir gardé ça ? »_

_« Bella, ce n'est qu'un minable bout de papier ! »_

_« NON CE N'EST PAS QU'UN MINABLE BOUT DE PAPIER, C'EST MA VIE ! C'EST MA PUTAIN DE VIE QUI A ÉTÉ RACONTEE DANS CE PUTAIN DE JOURNAL !» Hurlai-je_

_« Bella, je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu n'étais pas censée voir ce papier, tu ne devais jamais le voir… Je suis désolé, crois-moi. » Me supplia-t-il._

_« Pourquoi moi ? J'ai fait la une du journal de Forks, c'est pour ça que tout le monde me regardait avec pitié, avec une putain de pitié qui ne me sert à rien ! Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu osé autoriser ceci ? COMMENT ? »_

_« Je… »_

_« Je crois que tu as raison, je dois partir d'ici au plus vite, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un problème, je vais appeler l'aéroport pour prendre le premier avion. C'est le mieux pour moi… »_

_Je passai devant lui avec le bout de journal dans la main, une poigne me retint._

_« Tu sais très bien, que je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire souffrir, ce salopard a fait sa à plein de filles, tu n'as pas été la seule, j'ai juste voulu montrer le soutien qu'enfin ce salopard s'est fait chopper. »_

_« Qu'importe, j'avais confiance en toi… Ça fait mal… » Ma voix ce brisa._

_Il lâcha ma poigne, me laissant sortir de cette chambre et je partis dans la cuisine, mes larmes me broyaient la vue, je déchirai en mille morceau le papier tel des confettis, je voulais briser mon passé comme ça, je voulais le ruiner comme ce papier… » _

C'était ma dernière soirée ici, la dernière fois que je reverrai Forks… J'allais laisser mon passé avec _lui_…

Mes jambes me portaient bien vite à ma voiture, je m'y engouffrai et roulai. Ma Chevrolet grogna, je ralentis un peu mais je voulais voir ce que j'avais laissé cet après midi, je voulais voir mes dernier instants là-bas, je voulais revivre encore une dernière fois, je voulais me rappeler ce qu'est le bonheur de la vie, de respirais un plein paumons, de savoir rire et de sourire sans se forcer, d'avoir une famille.

Je me garai, descendis de la voiture et claquai la portière. Je montai à vitesse grand « V » les quelques marches du porche, ma main ce posa sur la poignée. Je la tournai et entrai. Je pris soin de fermer la porte derrière moi, j'avançai doucement dans le noir, seul la lumière du soleil se couchant filtrait sur les grandes baies vitrées.

Ma main ce posa sur l'interrupteur et à ma plus grande surprise la lumière s'alluma. Le salon était recouvert de draps blancs qui étaient mi jaune. J'avançai vers le meuble principal, mes doigts s'enroulaient autour du drap blanc, je tirai dessus, il tomba par terre.

Il y avait encore la trace des cadres, des vases, des livres, du pot de stylos. Mon doigts caressait le meuble, tellement de cadre avaient été dessus. J'avais été dessus, avec _eux_. J'enlevai tout les draps qui recouvraient mon passé, tout étais la, sauf les objets, mais tout étais là, aucun meuble n'avais bougé, l'écran plasma était toujours là. Combien de fois j'avais assisté a un match de Baseball ? Emmett criait et injuriait comme jamais, Rosalie faisait pareil, Carlisle riait du comportement de ces deux, Alice pariait sans cesse avec Jasper, Esmé, nous observait avec amour, _lui_ et moi, j'étais souvent sur ses genoux, il m'embrassait dans le cou, sur la joue, le menton, le front, la bouche. Emmett nous brayait souvent en nous disent qu'il y avait des chambre pour ça, il se récoltait toujours une baffe sur la tête par Rosalie.

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, c'était ma plus belle époque, l'époque où je savais vivre. Je montais les escaliers doucement, parcourais le couloir blanc, vide, poussiéreux, _sa_ porte était entre-ouverte à cause de toute à l'heure, ma main se posa dessus et la poussa doucement. Mes paumons ce contractèrent, mon cœur eut un rater. J'avançai vers sa penderie, je l'ouvris, tout était vide, juste les cintres pendaient. Je marchai jusqu'au tas de photos déchirées, je m'accroupis et pris quelques morceaux en main, c'était nous deux au bal de fin d'année, il était tellement beau, comment un Adonis a pu être avec moi ? Pensais-je. Un morceau attira mon attention, je ramassai le bout, j'eus un hoquet de douleur. Ce jour là…Ce jour merveilleux… Le jour où il m'avait demandé d'être sienne à vie…

_« Alice non ! C'est juste un dîner romantique avec Edward ! » M'exclamai-je_

_« Allez Bella, justement cette robe sera parfaite pour toi ! »_

_« Alice… » Soupirai-je._

_« S'il te plaît… » Elle me fit sa moue de chien battu auquel je ne peux résister._

_« Tu me le paieras ! » Aboyai-je en prenant la robe._

_« Oh Bella, je t'aime aussi ma petite sœur adoré d'amour ! »_

_J'enfilais la robe noire à dos nu, avec un décolleté assez osé, la robe m'arrivait à mis genoux, un petit nœud pailleté doré était juste en bas du décolleté. Alice m'observait, ses yeux pétillaient, sa bouche forma un « o »_

_« C'est si horrible que ça ? »Rigolas-je._

_« Hein ? »_

_« Ben tu vois, j'avais raison, elle ne me va pas bien ! Elle n'est pas pour moi ! »_

_« Hein ? Ah non mais pas pauvre, la robe reste sur toi, sinon je te jure Bella, que deux mois non-stop de shopping ! La robe est parfaite ont dirait qu'elle a été faite pour toi ! Une belle paire d'escarpins sera parfait ! »_

_« Non, Alice ! Non ! Tu veux que je me pète la cheville ? Que la soirée tourne mal a cause de ma maladresse ? »_

_« Mais oui, crois moi Bella, tu n'auras aucune envie de tomber. »_

_« ha ! ha ! ha ! »_

_Elle me tendit une perd d'escarpins noirs, mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés devant la longueur des talons d'au moins cinq centimètres ! Je les mis sans dire quoi que ce sois, je savais déjà d'avance que j'allais perdre contre cette petite diablesse._

_« Bon, reste plus que le maquillage et la coiffure. » s'exclama Alice aux anges._

_« Argh. »_

_Après qu'Alice m'est maquillé et coiffé, j'étais enfin prête, j'étais devant le miroir à m'observer, elle m'avait maquillé légèrement, mes cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon avec quelques mèches qui tombaient, mes jambes étaient comme raffinés avec les escarpins, je me sentais féminine, femme._

_« Tu voies Bella, c'est toi, tu es tellement belle. Admire la femme devant toi, personne ne peut se lasser de cette femme, car c'est toi. Ces beaux yeux chocolat si expressifs, des pommettes qui prennent souvent un teint rosé, tes lèvres, ta lèvre supérieure et fine, ta lèvre inférieure et épaisse, ça donne envie de les croquer. Ton visage en forme de cœur reflète la bonté et la beauté. Tu es magnifique Bella, regarde-toi un peu plus chaque jour et du te découvriras sous un autre jour. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une tonne de maquillage toi, car tu magnifique, le maquillage fait tache sur ton visage. Tu es tellement belle que par moment je pourrais en être jalouse. Regarde la beauté devant toi Bella, c'est toi… »_

_J'avais les larmes aux yeux du discours d'Alice, elle m'avait dit ça avec tellement de sincérité et d'amour. _

_« Pleure pas bêta ! Je viens à peine de finir ton maquillage ! » Rigola-t-elle._

_« Alice… » Elle me serra tendrement dans ses bras et me murmura à quel point elle tient à moi. _

_La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée nous fit sursauter. Alice alla ouvrir, je restais devant le miroir encore quelques secondes avant d'arriver en haut des escaliers. Edward m'y attendait, il était à couper le souffle, il portait un costume avec une cravate rouge. Son regard se posa sur moi, ses yeux brillèrent, un sourire en coin se forma sur ses lèvres, Dieu sait que j'aimais ce sourire. Je descendis les marches une à une. Edward s'était rapproché, il me tendit sa main, je posai ma main sur la sienne, il apporta ma main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser._

_« Tu es magnifique. » Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille_

_« Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal. »_

_Il eut un petit rire, il enroula son bras autour de ma taille et me déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Alice me fit un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte. On monta dans la voiture et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. _

_Arrivés au restaurant le serveur nous fit nous asseoir sur une table un peu à l'écart et pas vraiment en même temps. Edward tira une chaise et je m'y assis, il s'assit en face de moi. La table avait des bougies d'un blanc écrémé qui dégageait une odeur de vanille. Un petit vase contenait deux roses et un freesia au milieu. La nappe était couleur crème, les serviettes étaient rouge, sa s'accordait parfaitement. Mes yeux se portèrent vers la salle, le plafond était géant, un grand lustre pendait au milieu, il éclairait de mille feux, tel des diamants, il y avait une scène avec un piano comme il les aime, noir mais surtout ravissant. Les murs étaient plutôt beiges, quelques tableaux étaient accrochés. _

_Le repas se passa merveilleusement bien, jusqu'à ce que quelques lumières s'éteignirent. Ma berceuse retentit dans le fond, Edward s'était mis à genoux devant moi et avait ouvert une boîte de velours, avec une ravissante bague qui trônait au milieu. _

_« Bella… Mon ange tombé du ciel, tu as illuminé ma vie depuis le début, je veux que le futur soit pareil, toute ma vie, je veux t'aimer et te chérir jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants, je veux les voir grandir auprès de toi, vieillir à tes côté. Je veux que mon dernier souffle sois ton nom, que mon cœur batte pour toi, que mes paumons respirent ton odeur de freesia. Je veux ma raison de vivre toujours à mes côtés, Isabella Marie Swan, accepterais-tu d'être mienne ? »_

_Mes larmes coulaient sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je ne gérais plus rien, mes émotions étaient au delà de ma limite autorisée. Un grand sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. _

_« Oui, oui je veux l'être. » Dis-je d'une voix rauque._

_Je tendis ma main gauche, il passa la magnifique bague à mon annuaire. J'allais être sienne, j'allais lui appartenir quoique la vie en décide. C'était lui mon univers…_

Le cousin cachait la moitié de mes cris, j'hurlai de douleur, j'hurlai de vif. J'avais tellement mal. Le coussin avait encore son odeur après toutes ces années. Son odeur qui m'avait tant manquée, que j'avais tant chérie pendant des années, cette odeur qui me fait devenir paranoïaque, qui ma rendue heureuse et qui me fait tant souffrir. Mes yeux se portaient à mon annuaire, _la bague_ ne m'avait jamais quitté. Elle représentait tellement, ma vie, ma foi, mon âme. J'allais être sienne, j'allais lui appartenir. Mes yeux encore embrumés par les larmes regardèrent encore la bague. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans lui, je ne pourrai jamais comprendre la vie sans lui, ni la vivre ni la respirer, je savais ce qu'il me faillait pour vivre… _lui._

_Je le retrouverai, quoi qu'il arrive je devais le retrouver… Pour pouvoir enfin vivre._

_

* * *

_

**..::..**

Merci à Popolove de m'avoir corrigé mon chapitre.

ROBisous.

Lou'.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving

**Chapitre 3 : Leaving**

Le brouhaha résonnait dans cet immense, très grand hall, les gens se bousculaient, marchaient vite, ne s'excusaient même pas, une veille dame se fit bousculer violemment, et la personne ne s'excusa même pas, traça son chemin, comme si de rien n'était. Aucun respect, les personnes n'ont aucun respect pour les autres, comme voler la vie d'autrui, la prendre, la manipuler comme une marionnette, en faire ce que l'on veut, alors que cette vie ne lui appartient pas, au final, les gens brisent les autres. D'autres personnes étaient au téléphone, essayant d'appeler un taxi, d'autres pleuraient de joie, de revoir l'un de leurs proches, criaient leur joie. Ce hall immense ressentais tellement de sentiment par jour, par des milliers de gens, et moi j'étais la, les observant, ma valise a mes pieds, les gens se stressaient pour rien, pleuraient pour rien.

Enfin, c'est ce que je ressentais, car moi-même, je ne sais quoi ressentir, non-loin de moi je vis Renée et Phil, ils ne me voyaient pas, pas encore du moins. Je voulais profiter de mon dernier instant seule, je savais que je ne le serais plus, qu'ils me colleraient aux basques, en croyant que c'est pour mon bien. Mais ils ne savaient pas, ils ne savaient rien de ce qui était bon pour moi… Phil se pencha vers Renée, il lui murmurât sûrement quelque chose, les yeux de celle-ci se mirent à briller. Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et me vit. Je pris ma valise dans mes mains et avançai vers eux, les gens me bousculaient, mais n'y pris pas attention, chaque coup d'épaule, chaque toucher, me donnait l'impression d'être une pauvre merde perdue dans un monde cruel pour moi. Les yeux de Renée brillaient de plus en plus, les miens commençaient à me piquer, j'eus à peine le temps de poser ma valise à terre, qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras, elle me serra dans ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait, j'encerclai son dos de mes bras. « Oh Bella, ma petite fille » Avait-elle soufflé, mes larmes coulaient doucement, je fermai les yeux et la serrai plus fort contre moi, son odeur de fraise/pomme m'envahit les narines. Ma mère, l'être le plus précieux que j'avais. Elle m'avait manqué bien plus que je ne le pensais. Elle prit mon visage en coupe, essuya mes larmes a l'aide de ses pouces, puis m'embrassa sur le front.

« - Oh Bella, ma petite fille, tu m'as tant manquée. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Toi aussi maman, toi aussi. Chuchotai-je, la gorge serré. »

Phil m'avait serrée dans ses bras chaleureusement, mes jambes avaient commencé a trembler, si j'avais pu, je me serais surement écroulais à terre. Mes larmes se multiplièrent, sans que j'en comprenne la raison. Mes sanglots sortaient bruyamment de ma gorge, ma poitrine s'oppressait. Oh comme je ne voulais pas ressentir une telle douleur. J'entendis ma mère paniquer, Phil me prit dans ses bras, mais ne dit rien, et avança vers la sortie, les passants me regardaient avec pitié qui me donnait envie de leur arracher les yeux. Ma tête reposait sur l'épaule de Phil, je continuais de pleurer sans aucune gêne. Il me serra d'avantage, un souvenir douleur me revint, lui, un cri sortis de ma gorge, puis un deuxième, je commençai a crier sans m'arrêter. Renée essaya de me calmer mais je criais, enfonçai ma tête dans l'épaule de Phil, et continuai de crier a plein paumons, ma gorge était sèche, me piquait, mais la douleur était bien plus forte, mes cris était désespérés. J'entendis la portière s'ouvrir, Phil s'engouffra dans la voiture, avec moi toujours dans ses bras.

La voiture démarra bien vite, Renée devait se dépêcher, un de mes cris perçants résonna dans la voiture. Je tournai la tête hors de l'épaule de Phil, je croisai le regard de Renée dans le rétroviseur, ses yeux étaient gonflés, rouges, le regard triste, ses joues étaient trempées. Elle avait pleuré, elle pleurait encore…Pour moi, à cause de moi. Mon cœur éclata une deuxième fois, je fesais souffrir mes proches, à cause de ma putain de douleur. Mes poings s'aplatirent sur le torse de Phil, je devenais hystérique. Ma haine et souffrance, partaient dans ces coups, il essayait de tenir mes mains. Trop affaiblies par sa force monumentale, je laissai ma tête se nicher à nouveau dans le cou de Phil. Je l'entendis me chanter une berceuse, une berceuse qui me fit penser à lui, un sanglot s'étrangla dans ma gorge, mes paupières se fermèrent difficilement, mon cerveau ce déconnecta petit à petit de la réalité, jusqu'à ce que je parte dans les bras de Morphée.

« Tu crois qu'une souffrance pareille est possible ? » Chuchota Renée.

« J'en sais rien, répondit Phil en retour. »

Je me reconnectai doucement à ma sombre réalité. Des mouvements se firent autour de moi, une main me caressa doucement le front, la joue, le nez, les paupières.

« C'est ma petite fille… Elle est trop jeune, pour souffrir comme sa. Edward la complétait. Sans lui, elle ne vit plus. Elle n'essaie même pas, dit Renée, la voix rauque et remplie de larmes.

« Tous cela c'est de la faute à personne ! Si ce fils de pute, n'avait pas été dans la nature, elle n'aurait pas subi ça, elle n'aurait pas eu à le quitter, elle n'aurait pas été aussi triste, aussi morte. Ce chien, lui a pourri la vie ! Edward n'as pas pu l'attendre éternellement, j'aurais fait pareil à sa place, essayer de me construire une vie. Elle n'a pas été la seule à souffrir, on a tous souffert comme jamais, TOUS ! »

« Mais c'est ELLE, qui a subi des viols, c'est ELLE, qui a té mise sur le trottoir par lui, c'est ELLE qui as dû se droguer, c'est ELLE qui a vécu tous SA ! Nous on as juste pleurais sa disparition ! »

« Tout le monde à laissé une part lui-même dans cette histoire, mais elle a laissé son âme. Je voudrais tant la revoir sourire, comme elle souriait avant, comme elle était épanouie. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal de la voir pleurais et crier dans mon épaule. Une telle souffrance Renée…

« Je sais…Sa voix ce brisa. Mais que pouvons nous faire ? »

« MAIS JE N'EN SAIS RIEN ! » Hurla-t-il « Je sais juste qu'il faut qu'on la sauve, avant que dieu l'emporte avant nous, reprit-il. »

Un sanglot perçant retentit, je me sentais tellement, tellement mal. Ils souffraient par ma faute, mon unique faute. Je faisais partager ma souffrance, je voulais qu'ils souffrent comme moi, qu'ils comprennent ma détresse, qu'ils voient comme je souffre, une part de moi était égoïste. L'autre souffrait à mort, de faire une telle chose envers eux. Eux qui ont tout donné pour mon bien, pour que j'aille mieux. Pour me sauver de cet enfer, que je damnerai à vie. Dieu sait comme je ne veux pas les faire souffrir, oh combien je veux qu'ils me comprennent… Renée pleurait, ses sanglots n'avaient aucune limite, que je dormais ou pas, elle ne pouvait contenir sa tristesse plus longtemps. Phil, lui murmurais des paroles, oh combien rassurantes, de si belles paroles d'amour, d'un amour que j'avais perdu…

Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, la rassurer, lui dire a quel point je l'aime. Mais je n'arrivais déjà pas à affronter ma souffrance moi-même, comment affronter la sienne ? Comment la porter sur mes épaules ? Ma tristesse était déjà un fardeau, je ne supporterais pas un double poids. Je me concentrai sur les battements de mon cœur, je ne voulais pas entendre résonner sa tristesse, si près de moi, la partageais, je voulais qu'elle se la garde, je voulais être égoïste, un peu plus que je ne le suis. Je ne voulais rien, juste être dans une pièce noire, où aucun bruit, ni lumière, ni signe de vie existerait. Je voulais oublier que je fais tant souffrir les personnes que j'aimais, que les battements de mon cœur étaient comptés, que les anges ou les diables de l'enfer voulaient m'emporter. Mes membres tremblaient malgré tout, mon cœur battait à la chamade. Un doux souvenir, douloureux maintenant me revint.

_« Entendu Bella ? Soufflât sa voix veloutée, il bat pour toi, toi seul, tu es celle qui le fait battre, c'est pour toi qu'il bat aussi fort, quand je suis à tes côtés, mon cœur ne se retient pas de sourire, de rire de joie, d'exploser d'amour. Quand je suis loin de toi, mon cœur pleure, se déchire, car tu n'es plus là. Mon cœur n'a été constitué que pour toi, il t'appartient, toi seul peux me faire souffrir autant, me tuer, CE cœur, c'est le tient, dieu l'a créé de ses propres mains pour toi. Chaque battement de cœur veut dire « je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » Car je veux que jamais tu n'oublies que CE cœur, c'est le tien à jamais, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à que mon cœur s'arrête de battre._

_Mes larmes perlaient sur mes joues, mon cœur battait fort, comme le sien, nos doigts s'entrelacés ensemble, un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres._

_« Oh Edward… Mon ange créé par les anges de l'amour. Si tu savais en quel point mon cœur peut hurler des « je t'aime » comme le tien. Parce que oui, bordel, je t'aime comme jamais !_

_Edward me sortit son fameux sourire en coin, ses yeux brillèrent, nos lèvres se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à s'emmêler ensemble tendrement. A ce moment, j'avais l'impression que nos cœurs se liaient à jamais ensemble… »_

Mon cœur tambourinait brusquement, si fort que j'eus peur qu'il me lâche. Malgré mes yeux fermés, une larme coulait. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, mes paupières étaient lourdes, collées par l'eau salée, la lumière m'aveugla sur le coup. Je me redressai sur mes coudes, Renée et Phil tournèrent la tête vers moi, Ils étaient tous les deux en larme. Mon cœur se serra, je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas encore, pas maintenant, pas après ce si beau souvenir. Renée me regarda de ses grand yeux bleu, si…gonflés et rouges. Dieu savait combien j'aimais ma mère, dieu savait que je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle. Je voulais la revoir sourire, voir la joie de vivre dans ses yeux, pas de la tristesse, je voulais voir ses yeux briller de joie.

_Je devais la faire sourire, et rire! Je devais cacher ma tristesse devant eux… Ils méritent d'être heureux, et non d'avoir une épave sur leurs épaules._

_

* * *

_Merci à Yoro de m'avoir corrigé le chapitre.

ROBisous :)

Lou'.


	4. Chapter 4: Joy and Despair

**Chapitre 4 : Joy and Despair**

« Bella ! » cria Renée.

Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je fermai le livre, le posai sur la table de chevet et descendis les escaliers.

« Oui ? » Fis-je

« Je vais au boulot, je serai absente tout l'après midi. Phil est au terrain de baseball, tu peux aller le voir si tu as un souci, ou m'appeler ou lui. J'ai laissé le numéro de la police, du FBI, la CIA et aussi les pompiers au cas où. N'hésite pas à appeler ! » _(N/babache: et bah dis donc...tout ca...je même sur que les agents secret son pas loin...et même Interpol...et le KGB ^^)(N/A: Dans le mille! lol)_

« Maman ! » M'écriais-je horrifiée « J'ai plus dix ans, je sais prendre soin de moi-même toute seule ! »

Un éclat de tristesse passa dans ses iris.

« Désolée, mais tu seras toujours ma petite chérie, et… »

« Allez file, tu va être en retard ! » La coupais-je.

Elle m'embrassa le front, enfila son manteau, prit son sac et ses clés en main, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Je me retrouvai enfin seul. La solitude m'avait tant manquée, depuis les huit jours où je suis ici. Huit Jours à être suivie au basket, à entendre toutes les cinq minutes, « Bella ma puce ça va ? », c'était pire que chez Charlie. Là bas au moins, j'avais la solitude, malgré mes souvenirs. Renée et Phil, me rassuraient que je ne changeais par leur quotidien, que je n'étais pas de trop, mais je n'en croyais pas un mot, ils me surveillaient, évitaient de se toucher devant moi, de parler de tout sujet susceptible de me ramener à… lui. Ils n'écoutaient plus de musique, ne mettaient plus de chaîne tv, même le baseball, Phil évitait d'en parler. Leur quotidien avait tellement changé en huit jours par ma faute, par la faute de mon petit cœur qui ne supporte plus cette souffrance, qui essaie de se cacher de tout, de vouloir devenir amnésique. Mon cerveau ne sait plus réfléchir correctement, seul mon cœur pouvait le guider, mon cœur était le seul maître de ce jeu, j'étais malheureuse dans ce jeu, à vouloir me cacher.

Ma vie n'avait pas changé depuis que je suis là, mes cauchemars me hantaient de plus en plus, mes oreillers retenaient mes cris de souffrance, mes joues étaient inondées par mes larmes. Les douches me servent d'échappatoire, l'eau étouffe mes cris et mes pleurs, les bains nettoient un peu mon corps si souillé, si sale. Huit jours que je pétrie dans cet enfer personnel, Forks me manque, me manque car mes seuls et uniques souvenirs sont là bas, ces souvenirs qui me font tant souffrir, et tant de bonheur à la fois. _(N/babache: verse une larme...)(N/A: *Passe un mouchoir à babache*)_

Mes yeux se posèrent sur un cadre photo de Renée et Phil à leur mariage, un mince sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres, ils s'étaient dit oui pour la vie, s'étaient promis de s'aimer et de se chérir pour la vie. J'aurais dû avoir ce jour moi aussi, le vivre, j'aurais dû avoir à dire oui, j'aurais dû avoir promis de le chérir et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Mais ce jour n'est jamais arrivé et n'arrivera certainement jamais. La mort m'emportera avec elle, je ne veux rien d'autre que lui… Le temps et la mort n'a plus d'importance pour moi, j'aurais dû jurer de l'aimer et de le chérir, au lieu de ça, j'ai été séquestrée et violée pendant quatre ans, j'aurais dû bordel ! J'aurais dû lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, qu'il était toute ma vie, que mon cœur ne battait rien que pour lui, j'aurais dû lui dire ça ce jour là, mais malheureusement on ne prévoit rien, cette fameuse journée avait commencé normalement comme d'habitude, tout allait pour le mieux, même que le soleil régnait sur Forks, tout pour être une merveilleuse journée…Enfin en apparence.

Ce jour là, tellement de personnes ont souffert, mon père, ma mère, Phil, et sûrement eux. Mais moi, ma vie était finie, eux ils n'avaient qu'une souffrance, ils ne voyaient pas leur vie détruite tel que moi je la voyais, ma vie n'avait plus de futur, tout futur était supprimé, toute vie heureuse avec… Mes rêves sont partis en fumée en quelques secondes, en quelques secondes ma vie s'est détruite, seulement quelques secondes, la vie ne tient qu'a un fil, je n'avais jamais compris ce proverbe, ma vie était parfaite, le prince charmant et la princesse, je pensais jamais que ce proverbe me serait destiné, que je goûterais à la souffrance de ces personnes, que je me sentirais si souillée et humiliée. Ma vie a perdu tout contrôle, je ne contrôle tellement plus rien, mes actes, mes sentiments, mes pleurs, ma souffrance, mon cerveau et mon cœur. Je ne contrôle plus rien, ma souffrance s'est tellement éprise de mon corps, jusqu'à mes trippes, que je ne peux contrôler mon corps, et dans mon cerveau ne résonne que la souffrance._(N/babache:Hummm...defois j'ai envie de baffer Bella...tellement elle se complait dans sa souffrance...)_

Perdre le contrôle de sa vie, n'est pas si dur que ce que l'on pense, la souffrance est dure, tellement dure, mais à force, plus rien ne vous fait mal, vous n'arrivez plus à avoir mal, tellement la souffrance acide vous a déjà transpercé. Mais vous souffrez, quand votre souffrance acide revient en force, avec tellement de renfort que toutes vos barrières de résistance s'effondrent, vous souffrez, tel un poignard vous transperçant le cœur. Ma respiration s'accéléra, ma poitrine se leva et s'abaissa à ma respiration erratique, chaque respiration me faisait mal, telle une lame me tranchant la peau. Essayant de reprendre mes esprits, je partis en direction de la buanderie. Mes jambes tremblaient un peu, mon corps avait froid, avait froid d'être aussi vide de l'intérieur. J'entrai dans la pièce, attrapai la corbeille remplie de vêtements. Je sortis de la buanderie, montai les escaliers, mes bruits de pas résonnaient dans la maison si calme.

Un éclat de souvenir me revint, des frissons me prirent, je secouai la tête pour m'enlever ce souvenir, j'ouvris vite la porte de la chambre comme si ma vie en dépendait, ma respiration se coupa. Je n'étais jamais entrée dans leur chambre depuis que j'étais ici, je regrettai déjà d'être dans cette pièce. Elle reflétait trop leur amour. Les murs étaient de couleur automne, le lit en baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce, une grande armoire était sur la gauche, un bureau, une coiffeuse. Des photos d'eux étaient affichées un peu partout dans la pièce, c'était très beau, leur chambre était magnifique tel leur amour. J'inspirai un bon coup et avançai vers l'armoire, je l'ouvris, posai la corbeille, pris un vêtement, le pliai et le rangeai, je refis le manège pour le second et le troisième…

J'ouvris la deuxième porte du meuble, mon sang se glaça, mes yeux s'accrochèrent sur la rangée de ceintures au fond du meuble. Ma raison s'arrêta subitement, interdite. Les battements de mon cœur n'avaient aucun bruit. Seul mon enfer remontait à la surface…_(N/babache: HUMMM des ceintures...y'en a qui aime ça...non mais franchement j'ai mal au coeur pour Bella)_

_« Il m'emmena dans une pièce assez sombre, l'air glacé me donna des frissons, l'odeur sentait mauvais, la nausée me montait, j'entendis le clic de l'interrupteur, la pièce s'éclaira, la lumière m'aveugla sur le coup, après plusieurs battements d'yeux, ma vue s'habitua à la clarté, mes yeux balayaient la pièce, mon cœur eu un raté, une boule se forma dans ma gorge. La pièce était monstrueuse, une pièce spécialement construite à sa personnalité de malade. Il était fou, taré, malade… Une main se posa sur ma hanche, me faisant sursauter et reculer. Il me tira par le poignet, me serra tellement fort que mon sang circulait difficilement dans mes veines. Son corps me collait, son érection contre mon bas ventre, son haleine contre ma joue. J'avais envie de vomir, son haleine empestait. _

_« C'est ainsi, que le petit chaton se fait manger… » Murmura-t-il. _

_Mes yeux se posèrent sur le banc à flagellation, me donnant des frissons de peur le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Plus loin, il y avait toutes sortes de chaines, deux accrochées au plafond et deux au sol. Vers la gauche, il avait une barre de fer, comme des barres dans les boites de striptease, contre le mur, il y avait un meuble avec cinq tiroirs. Derrière moi, un lit en fer trônait contre le mur. Les murs étaient en briques, assez vieux, la seule fenêtre avait des barreaux et un volet fermé. J'avais peur, mon cœur battait tellement que je crus qu'il allait s'arrêter d'un coup._

_« Mon cœur, ton cœur bat tellement fort que je l'entends de là… » Souffla James. (N/babache: Prépare une mission commando pour l'assassinat de James...qui me suit?)_

_J'avalai difficilement ma salive, le « mon cœur » était de trop, je tentai de me dégager de son étreinte si dégoûtante, mais il me rattrapa par les hanches, colla mon dos contre son torse, son érection si pressante sur mes fesses que j'eus un hoquet de surprise. James déposa des milliers de baisers dans mon cou, je crus mourir d'avoir sa salive dans mon cou. Je baissai la tête, une main se pressa sur mon sein gauche, un cri de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres, je relevai la tête d'un geste brusque, puis j'entendis un « crac ». James ricana._

_« Ne m'interdis plus jamais de te toucher. » Il descendit sa main sur mon intimité seulement recouverte d'une culotte. « Tu vois ça ? ». Il pressa sa main sur mon sexe. « Ça m'appartient, c'est à moi, rien qu'a moi tu m'entends ? Tu m'appartiens Isabella. » (N/babache: OH pas touche! elle appartient a notre Edward! * grince des dents*)_

_L'eau salée me brûlait malgré moi, je clignais des yeux, mes larmes perlaient doucement sur mes joues._

_« Montre-moi que tu m'appartiens Isabella »_

_Il me tourna face à lui, une de ses mains quitta mon corps, défit le bouton de son jean, descendit la braguette et son jean tomba à ses pieds. Son érection était bien voyante malgré le petit bout de tissu qui me permettait encore de respirer. Il descendit sont caleçon, qui rejoignit bien vite son jean. Mes larmes coulaient à flots, j'entendis un bruit sourd, je ne compris pas ce qui m'arrivait, jusqu'à ce que ma joue commence à manifester une douleur, ma main se porta sur ma joue, l'effleura à peine qu'un gémissement de douleur sortit de mes lèvres. Il venait de me frapper encore une fois. J'osais à peine lever les yeux vers lui._

_« Bella, fais moi plaisir. » M'ordonna-t-il._

_Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, ma vue était brouillée par l'eau qui me brûlait tant les yeux, mon corps tremblait, mon sang ne circulait plus dans mes veines, mon cœur avait mal, tellement mal. Je voulais mourir à cet instant._

_« Mais je ne te demandais pas ton avis Isabella. »_

_Il marqua une pause et posa son regard pervers sur moi._

_Je levai les yeux vers lui en reculant le plus possible. Il m'attrapa sèchement, me faisant tomber sur le sol. Il empoigna mes cheveux et me tira vers lui. Je ne pus retenir mon cri de douleur. Il me gifla une seconde fois. Ma joue était en feu, mes yeux inondés de larmes. J'avais mal. Il m'obligea à me mettre à genoux devant son sexe tendu._

_« Suce-moi ! » Ordonna-t-il en resserrant se prise sur moi._

_« Non ! » Hurlai-je en me débattant._

_Il attrapa ma nuque, forçant le passage de ma bouche avec son pénis. Mes larmes coulaient silencieusement alors que je me sentais étouffer._

_Il rigola._

_« Je sais que tu aimes ça Isabella. » _

_Mes larmes perlaient silencieusement sur mes joues, les mains de James me caressaient les cheveux, comme si j'étais une chienne, il faisait des va et vient avec ses hanches. J'avais envie de vomir, ça me rappelait à quel point j'étais souillée, sale, qu'un joue-joue sexuel. James claqua violement son sexe au fond de ma gorge, je crus m'étouffer. _

_Avec toute la violence dont j'étais capable, je le repoussai, me relevai et partis en courant jusqu'à la porte. Malheureusement avec les tremblements de mes jambes, je tombai par terre, James arriva vers moi, je me relevai avec toute la vitesse que je pus et essayai d'atteindre la porte. Une poigne tira mes cheveux, j'eus un cri de douleur, un coup de genou violent s'abattit sur le bas de mes reins, je perdis pieds et tombai à terre, en hurlant de ma douleur, de ma souffrance. Il tira d'avantage sur mes cheveux. Mes larmes coulaient encore, je respirai difficilement, très difficilement, j'avais affreusement mal._

_« Tu me déçois mon cœur. » Souffla-t-il. « Tu me déçois extrêmement Isabella. » Un deuxième coup de genoux s'abattit sur le bas de mes reins. _

_J'eus du mal à reprendre ma respiration tellement la douleur était prenante. Les battements de mon cœur étaient irréguliers, mon sang était glacé, mon cerveau avait du mal à penser correctement, mes yeux se fermaient touts seuls. J'avais tellement mal et pourtant ce n'était que le début… _

_James lâcha mes cheveux, il se mit devant moi, je baissai la tête, trop peur de croiser son regard. Il mit sont index sous mon menton pour m'obliger à relever la tête, ma respiration s'accéléra d'avantage, ma poitrine me faisait mal, mes reins me faisaient affreusement souffrir. Je levai les yeux vers lui, il était en colère, très en colère. _

_J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose pour ma défense, mais les mots restèrent cloués dans ma gorge, sa main s'abattit violement sur ma joue trempée de mes larmes. L'eau monta d'avantage aux yeux, mes paupière se fermaient seules, des larmes coulaient malgré le fait que mes yeux étaient fermés. J'étais comme tétanisée, juste ma douleur comptait, juste ma douleur se manifestait, juste ma douleur me réconfortait en même temps, juste cette putain de douleur m'aidait à rêver d'un autre un monde. Un mince sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, il suffisait que je pense à lui pour que mon monde soit fait de couleurs rose bonbon, avec le prince, la princesse, le paysage… Je n'entendis plus rien, j'avais l'impression de planer d'une petite joie, ce seul moment de bonheur que le destin me laisse. Quelque chose de dur et fin s'abattit violement dans mon dos, j'hurlai tellement que ma gorge devenait sèche. _

_Je baissai la tête et ouvris les yeux, des larmes reprirent leur chemin habituel. Il releva brusquement ma tête, me bâillonna la bouche. Il retourna derrière moi, un deuxième coup s'abattit dans mon dos, j'hurlais malgré le bâillon qui étouffait mes cris. Je respirai tellement difficilement que ma poitrine souffrait, les coups de fouet se multiplièrent, j'avais arrêté de compter jusqu'à dix. Je n'en voyais pas la fin, mon dos devait dégouliner de sang, le seul mini bout de tissu que j'avais avait disparu avec tous ces coups. James me hurlait dessus en même temps. Mes paumes de main s'appuyaient fortement contre le sol glacé et humide de cette pièce. Mes jointures étaient blanche, tellement que je m'appuyais dessus pour contrôler cette douleur si intense. J'étais humiliée, la dernière barrière qui me restait, il me l'a volé. _

_Je n'étais plus l'ombre de moi-même, j'étais morte à jamais… » (N/babache: On es toute d'accord pour tuer se salaud de James)_

Je serrai les poings aussi fort que je pouvais, je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas pour un tel monstre, un enfoiré comme lui. Mes larmes me brûlaient les yeux, ma respiration s'accéléra, ma mâchoire se contracta. Je fermai les yeux, tentai de calmer ma haine, ma colère, ma souffrance… Malheureusement je ne suis jamais maître de mon corps, une larme coula, puis deux, puis trois… J'avais l'impression qu'elles me brûlaient la joue, qu'elles s'imprégnaient à jamais, d'un geste brusque j'essuyai ces putains de larmes, du revers de ma main. J'étais tombée en esclavage de ma souffrance…

Je partis en courant de cette chambre, comme si elle m'avait tué, comme si elle me voulait du mal. J'entrai dans ma chambre, claquai la porte et m'appuyai sur celle-ci. Ma respiration était haletante, mon petit cœur battait fort, très fort. Je balayai la pièce des yeux, mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ma paire de chaussures. Sans hésiter, je les pris et les enfilai. Je sortis de la chambre, dévalai les escaliers, enfilai ma veste et sortis, en prenant soin de fermer à clé derrière moi.

Le soleil battait son fort sur Boston, cette ville si grande et bondée de gens. Je descendis du porche de la maison et avançai doucement dans la rue, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée. Il faisait bon, quelques petits brins d'air frai soufflaient. Je tournai dans une grande rue principale, genre New York qui était remplie de monde. J'ai bien cru que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher, tous les taxis qui passaient, les gens qui se pressent, les grands immeubles, tours, les Starbuck, _(N/babache: Ohhh un Starbucks...sa me rappel quelque chose...)(N/A: Moi aussi, mais quoi? avec ma mémoire de poisson je sais plus *siffle*) _les restaurants, les magasins, les grands panneaux d'affichage. C'est impressionnant pour une personne comme moi, venant d'une petite bourgade. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de visiter Boston, je n'en avais jamais eu réellement besoin…Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Je m'engouffrai sur le trottoir rempli de monde, plein de personnes me bousculèrent, d'autres s'excusaient prestement, d'autres s'en fichaient, ça me rappelait l'aéroport…

Je levai les yeux au ciel, contre les larmes qui menaçaient, j'avais fait honte à ma mère et Phil, j'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait, incapable de contrôler mes putains de sentiments ! Mais la honte ! Je suis une honte dans ce monde si horrible, affreux, cruel ! Rien qu'une poussière de passage, qui s'envolera avec le vent. J'accélérais le pas, je marchais dans cette ville, sans vraiment y faire attention, j'avais juste besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. Me vider de cette maison, dans laquelle j'étouffais. M'échapper d'un enfer, pour aller dans l'inconnu…

Je n'avais plus de vie sociale avec les gens, à Forks, j'envoyais bouler tout le monde, la seule personne avec qui j'avais une sociabilité si je puis dire, c'était Angela. Une amie très chère, qui fut là pour moi pendant un an, avant de devoir partir en Alaska pour son boulot, on a gardé contacte par mail ou téléphone… Mais c'était la seule. M'intéresser à des personnes pour qui je me fiche complètement de leur gueule, ce n'est pas pour moi, je veux être honnête, être vraie. Avec Angela, c'était tellement facile de pleurer dans ses bras, de sourire en sa présence. Elle dégageait quelque chose, que personne n'aura.

Déjà plus d'une demi-heure que je marchais dans Boston, cette ville pleine de surprises… Tout se passe comme dans New York ici, tout va à deux cents à l'heure, tout va vite, dès que le piétons passe au vert, un raz de marée de personnes le traverse, j'avais marché n'importe où, comme… Comme Kyle XY dans le lycée, je faisais pareil je suivais des gens, puis d'autres…

J'étais arrivée sur une grande place magnifique, avec une fontaine grande comme jamais. Un parc juste à côté, une grande entreprise non loin. Le soleil brillait de mille feux sur cette place si magnifique. J'observais les gens passer, ou s y arrêter ou encore jeter des pièces dans la fontaine. J'étais émerveillée, l'inconnu pouvait être magnifique par moment, comme là. En voyant une maman rigoler avec son petit garçon, marchant en direction du parc, des touristes prendre des photos, ou avec leur carte à la main essayant de repérer.

Mes yeux balayaient le paysage, puis mon regard se posa sur une merveille, mon sang se glaça, ma raison perdit pied, mon esprit s'arrêta, mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur… _(N/babache: ENFIN! alléluia...)_

Il était là, à quelques mètres de moi. Il serra la main de quelqu'un en parlant. Il était si beau, tel un ange crée par les mains du Dieu de la beauté. Son visage n'avait pas changé, juste muri. Il était un homme, un homme si beau et classe. Il était… Edward, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. L'homme que j'ai aimé comme une folle et que j'aimerai toute ma vie. _(N/babache: sautille partout! Notre dieu grec est enfin la! on va pouvoir enfin baver!)(N/A: Ouais, moi aussi en écrivant *siffle*)_

Seul lui détient la clé de mon cœur, seul lui peut me redonner goût à la vie. Mon cœur se gonfla d'avantage, il était vraiment là… Devant moi, c'est tellement irréel. Mes yeux devais briller. Mon cœur dansa de bonheur, il était là, juste là, bordel de merde ! Mon amour était là ! Juste là devant moi… Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas l'approcher, ni lui parler, ni rien… Mon cœur se brisa une seconde fois… Il devait m'avoir oublié, après tout j'avais disparu comme ça, il a dû penser que je l'avais quitté… Il a dû refaire sa vie… M'oublier, oublier l'existence minable de Bella Swan, qui a disparu du jour au lendemain sans rien dire à personne… Qui a rompu ses fiançailles, la petite minable fille du shérif qui n'a pas les couilles de dire à son chéri qu'elle est partie… Il doit sûrement penser ça. À moins que… Se pourrait-il qu'il sache la vérité ? Non idiote ! Tout le monde de Forks le sait ! Pas toute l'Amérique !

Un vent frai souffla sur mon visage, je fermai les yeux pour apprécier ce doux souvenir qui avait fait évoluer notre couple…

_« Je savourais ma berceuse qui me berçait tendrement, dans les bras de l'amour de ma vie. Les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres._

_« C'est tellement beau. » Soufflai-je. « Tu sais que tu as un talent unique mon amour. » Continuai-je en ouvrant les yeux._

_Une paire d'yeux verts émeraude brillants, me regardèrent avec tendresse, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ressemblait à un ange. La peau pâle, mais pas maladive, une tignasse cuivrée désordonnée qui lui donnait un air plus sexy. La mâchoire carrée qui fait virile, ses lèvres bien rouges et pulpeuses, qui m'appellent à chaque seconde… Ses yeux, d'un vert profond et magnifique. Il était grand, avec un corps de rêve, son torse pas trop musclé, juste ce qui lui faut. Il était Edward… Mon fiancé. (N/babache: Rêvasse...ressui la bave au coin de sa bouche... petite veinarde Bella ^^)_

_« Un futur musicien professionnel. » Dis-je._

_« Bella… » Murmura-t-il._

_« Edward…Tu sais, que...C'est gâcher un talent. » _

_« Bella, on en a discuté des milliers de fois… »_

_« Je sais ! » M'exclamai-je. « Mais comment peux-tu gâcher autant de talent ? »_

_« C'est comme ça… »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas ''c'est comme ça'', je tuerais pour avoir un talent comme toi ! »_

_« Tu as du talent pour d'autres choses... » Souffla-t-il, la voix pleine de sous entendus._

_Je ris._

_« Idiot, je ne parlais pas de ça. » Le rouge me monta aux joues. « Mais de ta carrière professionnelle Edward. » _

_Il lâcha un soupire profond et bruyant. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure._

_« Non Bella. Je travaillerai dans l'entreprise de mon père. »_

_« Arrête Edward ! Tu gâches un talent magnifique, pour une putain d'entreprise de merde ! Ça me déçoit ! »_

_« Bella… » Dit-il d'une voix dure. (N/babache: même avec une voix dure...il est toujours aussi sexy...)(N/A: *bave*)_

_« Non, je suis désolée, je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie sous mes yeux Edward. »_

_« Le sujet est clos. » Répliqua-t-il._

_« Hors de question ! » Répliquai-je à mon tour._

_« Ça suffit Isabella ! Ma carrière et déjà toute tracée et ça me plait bien comme ça. Je ne veux pas être musicien, qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai ? Que dalle. On parle de MA carrière non de la tienne. »_

_« Très bien, mais sache que je ne te donnerai pas d'enfant. Je ne veux pas que son père soit toujours au bureau en train de bosser jusqu'à vingt trois heures, qui rentre quand son enfant dort et se lève quand son enfant dort encore. Ça c'est nada ! » M'exclamai-je. _

_Il se leva du lit, je fis de même._

_« Bella… » Sa voix se brisa._

_« Ce n'est pas comme si ton père t'obligeait à reprendre l'entreprise ! Il te laisse le choix de ta carrière lui justement, pourquoi tu choisis cette facilité ? Je ne pensais pas ça, encore moins que c'est pour l'argent que tu faisais cette carrière, avoir une vie professionnelle, c'est d'abord le plaisir d'exercer son métier et non de regarder son gagne pain en premier ! Surtout quand nous sommes deux ! » _

_« LUI AU MOINS IL ME LAISSE LE CHOIX ! PAS COMME D'AUTRES ! » Hurla-t-il._

_Mes yeux se remplirent d'eau salée… Il venait de me crier dessus… Il… Il… _

_« Bella...pardon, je suis dés… »_

_« Vu que je ne suis pas comme d'autres, je te rends ta liberté ! Comme ça, je ne te casserai plus les couilles. » Répliquai-je durement._

_Il voulut me rattraper, mais je partis en courant de sa chambre en claquant la porte._

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

_Je savourais le vent frai et doux fouetter mon visage. J'étais debout au milieu de la clairière. Il faisait beau à Forks, pas dans mon cœur. Deux Semaines… Il m'envoyait quelques texto, mais on ne se voyait pas, je ne voulais pas le voir, pas avant qu'il ne prenne la bonne décision… J'avais tellement mal, le mal de vivre, le mal de mer si on peut dire. Ce n'était certes pas ma carrière, mais il va devenir mon mari et le père de l'enfant que je porte. J'avais appris il y a dix jours que j'étais enceinte, que je portais sa chaire en moi. Un mini Edward, un mince sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Ma main se posa sur mon ventre, j'étais enceinte de lui… Je souris en repensant à comment j'ai appris que je portais miniature Edward en moi…_

_« « Bella ma chérie ça va ? » S'inquiéta Charlie._

_« Ça va Papa. » Dis-je en me relevant du sol des toilettes._

_« T'es sûre ? Tu ne fais que vomir depuis quelque temps… »_

_« Ce n'est rien, je dois avoir une gastro, demain j'irai voir le médecin. » Le rassurai-je._

_« Bien, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »_

_« Papa, je t'assure que ça va ce n'est rien… »_

_« Tu vomis, tu fais des malaises, tu as la tête qui tourne, tu passes d'une émotion à l'autre. Mais ce n'est rien, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter. »_

_« Je suis malade Papa, et entre Edward et moi ça ne va pas en fort en ce moment, c'est tout. »_

_« Si tu veux en parler ma fille, je suis là. »_

_« Ça va… »_

_« Ok, je retourne regarder mon match de baseball, en plus les… »_

_« File regarder ton match ! » Rigolai-je._

_Il rit et sortit de la pièce. Je sortis à vitesse grand V, rentrai dans ma chambre et fouillai dans le sac de pharmacie que j'avais acheté ce matin. Je pris la boite et partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je déposai la boite à côté du lavabo et observai mon reflet dans la glace. C'est vrai que j'avais une mine affreuse. J'étais encore plus pâle que d'habitude, sous mes yeux, de grosses cernes apparaissaient de jour en jour. J'avais les joues un peu creusées à force de vomir. J'étais dans un état lamentable, autant physiquement que mentalement. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la boite qui contenait un petit machin qui changera ma vie, sa vie, notre vie à jamais. Se pourrait-il que je sois enceinte ? Non quand même pas, on s'est toujours protégé, mais les protections ne sont jamais sûres. Et si je l'étais, comme il le prendrait ? Me rejetterait-il ? Même si nous avons prévu d'en avoir, pas maintenant, je suis encore jeune… Dix neuf ans… quoi que, il n'y a pas d'âge pour donner l'amour maternel… En soupirant je saisis la boite, sortis le test de grossesse… Allez Bella, tu peux le faire…_

_Je devais attendre cinq minutes, j'avais l'impression que c'était l'éternité. Mes doigts claquaient sur le lavabo en attendant, le stress me gagnait… Un petit Edward, aux yeux verts, aux cheveux cuivrés désordonnés, avec une bouille si chou… (N/babache: tout le monde rêve d'un mini Edward...trop sexy pour son propre bien)_

_Un bip me sortit de ma torpeur, je relevai les yeux vers le test de grossesse qui n'attendait que d'être vu, tremblante je le saisis. (N/babache: tremble en même temps que Bella)_

_Mes yeux brillaient, un énorme sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, deux barres roses, j'étais donc enceinte de lui… Instinctivement, mes deux mains se posèrent sur mon ventre… Nous allions former notre propre famille. Des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur mes joues… » _

_« Bella… » Entendis-je, me faisant sortir de ce magnifique souvenir._

_Je me retournai, pour voir Edward. Son visage était de marbre, aucune émotion ne le transperçait. Ses yeux, brillaient d'un éclat que je n'avais encore jamais vu._

_« Edward. » Chuchotais-je._

_Il prit une enveloppe dans la poche de son jean, il me la tendit. Je le regardai perdue, avant de saisir l'enveloppe, un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres, l'académie universelle de musique, la plus prestigieuse en Amérique. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, je savais déjà qu'il avait une acceptation.(N/babache: comme c'est mignon tout plein...il l'a écouté)(N/A: Y avais intérêt, sinon panpan! lol)_

_« Oh mon ange. » M'écriai-je en lui sautant au cou._

_J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, et humai son odeur, ses bras me renfermèrent contre lui. Je soupirai d'aise. Je relevai la tête vers lui, il me regardait avec un grand sourire. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, avant de se poser tendrement dessus, un doux baiser commença. Sa langue frôla ma lèvre inférieure, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui laisser l'accès. Nos langues se touchèrent, ma colonne vertébrale eut des frissons. Une danse passionnée avec nos langues commença. Il rompit haletant comme moi, nos fronts collés l'un contre l'autre._

_« Tu m'as tant manqué. » Chuchota-t-il._

_« Toi aussi. » Murmurai-je._

_« Je t'aime mon amour. » Dit-il contre mes lèvres._

_« Je t'aime tant Edward… » Soufflai-je avant d'écraser mes lèvre sur les siennes »_

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux, j'étais un monstre. Je n'avais pas pu lui annoncer, je n'avais pas pus. Une semaine plus tard, ce malade m'avait enlevé à lui. Je n'avais aucun droit de revenir à lui, je lui avais arraché sa chaire, son sang, je ne lui avais jamais avoué… Je n'étais qu'un monstre.

Mes mains se glacèrent. Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui, il discutait toujours avec la même personne. Il portait un costume très classe, avec sa mallette, il avait l'air d'un homme d'affaire. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes… Il a donc repris l'entreprise de son père, il n'a donc pas tenu sa promesse…Il a donc gâché sont talent si merveilleux. _(N/babache: comment continuer de jouer...sans sa muse...mais quel babache!)(N/A: Hey! C'est quoi cette phrase plein de sous-entendu? XD)_ Mais pour qui me prenais-je pour dire ça ? Je n'avais aucun droit, j'avais quitté sa vie de force, je ne pouvais plus y revenir…

_Bien sûr que si, reviens en force !_

Je le regardai encore, il rigola, il avait l'air si heureux à ce moment là. Mes larmes franchirent la limite autorisée, une à une s'enchaînant, mes joues étaient noyées de larmes…

Je partis en courant, en bousculant plein de personnes en même temps, sans m'excuser, je comprends mieux les personnes quand elles bousculent quelqu'un, elles n'ont pas que ça à faire, « s'excuser ». Mon cœur saignait, se broyait, se lacérait à coups de couteau imaginaire. J'avais mal, tellement mal… _J'allais souffrir à en crever. (N/babache: et nous avec PTDR ^^)_

_

* * *

_

**..::..**

Merci à ma Passion pour sa relecture et de m'avoir corrigé

J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

N'hésiter pas à appuyer sur le bouton vert, ça fait toujours plaisir ^_^

Comme dit ma Passion, ROBisous!

Lou'.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise Guest

**Chapitre 5 : Surprise Guest**

_Chère journal, _

_Le temps me manque. Je n'ai même plus le temps de venir déballer mes sentiments de souffrance ici._

_Si tu savais combien j'ai mal._

_Comment ais-je pu découvrir une telle chose ? Comment ais-je pu la détester autant ? Comment j'ai pu la haïr de m'avoir fait souffrir ? D'avoir fait souffrir ma famille ? Mon frère ?_

_Je me sens tellement nulle…Coupable, un monstre ! Je l'ai haï comme jamais…_

_Le temps me manque, pour que je m'apitoie sur moi-même, le temps m'est compté avant de souffrir encore, le temps me manque avant d'empêcher les choses qui doivent arriver…_

_Je suis dans l'extrême, comme le chaud et froid. Je suis déchirée, les larmes coulent chaque seconde, des sanglots me déchirent la poitrine. Comment puis-je souffrir autant ? Comment… ? J'ai mal pour tout, ma famille, Charlie Swan, elle et __**lui**__… Je me haïs de ne pas avoir le courage d'en parler, je voudrais tant leur dire… Leur dire tant de choses, leur faire comprendre que rien n'est de sa faute, mais malheureusement la foie me manque, le courage…_

_Le temps me parait long, très long, les journées sont remplies de solitude, de solitude venant de moi, comment puis-je faire ça ? Leur cacher une telle chose, c'est comme cacher un enfant…_

_Elle était comme leur propre fille, mes parents la considéraient comme telle, ils auraient donné leur vie pour elle ! Et maintenant, ils sont déçus, déçus d'un tel comportement… Jamais ils auraient pu croire, que la petite Isabella Swan, serait partie du jour au lendemain… Ils ne sont pas que déçus, une part d'eux, la déteste, d'avoir brisé notre famille, d'avoir rendu Edward comme ça… Une part d'eux la pleure chaque soir, l'aime chaque jour passé, malgré tout… Elle est tellement aimée et haïe en même temps…_

_Je faisais partie de ce cas, jusqu'à y a pas si longtemps, je faisais partie des cas qui la détestent plus que tout au monde… Je la détestais, elle avait brisé ma famille pour moi ! Elle avait emmené le néant chez moi, elle avait ruiné notre famille en cendres… Putain, que j'aie pu la détester… Elle avait été la salope de service… Et maintenant, je pleure en écrivant ces lignes, quelques goutes d'eau tombent sur se cahier, l'ancre bleu dégouline sous cette pluie. Les sanglots me déchirent la poitrine, tel un morceau de papier._

_Cher journal, la douleur, la culpabilité est trop forte, me ronge chaque jour écoulé… Continuer ma vie, oublier que ce que je sais ? Marcher la tête haute et regarder la route sans se soucier des autres ? Tellement impossible, c'est comme si on me disait de regarder une part de moi, crever dans le silence. Une solution miracle existe-t-elle ? Se pourrait-il que je devienne amnésique ? Pourquoi cette solution m'enchante d'un côté ? Suis-je si égoïste ? Je suis qu'une putain de boule d'énergie qui se ronge…_

_La sincérité a perdu tout sens du mot pour moi, j'avais juré de ne jamais mentir devant le prêtre, et me voici, débordant de mensonges. Je ne mens pas qu'à ma famille, auquel je ne peux les regarder dans le blanc des yeux, non, je mens jour et nuit à mon homme, celui qui partage ma couche, celui qui me connais par cœur, celui qui me chérit chaque jour, celui qui me comble, mon mari… Je suis horrible, tellement horrible, tous les soirs je me couche à ses côtés, il me demande toujours comment je vais, je lui réponds toujours que je vais bien, je lui jure, je lui mens, je le trahis chaque seconde passée…_

_Je n'arrive même plus à me regarder dans un miroir, la glace se brise en des milliers de particules en me voyant… Moi la menteuse, la salope de service. Je n'arrive pas à affronter cette vérité devant moi, je suis quoi … ? Rien, rien ne rime avec ce que je dis, rien ne rime avec mes pensées, si perdues, si embrouillées, si tournantes de ce néant ruiné de milliers de fantômes malsains…Mais que suis-je ? Que suis-je pour cacher ce secret si lourd ? Pourquoi cet enculé de fils de pute, était dans la nature ? Pourquoi ? La police n'était donc pas capable de faire leur boulot ? Ce baptard avait déjà commis des meurtres, des enlèvements ! MERDE ! Où est la justice dans ce putain de monde pourri ? Les flics ne servent à rien, juste emmerder le monde ! Ce putain de monde, qui ne sert à que dalle. A quoi rime la vie ? A rimer aux rimes des souffrances ? A sourire aux rimes des pleurs des autres ? A pleurer aux rimes des suicides ? A quoi ? Tant de question tourbillonnent dans mon cerveau, si plein de fleurs blanches._

_Peut-être devrais-je apprendre à vivre toute ma vie avec ce remord ? J'ai honte, tellement honte. J'ai honte de moi, mais…je fais ça pour lui… Même si je ne peux oublier combien il l'aime…Combien elle reste gravée au fer rouge dans son cœur, combien elle le tue chaque jour, combien il se voile la face, combien je suis honteuse en le regardant…Mais si je lui disais, ça le tuerais n'est-ce pas ? il a mis tant de temps à s'en remettre, combien j'ai pus croiser sont regard, mort, vide, blanc. Je ne peux me confronter à lui imposer une telle douleur, je suis d'autant plus egoïste, en gardant cela pour moi, mais je ferais le bien autour de moi, je pense… Non, je ne pense rien, plus rien n'est cohérent, j'ai tellement peur de la suite, tellement peur de ce qui va se passer, tellement peur que ça me ronge encore plus, tellement peur d'exploser en mille morceaux…_

_Tellement peur que mon cœur sorte de sa prison et hurle de douleur, en réveillant les autres. Hurler, hurler de tout mes paumons, hurler jusqu'à se broyer la voix, jusqu'à ce que ma respiration ne tienne plus, hurler de tout cœur, hurler de détresse… Les hurlements n'aident en rien, juste… Juste réveiller les autres autour de vous, qui ne voient pas que vous souffrez en silence, les hurlements sont bien interdits pour moi. Alors, mes yeux hurlent pour moi en pleurant, tout le monde croit que je pleure d'un petit chagrin ou autre, mais personne ne me regarde dans le fond des yeux pour voir que c'est un appel au secours. Personne ne me regarde quand je brise des vases, des verres, des objets, tout le monde croit à un coup de colère, mais bordel, tout est interdit pour moi ! Comme si le destin faisait tout pour que personne ne voie mes putains d'appels au secours, mes appels de détresse, non personne ne les voit, et je ne fais rien pour arranger._

_Allez-y, moquez-vous, criez-moi dessus, jetez-moi des tomates, mettez-moi en enfer, damnez le paradis pour moi, mais rien ne changera, mes appels resterons présents… Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les voie…_

_Cher journal, _

_Rien n'est bien cohérent dans mes pensées et dans ce que je dis, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, en parallèle, ou en perpendiculaire, même mes larmes ne sont pas cohérentes… (N/Popo: Envie de rire autant que de pleurer -_-')_

_Un proverbe dit que le mensonge est parfois mieux que la vérité… J'installe ce proverbe dans mon cœur, et supplie mon dieu pour que ce soit juste…_

_I Will Always Love You de Whitney Houston résonne dans le fond de la pièce, mon cœur s'accélère rien que d'entendre les premières paroles, cette chanson est magnifique, reflétant les magnifiques sentiments que je ressens pour Elle..._

_C'est sur ces belles paroles magnifique, que j'écris mes dernières ligne mon cher journal, sur ces paroles de chanson tellement belles et symboliques. J'espère que l'ancre bleu ne dégoulinera pas trop, enfin j'espère, comme ça, mes lignes de souffrance s'effaceront…_

_Avec toute ma souffrance et mes rimes je vous quitte…_

_Alice Cullen._

Le poing de Phil s'abattit violemment sur la table, faisant sursauter la petite brunette, aux yeux chocolats, qui fixait son jus d'orange sans le toucher depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Elle leva sont regard vide d'expression vers lui, celui-ci avait le visage déformé par la colère. Elle croisa son regard, plein de fureur, et de culpabilité.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Mange ! » Lui ordonna-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas faim » Murmura celle-ci.

« Mais tu n'as jamais faim, tu n'as jamais besoin de rien ! » S'emporta-t-il. _(N/Babache: Elle n'a besoin que d'une chose...!)_

« Je n'ai pas faim… » Répéta-t-elle.

« Arrête ça, tu es un vrai cadavre, j'en ai marre tous les matins de déjeuner devant un mort vivant, j'en ai marre de t'entendre pleurer à longueur de journée, j'en ai marre de voir ta mère pleurer pour une personne qui ne veut pas s'en sortir. Puis merde ! Tu manges, point barre ! » Cria Phil. _(N/Popo: Y a trop de "j'en ai marre"... J'en ai marre!)_

« Oh… » Fut sa seul réponse, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Putain ! Sois tu manges, sois tu montes dans ta chambre Bella ! » Rugit-il.

Bella se retenait de pleurer, elle était impuissante face à une telle caricature, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle lança un regard suppliant à sa mère, qui était au fond de la pièce. Pour seul réponse, celle-ci fuyait son regard en baissant les yeux.

Renée, ne pouvait rien dire, sa gorge était sèche, elle savait que Phil avais raison et ne pouvait pas le contredire, ni défendre sa fille. Elle était impuissante face à ce spectacle, tout comme sa fille qui ne savait pas quoi dire, ni faire.

« Tu ne... peux pas... comprendre… » Bafouilla Bella sèchement.

« Non c'est sûr, j'ai passé trois putain de semaines à essayer de comprendre, la seul chose que j'aie comprise, c'est que tu es une incapable, qui ne pense qu'a t'apitoyer sur ton sort et non d'aller en avant ! » S'exclama-t-il énervé.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Renée, elle était comme tétanisée, elle savait qu'il disait ça, comme pour la réveiller, mais elle savait que ça allait avoir l'effet inverse sur sa fille, elle la connaissait trop bien.

Bella avait les larmes au coin des yeux, elle voulait hurler la rage qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Il n'avait pas le droit, pour elle, de lui dire, c'est sa putain de vie à elle, elle en faisait ce qu'elle voulait !

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Mais tu ne sais rien du tout ! Tu es heureux, tu l'as épousé toi, tu as une femme, tu as un job, une vie remplie de joie, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas que ça à faire de me comprendre. Car c'est vrai, tu n'as rien essayé, tu n'as pas essayé de me comprendre, tu n'as rien fait, tu m'as juste regardé avec de la putain de pitié, mais tu sais quoi Phil ? Ta pitié tu te la mets là où pense ! » Elle disait ceci avec une rage qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années. _(N/Babache: hihi! Bella se réveille...enfin mouahahah j'aime ca ^^)_

« Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire Isabella ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Pardon ? tu n'aimes pas savoir la vérité ? Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Un putain d'égoïste, qui ne pense qu'à son propre cul ! Tu m'as évité depuis que je suis ici ! Tu faisais l'extrême en me prenant pour une abrutie ! Mais tu n''es qu'un enfoiré de merde ! »

Renée crut faire un arrêt cardiaque en attendant ces mots, si cruels, sortir de la bouche de sa propre fille. Elle savait que la réaction aurait été un massacre mais pas aussi dur à affronter… Elle recula, espérant sortir de cette pièce, mais le mur claqua contre son dos, un sanglot bruyant sortit de sa poitrine. Phil se retourna aussitôt vers elle, ses yeux s'étaient assombris de colère et de tristesse. Bella voulait pleurer, en voyant l'état de sa mère, elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer que cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était heureuse, que tout allait pour le mieux, mais rien n'aurait été vrai. Ceci était bien réel, les paroles fracassante que Bella avais dites, étaient bien sorties de sa propre bouche, la rage qu'elle avait en elle, venant bien des mots de cet enfoiré, comme elle pensait. Un bruit de fracas, la fis sursauter. Elle tourna la tête, vers Phil, il venait de renverser, tout ce qui était sur la table au le sol. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent, les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. Une telle violence, pour elle était très dure à encaisser. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, croisa son regard assombri de rage.

« Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Pour qui ? Tu n'es qu'une merdeuse, qu'une putain de chieuse, qui emmerde son monde ! C'est toi l'égoïste, c'est toi qui fais pleurer ta mère ! Mais moi je m'en fous complètement comme tu dis, je ne vais pas m'amuser à pleurer sur ton sort ! » Sa voix était débordante de rage, il essayait de mesurer les mots qu'il disait…

« Je… Pardon ? Mais pour qui…Putain de merde ! » Balbutia-t-elle, Bella ne savait quoi dire, son cerveau bouillonnait.

« Tu es venue ici, je t'ai accueilli à bras ouverts… » _(N/Popo: Ah oui ça se voit...)_

« Encore heureux » le coupa Bella sèchement.

Le cœur de Phil, s'accéléra, ses membres commençaient a trembler, il voulait la gifler, la remettre à sa place pour un tel manque de respect. Elle n'était qu'une petite idiote sans cervelle ! Qu'une gamine malgré tout… Mais Phil était incapable de s'en rendre compte, les mots que Bella crachait étaient un appel au secours, à sa manière. Mais rien ne lui parvenait, il ne voyait pas les choses. La colère était trop forte, il espérait que Bella lui dise qu'elle allait mal, qu'elle souffre. Mais il était sûr qu'elle ne dirait rien.

« J'aurais pu ne pas vouloir, j'aurais pu refuser que tu loges chez moi, j'aurais pu refuser de te nourrir à ma charge. J'aurais pu refuser ! Et je ne l'ai pas fait, car tu étais en détresse Bella, je pensais que venir ici et être entourée de nous t'aiderait mais non. Tu nous as pris pour une épaule sur qui pleurer et tu as cru qu'on s'apitoierait sur toi. »

« Mais je t'ai rien demandé, je ne te dois rien. Mais si y a que ça, j'irai faire la pute pour te rembourser. » Lui balança-t-elle tranchante.

« Je ne te demande rien ma pauvre, tu ne m'apportes rien de bon de toute façon » Il ricana.

« Je t'emmerde Phil. Mais n'oublie pas une chose, ma mère reste ma mere, si elle devait choisir, ce serait moi et sans ma mère tu n'es plus rien, alors ne t'aventure pas sur un terrain pareil… » Dit Bella sanglotante.

Ces paroles regorgeaient de rage et de malice. Bella ne se reconnaissait pas, mais elle s'en fichait, à se moment même, elle le détestait plus que tout, il était comme le pire ennemi au lycée, qu'on hait chaque jours, en le croisant chaque jour dans les couloirs du lycée, ben là, c'était pareil. La rage qu'elle éprouvait pour lui grandissait chaque minuite…

Le poing de Phil s'abattit pour la deuxième fois en un quart d'heure sur la table. Il était estomaqué des paroles d'Isabella. Il se sentait choqué, blessé, qu'elle pensait ça de lui…

« Prends tes affaires et casse-toi de cette maison. » Murmura-t-il plein de rage.

Bella releva la tête brusquement. Renée, avait les yeux grands comme des billes, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il voulait mettre son bébé à la porte ? Non…Si…

« Pardon ? » Articula difficilement Bella.

« Prends tes putain d'affaires et barre-toi de cette baraque ! Je veux plus jamais revoir ta gueule de petite écervelée ! » Hurla-t-il. _(N/Popo: Vive les beaux-parents...*sifflote*) (N/Babache: en pense pas moins que Popo...)_

Renée se leva brusquement du mur et se positionna devant Bella.

« Es-tu fou ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Phil releva son regard vers sa femme, il croisa un regard vide d'expression comme Isabella, mais cette fois-ci, au lieu que la colère ne vienne, c'était de la tristesse…Le dégoût de soi-même. Sa femme venait de lui demander s'il était fou. Il commençait à croire qu'il était devenu comme Isabella, à penser et dire n'importe quoi.

« Renée… » Murmura-t-il.

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu parles de mon bébé là, ma chair, mon sang, ma vie ! Ma descendance ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je mettrais Isabella à la rue ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu as perdu la tête ? Deviens-tu fou ? Réfléchis un temps sois peu, avant de placer des mots aussi…blessants, tu ne blesses pas que Bella, mais moi aussi. N'oublie pas que avant d'être ta femme, je suis sa mère, et si je dois choisir, mon choix et d'ors et déjà fait ! » _(N/Popo: Go Renée! Super Maman à la rescousse!)_

« Elle ne nous apporte rien de bon… » Rugit-il plein de mécontentement.

« TE RENDS-TU COMPTE DE TES PAROLES ? C'EST DE MA FILLE DONT TU PARLES ! MA FILLE, MON BÉBÉ, MON TOUT ! COMMENT PEUX-TU ÊTRE AUSSI CRUEL ? ESPÈCE D'INGRAT ! NE VOIS-TU DONC PAS QUE C'EST UN APPEL AU SECOURS, CE QU'ELLE DIT ? »

« Non c'est faux ! Elle veut s'apitoyer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! » Il planta son regard, dans celui de Renée.

Elle voulait le gifler, mais elle se retenait, la violence ne résout rien. Et puis, elle savait qu'elle le regretterait. Elle entendait des sanglots derrière elle, Isabella pleurait à cœur ouvert.

Elle pensait que c'était un mauvais rêve, la rage était toujours là, mais les paroles de Phil, restaient en travers de sa gorge. Elle avait mal, elle avait mal de tout, car sa mère avait tout compris, elle se sentait violée, son seul et unique sens de souffrance avait été découvert, avait était volé. Son cœur se déchirait comme des bouts de papier lentement, comme si, son cœur voulait savourer la douleur qu'Isabella osait lui infliger, sa main se portait sur sa poitrine, sur le côté gauche, elle posait délicatement sa main dessus, comme si, ça pouvais calmer la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Les sanglots ne faisaient pas de bruit extérieurement, mais intérieurement ils déchiraient sa gorge, sa poitrine…

« Ces phrases ont un double sens, un sens de souffrance, elle veut de l'aide, mais ne le montre pas, elle a horreur de la pitié et elle veut encore moins qu'on l'apitoie. Ma fille veut se montrer forte devant nous, mais rien ne peut être aussi dur que s=ce qu'elle à vécu. On ne peut comprendre, nous, on n'a jamais été séquestré ni violé, battu et mis sur le trottoir pendant quatre années. Je la trouve forte, je pense que moi, ça ferais longtemps que je n'aurais pas cherché à vivre ou à faire bonne figure devant mes proches. Elle n'a pas une seule fois essayé de se tuer, elle n'a jamais rien fait. Elle dépérit devant nous, elle ne sait plus quoi faire… Et c'est certainement pas en lui hurlant dessus et en lui balançant des phrases aussi honteuses que tu arriveras à quelque chose avec elle. » Elle disait tout ceci avec un calme inouï, mais sa voix était tranchante.

Phil la regarda avec des larmes au coin des yeux. Il aurait aimé, qu'elle prenne sa défense, et non celle de Bella. Elle n'était qu'une idiote pour lui. Il pensait de tout cœur, qu'elle était avec lui, mais non, son cerveau lui rappelait en boucle, que c'était une maman avant tout, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir, pour lui, c'était sa femme, point barre. Sa femme, celle qui prendrait toujours son partie, celle qui est toujours là pour lui quoi qui arrive, c'était **SA** femme.

Bella observait Phil, malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, elle voyait qu'il semblait mener un combat intérieur, elle voulait lui dire des gamineries du genre « et toc ! Je t'ai cassé » ou du genre « Toujours raison », mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment, puis elle n'avait point l'envie. Elle le détestait, non, elle détestait tout. D'avoir entendu des mots aussi tranchants et faux par moment et tellement vrais aussi. Elle se sentait minable, elle voulait se gifler intérieurement de ne pas avoir mangé son petite déjeuner, si elle avait mangé, rien de tout ça ne se serait passer. _(N/Popo: Comme je dis toujours, le Nutella, y a que ça de vrai ;) )_

Sa main était toujours sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine, elle sentait les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Elle sentait qu'elle était faible.

« Bella, va dans ta chambre mon bébé » Lui dit tendrement Renée.

Renée tourna la tête vers Bella, celle-ci croisa le regard de sa mère, elle n'y voyait que de la tendresse. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle hocha la tête et partit de la cuisine à la lenteur d'un escargot. Elle laissa la cuisine entrouverte, se mit sur le côté, et ne fit plus de bruit.

Renée attendit de ne plus entendre de bruit avant de continuer son monologue.

« Tu iras lui présenter tes excuses. » lui dit-elle.

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla-t-il.

« Tu as bien entendu. »

« Mais Renée, bon sang ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Oh non, ne prends surtout pas ce ton avec moi ! Tu es bien trop énervé, pour qu'on discute ! Tu ne sais même pas remarquer les choses ! Bravo ! »

« Renée… »

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Murmura-t-elle « Tu me vois que comme ta femme. » Reprit-elle. « Je suis une mère avant tout. Tu m'avais dis que tu allais lui parler, mais je ne pensais certainement pas, que tu choisirais ce moment, ni que tu lui dirais les choses comme ça. En tant que mère je ne peux pas laisser passer ça. Tu as brisé de la vaisselle, tu as frappé du poing… Imagine si tu avais fait ça sur elle… Je suis une mère, ne l'oublie pas… J'aurais dû intervenir avant mais je l'ai pas fait et je le regrette. Je suis sûr, qu'en ce moment, elle se déteste, elle se traite de tous les noms, qu'elle doit avoir mal au cœur. J'ai fait la mère indigne et impuissante et je n'aurais pas dû. Je vais reprendre les choses en main, mais pas à ta manière Phil… Je pense comme une mère… »

« Et en tant que femme ? Ma femme… » Chuchota-t-il.

« Je pense que tu as perdu la tête, de parler comme ça à une autre femme, d'avoir osé faire une démonstration de violence. Je n'adhère pas ça. Ne joue pas le mari peureux, assume tes actes, et assume d'avoir une colère que tu es incapable de gérer ! »

« Je suis ton mari… » _(N/Popo: T'es aussi un gros con... Oups, pardon...) (N/Babache: Pardon un MARI? Non mais je rêve la...)_

« Non, l'homme que j'ai eu en face de moi n'était pas mon homme, mon âme sœur, celui que j'aie épousé, celui avec qui je partage ma couche, ce n'était pas cet homme que j'aie eu. J'avais un homme, violent et horrible en face de moi. Tu n'étais pas mon mari. En tant que femme et mère je pense pareil. Tu ne contrôles pas ta colère, et parler à mon bébé comme tu l'as fait, c'est comme si tu me manquait de respect Phil. Si tu as autant de respect pour moi que tu me le dis, jamais tu n'aurais osé parler sur ce ton à Bella. Mais ce n'es pas que de sa faute si tu es dans cette état. Tu revois ta sœur en elle, tu rejettes la faute sur elle ! Mais ce n'est pas ta sœur Phil, elle n'est pas morte par sa faute. Relativise les choses… »

« Ne parle pas d'elle » Se braqua-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Le ton qu'il avait employé, lacéra le cœur de Renée, jamais elle n'aurait cru, avoir le droit de se faire parler comme ça. Elle se sentait comme une biche devant un lion. Elle se sentait en position de blessé, une merde. Sa main la démangeait, de plus en plus… Elle ne voulait surtout pas montrer qu'elle était blessée, qu'elle se sentait en position de faiblesse, non, ça c'était hors de question. Elle voulait se montrer femme, une femme avec une fierté.

« Va-t'en Phil… » Ces mots lui tranchèrent littéralement la gorge.

Elle sentait son cœur se serrer, elle manquait d'oxygène, elle avait l'impression qu'on l'étouffait. Son cœur se lacérait à coups de paroles assassines qu'elle s'imaginait. Ses membres tremblaient. Ses yeux pleuraient, sa poitrine se déchirait avec une telle rage, qu'elle crut défaillir. Aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer sa douleur, elle venait de dire à Phil de partir. Elle…Elle n'en revenait pas, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Tout irait mal, si il restait…

Elle inspira un bon coup, en pensant que ça irait mieux, mais rien ne changea, l'air manquait autour d'elle. Elle leva le regard vers Phil. Son visage était déchiré, des larmes avais coulé, mais il avait vite fait d'effacer leurs traces, il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Pleurer pour lui, c'était comme perdre sa virilité. Et ça, c'était hors de question, déjà avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, pour lui c'était comme si, on lui avait coupé les couilles, il avait perdu toute crédibilité d'homme à ses yeux. Il avança vers elle, il tendit le bras, sa main se déposa sur la joue de Renée. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, et soupira d'aise. Mais bien vite, la main de Renée, se mit sur la main de Phil et enleva le toucher qu'il avait sur elle.

« Va-t'en… » Murmura-t-elle le cœur lourd.

Il recula, il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos s'entrechoque avec le mur. Il regarda une dernière fois Renée, avec le regard suppliant. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, il hocha la tête avec douleur. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine, sans faire attention à quiconque qui aurait écouté, il baissa la tête, traversa le salon, l'entrée, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit sur le porshe, il prit bien soin de claquer la porte…

Un sanglot bruyant, combla le silence de la cuisine. Elle laissa libre court à sa peine, sa poitrine se déchira bruyamment, comme une feuille qu'on déchire. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ça lui arriverait, mais aujourd'hui, c'était bel et bien arrivé. Elle se laissa glisser le long du frigo…

De l'autre côté du mur qui séparait la cuisine du couloir, une petite brunette, pleurait en silence, ses sanglots la secouaient, mais ne faisaient pas de bruit, elle avait l'habitude de mettre en mode silence ses sanglots. Quand elle pleurait chez ce bâtard, elle devait pleurer silencieusement pour ne pas se faire battre... Quand elle était chez son père, elle pleurait silencieusement pour ne pas l'alarmer, ici ce n'était pas pareil, ses sanglots perdaient tout contrôle. Sauf en ce moment, c'était silencieux… Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, ses bras qui entouraient ses genoux, sa tête reposant délicatement sur eux. Les yeux rivés vers le fond du couloir, sombres… Les battements de cils, se faisaient rarement, ses yeux pleuraient tout seuls, grands ouverts, l'eau coulait à gogo. Elle était comme morte, on aurait pu la croire morte, avec cette pâleur si blanche, ses yeux vides d'expression, mais ses sanglots la secouaient quelque peu.

Cette brunette, qui pouvait être si belle, si épanouie. Mais elle ne s'en donnait pas la peine. Phil avait raison sur tout… Elle n'essayait pas de s'en sortir. Les mots que Phil lui avait dis, résonnaient dans sa tête. Comme une musique mise en boucle. Une mauvaise musique, qui vous donne mal à la tête, mais que vous ne pouvez arrêter. Mais à elle, ça lui donnait mal au cœur d'entendre une telle vérité si vraie…

Bella Swan, n'avait jamais convié à une vie pareille, non, jamais elle n'aurait cru avoir une vie si difficile, elle s'imaginait la vie belle, comme le film Twilight, elle pensait qu'elle aurait eu un amour éternel avec Edward, comme Kristen & Robert… Mais malheureusement le destin en avait décidé autrement… Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour avoir une vie aussi cruelle, pour que le destin s'acharne sur son sort. Il y a deux semaines, jour pour jour, la goute d'eau, avait fait déborder le vase. Elle avait vu l'amour de sa vie. Celui qu'elle chérit, chaque jour avec son cœur et ses pensées, celui qui la fait vivre sans le savoir. Mais elle ne pouvait l'approcher, le toucher. C'était comme… Comme regarder un collier qui vaut des millions de dollars qui est protégé par une vitrine, c'était l'exemple parfait. C'était une chose de trop, elle déteste le destin, le hait chaque seconde, minute, heure, jour… Mais bordel ! La vie était si épuisante envers tout les gens ? La petite Forksienne, se posait la question jour et nuit, elle se demandait si d'autres personnes avaient la vie aussi dure, ou si elle seule était destinée à souffrir autant. Aucune réponse de lui n'était venue, elle détestait ça, c'était comme parler dans le vent, dans un mur. Et ça, ça ne faisait pas avancer, mais régresser…

Son regard été toujours rivé vers le fond du couloir, qui était plongé dans l'obscurité. Elle s'y retrouvait dans son obscurité de sentiments. Cette comparaison lui fit sourire. Elle était quelqu'un de mélancolique à l'heure qu'il était. Non, elle ne savait pas quoi penser, elle était perdue, elle avait des humeurs changeantes. Tellement changeantes. Elle était bizarre, enfin, ce n'était pas nouveau venant de sa part. Mais ce comportement lui faisait étrangement peur. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Comment un tel sentiment c'était emparé d'elle ? Elle se sentait bizarre, tant de choses en même temps… Elle était épuisée, vide de toute expression encore une fois. Ses traits de visage étaient figés, mais vide, la peau blafarde. Les yeux ronds, avec les pupilles comme dilatées serait le mot, les larmes qui coulaient seul, telle une fontaine.

La culpabilité lui monta à nouveau. Suivie d'une nausée. Elle avait dit des choses horribles, mais là n'était pas le problème. Elle avait surement brisé un couple, pas m'importe quel couple, celui de sa maman. La personne qu'elle aime tant… Elle n'en revenait pas, elle était choquée d'elle-même, elle se dégoutait. Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Non, ce n'était pas volontaire, mais elle se posait cette question, qui n'aurait surement, aucune réponse… Car au plus profond de son âme, elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait que dalle. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

_Deviendrait-elle folle ?_

Les doutes se propagèrent dans chaque fibre de son corps. Que deviendrait-elle si elle était folle de sentiments ? Ce symptôme existait-il au moins ? Elle secoua la tête, et sourit faiblement. Elle était folle, parce qu'elle le voulait bien… Comme on dit « _Qui le veut bien, l'a bien _» .

Elle se leva, doucement, ses membres étaient encore engourdis. Doucement elle faisait quelques pas, elle passa devant la porte de la cuisine, des sanglots incessants qui lui déchiraient le cœur, elle secoua la tête telle une égoïste et marcha le long du couloir.

Avec sa maladresse légendaire, elle se prit le pied dans le tapis. Dans sa chute, elle se rattrapa de justesse sur une petite commode, qui comportait une petite lampe et des annuaires. Elle se rattrapa dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait, la lampe tomba par terre et se brisa en mille morceaux, les annuaires étaient affalés par terre, ouverts dans tous les sens. Bella lâcha un profond soupir de désolement…

Elle se releva, le bas des reins, lui faisait légèrement mal, elle mit sa main sur sa hanche et s'étira légèrement en arrière. Une grimace se forma sur son visage. Elle se baissa, prit le premier annuaire dans ses mains. Elle le déposa sur la commode, se pencha et prit le second annuaire dans ses mains, malheureusement, elle vit la lettre, parcourut la page, jusqu'à trouver **les adresses. **Les larmes se fondirent au coin de ses yeux.

Isabella, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, elle ne pouvait pas croire que ce fut vrai. _Ils_ étaient tous ici, ils habitent à Boston, un à un. Aucun n'habitait à l'autre bout du monde ou autre, non, tous étaient ici. Son cœur eut des ratés. _Ils_ habitaient encore, tous ensemble, sauf _lui_… Elle eut un rire bref nerveux. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle restait scotchée sur les adresses, elle se demanda que faire. _(N/Popo: J'ai bien ma petite idée moi ^^)_

_Allez les voir bien sûr !_

Elle secoua la tête, _allez les voir_ ? Avait elle perdu la raison ? _(N/Popo: Mais bien sûr! Allez les voir: Coucou, c'est moi, la fille qui a planté votre fils au mariage parce que je me suis fait séquestrée pendant quatre ans ! On se fait une bouffe ?^^) (N/Babache: PTDR Popo...)_

Dans sa tête tout tournait à mille à l'heure, elle ne savait que penser, était-ce le destin qui avait fait ça ? Le destin voulait il qu'elle revive enfin ? Tant de questions tournaient, pour aucune réponse… Quelques perles de larme coulaient, délicatement sur le côté de ses joues. Elle était comme… mélancolique encore ? Non, perdue, angoissée, triste, heureuse…Tant de sentiments à gérer pour une seule et unique personne ! Délicatement ses paupières se fermèrent, ses muscles se détendirent, un soupir d'aise sortit de sa bouche, un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, ses sourcils se froncèrent, signe qu'elle faisait un combat intérieur. Elle était au milieu d'un couloir, assez sombre, souriante, rêveuse… Personne n'en croirait ses yeux. Elle avait l'air si paisible, heureuse, normale, _en vie_ !

Renée s'était enfin décidée à se lever, parler avec sa fille… Il était temps. Elle avait attendu que le temps passe. Que les cicatrices, cicatrisent pour Bella. Elle avait laissé couler, telle une mère indigne. Elle avait laissé son bébé pleurer, se détruire intérieurement, elle avait croisé chaque jour, le regard de sa fille vide d'expression, et elle n'avait rien dit, elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Juste fait la maman qui ne sait rien, qui ne voit rien… Elle pensait que ça l'aiderait, mais à quoi ? Elle n'a rien fait, sa solution était la mauvaise… Elle le savait, elle était une mauvaise mère. Toujours excentrique, pleine de vie, qui se croit plus jeune que son âge. Mais… Elle avait tout simplement peur de _vieillir_, elle avait peur de devenir comme Charlie était. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir blesser sa fille, sa fille était son tout, sa vie, sa chair son sang… Elle ne voulait pas ça ! Elle pensait, que tout était de sa faute, quasiment tout. Elle aurait pu empêcher que Bella se fasse enlever, si elle lui avait proposé de venir en Floride à l'époque. Elle aurait dû, mais elle avait été égoïste, elle avait voulu profiter de Phil…_ (N/Popo: C'est bien connu, avec les "Si" on peut refaire tout un monde ;) )_

Elle avait du mal à marcher, elle avançait doucement. Sa main se posa délicatement sur la poignée, elle fit un léger mouvement qui fit ouvrir la poignée. Elle marcha en titubant. Elle marcha, doucement et légèrement, tels des pas d'ange. Elle vit son bébé au milieu du couloir, elle avait l'air d'un ange. Elle souriait, pensait avec des belles pensées. Les yeux de Renée brillèrent, elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir voir sa fille comme ça. Elle avait l'air si détendu… Elle marcha sur un bout de verre, venant de la lampe que Bella avait brisée. Celle-ci sursauta et sortit de sa léthargie. Elle se tourna vers sa mère, les yeux débordants de larmes…

« Bella… » Chuchota Renée.

« Je suis désolée… » Murmura Bella, sincèrement, avant de déposer l'annuaire et fuir en courant de cette maison.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement sur le porche, l'air frai sur lui faisait un contre choque. Elle frissonna légèrement et descendit les marches. Elle courut dans une rue bondée de monde, elle se mit sur le bas côté, élançant un « taxi », avec le geste du bras. Aussitôt dit et vue, un taxi se gara sur le bas côté.

Elle ouvrit la portière, grimpa dans le taxi, claqua la portière et nomma le nom d'une rue. Le chauffeur lui avait fait un sourire aimable et avait hoché la tête._ (N/Popo: Y a de l'action ! *trépigne sur son siège*)_

Elle ne savait pas se qu'elle faisait, peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée ? Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas, qu'elle ne devrait jamais revenir dans leur vie.

Elle stressait, elle était angoissée, elle faisait des aiguilleurs avec ses doigts, elle respirait assez vite, fuyait le regard du chauffeur. Il était trop tard de toute façon… _Quoique, tu peux dire que tu t'es trompée de rue !_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle eut un rire nerveux, qui alerta le chauffeur, qui leva brusquement la tête vers elle. Il la trouvait magnifique, certes, elle avait l'air d'une mourante, mais elle était magnifique. Ce rire était le plus beau qu'il avait entendu. Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du chauffeur.

Le taxi s'arrêta brusquement, Bella sursauta, inspirai un bon coup et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Une grande maison apparut. Elle était magnifique. Blanche crème. Elle paya le taxi et sortit de la voiture. Le taxi démarra et partit… Belle avait peur, elle regardait l'allée menant à la porte. Elle avança doucement, chaque pas, elle crut mourir, ses membres tremblaient tellement fort. Elle monta les quelques marches du porche. Arrivée devant la porte, elle secoua la tete pour se rassurer, elle inspira un bon coup, leva le bras vers la sonnette, délicatement son doigt se posa sur la sonnette. Un « ding dong » résonna.

De l'autre côté de la maison, ils étaient joyeux, ils riaient en famille. Sauf une petite brunette à l'allure de lutin, qui était en retrait. Elle semblait apeurée, mais personne ne le remarquait, tellement la joie était présente. La sonnerie les interrompit.

« Je vais ouvrir » Dit une voix délicate de velours.

Une jeune femme d'une quarantaine d'années, à l'allure magnifique se leva, avec son verre de vin blanc à la main. Elle avait le visage en forme de cœur, reflétant la beauté. Ses cheveux étaient caramels, légèrement bouclés. Elle était grande et mince…On pourrait la qualifier de mannequin.

Le bruit de ses talons aiguilles claqua sur le parquet. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux étiré sur ses lèvres. Elle arriva à la porte, elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui était-ce au juda, et ouvrit directement la porte.

_Elle lâcha son verre. (N/Babache: et oué sa fait un choc ^^)_

Il se brisa en des milliers de bouts de verre, la boisson de répandit sur le sol_. _

Elle perdit son sourire, la stupéfaction était gravée dans les traits de son visage si angélique. Ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau.

« Be…B…Bella… » Balbutia-t-elle doucement. _(N/Babache: Double choc...attendez vous a la fameuse bouffe de Popo ^^)_

« Bonjour Esmée » Répondit Bella. _(N/Popo: *Cherche sa passion partout* LOU! Reviens tout de suite ici! *Va chercher le bazooka* J'arrive chez toi dans quatre jours, tu perds rien pour attendre! Je vous vengerai, Lecteurs! *Sanglot*) (N/Babache: Bon bah je crois que je vais lancé une nouvelle mission commando...pour tuer enfin se vent de sadisme qui s'abat sur nous ^^)_

_

* * *

_**..::..**

Pitié, ne me tuez pas! C'est ma babache de femme, qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée de couper à ce moment là. Donc pour toute acte de tuerie allez voir Dex-Dazzling... (Lien disponible sur mon profil) *sifflote*

_(N/Babache:NON MAIS OH! Comment oses-tu me trahir? MOI ta femme de babache! En plus tu ose me démasqué...Merde alors...tu sais très bien qu'elles veulent toute me tuer pour torturer Edward...)_

Donc, ben voilà le chapitre ^_^, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous laisse deviner se qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire le prochain chapitre, donc boostez à fond, en faisant exploser ma boite mail =D

Merci à ma Passion d'amour, de m'avoir corrigé._  
_

ROBisous.

Lou'.


	6. Chapter 6: Discover

**Chapitre 6 : Discover**

_« Be…B…Bella… » Balbutia-t-elle doucement._

_« Bonjour Esmée » Répondit Bella._

Bella emmêlait ses doigts entre eux, elle était angoissée, elle regardait ses pieds. Elle n'osait pas regarder Esmée, ni de croiser son regard, plein de dégoût et de haine. Non, elle ne voulait pas, elle avait eu sa dose pour aujourd'hui. Elle se posait la question du pourquoi elle était là, c'est vrai après tout, si elle ne voulait pas se faire jeter ou croiser des mauvais regards, pourquoi est-elle venue ? Cette question la trottait, elle n'aurait jamais dû revenir d'après sa raison. Mais d'après sa folie, elle devait rester. Elle le devait pour _le_ revoir…

Esmée, croyait rêver, c'était trop beau pour elle…Après toutes ces années, six putains d'années de merde et de souffrance ! Peut-être que Dieu voulait la revoir sourire ?

Sa main était toujours sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, le liquide du verre brisé, coulait toujours. Sa main libre passa sur son front, dans ses cheveux nerveusement. Bella avait levé la tête à ce moment là. Elle regarda Esmée, avec un sourire. Elle savait de qui Edward tenait cette manie. Elle n'avait jamais vu Esmée, nerveuse. Non c'est vrai, jamais Esmée, n'était aussi stressée, perdue, aussi… mal. Le visage de la belle Esmée, aux traits qui reflétaient la bonté, il y a encore quelques secondes, était déformé par tous ces sentiments.

Le sourire de Bella s'effaça, quand Esmée leva les yeux vers elle. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, comme lui… Les yeux de Bella menaçaient de lui brûler, elle secoua la tête et continua de regarder ses pieds. Elle les trouvait très intéressants à cet instant. Ses pompes étaient magnifiques pour elle, elle se disait avoir bon goût, sauf la couture qui commençait petit à petit à se défaire sur le côté. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent, ça y est ! Elle est passée au stade de folle. Elle trouvait ses pompes intéressantes, mais merde, son jus d'orange était drogué à quoi ? Impossible elle n'a pas bu une gorgée. Elle cherchait toutes les possibilités pour savoir à quoi elle s'était shootée.

Esmée regardait Bella. Elle la trouvait changée, plus que changée, elle avait l'air d'avoir régressé, et non d'être devenue une femme comme maintenant. Sa mine était beaucoup trop mauvaise à son goût. Elle était d'une blancheur, ses joues étaient assez creusées, de grosses cernes entouraient ses yeux, si chocolatés et expressifs d'habitude…Tant de détails, tant de petits et mini détails qui lui sautaient aux yeux. Bella était comme sa fille, elle scrutait donc Bella, telle une mère. Elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la garder auprès d'elle.

Bella releva pour la énième fois le regard vers elle. Elle était impatiente en fin de compte. Elle voulait savoir se qu'elle aurait à lui cracher à la gueule. Malgré tout…

Esmée croisa le regard de Bella.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit, elle referma la bouche aussitôt.

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir. » Balbutia Bella « Je suis désolée » Reprit-elle en se retournant pour descendre les marches du porche.

« Attends Bella ! » S'exclama Esmée, en rattrapant le bras de Bella. Aussitôt celle-ci se raidit à son contact.

Bella dégagea brusquement son bras, de l'étreinte d'Esmée . Celle-ci recula.

« Je… Pardon… » Murmura Bella.

« Ne le sois pas, c'est moi… » Répondit Esmée tendrement.

Belle lui rendit un petit sourire.

« Alors, tu es vraiment là ? » Dit doucement Esmée, sous le choc encore.

« Oui, enfin si vous voulez me voir, hein ? »

« Bella… »

« Non parce que, je suis complètement timbrée, je débarque ici six ans plus tard, comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai… mais merde, c'est quoi mon problème ? » _(N/Babache: je dirais la liste est longue * sifflote *)_

Esmée sourit, en voyant Bella parler toute seule, enfin s'adresser à elle, en s'adressant à soi-même. Non, elle souriait tout simplement de voir Bella en face d'elle, toujours aussi… Bella quoi ! _(N/Princesse: complètement déjantée c'est sûr...)_

« Bella… »

« Voilà ! Je pars dans n'importe quoi, limite si je ne vais pas déballer ma vie, sur un piédestal. »

Esmée ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait que la folie de Bella était toujours aussi contagieuse. Elle riait, alors que Bella était revenue en chair et en os, devant elle et non dans ses rêves.

« Bella, ça va ma chérie. C'est juste que… je ne m'attendais absolument pas à te voir. En faite je pensais que plus jamais je n'aurais la chance de te voir. Le choc tout à l'heure était trop fort pour que je puisse placer un mot. »

« Je… ah… désolée… »

« Ne le sois pas. Surtout pas. Après tout, c'est ta vie. C'était ton choix il y a six ans de partir. Je ne contrôle pas tes envies ni ta vie, ni tout le reste. Tu l'as voulu, c'est ton choix. Alors ne le sois pas, je ne peux t'en vouloir, enfin… »

« Je n'ai jamais décidé de partir... » Murmura Bella la gorge serrée. « Co... comment c'est possible ? » Continua Bella.

« Je comprends pas… »

« Mais ce n'est pas normal ! » S'exclama Bella ahurit. « Vous êtes sensée me hurler dessus, d'avoir gâché la vie de votre fils. Vous êtes sensée, m'insulter de tous les noms possibles, de me regarder de travers ! De me dire de dégager de chez vous, car je pollue le porche, vous êtes sensée me dire tout ça ! Mais… mais pas ça… » Sa voix se brisa.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire tout ça… » Sa voix se brisa. 

Elle avait mal, après le choc, les sourires, les rires, la douleur était revenue. Elle voulait pleurer, fondre en larme tel un bébé dans les bras de son mari. Bella lui avait dit, ce qu'elle avait pensé haut et fort pendant six ans, jusqu'à maintenant. Elle l'avait vouvoyée aussi, son petit cœur, si doux et fragile comme du _Crystal_ s'était brisé en mille morceaux. Elle l'avait vouvoyée, c'était la pire insulte qu'on pouvait lui faire… Il fut un temps, elles étaient tellement intimes, que là, un vouvoiement pareil la brisait intérieurement. Mais après tout, n'est-ce pas la moindre des politesses de vouvoyer une personne, qu'on n'a pas revue depuis des lustres ? Elle essayait de faire face, face à la vague de souffrance acide qui arrivait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pour éviter que les larmes ne lui montent.

« Pourquoi ? » Bella ricana nerveusement.

Esmée voulait lui répondre, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. C'est vrai, pourquoi avoir changé aussitôt d'avis ?

« Chérie ? » Appela le mari d'Esmée.

« J'arrive Carlisle » Répondit fortement Esmée, pour qu'il l'entende. « Rentrons » Reprit-elle.

Bella releva brusquement la tête. Cela ne pouvait pas être maintenant… si ?

_Oh mon Dieu... _Pensa-t-elle.

Elle entremêla d'avantage ses doigts, ses yeux tournaient dans tous les sens, elle regardait à droite à gauche, en haut, au sol, sans vraiment regarder. Elle démêla ses doigts, passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre main se plaça sur sa hanche. Elle voulait pleurer, hurler, taper, s'exploser les mains jusqu'à saigner pour calmer la boule qui montait, mais une boule de quel sentiment ? Elle ne reconnaissait aucun sentiment, elle était perdue, c'était le néant, le trou noir total. Le stress était là, envahissait chaque fibre de son corps. Son cœur bâtait à une vitesse, non autorisée. Sa tension devait bien être montée jusqu'à seize - dix sept. Elle pétait la forme, sans la péter. La pèche, sans s'en prendre une.

Esmée cherchait son approbation, son regard pour pouvoir voir ses sentiments, comme elle faisait il y a six ans…

_Bella hocha la tête… _

Esmée se tourna, et passa la porte d'entrée, en enjambant les débris et le liquide du verre. Bella prit une grande bouffée d'air et suivit Esmée. Elle pénétra dans le hall de la maison.

_Toujours aussi magnifique_... Pensa-t-elle.

Les murs étaient de couleur blanche crème, avec des petites fresques de couleur beige automne clair. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés au mur. Au plafond, un magnifique lustre, dont mille diamants brillaient. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet, marron très clair et brillant. Absolument magnifique. Les talons d'Esmée claquèrent sur le parquet. Bella la trouvait gracieuse, les talons lui allongeaient les jambes. Elle était d'autant plus désirable auprès d'un homme. Elle se sentait minable à côté d'Esmée. Tellement gracieuse, et elle, elle se voyait comme un cochon d'inde. Avec ses converses noires, un jean, un pull et une veste. Les cheveux bouclés n'importe comment...

Bella suivit Esmée sans broncher, et plus vite qu'elle ne crut, elle arriva au moment crucial, ses jambes se mirent à trembler, elle avança délicatement et doucement.

« Maman, c'était qui ? » Demanda une voix qui sonnait comme un carillon.

« C'est vrai, qui était-ce ? tu es bien restée longtemps, puis tu as cassé quelque chose d'après les bruits de verre que j'ai entendus… » Demanda Carlisle.

Esmée leur sourit en retour, mais un sourire ni trop heureux, ni trop malheureux. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce froncèrent les sourcils. Ils essayèrent de comprendre le sourire de leur mère.

Bella avança à pas lents, elle passa à une lenteur d'escargot l'encadrement de la porte.

Tout le monde tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des billes, la bouche ouverte. Des hoquets de surprise sortirent de leur poitrine.

« Bonjour, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle. » Murmura Bella.

Ils étaient tous tétanisés. Bella, Bella, Bella… Elle était là, devant eux, après six ans d'absence. C'était possible ? Non, pas pour eux ! Elle ne pouvait pas être là, pas après tant d'années. Tellement de jours, semaines, mois et années à la chercher. Aucune trace, rien, pas une chose qui pouvait la ramener à elle. Et là… elle était là, devant la moitié de la famille, au milieu du salon.

« Be… Isabella » Hocha Carlisle de la tête. _  
_

Les autres hochèrent la tête chacun à leur tour. Ils étaient sous le choc, sauf une personne. Une magnifique blonde, à la chevelure très belle et soyeuse. Elle était magnifique, digne d'une mannequin. Elle le savait et en avait toujours profité.

La blonde, se prénommant Rosalie, n'était pas contente. Depuis des années, elle bouillonnait intérieurement, à cause d'elle. Pour la souffrance que cette putain de Bella avait apportée, c'était inadmissible ! Elle avait détruit sa famille, la famille la plus importante à ses yeux, telles des perles en or. Elle était en colère après elle, non, la colère n'était pas assez forte pour ressentir ce qu'elle ressentait envers cette peste ! Partir du jour au lendemain, comme ça, sans rien dire, détruisant une famille et surtout _lui_…

Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines dès qu'elle avait aperçu Bella, dans l'encadrement de la porte. La rage était sortie, tous les traits de son magnifique visage en étaient imprimés. Elle était estomaquée, qu'elle ose ramener son cul de pouf ici ! Non, elle était en colère après Esmée, de l'avoir laissée rentrer, d'avoir laissé ses sentiment de mère maternelle reprendre le dessus.

Elle priait intérieurement pour que Edward ne sorte pas de la pièce où il se trouvait en ce moment. _Il_ ne devait pas la voir, _il_ n'était pas prêt. _Il ne le sera jamais._

« Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Rosalie d'une voix qui faisait frissonner toutes les personnes dans la pièce.

Emmett prit la main de Rosalie dans la sienne, la pressa légèrement, pour lui inciter à baisser d'un ton, quand elle s'adresse à Bella.

La concernée, regrettait d'ors et déjà d'être rentrée dans cette pièce. Son enfer personnel. Le ton de Rosalie était sans appel. Elle connaissait ce ton par cœur. Et ça lui faisait tellement mal.

« Je ne sais pas... » Répondit Bella d'une voix si douce, qu'on avait envie de la protéger rien qu'en entendant sa voix.

« Pardon ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune... »

Bella fut coupée par un bruit fracassant, elle tourna la tête vers l'autre bout de la pièce, et vit une petite personne, qui ressemblait à un lutin_. Alice..._ Pensa-t-elle.

La petite lutine, venait de laisser glisser le verre qu'elle avait entre les mains en voyant Bella à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'une telle chose était vraie. Non, c'était quasi-impossible, pourtant une chance sur trois. Soit elle rêvait, soit elle avait pris quelque chose qui la faisait planer, soit Bella était vraiment là. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, si rondes et rosées. Un magnifique sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

_Sa babache était là…  
_

Elle traversa la pièce en courant et se jeta dans les bras de sa babache sous les regards des autres. Bella l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Sur le coup, elle se raidit. _Ce n'est qu'Alice, Alice… _Se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

Les bras de Bella enveloppèrent le dos d'Alice. Celle-ci sanglota dans son cou, elle pleurait de joie. Ses sanglots étaient très forts, on aurait pu croire qu'elle pleurait de tristesse. Bella enfouit son visage dans les cheveux d'Alice, elle huma son odeur, de cannelle vanille. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Alice, _sa Babache_. 

« Be… Bella, tu es là… » Pleura Alice.

« Je suis là, Alice. » Murmura Bella dans ses cheveux.

« Pour toujours ? » Dit Alice en relevant la tête vers Bella.

« Autant que tu voudras de moi… » La voix de Bella se brisa.

Alice renifla disgracieusement.

« Je rêve ! » S'exclama une voix dure qui fit sursauter Bella et Alice.

Rosalie avait la nausée, devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. Sa sœur, dans les bras de cette… Elle croyait rêver, c'était impossible, elle voulait arracher les yeux à Bella, surtout à Alice, de s'être jetée dans les bras de celle-ci comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les deux filles s'étaient retournées vers Rosalie, la regardaient avec incompréhension, même si Bella avait déjà sa petite idée.

« Non mais c'est le pompon ! Elle débarque comme une petite fleur avec un sourire et toi, gourde comme tu es, tu te jettes dans ses bras, après tout ce qu'elle a fait ? » S'exclama la belle blonde à sa sœur.

Alice avait la bouche ouverte, elle ne savait que dire. C'était tellement blessant de se faire parler sur ce ton. Rosalie ne comprenait donc rien ? _(N/Popo: Bah non... ça change pas de d'habitude xD)  
_

« Rosalie… » Murmura Bella.

« Oh toi, la ferme ! Tu es très mal placée pour en placer une ! » S'écria Rosalie.

« Rosalie, ça suffit ! » Intervint Carlisle.

« Pardon ? »

« Calme-toi et baisse d'un ton ! » Répliqua Jasper.

« MAIS CE N'EST PAS ELLE QUI A ENDURE LES PLEURS, LES CRISES, LA SOUFFRANCE D'EDWARD ! CE N'EST PAS ELLE QUI L'A AIDE A REMONTER LA PENTE. CE N'EST PAS ELLE QUI L'A EMPÊCHE DE SE TUER ! CE N'EST PAS ELLE QUI CROISAIT CHAQUE JOUR LE REGARD MORT ET PROFOND D'EDWARD ! CE N'EST PAS ELLE ! » Explosa-t-elle. 

Personne ne pipait mot. Ils étaient tous tellement d'accord, mais ne savaient comment réagir. Leur sentiment d'amour envers elle, avait prit le dessus, ils étaient incapables de cracher sur elle toute la souffrance qu'elle avait apportée. C'était comme si elle avait soufflé délicatement et doucement sur ces années de souffrance… Juste un mini souffle avait suffi. Ils ne pouvaient rien dire pour la défendre, ni pour exploser sur elle. Non, ils étaient inertes devant ce spectacle, si dur à voir.

Bella avait arrêté de respirer, elle devenait encore plus pâle. Elle en voulait à sa folie de l'avoir fait revenir. Elle n'en voulait pas à Rosalie, mais à sa putain de folie de merde ! Rosalie avait juste dit, ce qu'elle ne voulait jamais savoir. Rosalie avait détruit toutes les barrières qu'elle avait réussies à se construire en deux ans. Elle avait retourné toutes ses tripes. Elle avait mal, même plus. Son cœur, était plus que mort, congelé, serait le mot. Une vague de froideur l'avait envahie. Elle avait froid au dos d'avoir entendu ceci.

« Tu ne sais rien… » Ces mots s'étaient échappés de la bouche de Bella.

Rosalie releva brusquement la tête. Elle était abasourdie qu'elle soit encore là, ou qu'elle ose répondre, n'avait-elle donc aucune limite ?

« Non c'est sûr, je ne sais rien. Je ne sais rien, à part que la fiancée de mon frère est partie du jour au lendemain, sans rien dire, le détruisant au passage. C'est sûr que je n'ai pas vu la souffrance de mon frère, que je l'ai empêché de se tailler les veines pour le plaisir, que je l'ai regardé se détruire sans rien dire, sans comprendre. Tu as raison, je ne sais rien ! » Dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.

« Je ne te croyais pas comme ça, Rosalie… » Murmura Alice.

Rosalie croisa le regard d'Alice. Son regard était martyr, moitié vide. Avec une pointe de dégoût.

« Alice… »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment ? N'as-tu pas de cœur ? N'as tu pas de foie ? N'as tu aucune générosité ? Tu ne sais tellement rien ! Ma pauvre ! Tes yeux sont broyés de merde, comme tous les autres présents dans cette pièce. Pas au mauvais terme, mais juste que personne ne sait rien, la colère vous aveugle. Je ne te permets pas de lui parler comme ça, encore moins de la faire sentir comme une moins que rien. Alors je vais te donner deux possibilités, sois tu fermes ta putain de bouche botoxée de rouge à lèvres, sois tu te tires, la porte est grande ouverte ! » Répliqua Alice fermement. 

Le cœur de Rosalie avait arrêté de battre, elle avait eu mal, elle avait eu l'impression que sa sœur lui plantait un poignard dans le cœur, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle avait mal que sa sœur choisisse Bella. Elle avait eut mal, qu'on ose lui parler comme ça. Jamais de la vie, quelqu'un n'avait osé lui parler comme ça. JAMAIS.

Sa gorge était sèche pour répliquer, sa bouche était pâteuse.

Sa main droite était légèrement pressée, elle leva les yeux vers son mari. Il la regarda avec une tristesse immense. Il avait mal pour elle.

« Alice ! » S'écria la grosse voix furieuse d'Emmett.

Alice allait répliquer, mais elle fut interrompue par une voix douce, remplie d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe… Oh mon Dieu ! » La voix douce se brisa. Sa main gauche se porta à sa bouche, ouverte en forme de « o ».

Bella releva les yeux vers le fond de la pièce. A l'encadrement de la porte, une magnifique blonde, aux yeux bleus comme Rosalie y était. Elle était grande, mince, avec un ventre arrondi d'une grossesse. Sa main gauche était portée à sa bouche, on pouvait y remarquer un anneau avec des petits diamants, la bague autour de l'annulaire.

Bella était émerveillée par cette blonde, elle était si belle. Une poitrine généreuse à sa portée. Son ventre arrondi la rendant gracieuse… Leurs regards se croisèrent et se soutinrent. Dans ses yeux bleus, elle y lisait de l'incompréhension, de la peur et de la douleur.

Bella baissa les yeux. Elle sentait son intimité s'envoler, quand on la regardait ainsi profondément.

« Tanya… » Murmura Alice.

« Je…non…c'est pas vrai… » Essaya de se convaincre Tanya elle-même.

« Malheureusement si, tu as bel et bien miss Swan devant toi. Et bien sûr, pour changer, mon idiote de sœur, qui lui saute dans les bras, et qui la défend ! C'est un vrai délire ! » Dit sarcastiquement Rosalie.

« Rosalie ! » Grogna Jasper.

« Quoi encore ? » Demanda Rosalie lassée.

« Boucle-là pour une fois ! Bon dieu ! » S'écria Jasper visiblement en colère. 

« Oh non, ne me dis pas quoi faire ! » Répliqua la Blonde.

La belle blonde enceinte, assistait à cette scène déchirante sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Elle avait peur, et tellement mal. Son fiancé était dehors en train de téléphoner, elle pria de toutes ses forces, pour que la conversation dure, jusqu'à ce que la brunette aux yeux chocolats parte de la maison. Elle voulait pleurer, s'effondrer par terre, hurler à Dieu qu'elle le déteste, que plus jamais elle n'aura foie en quelque chose. Elle voulait tuer cette brunette d'être revenue. Tant de sentiments qui passaient, tellement vite, qu'elle en avait la nausée. Elle inspira et expira un bon coup. Elle passa tendrement sa main sur son ventre arrondi, et le caressa doucement. Ses tympans étaient comme moitié bouchés. Elle entendit Jasper, Rosalie se déchirer entre frère et sœur. Elle voyait Emmett, Alice et la brunette assister à ça, impuissants. Carlisle réconfortait Esmée, qui pleurait dans ses bras. Personne ne voyait la souffrance des autres, seul leur souffrance comptait. Quitte à faire souffrir les autres, ils voulaient montrer leur mécontentement de la situation. Pas que le fait que Swan était là. Non, des paroles tranchantes qui avaient été dites… Mais aucune personne présente dans cette pièce n'aurait cru que ce dimanche se passerait comme ça. C'était un jour comme les autres, les enfants de Carlisle et Esmée étaient venus pour dîner en famille. Rire, parler, sourire. Être en famille quoi. Tout était si normal. Tout. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnette sonne. Tanya et son fiancé en avaient profité pour sortir sur la terrasse. Alice préparait les plats. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie parlaient de voiture. Tout était si normal. Et pourtant… C'était limite s'ils n'allaient pas s'envoyer des objets dans la gueule de l'un et de l'autre. Des voix tranchantes fusaient durement.

Tanya se bouchait les oreilles. Isabella, pressa ses paumes de main de chaque côté de ses oreilles.

Elle avait mal, tout ça était de sa faute. Ils se déchiraient entre eux. Jasper et Rosalie, et bien sûr, Emmett qui obligatoirement devait prendre le parti de sa femme et Alice, celle de Jasper. Même si elle était d'ors et déjà d'accord avec Jasper. Emmett ne voulait pas se mêler à ça, mais sa femme, ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il savait qu'elle lui aurait fait la gueule, qu'elle lui aurait fait sa fête à la maison, qu'ils se seraient disputés à mort. Qu'elle aurait pris une valise, et aurait foutu Emmett à la porte, le temps qu'elle se calme. C'était elle qui portait la culotte. Il n'avait donc pas le choix, il ne voulait strictement pas ça. Il l'aimait bien trop pour se prendre la tête avec elle.

« Stop les enfants… » Sanglota doucement Esmée.

Ses paroles furent englouties parmi les phrases déchirantes des couples. Ils continuèrent à se disputer. Les larmes d'Esmée redoublèrent. Elle était déchiré, tellement. C'était la premiere fois qu'elle voyait ceci. Elle voyait les sentiments d'Alice envers Bella. Elle avait compris qu'elle couvrait Bella. Qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais seul Alice le savait. Que même Bella, ne savait pas qu'Alice le voyait. Esmée, savait que c'était quelque chose de dur et de tranchant pour qu'Alice dise des paroles aussi lacérées à Rosalie.

« FERMEZ-LA ! » Hurla Esmée.

La voix d'Esmée était tranchante, oh mon Dieu, oui. Pour la première fois, elle avait hurlé de tous ses poumons, et durement.

Tanya et Bella avaient pressé leurs mains encore plus sur leurs oreilles.

Les autres avaient arrêté de se déchirer et s'étaient retournés vers Esmée. Ils la voyaient en pleurs, ses yeux étaient rouges, ses joues trempées. Son si beau visage, aux magnifiques traits d'une femme, avec le cœur sur la main, était transformé en souffrance. Tellement profonds et tranchants ses traits. Cela brisait le cœur de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Oh putain oui, ça faisait très mal de voir ça, tellement mal. Alice pleurait, elle recula. Elle se blottit dans les bras de sa babache. Bella enleva ses mains de ses oreilles et encercla fermement la petite lutine.

Alice murmurait des excuses à tout bout de champ. Bella ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Jasper observa sa femme pleurer le cœur lourd. Tout le monde se rendit compte de la douleur de tout le monde. Tout le monde regrettait. Mais celle qui regrettait tout par-dessus tout, c'était Isabella. Oh oui, elle se détestait pour être venue, elle venait de briser Esmée, elle venait de tous les briser. Mais bon dieu, comment cela était-il arrivé ? Comment un tel déchirement avait pu arriver ? Comment des enfants si soudés avaient pu se dire des choses tellement horribles ?

« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du mal que vous me faites, nous faites ! » murmura Esmée, « Comment pouvez vous faire ça ? Comment osez-vous dire des phrases aussi monstrueuses, aussi dures, les unes que les autres ! » Reprit-elle.

« Maman… » Commença Emmett.

« Oh non, tais toi. Ne parle pas, je ne veux plus vous entendre ! Je ne vous ais pas élevé comme ça ! Jamais de la vie ! »

Emmett se renfrogna, il venait de se faire légèrement boucler par sa mère. Les autres écoutaient Esmée, ils savaient qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Le faite qu'elle le dise, leur faisait mal, mais ils savaient tous, qu'elle en avait besoin. D'avoir assisté à ça, l'avait littéralement tuée. Alors, ils ne peuvent empêcher Esmée de vider son sac et surtout de leur faire une belle leçon de morale.

« Toi. » Dit-elle en s'adressant à Rosalie. Celle-ci releva brusquement la tête. « Où est passé le respect que tu éprouvais pour les autres ? Rosalie, je ne te reconnais pas. Tu es aveuglée par la colère comme dit Alice. N'as-tu pas vu l'état de Bella ? N'as-tu pas vu son regard, si mort et vide en profondeur ? Je pensais que toi-même tu l'aurais remarqué, vu que tu as été dans le même état qu'elle, il fut un temps… » Elle inspira un bon coup, puis reprit la parole « Elle a vécu quelque chose de traumatisant, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, juste à jeter un mini coup d'œil… » Sa voix se brisa. _(N/Popo: Futée la Maman ! *tire son chapeau*)_

Rosalie regarda Esmée avec le visage torturé. Elle se sentait livide. Esmée avait touché son point faible. On ne peut même pas, qualifier ça de point faible, c'était sa blessure. La blessure qui a marqué ses si jolis traits à vie. Elle, qui généralement, comprenait si facilement la blessure des autres. _Mais que lui était-elle arrivé ?_ A peine avait-elle posé ses yeux sur cette brunette, que ses nerfs avaient lâché. Son self contrôle depuis des années avait disparu dans la minute.

« Esmée... » Ce nom n'était qu'un murmure sorti de la bouche de Bella.

Esmée regarda Bella. Celle-ci avait le visage massacré par la douleur et l'incompréhension. Elle lâcha Alice, celle-ci la regarda sans comprendre. Elle recula à tâtons, sans savoir où reculer ni ou aller.

« Non… co…non... impossible… » Murmura Bella en reculant.

« Bella ? » L'appela Alice inquiète.

Les larmes avaient traversé la limite et coulé. Tout le monde la regardait sans comprendre…

_Ben vas-y fuis dès que quelqu'un arrive à trouver ta souffrance ! _Lui cracha son subconscient_. _

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, en plus d'être folle, elle était lâche… Son dos s'entrechoqua avec l'embrasure de la porte ouverte depuis tout à l'heure. Elle murmura un vague "désolée" avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Elle entendait des « Non, Bella ! » Mais elle n'y faisait guère attention.

Elle ne connaissait pas la maison, elle avait tourné dans un couloir, où un escalier s'y trouvait. Elle monta les marches deux à deux. Elle arriva dans un second couloir. Elle courait dans le couloir, les larmes l'aveuglaient. Elle marchait donc à l'aveuglette.

Elle ne voyait rien, les larmes n'arrangeaient rien et ses pensées sombres aussi. Elle ne vit pas qu'en face d'elle il y avait quelqu'un. Elle y fonça droit dessus. Elle percuta la personne en plein fouet. Elle tomba sur le cul, elle avait mal, encore plus. Ses sanglots redoublèrent mais sans bruit, les larmes coulaient comme une fontaine encore. Elle entendait une phrase du genre « Alice bordel, fais gaffe ! », puis vit une main se tendre. Elle hésita avant d'y déposer doucement sa main droite. Elle eut comme un courant électrique qui passa. Une sensation bizarre. Mais tellement agréable pour elle. La peau était si douce, comme de la soie. La personne tirait sur sa main, Bella se leva avec son aide. La personne l'attira contre son torse, un geste machinal venant de la personne. Ses bras durs comme du marbre l'encerclèrent. Elle lâcha un soupir d'aise. Elle s'y sentait bien. La sensation était chaude, tellement chaude. Elle se sentait à l'aise dans les bras de cet homme. Comme si ses bras étaient faits pour l'encercler. La sensation qu'elle ressentait était tellement agréable, qu'elle aurait voulu avoir cette sensation toute sa vie. Elle leva ses yeux broyés de larmes vers lui. Son cœur eut un raté. Elle batta plusieurs fois des cils de stupeur. Ses yeux chocolats, si livides, avaient comme une étincelle qui naissait.

_Lui_…

Il la serrait dans ses bras, elle croyait rêver, si c'était ça, elle voulait ne plus jamais se réveiller, continuer de réveiller de choses aussi ! Ô Dieu sait combien, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était sûre, entendait les battements sur son torse.

Edward baissa les yeux vers Alice, enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Quand il vit la personne en question, ses yeux sortirent de leur orbite. Ses yeux verts si profonds, la fixèrent, elle était la… Dans ses bras, elle était là ! Bon dieu ! Il ne pouvait pas croire que cela fût possible. C'était impossible, elle n'était pas là. Elle l'avait laissé, abandonné du jour au lendemain. Elle l'avait détruit, chaque seconde, minute, heure, jour, semaine et mois passé… Il devait la détester, la haïr, lui cracher à la gueule, la repousser, la regarder de haut, tout mais pas ça ! Et pourtant, il la serra davantage contre lui.

Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore…

Il baissa sa tête, son nez touchait les cheveux de Bella, il huma son odeur. Les freesias, cette odeur qui lui avait tant manquée. L'odeur qui représentait la femme de sa vie. Il voulait pleurer, les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Il se détestait, il s'était juré de plus jamais pleurer, mais non, il n'avait jamais tenu sa promesse. Chaque soir, quand sa fiancée dormait profondément, il en profitait pour évacuer sa tristesse, pleurer à cœur ouvert, souffrir à cœur ouvert.

_Espèce d'idiot sans cervelle ! Ta fiancée est à deux pièces de là, et toi tu profites pour serrer dans tes bras, celle qui t'a détruit ! T'es abruti ou tu le fais exprès ? _Cria son subconscient. _(_

Il releva brusquement la tête, elle l'avait tué plus que tout. Seule elle, lui avait fait du mal, même plus… Il la repoussa violemment… et recula.

Bella eut du mal à se retenir de ne pas tomber. Elle avait mal, les traces des doigts d'Edward, lui brûlaient le bras. Il l'avait repoussée si violemment. Comme si elle l'avait brûlé, comme si elle était la peste. Des larmes coulaient doucement sur ses joues, elle se rendit compte de l'extrême. Elle avait été sa Bella. Maintenant elle était la salope qu'on détestait. Elle avait mal ! Bordel, comment une souffrance comme celle-ci pouvait-elle exister ? Elle ne voulait pas vivre sans lui, quitte à souffrir à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Ce sera ça de gagné, c'est ce qu'elle s'était dit, il y a quelques semaines, après l'avoir vu sur la grande place… Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu faire une sorte de promesse pareille ! Elle préférait ne plus le revoir, que d'avoir une souffrance pareille ! Ce n'était pas possible de souffrir autant. Elle voulait plus, elle ne voulait pas non plus vivre pour rien. Ses pensées étaient désastreuses. 

Elle inspira un bon coup et leva la tête vers lui.

Il avait le visage de marbre, ferme, froid. Il la fixait, mais ne faisait rien. Seule sa respiration pouvait le distinguer d'une statue de cire. Elle le trouvait tellement beau. Divin. Son odeur exotique et menthe. Un faible sourire s'étira malgré elle.

_Deux minutes…_

_Quatre minutes…_

_Cinq minutes…_

Edward regarda toujours Bella. Plusieurs éclats passèrent dans ses iris. Il avait l'air en colère contre lui-même. Bella l'observait avec attention, mais elle se sentait de trop dans cette maison, elle avait l'impression de trimballer avec elle une pancarte _« Salope de service »_ . Elle se gifla mentalement, pour attendre quelque chose. Elle n'aura rien, bien sûre, elle attend pour rien ! Il doit déjà se demander comment avait-elle eu le culot de se pointer là !

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, non, son cœur battait tellement fort, qu'il frappait sur sa poitrine comme un marteau. Elle avait mal, elle respira bruyamment.

Edward la regarda fixement. Il était vide, sans pensée transparente.

« Pardon... » Murmura Bella en se retournant.

Elle commençait à partir vers le bout du couloir immense. Une poigne dure la retint et la retourna. Elle était collée à lui. Sa poitrine sur son torse. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud. Elle leva la tête un peu, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Des frisons parcoururent Bella. La sensation était certes très courte, mais tellement agréable…

Leurs regards se fixèrent. Son regard était martyr, il l'a regardait comme un ultime combat.

Sa main glissa sur la hanche de Bella. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia se contact. Son autre main se posa sur la joue gauche de Bella, il la caressa tendrement. Bella rouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda avec passion et amour.

« Arriveras-tu à me pardonner ? » Chuchota Bella, la voix remplie de sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de celle-ci, la caressant délicatement, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Il la serra d'avantage, voulant garder ce moment gravé dans son esprit pour l'éternité. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Bella, son contact lui avait tant manqué. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi douces, comme une pétale de rose. Doucement, leurs bouches dansaient ensemble délicatement et passionnément. Edward passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Bella. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche en lui donnant l'accès. Leurs langues se mélangèrent bien vite. Leur baiser était doux et passionné, avec une pointe d'acharnement.

Bella passa ses mains dans les cheveux désordonnés d'Edward. Cette sensation lui avait tant manquée. Ses cheveux si doux et soyeux. Edward plaqua doucement Bella contre le mur. Il descendit ses baisers au coin de sa bouche, sa mâchoire, son cou. Bella mit la tête en arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès. Il mordit et suça sa peau. Des gémissements sortirent de la gorge de Bella. Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia ce contact. Malgré les souvenirs douloureux de son passé, elle y prenait du plaisir pour la première fois. Les contacts physiques n'avaient pas été sa tasse de thé depuis son passé. A tâtons, elle posa ses mains sur le visage d'Edward, ramenant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs baiser était bien plus passionné. C'était un baiser pressé, comme s'ils voulaient apprécier pour la dernière fois se contact. Leurs langues dansaient sensuellement et menaient une danse d'acharnement.

« Edward… on… ne devrait pas… » Murmura Bella à bout de souffle.

« Les interdits son les meilleurs. » Chuchota-t-il de sa voix de velours contre ses lèvres. 

Il replongea ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure tellement fort, que quelque gouttes de sang perlaient. Bella gémit de douleur et de plaisir incontrôlable. Elle désordonnait sauvagement la tignasse d'Edward. Il grogna contre sa bouche.

Edward bougea son bassin contre celui de Bella, elle sentit son érection. Elle se raidit sur l'instant. Elle se répéta mentalement que se n'était qu'Edward, _l'amour de sa vie._

« Ils… ils sont à côté… » Chuchota Bella à son oreille, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Edward grogna. Belle sourit contre sa peau.

« Bella... » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, en lui suçant le lobe de son oreille droite.

Bella grogna. Il connaissait toujours ses endroit préférés, ses sensations. Elle sourit heureuse. La main droite d'Edward descendit le long de la cuisse droite de Bella. Il ramena sa jambe sur son bassin. Ses mains empoignaient ses fesses violemment. Bella entoura ses jambes autour de son bassin, créant une friction entre son sexe et celui d'Edward. Il avait plus d'accès à son cou, il y déposa des milliers de baiser. Il descendit plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à son pull, qui recouvrait la poitrine de Bella. Celle-ci posa ses mains sur sa nuque. Les mains d'Edward remontèrent sous le pull de Bella, découvrant ainsi la peau soyeuse de Bella. Il sentit des sortes de cicatrices et écorchures, mais il n'y faisait guère attention. Pas maintenant, l'envie était bien trop forte. Il ne savait pas où tout cela mènerait, mais il s'en contrefichait pour le moment. Il voulait juste profiter, il était égoïste, envers sa fiancée, la mère de son enfant. Mais il s'en foutait à cet instant. Ses mains caressèrent le ventre de Bella, ses hanches. Il remonta son tee shirt jusqu'à sa poitrine, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine généreuse, maintenue dans un soutien gorge. Il empoigna violement son sein gauche. Bella lâcha un juron. Elle ferma les yeux, et apprécia la douce torture si délicieuse qu'Edward lui faisait. Elle descendit ses mains vers le visage d'Edward et le ramena vers le sien. Elle posa ses lèvres sauvagement sur les siennes. Elle lui viola littéralement la bouche, suça et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Edward grogna littéralement. Il palpait toujours son sein gauche à travers le bout de tissu._  
_

Elle ferma fortement les yeux, son corps se raidit mais Edward n'y fait guère attention. Elle respira très fortement, elle avait mal au cœur. La réalité lui frappa de plein fouet, elle n'était sûrement pas prête pour ça. Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, en espérant faire partir ses putains de sentiments de merde. Elle... était si heureuse d'être avec lui, et pourquoi maintenant ? Peut-être que si ? Elle le voulait, elle voulait effacer les traces que ce monstre avait laissé sur son corps, elle voulait se sentir de nouveau épanouie et heureuse. Ne plus être aussi sale, souillée... Elle voulait être la Bella d'avant, elle espérait tant pouvoir refaire vivre cette Bella. Mais jamais elle n'y arrivera seul... _Il_ devait être là... Alors si, elle était prête à passer cette étape...

Elle entendit un bruit, comme des morceaux de verre se faisant ramasser. Un autre réalité s'imposa bien vite à elle. Elle était dans le couloir de la demeure des Cullen, avec Edward, faisant des choses pas très catholiques. Elle se rappela de la belle blonde aux yeux bleus, enceinte, avec une bague de fiançailles. Elle comprit bien vite qu'il était fiancé, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être autre que la fiancée d'Edward. Elle se gifla mentalement. Son cœur qui était si heureux se creusa pour la énième fois une tombe. Elle se prépara mentalement au choc. Elle repoussa doucement Edward, mais il se rejeta sur ses lèvres, elle ouvrit machinalement la bouche. Elle n'avait pas la foie de le repousser et pourtant elle devait…

« Edward… non » Dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

En réponse, il empoigna son deuxième sein et le palpa aussi fortement que le premier. Elle se raidit, une plainte sortit de sa bouche malgré elle.

« Edward… arrête. »

« Bella... »

« Non, tu es fiancé et elle porte ton enfant. » Elle inspira un bon coup. « Ce n'est pas bien, on dois arrêter. » Murmura-t-elle le cœur lourd, au bord des larmes.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pour se retenir de pleurer. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il lui fasse l'amour là, maintenant, contre le mur de ce couloir si beau. _  
_

Edward prit vite conscience de ce que Bella lui avait dit. Il voulait se baffer pour avoir osé faire ça à Tanya. Il reposa Bella sur le sol. Et recula. Celle-ci abaissa son pull correctement.

Bella regarda Edward, il semblait mener un combat intérieur. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû... » Dit-il d'une voix tranchante.

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit. Elle ne savait que dire. Il était tellement extrême, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à suivre. Non, elle était peut-être folle de ne rien comprendre.

« Non, on aurais pas dû… » Elle le contredisait, elle avait aussi sa part de faute là dedans.

« Non ! » Sa voix était ferme. « Je n'aurais pas dû, jamais. Je n'aurais même pas dû t'aider à te relever. Jamais je n'aurais dû t'approcher... tu m'as détruit et comme un abruti... Je... je n'aurais jamais dû t'aimer... »

Ces mots durs comme du marbre tranchèrent littéralement le cœur de Bella. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine du côté gauche, tellement cela lui faisait mal.

Les larmes coulèrent doucement, comme si elle voulait apprécier à quel point les larmes lui tranchaient les joues. Elle secoua vivement la tête dans tous les sens, passa sa main dans ses cheveux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui dise que non, ce n'était pas une erreur, qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il aimerait savoir pourquoi elle avait disparu. Qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle… Elle aurait aimé entendre ça, et non ces mot si tranchants. Elle l'avait détruit, il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir embrassée, touchée… et surtout... De l'avoir aimée... Elle suffoquait. Elle avait du mal à respirer, c'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu subir chez cet enculé d'Orthone.

Edward l'observait, il commençait à avoir peur pour elle. Elle devenait blanche, elle suffoquait littéralement et tremblait comme une feuille. Sa main était posée sur sa poitrine du côté gauche, appuyait tellement fort qu'on voyait le bout des doigts devenir blancs. Il s'approcha un peu. Elle recula. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, elle recula encore.

« Bella… »

« Espéce d'idiot ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con sans cervelle ! Tu ne sais rien, strictement rien ! Tu crois que je suis partie comme ça ? » S'écria-t-elle la voix enrouée. « Tu crois que la misérable petite Swan n'avait pas eu les couilles de venir te dire que c'était fini entre nous ? » Souffla-t-elle en le regardant droit des les yeux. « J'ai jamais voulu que ça se termine. C'est toi qui m'as fait tenir dans mon enfer, intentionnellement, c'est à toi que je pensais quand je souffrais à mort. C'est à toi. Parce que tu es celui que j'aime, et celui que j'aimerai toute ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le jour de notre mariage, j'ai cru mourir vif, de savoir que jamais je ne pourrai te jurer de t'aimer et de te chérir ! J'ai cru mourir en voyant les heures défiler ce jour là ! C'est moi qui aurais dû être à la place de cette belle blonde aux yeux bleus, enceinte et épanouie d'une grossesse. Ça aurait dû être notre enfant. J'aurais dû être présente, pour tes concerts de musique. J'aurais dû être là pour tout ça. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas là, parce qu'on m'a arraché cette place, cette vie où j'aurais dû être épanouie avec toi à mes côtés… » Sa voix se brisa.

« Tu es partie ! » Grogna-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas partie ! je le jure… »

« C'est faux, tu es partie ! Il manquait des affaires dans ta chambre. Tu as tout plaqué du jour au lendemain. Ta famille, tes études et... moi. C'est toi, tout est de ta faute. Je ne regrette plus maintenant, j'ai trouvé bien meilleur que toi. » Sa voix était glaciale.

« J'ai été enlevée...» Murmura-t-elle d'une voix froide et pleine de désespoir.

Le sang d'Edward se glaça dans ses veines, son cœur s'arrêta, sa raison perdit pied._  
_

« Pardon ? » Articula-t-il.

« J'ai été enlevée à toi... de force... »

Edward la regardait, il baissa la tête vers la gauche. Son visage si froid et doux, était bien plus que massacré.

« Comme tu dis, elle est meilleure que moi. C'est sûr, y a qu'à voir son physique, elle est magnifique et je fais tâche minable à côté. » Elle inspira un bon coup.

« _Va t-en._ » Ces mots n'étaient qu'un murmure de la bouche d'Edward. Bella avait eu mal, mais elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution.

Elle tourna les talons, marcha trois pas avant de déballer les escaliers en courant et partir de la maison…

Edward resta plus de dix minutes, planté dans le couloir. Ses lèvres étaient encore rouges et bien gonflées. Ses cheveux aussi désordonnés que d'habitude… Il était liquéfié de cette révélation, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il voulait hurler, casser tout ce qu'il avait à côté de lui. Mais il ne fit rien. Il descendit les escaliers et marcha rejoindre sa famille dans le salon. Il dirigea ses membres avec tant de force, alors qu'il marchait doucement. C'était un effort surhumain pour lui. Il ne savait même pas si son cœur battait encore, il avait juste mal, énormément mal. Même pas, aucun mot ne pouvait décrire cette souffrance. Il voulait se jeter du haut d'un arbre pour avoir dit des choses aussi affreuses à Isabella. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Il les essuya du revers de la main violemment. Il passa l'encadrement de la porte, tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. Son visage était toujours aussi massacré par la souffrance, la douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à se reconstruire un visage neutre, non, la souffrance était bien trop intense pour le cacher, pour le masquer sous un masque neutre comme il l'avait fait depuis des années. Il inspira un bon coup et remonta son regard vers celui de sa fiancée…Tanya… Aussitôt qu'il la regarda, il baissa le regard. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder droit dans les yeux. Pas maintenant, c'était trop frai.

Tanya avait le même visage qu'Edward. Dès qu'il avait franchi la porte, elle avait tout remarqué. Ses lèvres gonflées, sa tignasse désordonnée. Son visage si détruit, le même visage que quand elle l'avait connu. Elle voulait le détester, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait détester Bella, d'avoir embrassé son homme, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait tout détester, le destin, d'être aussi cruel envers elle, mais surtout envers _lui_…

Elle passa sa main sur son ventre arrondi de six mois. Un mince sourire s'afficha, il suffisait qu'elle pense à son bébé pour que tout aille bien. Elle pensait aussi, qu'Edward était avec elle. Que Bella était surement partie, parce qu'Edward le lui avait dit. Edward était à _elle_ pour le moment. Mais, elle ne voulait pas que pour le moment, elle voulait pour toujours, ils allaient se marier dans deux mois. Elle allait devenir sa femme, Madame Cullen, montrer qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle l'aimait tellement, c'était tellement égoïste de sa part. D'être autant amoureuse de quelqu'un et se dire que la personne lui appartient. Egoïste, mais tellement passionnant pour certaines personnes. Elle leva le regard vers Edward, il avait les yeux vides, des frissons passèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de Tanya. Elle avait mal de voir ce regard, ce regard qui lui avait fait tant de mal à l'époque, ce regard qui disait que chaque jour était compté entre eux. Et pourtant, quatre ans qu'ils sont ensemble. Quatre ans qu'elle a réussi à donner goût à la vie d'Edward, quatre ans… _  
_

Elle le regarda, encore et encore. Il l'avait trompée, dans la même maison où elle était présente. Mais elle ne se résolut à rien faire. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien ne changerait. Il l'aimait toujours, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle le savait. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas.

Isabella était tout…

_Sa meilleure amie étant enfant._

_Sa première copine._

_Sa première fois._

_Son premier amour._

_Ses premières disputes en couple._

_Ses premiers pleurs de couple._

_Sa première souffrance._

_La femme de sa vie._

_Celle qu'il aime comme un fou._

_Celle qui le détruit chaque temps écoulé._

Les larmes coulaient sur les si belles joues rosées de Tanya. Elle ne pouvait rien, jamais elle n'y changera quelque chose. Elle devait s'effacer de sa vie._ (N/Babache: Quel Belle parole...pour une fois tellement vrai ^^)_ Sinon, elle en souffrirait.

Et pourtant, sa seule résolution du moment, c'était profiter de chaque instant, jusqu'à ce que l'amour aveugle et passionné qu'il éprouve pour Isabella, reprenne les forces de son cœur.

Un raclement de gorge, le fit tourner la tête vers Alice. Celle-ci le regarda avec des yeux abattus. Elle pleurait à fleur de peau. Jasper l'enlaça et lui murmurait des mots doux, pour essayer de la calmer. Un sanglot déchira la pièce. Elle murmura des choses incompréhensibles. Edward l'observa les yeux apeurés. Elle secoua la tête. Edward comprit bien vite. Son comportement depuis quelques temps. Ses pleurs insensés, ses crises de nerf. Ses pètages de plomb dès que quelqu'un osait prononcer quelque chose qui ramènerait à ça, à Isabella. Il comprenait. Bella venait de lui cracher à la gueule la vérité et elle… Elle le savait, Alice savait tout. Il se le répéta dans tous les sens, mais c'était toujours pareil. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Sa gorge était sèche. Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il regarda sa sœur, celle-ci pleurait toujours dans les bras de son mari. Il lui caressa le dos pour la réconforter, mais ses sanglots assaisonnaient la pièce où tout le monde était silencieux, personne n'osait piper mot. Tous avaient le visage fermé et le cœur lourd, rempli d'incompréhension.

« Tu… tu le savais... » Murmura Edward à l'attention de sa sœur, comme une affirmation.

« Je suis désolée Edward… tellement… » Balbutia-t-elle la gorge serrée et la poitrine déchirée de sanglot.


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding of the year

**Chapitre 7 : Wedding of the year**

**.:.**_"OneRepublic - Marchin On" _**.:. **

Bella regardait le pasteur à travers le petit filet qui les séparaient. Elle cherchait ses mots nerveusement, mais rien ne sortit. Sa bouche pâteuse, elle appréhendait la suite. Son cœur tambourina fort dans sa cage thoracique. Ses mains étaient moites, elle passa sans cesse ses mains dans ses cheveux, ils commencèrent à devenir gras à force. Son front était plissé. Elle réfléchissait.

« Co…c-comment se relever des coups de la vie ? » Murmura Bella.

« Dieu vous aidera. » Répondit le Pasteur avec conviction.

« Comment ? » Souffla-t-elle.

« Croyez en lui, il vous tendra la main, il vous couvera mon enfant… »

« Non. » Le coupa vivement Bella. « Il ne m'a jamais aidé. Et pourtant, dieu sait combien j'ai eu besoin de lui, et jamais rien. Il m'a laissée crever en silence. » Rugit Bella, devant les paroles du pasteur. Elle en avait ras le cul d'entendre que " oh le saint dieu sera là pour vous aider".

_Mais qu'est-ce tu fous dans une église alors ?_

Bella se posait la même question aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre ses paroles ? Pourtant, elle était enfermée dans ce petit carré d'espace, entre ces planches en bois, sombres et lisses. Elle lâcha un soupir profond.

« Êtes-vous croyante mon enfant ? » Demanda le Pasteur.

« Je l'étais, oui. » Répondit Bella sans conviction. « Avant. » Continua-t-elle lointaine. « Je croyais que dieu veillait sur moi, qu'il me couvrait. » Elle inspira fortement. « Mais je me suis trompée, il m'a tuée, il m'a détruite, alors je n'ai plus foi en rien. »

« Pourtant vous devriez… » Essaya le pasteur.

« Non. » Grogna-t-elle. « Pas après ce que j'ai vécu. »

« Pourtant, c'est toujours quand on vit une épreuve dure que nous sommes croyant... » S'étonna le Pasteur.

« Une épreuve ? » S'emporta-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas une épreuve de s'être faite enlevée, séquestrée, battue, violée, être mise sur le trottoir ! » S'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Ce n'est pas une épreuve, c'est une vie à passer... » Sa voix se brisa. 

« Je suis désolé de l'apprendre mon enfant, je prierai pour vous. » Fit doucement le Pasteur. 

« Mais…mais… Je ne veux pas de la pitié ! » S'écria-t-elle outrée. « Je n'ai que faire de votre pitié dans ma vie, remplie de remord. » Fit-elle sèchement. « Vous pouvez prier, autant que vous voulez, ça ne m'aidera strictement en rien ! » Tonna-t-elle. « Ça ne me rendra pas le bonheur qu'on m'a volé. » Sanglota-t-elle. 

_Surtout lui_, pensa-t-elle…

« Je comprends… » Essaya de réconforter le Pasteur.

« Non. » Fit durement Bella. « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. » Dit-elle avec une pointe de rage. « Vous n'avez pas été mis sur le trottoir, obligé de satisfaire le désir de ses porcs, qui on besoin d'une pute pour satisfaire leurs désirs... » Elle disait cela, la voix dégoulinant de dégoût et de haine immense. Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. « Vous n'avez pas été traité comme une chienne, à être attaché comme une chienne, à quatre pattes, vous faire prendre quand le « maitre » le désire. Vous n'avez pas été battu quand vous avez eu le malheur de crier ou de vous débattre quand il faisait des choses aussi horribles les unes que les autres sur vous. » Elle avait le visage impassible, ses yeux était ancrés dans ceux du pasteur. « Il…Il, suffisait …d'un coup par moment… Un seul et unique coup… Pour que mon cœur…_lâche_... mais jamais il ne m'a offert ce plaisir. Ou bien de me laisser…plus longtemps avec mes blessures… mais non. JAMAIS. J'ai péri dans cet enfer, jour et nuit. Pendant quatre ans et cinquante deux jours. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« Dieu, ne nous donne pas toujours ce que nous désirons. Nous devons apprendre à nous débrouiller par nous même. » Déduit-il. 

« Pardon ? » Bafouilla-t-elle. « JAMAIS, au grand jamais, je n'ai désiré quelque chose auprès de dieu. J'avais besoin de lui là, c'était impossible que je m'en sorte seule. IMPOSSIBLE, dieu ne fait que dalle, dieu n'existe pas, sinon je ne serais certainement pas en train de me confesser à vous. Vous croyez en quelque chose d'inexistant. Vous vous basez sur un rien, votre vie, vous la passez à conseiller des conneries, plus grosse les unes que les autres. » S'emporta-t-elle.

« Comment vous êtes-vous débrouillée pour sortir de cet enfer ? » Demanda le Pasteur, tout en évitant soigneusement de relever ce que venait de dire Bella.

Elle respirait de plus en plus vite, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, ce souvenir tellement douloureux. Pourtant, grâce à ça, la police l'avais retrouvée, elle s'en était sortie. Elle ferma les yeux, passa une énième fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne savais pas encore, mais c'était un policier infiltré. C'est pour cela, qu'il ne m'avait pas touché, juste gardée pendant deux jours, dans une chambre d'hôtel. Sans rien faire, il ne m'adressait même pas un regard. Il était très bizarre, mais à l'époque je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre, deux jours de liberté, je les prenais volontiers. » Répondit-elle, le cœur lourd. « Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié mon comportement quand il me mettait sur le trottoir. Je me débattais souvent, au risque de me faire frapper à en perdre des cotes. J'ai même déjà mordu une verge, violemment, le sang coulait partout. Pratiquement coupée en deux. J'en ai été contente, James m'avait tellement défigurée, qu'il était incapable de pouvoir me mettre sur le trottoir. Il croyait que ça me servirait de leçon, mais c'était mal me connaitre... » Murmura-t-elle doucement, la lèvre inférieur tremblante.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il? » Questionna méticuleusement le Pasteur. Elle inspira profondément, le nom de cet enculé lui brûler la langue.

« James. » Souffla-t-elle. « Il s'appelle, James. » Répéta-t-elle, dans un faible souffle.

« Comment, s'est passée la journée où dieu vous a sauvé? » Il avait demandé cela curieusement et en tremblant, il avait peur de la réaction de Bella. 

« Il venait de finir de me prendre, il était parti acheter sa coke. Puis la porte s'est faite défoncée, j'avais cru corps et âme, que c'était lui, qui rentrait bourré, que j'allais m'en prendre plein la gueule » Chuchota-t-elle. « Et, non, quand j'ai vue la police à l'encadrement, me dire que c'était fini, qu'ils étaient là, j'ai cru rêver. Ô combien, cela était magnifique. Ô combien, j'ai faillis hurler de joie. Mon calvaire s'est fini, il s'est fait arrêter et condamné. » Les yeux humides, elle baissa la tête et laissa ses larmes couler. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge. « Mon âme vagabonde, depuis... » Inhala-t-elle à peine audible. Elle releva la tête, elle était plongée dans le noir, seul des petite filets de lumière passaient à travers les minis ronds incruster sur le haut de la porte. C'était sinistre, mais d'un côté rassurant. Elle posa sa tête sur le mur. Ses yeux se fermaient seuls, elle avait l'air de rêver, avec ce petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle rêvait, de lui… Lui qui pouvait la rendre si heureuse, sans y faire quelque chose. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours si classe, merveilleux, splendide, éblouissant. Oh oui, éblouissant. Combien de fois, elle lui avait dit. 

_« Edward fixa Bella, avec un sourire amusé. Bella grogna dans toute sa splendeur féminine. Il éclata de rire, devant la mine de celle-ci. Elle lui donna un coup à l'épaule, de mauvaise foi._

_« Non. » S'exclama Bella fermement et avec aplomb._

_« Allez, Bella ! » Insista Edward, en déposant un baiser dans le cou de celle-ci. Elle lâcha un soupire d'aise._

_« Edward... » Murmura-t-elle doucement. « ça ne marchera pas, c'est non. »_

_« Pour moi... » Rajouta-t-il en suçotant la peau de son cou. Elle passa ses mains, dans la tignasse désordonnée d'Edward, fermant les yeux._

_« Edward... » Souffla-t-elle avec fermeté._

_« Je leur ai déjà dit...» Chuchota-t-il contre le cou de Bella. Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mots ne sortit._

_« Attends ! Quoi? » S'écria-t-elle en le repoussant._

_« Baah, t'es ma copine. » Donna-t-il comme seul réponse, en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Bella._

_Bella éclata d'un rire franc, elle se tenait les cotes, tellement elle riait aux éclats. Edward se renfrogna, vexé qu'elle se moque ouvertement de lui._

_« C'est bon... _»_ Lâcha-t-il résigner. Bella sourit en réponse et entrelaçases doigts sur la nuque d'Edward. Elle déposa ses lèvres, sur celle d'Edward. Leurs bouches commençaient à se mouvoir ensemble parfaitement. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Bella. Elle ouvrit la bouche, leurs langues se retrouvèrent, s'entrelaçaient parfaitement ensemble. Ils rompirent le baiser, haletant tout les deux. « C'est pas grave mon amour, tu sais » Chuchota-t-il doucement. « Jessica, sera d'accord, elle. » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire un coin, la voix rauque, les yeux brillant de malice._

_Il se dégagea de l'étreinte qu'il avait avec celle-ci, et tourna les talons et marchait vers Jessica, qui était à l'autre bout du parking. Bella ouvra la bouche, mais ne pipait mot. Jessica Stanley, la fille la plus populaire, qui vouait une haine immense à Bella, d'être avec l'homme qui hantait ses désirs, Edward. Elle trouvait que Bella était sincèrement minable à côté d'elle, elle n'avait jamais compris, comment Edward, avait pu choisir Bella et non elle. Elle secoua la tête, revenant bien vite, à maintenant.. Elle voyait qu'il était carrément sérieux. Sa mâchoire, a failli se décrocher. Elle descendit du capot de la Volvo, où elle était assise, elle s'emmêlait les pieds, faillit se ratatiner par terre, mais se rattrapa de peu à la voiture qui été à côté de celle d'Edward. Elle leva la tête vers Edward et lui courut après. Elle lui attrapa le poignet et le tourna vers elle, déposa ses lèvres, sur les lèvres d'Edward, si soyeuses et douces. Il souriait contre sa bouche. Attira Bella d'avantage contre elle. Les mains sur les hanches de Bella, il savourait sa victoire. Bella mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il grogna. Ils rompent le baiser._

_« Je vais le faire...» Souffla Bella. « Je le fais. » Répéta-t-elle. « A quelle heure ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant Edward dans les yeux._

_« Je t'attendrais sur le parking. » répondit Edward le sourire aux lèvres._

_« Je te hais Cullen ! »_

_« Je t'aime aussi mon amour » Répondit-il, avant de ce jeter sur les lèvres de Bella, à nouveau. » _

Bella eut un petit rire. Edward l'avait supplié d'aller voler une copie, d'un examen, qu'ils allaient avoir le lendemain. Elle avait réussi, sans se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Elle avait quand même pété une durite le jour même, elle avait eu peur, elle avait voulu tout arrêter. Elle aurait pu se faire prendre et se faire virer du lycée. Charlie, n'aurait pas du tout été content, elle aurait été punie jusqu'à sa majorité… Enfin bon, elle avait quand même passé cette épreuve. Edward l'avait remboursé comme il se doit... Le rouge, lui montait aux joues, à ce souvenir. Un beau sourire s'était étiré sur ses lèvres, elle ferma les yeux, apprécia la sensation d'être heureuse, quelques minutes… 

« Dieu était avec vous. » Murmura le pasteur, fesant sortir Bella de sa rêverie. 

« Pardon ? » Demanda Bella.

« Dieu était là, vous vous en êtes sortie grâce à lui. Il vous a aidé, sans que vous ne le voyez. » Répondit le pasteur.

Bella avala de travers sa salive. Elle n'avait jamais entendu de pareilles stupidités ! Si elle s'en était sortie, c'était grâce à elle et personne d'autre ! C'est elle seule, qui s'est sacrifiée.

« C'est le pompon ! » S'écria Bella. « Vous êtes buté ou quoi ? Borné ? Vous avez un souci auditif ou quoi ? » S'exclama-t-elle en colère. « Il ne m'a pas aidé, bon dieu ! JE me suis débrouillée. JE me suis sacrifiée, pour m'en sortir. Moi et personne d'autre ! » Rugit Bella sur la défensive.

« Je ne peux comprendre votre point vue » souffla le Pasteur.

« Mais c'est normal ! Vous croyez en lui, alors qu'il n'existe pas ! Ouvrez les yeux bon dieu. »

« Mon enfant, croyez moi... »

« Je ne peux pas… » Souffla Bella.

« Vous allez apprendre. »

« Non » le coupa Bella. « Jamais je ne pourrai apprendre » Dit-elle sèchement « Je ne crois en rien. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne crois pas en moi. » Soupira-t-elle, les larmes au coin des yeux. « En l'avenir, au destin, aux vies des autres… » Elle entendit le Pasteur murmurer quelque chose. « Je l'ai revu, pour la première fois, il y a dix-sept jours. Sur la grande place, j'avais décidé de m'y balader. Il était si beau, tel un ange tombé du ciel. Aussi beau, que dans mes souvenirs. Ses traits de visage avaient muri. Il avait l'air heureux, tellement heureux. Que j'en ai eu mal, j'ai été égoïste, j'aurais voulu qu'il souffre autant que moi je souffre. Mais je n'ai pas le droit, non. » Elle inspira fortement « Il y a deux semaines je suis allée voir sa famille, que je considérai comme ma famille à l'époque. J'ai crus mourir, une erreur fatale. C'était tellement appréciable et tellement douloureux à la fois. Il est fiancé à une femme merveilleuse. Mon dieu, elle est magnifique, magnifique comme lui. Elle lui est destinée. Ses yeux si bleus, reflétaient la bonté envers moi et de la tristesse. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté. Rien de tel. Juste de la gentillesse pure dans l'âme. Elle porte son enfant. Putain, si vous saviez comme j'ai mal mon père. Elle porte son enfant, sa chaire, son sang, sa descendance ! Je…Je… j'essaie de comprendre. Tanya et l'enfant d'Edward. L'enfant d'Edward et Tanya, mais ça sonne tellement vrai et faux en même temps. J'avais porté son enfant aussi. Je n'aie jamais eus l'occasion de lui dire, ce monstre m'avait enlevé à lui. Il a tué mon bébé, il l'a tué, en disant que ce n'était qu'un bâtard, que rien ne devra se mettre en nous. » Des larmes perlaient sur les joues de Bella. Elle respira avec difficulté. « Vous savez ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là, quand j'ai vue cette si belle femme, porter l'enfant de celui que j'aime ? De la jalousie et la culpabilité. Jalousie, parce que elle, elle pourra faire sa vie en paix, avec lui. Elle pourra l'aimer et le chérir, jusqu'à que la mort les sépare. Ils vont fonder une famille, être heureux ! Elle porte, ce que j'ai toujours voulus avoir, un bébé de lui. J'avais ce bébé dans mon vente, bon dieu, si vous saviez combien j'étais heureuse, combien c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Magnifique, tellement magnifique comme sensation. Vous planez de bonheur, rien ne peux vous enlever ce bonheur. Vous allez donner la vie, la plus belle chose au monde. Merde, je donnerai tout ce que je possède, pour pouvoir être heureuse, comme je l'avais était à ce moment. Seulement quelques secondes, juste histoire de revivre le véritable bonheur. » Elle pleurait silencieusement. La main sur le cœur, elle essaya de contrôler sa souffrance qui lui déchirait le cœur. Le pasteur avait appuyé sa tête en arrière, les yeux au ciel, il respira assez vite, son visage torturé. « A l'heure qu'il est, j'aurais dû être mariée depuis 5 ans et demi. Mon bébé aurait dû avoir 6 ans. J'aurais du avoir un boulot, dans une maison d'édition. On aurait habiter dans une maison. Il aurait été auteur-compositeur. Dès qu'il aurait ouvert la porte de la maison, notre enfant aurait courut dans la maison et sauter dans les bras de son papa, j'aurais été l'accueillir, en lui fessant un baiser, il m'aurait dit « je t'aime », j'aurais répondu pareil. On aurait été simplement heureux. » Sa voix été rauque de souffrance. « Alors, non, je ne crois pas que je peux apprendre quoi que ce soit… » 

Le pasteur gigota, il avait la nausée, la nausée de se sentir aussi mal, il voulait dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortais. Sa gorge était sèche, rien que d'avaler sa salive lui irritait la gorge. Ses yeux lui piquaient. Jamais au grand jamais, il n'avait eut ça, jamais il n'avait voulu pleurer une personne. Il avait été touché personnellement par la souffrance de cette petite…

Les paupières de Bella se fermaient et s'ouvraient délicatement, chaque battement de cil, une larme coulée.

« Je…Je suis désolé mon enfant. » S'excusa-t-il maladroitement et piteusement.

« Je ne veux pas… » Souffla-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas, que vous soyez désolé, je m'en contre fiche »

« Je n'ai pas de la pitié pour vous. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je suis désolé que vous ayez autant de douleur et souffrance sur vous. La vie ne sera donc jamais facile pour vous, ce qui me désole. » 

« Qui sais, je suis maudite mon père... » Suggéra Bella avec un mince sourire.

« Je ne pense pas non mais vous ne pourrez jamais être heureuse, tant que vous n'êtes pas en paix avec vous-même et dieu… »

« Dieu, blablabla. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois mon père, vous savez déjà ce que je pense de ça, dieu ne m'a aidé en rien, alors sérieusement, je ne veux rien entendre en me disant que dieu est là. » Dit-elle. « Je…je ne serai jamais en paix avec moi… » Chuchota-t-elle. « Pas sans lui… »

« Vous êtes vraiment détruite… » Commenta le Pasteur. Bella hocha silencieusement la tête. « J'espère qu'il pourrira en prison toute sa vie. L'enfer l'attend… _»  
_

« J'espère aussi. » murmura Bella.

Un silence s'étendit. Bella en profita pour fermer les yeux et revivre ses plus beaux souvenir. Elle entendit le pasteur gigoter de l'autre côté.

« Pardonnez-moi, quel est le nom de famille de votre agresseur ? » Rugit brusquement le Pasteur. Elle ouvrit les yeux, brusquement, déroutée par cette question, mais y répondit.

« James Orthone » Siffla-t-elle, avec rage. Elle entendu un bruit sourd, venant de l'autre côté. Le petit boitier ouvert, qui permettait de voir le Pasteur se ferma brusquement. Elle entendit une porte claquer. Elle se leva et sortit du confessionnal. Le Pasteur était devant la croix de dieu. Bella s'avança vers lui, inquiète.

« Qu'y a-t-il mon père ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement et nerveusement, étonnée de ce comportement.

« Que dieu t'aide mon enfant, que dieu t'aide. » Murmura-t-il apeuré.

« Vous me faites peur… »

« Je suis désolé… » S'excusa-t-il. « Le nom que vous m'avez donné, m'a fait perdre mon sang froid, et m'a dérouté. » Confessa-t-il.

« Je ne comprends pas… » Fis Bella penaude.

« Cherchez dans les archives de deux milles six à deux milles neuf, Washington. »

« J-je... oui. » Bafouilla-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il marcha vers l'entrée de l'Eglise, Bella le suivit. Il se posta devant elle, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella et la pressa doucement. Signe de réconfort. Elle se raidit, mais ne se dégagea pas.

« Rien n'est de ta faute. » souffla-t-il.

« Bien sûr que si. Je suis monstrueuse mon père. Je portais la chaire de mon fiancé à l'époque. Il est mort dans mon ventre par ma faute. » Sanglota-t-elle, le visage entre ses mains. .

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as rien fais. » Affirma-t-il.

« Je… » Elle releva le visage, rempli de larmes vers lui.

« Chuut. Crois en dieu mon enfant, crois en dieu. » Dit-il. « Seul lui, t'aidera. »_  
_

« Merci mon père.. »

« Repasse quand tu veux mon enfant. »

Bella hocha la tête. Elle sortit de l'église, descendit les marches, les joues noyées de larme.

**..::..**

La musique douce d'un mariage retentit dans cette église. Le futur marié regarda le fond de L'église. Il attendit avec impatience l'arrivée de sa future mariée. Les petites demoiselles d'honneur marchaient le long du tapis rouge. Avec leurs petites chaussures, et leurs jolies robes blanches. Elles avaient chacune un panier perché à leurs bras, celui-ci contenait des pétales de coquelicots, très original pour un mariage : la mariée était fanatique de ces fleurs. Les petites avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Un mariage, c'était un magique pour des petites de cet âge. Elles avancèrent vers le côté vide, où la mariée se placerait. Une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux bleus profonds, avec une robe marron qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux couvait du regard les petites demoiselles d'honneur. Elle passa sa main sur son ventre arrondis de six mois. Elle aussi aurait un petit bout comme ça. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle porta son regard vers son fiancé. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveiller par cet homme. Il était tellement beau, un Apollon tombé du ciel. Elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être avec lui. Il était derrière le marié, il était le témoin. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, bientôt ce sera le marié le témoin et le témoin le marié. Elle était le témoin de la mariée.

La musique du mariage, changea de ton. Tous se retournèrent vers le fond de l'église. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, d'autres émus ou en pleures, fiers, heureux, couvait la mariée qui arrivait resplendissante. Tanya avait les larmes aux yeux, un jour ce sera son tour avec l'amour de sa vie.

Bientôt, ce sera elle que tout le monde couvera du regard avec mille émotions. Un jour, son cœur explosera de bonheur, en disant " oui ". Ses yeux brillaient. Elle admirait la mariée qui avançait avec grâce. Sa robe était blanche, soft, elle ne traînait pas parterre, et n'était pas à froufrou. Simple, mais très jolie. Un corset, qui mettait merveilleusement bien sa poitrine en avant, pas d'une façon vulgaire, mais comme à l'époque. C'était très joli. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon classique, avec des pinces blanche et une fleur mise sur le côté. Elle serra maladroitement dans ses mains le bouquet de fleur. Des lys blancs. Elle avançait au rythme de la musique, le bras dans celui de son père. La mariée sourit à Tanya, se tourna vers son père, qui lui embrassa délicatement le front. Elle se posta devant son fiancé, il lui prit la main tendrement. Sa chaleur réconfortait, ce bout de femme, heureuse et angoissée en même temps.

« Mes amis. » Annonça le Pasteur. « Nous voila réunis pour célébrer le mariage de Robert Pattinson et Sandrine Worthington. » Sourit-il.

Les deux futurs mariés se regardaient, profondément amoureux. Tanya regarda Edward. Il la fixait avec une intense passion qui cachait une autre émotion qui fit chavirer le cœur de Tanya. Ses yeux verts profonds, regardaient le ventre arrondi de Tanya. Il allait être papa et en plus de ça, bientôt marié. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il était juste heureux, cette journée s'annonçait sans nuage. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée voulant rappeler à Edward quelque chose qu'il tenta d'ignorer. Le pasteur commençait son discours. Pendant ce temps une secrétaire fusilla Edward du regard. Elle n'aimait pas le regard qu'il portait à Tanya. Non qu'elle était jalouse, mais plutôt, qu'elle savait qu'Edward faisait le mauvais choix, qu'il allait le regretter toute sa vie. Elle détestait Tanya, elle la haïssait et pourtant... Elle était adorable cette petite Tanya, elle voudrait l'apprécier, mais rien à faire. Elle avait choisit son camp, sans même connaître ses adversaires. Elle était mal à l'aise dans ce mariage, elle s'imaginait déjà d'avance le mariage de Tanya et Edward, la nausée et la colère lui montaient. Elle recula jusqu'au fond de l'église. Les portes étaient grand ouvertes, laissant le merveilleux soleil chaud, rentrer dans ce mariage magnifique. Elle s'appuya contre le mur du fond et observa le Pasteur.

« Robert Thomas Pattinson. » Fit le Pasteur en se tournant vers lui. « Acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Sandrine Anna Marie Worthington, pour le meilleur et le pire. De l'aimer dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté. De la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? »

« Oui, je le veux. » Répondit Robert avec conviction. 

« Sandrine Anna Marie Worthington » S'adressa le Pasteur « Acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Robert Thomas Pattinson, pour le meilleur et le pire. De l'aimer dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté. De le chérir jusqu'à que la mort vous sépare ? » 

« Ouuu…ui…Je le…veux… » Bafouilla Sandrine en larmes. 

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme ! » S'exclama le Pasteur joyeusement. « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » Sourit-il. 

Robert prit Pauline dans ses bras, elle encercla sa nuque avec ses mains. Leurs visages étaient près l'un de l'autre. Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celle qui était désormais sa femme. Pauline Pattinson…

Un sanglot arriva aux oreilles de la secrétaire mécontente. Elle se tourna vers ce sanglot. Elle vit une magnifique jeune femme aux yeux chocolat pleurer. Elle avait l'air de souffrir à mort, petit à petit, elle reconnut cette personne. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupéfaction. _Bella_, pensa-t-elle.

« Bella. » Souffla la jeune femme stupéfiée.

Bella tourna brusquement le visage vers la personne. Elle était grande, mince, avec un visage en forme de cœur, assez pâle, des yeux noisettes magnifiques, des lèvres rose, les cheveux mi long, légèrement bouclés, châtain au reflet blond/roux. Bella la trouvait tout simplement sublime. Elle l'observa un long moment, elle ouvra la bouche, mais rien ne sorti.

« Je suis Fallone, la secrétaire et la meilleure amie de cet abruti aveugle là bas. » Se présenta Fallone, en montrant d'un geste de la main, Edward.

« Enchantée…Bella…Bella Swan » Bredouilla Bella doucement.

« Enchantée Bella. »

Elle observa Bella du regard. Elle avait l'air de fixé quelqu'un, Fallone suivi son regard, et vis qu'elle le regardait lui… Les yeux de Bella, était rempli d'eau, son visage était déformé par la souffrance et la culpabilité.

« Je suis désolée... » Murmura Fallone.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Bella.

« Je suis désolée de ça. » S'excusa Fallone, en montrant Edward. « J'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il fait le pire choix de sa vie. » Soupira-t-elle. « Mais la colère et la tristesse doit surement le rendre aveugle. » Déduit-elle.

« Non, il a juste suivit son cœur. » Contra Bella.

« Non Bella. » Trancha-t-elle. « Il ne suit pas son cœur. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? » Demanda Bella, les yeux brillant.

« Il t'aime, tout simplement. »

« NON ! » S'écria Bella. « Il est avec Tanya, fiancé et bientôt papa. » Dire ses mots lui trancha la gorge. « Il a tourné la page. » Murmura-t-elle, le cœur lourd. « Il me l'a clairement dit et très explicitement. »

« Je sais. » Soupira Fallone. Bella arqua un sourcil. « Le lendemain il n'ait pas venu au boulot, je me suis inquiétée et je me suis pointée chez lui. Il m'a tout expliqué. Il pleurait même. » Elle inspira « La question est de savoir si toi tu l'aimes ? » Demanda Fallone, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Quoi ? bien sur ! » Répondit Bella, avec une mine choquée, comment pouvait-on en douter ? « Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il est ma lumière, mon bonheur personnel, mon cœur bat pour lui chaque minute, chaque jour. Je vis en me raccrochant à nos souvenirs, je vis dans le vent, mais je me dis que c'est pour lui. Je l'aime passionnément, je pourrais donner ma vie pour lui. La passion tue, c'est vrai, elle me tue chaque jour, parce que je ne peux pas l'approcher et que mes démons me hantent et personne n'est là pour m'aider. Enfin, j'aurais tellement besoin qu'il me serre dans ses bras qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime, qu'il est là, qu'il veillera sur moi. » Souffla Bella rêveuse. « Mais rien de tout ça ne se passera. » La voix de Bella, deviens rauque. « Je suis condamnée à vivre à en crever ». 

Fallone avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était sincèrement touchée, par son discours. Elle avait mal pour elle. Elle détestait Tanya encore plus à ce moment là. Elle avait prit la place de Bella, elle lui avait arraché son bonheur. Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble, c'était comme si dieu les avait crée spécialement l'un pour l'autre. Ils se complétaient tellement. Mais Edward était aveugle. Il croyait avoir tourner la page, il croyait qu'avoir revu Bella et avoir vider son sac l'aurait aider à avancer. Mais il avait tort, Fallone le savait comme jamais. Il allait un jour s'en rendre compte et le retour à la réalité sera fatal pour lui. Il savait ce que Bella avait vécu, mais il s'était entêté, à se dire que c'était truquer et faux. Un tissu de mensonges. Alors que chaque jour, il ne faisait que penser au calvaire qu'elle avait vécu. Il se haïssait d'avoir cru qu'elle était partie... Mais... Il continuait à s'avancer, la tête haute, sans se retourner vers Isabella, il voulait l'oublier, mais rien, absolument rien, ne le fera l'oublier. Il avait bien trop besoin d'elle, mais bien trop têtu pour se l'avouer. Il avait tellement souffert de la disparation de Bella qu'il s'était crée un personnage qui n'était pas lui. Jamais Edward Cullen n'avait été aussi…con ? Oui, con serait le mot. Il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Il n'hésitait pas à écraser toute personne qui se mettrais en travers de son chemin, niveau profession. Alors qu'il s'était promis, de ne pas être comme ces enculés, qui ne pense qu'au boulot et qui détruit des vies ou ruine des personnes. Et pourtant, dieu sait combien de personne il a ruiné pour arriver à ses fins. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'horripilant. Il était le plus froid de la famille et le plus associal envers des inconnus. Il n'était plus le Edward que Bella avait connu, et Fallone avait peur que Bella l'apprenne. Savoir ça la détruirait.

Des applaudissements firent sursauter Fallone. Elle tourna la tête vers la foule de gens qui applaudissaient. Deux personnes s'étaient mariées. Deux témoins, ces deux témoins, sont les futurs mariés. La nausée lui monta. Il avait avancé la date du mariage depuis qu'il savait que Bella était ici même. Il avait avancé ce mariage de deux putain de mois !

« Un mois et demi. » Rugit Fallone

« Pardon ? »

« Il se marie avec cette blonde sans cervelle dans un mois et demi. » S'écria-t-elle, en réalisant tout à coup, que c'était proche, très proche.

Un sanglot transperça Bella. Fallone lui adressa un regard compatissant.

« Je suis désolée, je dois les rejoindre. » Fit Fallone penaude. « A bientôt Bella. » Souffla-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons.

Les larmes de Bella coulèrent. Elle ne pouvait plus les retenir aussi longtemps. Elle regarda une dernière fois Edward avant de partir….

Fallone marcha vers Edward avec détermination. Elle voulait lui faire bouffer ses couilles, ce n'était qu'un con, pur et simple dans l'âme. Il tenait Tanya dans ses bras à l'écart de la foule. Elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Son expression changea, il bafouilla un vague excuse à Tanya, avant de partir en courant de l'Eglise. Un bref, sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Fallone, il n'avait donc pas résisté, ce qui prouvait qu'il l'aimait toujours autant.

Bella entendait des bruits de pas. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle continua sa route, la tête baissée, les yeux entrain de couler comme une fontaine. Sa poitrine se faisait lacérer à coup de parole assassine.

« Bella ! » Lança une voix de velours.

Elle se retourna les yeux broyés de larme. Il était là, en chair et en os. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle. Il semblait essoufflé.

« Edward… » Murmura Bella.

Ils se regardaient mutuellement. Le visage d'Edward était torturé. Voir Bella comme ça le tuait littéralement, il s'en voulait, elle était comme ça par sa faute, il la détruisait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était. Il la massacrait chaque minute encore plus. Son visage était inondé de larme, de souffrance, de douleur et de désespoir. Ses yeux chocolatés étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main en reniflant disgracieusement.

Un souvenir douloureux qu'il aurait aimé oublier s'imposa à lui.

_« Il fixa sa sœur, qui pleurait dans les bras de Jasper. Elle bafouilla des excuses à longueur de seconde. Edward avait mal, il voulait de tirer une balle, se planter un poignard. Putain, une tel douleur ne devrais pas exister et pourtant, il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. La rage, la colère et la souffrance était là, donnant un résultat catastrophique. _

_« Réponds ! » Ordonna Edward, d'une voix sans appel._

_« Je suis désolée, je voulais vous le dire… »_

_« Tu as osé me le cacher ? » La coupa Edward sèchement._

_« Je…Je…Ne savais pas comment te le dire ! » Balbutia Alice._

_« J'avais confiance en toi » fit Edward. « Tu connais exactement quels sont mes sentiments envers elle. » Grogna-t-il en colère. « Tu sais exactement que je meurs un peu plus chaque jour, parce que mon amour pour elle me ronge le cœur, les tripes, l'âme... » Chuchota-t-il. « Et tu as oser, me cacher ça, comme si de rien n'était ? Mais… » Il inspira « Tu n'es plus ma sœur, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi! » Déclara-t-il d'une voix dur, il ne lâcha pas sa sœur du regard, son regard faisait frissonner plus d'un dans la pièce. Mais ce regard tuait une sœur, une sœur qui aimait plus que tout son frère, qui avait cru bien faire, mais qui, au final, s'était lourdement trompée._

_Un cri aigu et perçant retentit dans la pièce. _

_« N-non... _» _Bafouilla Alice dans un chuchotement. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcées ne pouvait pas être vraies...C'était son frère... Il ne pouvait pas avoir dis ça, c'était une hallucination... Et pourtant, elle leva son regard vers lui, croisant ce putain de regard qui la tuait, qui la bousillait intérieurement. Elle serra d'avantage la taille de Jasper, nichant sa tête dans le torse de celui-ci. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, s'accrochant à son mari, comme à sa bouée de sauvetage. _

_La chemise de Jasper avait une grosse tâche d'eau salée, elle était complètement mouillée du désespoir de sa femme. Lui-même avait mal, il n'en voulait pas à Alice, non. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir trouvé le problème plutôt, il avait vu sa femme se morfondre de jour en jour. Ses yeux si pétillant d'habitude, son sourire si grand, sa joie de vivre. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave, mais... aucune idée, ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Tout allait bien dans leur couple, alors pourquoi se douter de quelque chose ? Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment chercher très loin, mais il s'était dit que ça lui passerait et puis, comment savoir que c'était à propos de Bella ?_  
_Bella... ce nom lui compressa le coeur. Elle avait été tellement importante pour tout le monde, même pour lui. Elle était sa confidente et lui était son confident, ils avaient une relation fraternel, très forte et ça, Jasper ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il avait apprit à vivre en son absence. Il n'en voulait pas à Bella, il s'était dit que si elle l'avait quittée, c'était pour une bonne raison. Il avait été neutre dans l'histoire, tout comme Emmett. Les deux s'était attiré les foutres de Rosalie et Edward... Il jeta un mauvais regard à Edward, il n'adhérait certainement pas à la façon dont Edward osait parler à sa soeur. Il avait mal à cause de tout cela, Jasper, il avait mal de tout ce merdier, il savait qu'on ne vivait pas dans le monde des bisounours, mais de temps en temps, ça ne ferait pas de mal. Il n'en voulait certainement pas à Bella, il savait qu'elle était un peu la fautive, mais en fin de compte, c'était la faute d'Edward, qui ne savait pas gérer une situation pareil. Edward était impulsif, doublé d'un dépressif, il ne savait donc pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait faire par moment. C'était bien le psy Jasper, qui l'analysait. Il savait combien il était si fragile, tel une perle d'or. Fut un temps où il était fort, pouvant supporter n'importe quelle émotion, mais depuis qu'Isabella, avait disparue de sa vie, il était fragile. Très. Mais il ne se l'avouait pas. Il s'était construit un masque dur comme du marbre. On pouvait même qualifié ce masque de grotesque! Il était tellement odieux, par moment. Pas avec sa famille, mais avec des personnes, la clientèle, les concurrents, ceux qui bossent pour lui, et tant d'autre personnes. Il avait changé, Jasper le savait mieux que personne. Tout le monde disait que c'était une période. Mais ce n'était pas une période, c'était lui maintenant...rien ne pourrait le changer, sauf une personne. Une seule et unique personne._

_Celle qui lui a appris à aimer, celle qui l'a rendu heureux, qui lui a apporté tant de chose, et qui a tout repris en l'abandonnant. Isabella, en disparaissant, avait tout emporté avec elle. Jusqu'au cœur d'Edward. Fermé à double tour, seule elle, pouvait lui rendre et le déverrouiller... Pourtant c'était l'inverse chez elle, en se fesant enlever, il avait tout gardée avec lui. Tout les deux, détenait le cœur et la vie de l'autre. Seul Jasper l'avait remarqué, et se tuait à le répéter à sa famille, mais personne ne l'avait écouté. Ils pensaient tous qu'il se cherchait une excuse pour n'avoir une rancune envers Bella. C'était simple : à l'époque, il fallait la détester, mais c'était un automatisme. Elle était partie, avait détruit une famille... enfin, Jasper et son beau frère, ne voyait pas celle-ci comme cela..._

_Alice tira sur les bord de la chemise de Jasper, le fesant sortir de sa songerie. Elle s'y accrochait pour ne pas lâcher prise, elle était au bord, du gouffre. Elle fixa Jasper de ses grand yeux, vert/bleu larmoyants, gonflés et rouges. De l'eau salée tombait dans le creux de ses cernes, avant de couler sur ses joues, trempées, telles un lac._

_« J-j-j-e… » Elle s'entremmêla avec ses sanglots, elle avait beaucoup de mal à parler et à respirer. Sous les yeux mortifiés de la famille. Personne ne pipait mot. Seuls les sanglots des filles et la respiration de toute les personne présente dans cette pièce faisaient le bruit._

_« Je t'en supplie… » Murmura-t-elle en bafouillant comme jamais. Elle regarda Edward avec des yeux suppliant. « Pardonne-moi » Chuchota-t-elle, comme un dernier espoir._

_Il la fixa, avant de secouer la tête négativement. Il la transperça du regard, avant de tourner les talons, monter les escaliers un à un, les larmes lui brulant les yeux, il s'accrocha à la rambarde, jusqu'à que ses doigts deviennent blancs. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Il monta les dernières marche d'un pas lourd et non assuré. Il avança dans ce couloir immense, blanc comme de la neige. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de basculer violemment sur le mur droit du couloir, il grimaça. Il reprit son pas, avec une de ses mains appuyer sur le mur, il se tenait. Il devait tenir, avant de s'effondrer. Autant moralement que physiquement. Ses jambes tremblèrent doucement. Son sang circulait tellement doucement dans ses veines, ses yeux verts, si beau et profonds, étaient vides, inexistants. Il ferma délicatement ses paupières, une larme coula le long de ses joues blafardes. Il posa sa main sur une poignée avec vivacité, avant de la tourner violemment. Il pénétra dans la pièce, sombrer dans le noir, seul la porte ouverte, laissant pénétrer la lumière du couloir, faisais briller le carrelage de cette si grande et belle salle de bain. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, avant de claquer brusquement la porte de la salle de bain, fesant ressortir toute sa rage. Il abattit son poing sur le mur, appuyant sur l'interrupteur au passage. La pièce s'éclaircit. Il ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, avant de les ré-ouvrir brusquement. Ses mains se mirent à plat le long du mur, couleur beige crème. Il s'abaissa légèrement pour ce calmer. Son dos, se courbait. Sa respiration été bruyante, à la fois régulière...  
_

_Il recula du mur, se pinça l'arête du nez, voulant se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas que tout ça ce soit réellement passé. Isabella, n'était pas venue, ce n'était pas possible. Il inspira fortement pour ce calmer, tournant en rond dans cette salle de bain. Elle n'était pas là, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas failli lui faire l'amour dans ce couloir. Faire qu'un. Il secoua la tête, pour s'enlever ses idées._

_Il posa son regard sur son reflet. Le miroir. Lui. Il s'approcha dangereusement de ce miroir, qui le reflétait, reflétant au passage cette douleur qui mutilait ses si beaux traits de visage. Il se posta devant le lavabo et le miroir. Il ouvrit avec maladresse le robinet, fessait coulisser ses doigts, le long du fer de celui-ci. Ses mains entrèrent en contact avec l'eau, colla ses mains ensemble, créant un faussé, où l'eau s'y longé. Il apporta ses mains, remplis d'eau à son visage, éclaboussant quelques mèches de cheveux au passage. Il frotta ses mains sur son visage mouillé. Posant ses mains sur chaque côté du lavabo, son dos légèrement penché vers l'avant, ses épaules se contractèrent. Ses yeux verts émeraude, se plissèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il repensa à elle. Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé fusèrent dans son cerveau._

_**«**__ Espéce d'idiot ! Tu n'es qu'un pauvre con sans cervelle ! Tu ne sais rien, strictement rien ! Tu crois que je suis partie comme ça ? Tu crois que la misérable petite Swan n'avait pas eu les couilles de venir te dire que c'était fini entre nous ? J'ai jamais voulu que ça se termine. C'est toi qui m'as fait tenir dans mon enfer, intentionnellement, c'est à toi que je pensais quand je souffrais à mort. C'est à toi. Parce que tu es celui que j'aime, et celui que j'aimerai toute ma vie ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le jour de notre mariage, j'ai cru brûler vive, de savoir que jamais je ne pourrai te jurer de t'aimer et de te chérir ! J'ai cru mourir en voyant les heures défiler ce jour là ! C'est moi qui aurais dû être à la place de cette belle blonde aux yeux bleus, enceinte et épanouie d'une grossesse. Ça aurait dû être notre enfant. J'aurais dû être présente, pour tes concerts de musique. J'aurais dû être là pour tout ça. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas là, parce qu'on m'a arraché cette place, cette vie où j'aurais dû être épanouie avec toi à mes côtés… __**» **_

_Ses muscles se contractèrent violemment, il appuya ses mains sur la surface, lisse et fraîche du lavabo, avant de les resserraient et de frapper soudainement le lavabo. Il re-frappa une deuxième fois, avec autant de force. Ses mains claquèrent sur le pot en verre, qui contenait les brosses en dent. Le verre s'explosait avec en milles morceaux. Il envoya tout balancer à travers la pièce, ouvrant les placards, tiroir, balançant tout. Il avait une tel haine, tellement indescriptible. Il empoigna une bouteille de shampoing en main, le balançant, en s'imaginant que c'était... celui qui lui avait enlever sa belle. La bouteille attérit, droit dans le mur, s'ouvrit de tout les côtés, laissant le liquide, gras, doux, d'une merveilleuse odeur, glisser délicatement, tel un escargot le long du mur._

_A regarder, la pièce été un vrai chantier. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée. Les bouteilles de shampooing, maquillage, pharmacie et tout le tralabla, étaient passés dans les mains bourrues d'Edward, avaient rendu l'âme. Ses cris de rage résonner dans la pièce, il avança, vers ce miroir qu'il le narguait depuis un bon moment. Il frappa tout sur son passage, avant d'envoyer son poing, dans cette vitre, ayant le don de refléter. Le verre se brisa, il reçu quelques morceaux dans le visage, quelques égratignures. Un morceau trancha durement, la paume de sa main. Il hurla de rage, cognant sa main qui dégoulinait de sang, sur le deuxième miroir, qui se fissurait. Il laissa glisser sa main le long du miroir, laissant une belle trace, à faire peur. Le sang, rouge vif, coulait doucement, délicatement sur sa main, avant de tomber dans le lavabo. Chaque goute qui tombait dans le lavabo désormais rempli d'objet explosés et de sang, lui faisait penser combien il était égoïste d'avoir pensé, une telle chose sur elle... Il secoua plusieurs fois la tête, avant de fourrer ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il sentit le liquide chaud s'écouler le long des racines de ses mèches, mais ne fit rien, ne réagissait pas, il grimaça juste de douleur. Sa plaie lui picotait, mais il s'en fichait. Seul ce qu'il avait prononcé en présence d'Isabella comptait._

_Il écarquilla les yeux devant l'horreur qu'il venait de faire. Pas la salle de bain, non. Il s'en fichait royalement de ça. Mais, de ce qu'il avait dit. Il lui avait craché des paroles, tellement... Il grinça des dents. Reculant du miroir brisé, jusqu'à que son dos claque contre le mur. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il cligna des yeux, voulant s'empêcher de pleurer, mais son cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ignore. Ses larmes n'en firent qu'a sa tête, jusqu'à couler abondemment sur ses joues tâchées de sang, qui dégoulinait avec l'eau salée. Il mit sa main valide derrière son dos, allant chercher dans la poche arrière de son jean, une photo..._

_Pas n'importe quelle photo. Une des plus belles photos du monde, il en était sûr et certain... Il observa la photo en larme. C'était Bella et lui... A la belle époque. Un sanglot lui transperça la poitrine... Il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il pleurait sans pouvoir y mettre un terme. Il ne voulait même pas s'arrêter, rien à foutre de sa virilité, rien à foutre que sa fiancée soit en bas, rien à foutre de ce putain de monde, rien à foutre de vivre pour rien... La photo, passa dans sa main écorché, le sang coulissa le long de la photo... Il resserra fortement celle-ci, dans sa main, des sanglots le déchiré un à un. Il cria. Pleura. Sanglota. Lui seul, dans cette immense souffrance. Un goute tomba au sol, puis une deuxième... Une énième, il abaissa son regard vers cette immense tâche de sang, vif. Le néant. »_

« Bella…je… je suis navré... » Murmura-t-il. Bella leva les yeux choqué vers lui, il s'excusait ? Vraiment? Mais... qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ! Elle ne voulait pas des putains d'excuses de merde.

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla-t-elle.

« Non... je ne suis pas navré, je m'en veux… je… je n'aurais jamais dû… » Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots, nerveusement et douloureusement. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Je comprends pas... » Chuchota Bella, complètement perdue.

« Enfin Bella ! Réfléchis un peu ! » S'écria Edward. « Je m'en veux putain! Si tu savais combien je m'en veux! Combien j'ai juste envie de retourner en arrière pour éviter tout se qui s'est passé... J'aurais du rester avec toi ce jour là ! Je ne l'ai pas fais. » Rugit-il. « Tout est de ma faute. » Murmura-t-il avec douleur et culpabilité.

« Mais… »

« Laisse moi finir, y a que comme ça, que je pourrais vivre normalement… » Il respira fortement, son cœur tambourinait de manière irrégulière. Boum, boum, boum... Il ne faisait qu'entendre que ça, lui répétant sans cesse, combien son cœur battait pour rien. « J'ai longtemps cru que tu m'avais abandonné, que tu m'avais laissé, du jour au lendemain. Que tu n'avais jamais eu le cœur de venir me dire que c'était fini. » Il lâcha un soupir de tristesse, en pensant à ce que ça aurai pu être, si elle l'avait vraiment quitté.« Que tu ne m'aimais plus. J'ai eu mal, si tu savais, mais je n'avais pas perdu espoir. Je me suis dit... que tu reviendrais le jour du mariage, qui sait? Je t'ai quand même cherché jour et nuit dans Forks, et plein d'autre ville. Je me suis maudit, pendant tout ce temps. A croire que tout était ma faute. » Sa voix, ce brisa soudainement. « ET C'EST MA FAUTE!» Cria-t-il avec haine et dégoût de soi-même. Il frappa du poing contre le mur à trois reprises, avant de se lacérer la main avec le mur égratigné. Bella avait poussé un petit cri de surprise, la main sur la bouche, les larmes aux yeux, elle le regardait ce dénigrer... « J'AURAIS DU ÊTRE LA, AVEC TOI CE JOUR LA! » Hurla-t-il, tout ses souvenirs douloureux fusèrent dans sa tête. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains, avant de les passer dans ses cheveux. «Je ne dormais plus, ne mangeais plus, tellement que je m'en voulais et que je t'aimais...» Il leva les yeux au ciel, voulant fuir le regard de Bella. « Un vrai cadavre » Un rire nerveux sortit de sa gorge. « J'espérais juste ta venue… Le jour du mariage, j'y suis allé. Je t'ai attendu, tu n'es jamais venue… »

_« Assis sur les marches de l'autel, Edward regarda la grande si grande porte, épaisse, de suface lisse, en bois. Cette porte qui changerait sa vie à jamais, si seulement, une seule et unique personne la poussait... Il attendait, espérait, les larmes aux yeux, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure. Les mains moites, il enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Un long soupir sortit des lèvres du prêtre, Edward tourna légèrement la tête vers celui-ci, lui lançant un regard des plus noir. Il le détestait, il faisait partie des personnes qu'il détestait à présent. C'était si simple de détester une personne, plutôt que de l'aimer pour lui, à présent. L'amour été tellement dévastateur et cruel pour lui. Il détestaut l'amour, il détestait être amoureux d'un fantôme. Et pourtant, son coeur ne peut s'empêcher de se serrer en pensant à sa belle. Le faite qu'il soit là, prouve qu'il ne peut s'empêchait de l'aimer. Même si des mois, s'étaient écoulés, des mois de torture, de tristesse. Il repensait à tous ces mois écoulés, à la chercher désespérément... Il avait accourut chez elle, quand il avait apprit qu'elle avait disparue de la circulation, il avait dévaler les escaliers pour attérir dans sa chambre. Son odeur flottait par tout, cette si belle odeur, si enivrante, le freesia. Il avait ouvert, les placards, les tiroirs, tout, absolument tout. Il manquait des affaires, beaucoup d'affaire. Aucune lettre, rien. Juste un vague souvenir de sa présence. Elle était partie d'elle-même. Mais il l'avait cherché, quand même, pendant des heures, des jours, des semaines. Rien. Il avait cru en mourir quand rien ne venait à lui, aucune bonne nouvelle. Il se disait qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause, avec la grande dispute qu'ils avaient eu, quelque semaine auparant, avant qu'elle disparaisse._

_Le coup de grâce pour lui, avait été de trouver un emballage carton, d'un test de grossesse. Charlie, avait faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il avait vue cela avec Edward. Lui, avait eu une réaction interdite. En priant qu'elle revienne, avec un ventre rond. Il avait pleuré, il avait pleuré sur l'épaule de Charlie. Tous les deux, se réconfortant l'un et l'autre... Mais, jamais il n'aurait eu la réponse, si elle était belle et bien enceinte, ou non. Ce jour là était son dernier espoir. Un espoir qui s'écoule entre ses doigts, comme de l'eau._

_Miracle, oui c'était bien ça, à ce stade de sa vie, il espérait un miracle. Il priait dieu, tous les jours pour qu'elle revienne. Il allait souvent à l'église, restant assis pendant des heures, sur les bancs, à prier. Même le prêtre, ne savait quoi faire, devant un si grand désarrois. Il essayait souvent de donner des conseils à Edward, mais cela s'est avéré inutile. Ca rentrait d'une oreille et ressortait par l'autre. Edward ne voulait certainement pas de conseil venant d'un prêtre, ah non, ça jamais de la vie. Il voulait gérer sa vie, comme bon lui semblait, surtout sa souffrance..._

_Venir, oh ça oui, elle devait venir… C'était leur mariage tant attendu…Combien elle s'impatientait de s'unir à lui, pour la vie. Combien de fois, elle l'avait supplié de l'emener à Las Vegas, pour s'unir à lui, au plus vite, combien de fois il avait refusé, amusé, avec un magnifique sourire en coin... Il voulait que ce mariage soit parfait, comme un compte de fée, digne d'une princesse et non être marié par un prêtre en Elvis Presley. Elle méritait tellement le meilleur, il avait souvent faillit céder devant ses yeux de chat Potté. Mais il s'en serait sûrement voulu, voulant lui offrir mieux qu'un miteux mariage. Maintenant, il regrettait amèrement. Et s'il avait cédé, qu'il était marié avec elle, peut-être serait-elle avec lui en ce moment, qui sait ? Le regret lui rongeait le cœur, même si la raison lui soufflait que ce n'était certainement pas ça. Bella, n'était pas ça, elle ne serait pas partie pour une simple histoire de mariage, vu que dans tout les cas, ils allaient se mariés. C'était bien pire, si elle était partie, elle avait des raisons en béton armé._

_Il passa ses mains moites sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux fortement pour s'empêcher de pleurer en entendant sa mère sangloter dans les bras de son père, Rosalie maugréait des insultes envers Bella, et Alice entrain de prier. Les femmes Cullen, étaient les plus faibles, avec lui. Il le savait et s'en fichait. Après tout, il avait le droit de souffrir, avec tout se qui se passait en ce moment même dans sa vie. Il avait le droit de rien cacher, de ne faire comme si, tout allait bien alors que rien ne va. Il n'était pas du genre à mentir ou à se voiler la face, alors il restait comme il était, montrant l'ampleur des dégâts qu'Isabella avait causé en partant sans rien dire. Il essuya ses mains, le long de ses cuisses, levant les yeux vers le ciel, pour éviter de faire couler les larmes qui n'allaient par tardé à le trahir. _

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent. _

_Le cœur lacéré, broyé. Il se résigna... Il rendit les armes et son cœur. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Une main ce posa sur son épaule, Edward leva les yeux vers… Emmett._

_« Elle ne viendra pas Edward… » Chuchota doucement Emmett, le coeur aussi brisé qu'Edward. Il avait mal de cette situation. Il avait tellement mal de voir son frère mourir de jour en jour, de voir qu'Isabella était partie. Il savait que si, elle était partie, y avait une bonne raison, il n'en voulait pas à Isabella, non. C'était son choix et il le respectait. « Elle est partie... » Osa-t-il dire, dans un souffle à peine audible._

_« E-elle devait… » Bégaya Edward, les sanglots l'empêchant de parler._

_« Je suis désolé... » S'excusa Emmett, les larmes brillant d'eau salée, qui ne voulait certainement pas qu'elles coulent. Il devait se montrer fort, pour son frère._

_« On devait se dire oui...» Murmura Edward.« S'aimer pour l'éternité...» Il avait prononcé ses mots, dans un souffle. Des larmes allèrent se loger sur ses lèvres, il passa sa langue dessus, en secouant la tête._

_« Je… » Commença Emmett._

_« Emmett... » le coupa Edward. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle, les yeux larmoyant. «Qu'ai-je fais de mal ? » Emmett fuya le regard de son frère, il avait autant envie de pleurer qu'Edward. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de prendre ses jambes à son cou et partir en courant, pleurer dans son coin. Emmett était de grande carrure, mais il avait le cœur sur la main, un vraie gros nounours, comme disait Isabella. « Pourquoi est-elle partie ? » Emmett pressa légèrement l'épaule d'Edward, d'un signe de réconfort. « Pourquoi je ne vois plus rien ?... Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? » Chuchota Edward, en mettant sa tête dans ses mains, d'un air désespéré. A regarder Edward, on avait qu'une envie, c'est de le prendre dans nos bras et le réconforter. Il avait l'air d'un gosse, qui a perdu un jouet. Mais là, c'était tellement plus grave et tellement plus lacérant. Il avait si mal, que sa douleur était indescriptible. Emmett avait le cœur au bord des larmes. Un goutte coula sur sa joue, il renifla, en se dépêchant d'essuyer du revers de sa main, la petite perle salée, qui venait de couler._

_« Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, Edward, mais je peux seulement te dire, que si elle est partie, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison…» Emmett avait dit cela avec beaucoup d'hésitation, cherchant proprement ses mots pour ne pas blesser son frère. « Et pour la dernière ça fait mal, car tu l'aimes… » Souffla doucement Emmett.« L'amour fait parfois mal… » Reprit-il. « Ça passera avec le temps… » Clama-t-il doucement, en baissant le regard vers on frère, qui sortit enfin la tête de ses mains. Il croisa le regard d'Edward, ses yeux, rouge, gonflée, il ne pleurait plus. Mais les larmes, avait laissé une grande empreinte dévastatrice._

_Emmett tendit sa main à Edward, celui-ci, la prit et ce releva avec son aide. Emmett se tourna vers le pasteur, le pasteur hocha simplement la tête, comprenant la tristesse de tout ce monde. Il mit son bras autour des épaules d'Edward. Il regardait son frère souffrir silencieusement… Il avait mal pour lui, il voulait lui-même détester Isabella, mais il n'y pouvait si résoudre. Si elle était partie, c'est parce que y avait une bonne raison, pour lui… Ils passaient la grande porte, en bois de l'église... Edward tourna la tête vers cette porte, une larme coulait sur sa joue… »_

_Il se jura que c'était la dernière larme qu'il laissait couler._

« Tu sais… Je me sentais dévasté mon avenir était brûlé comme un morceau de papier. Mes battements de cœur me rappelaient sans cesse que je respirai pour rien. Tu étais mon oxygène. Comme vivre dans un monde où son oxygène n'existe pas ? » Souffla-t-il. « Putain, dieu sait combien de fois, j'ai tenté de mettre terme, à cette…cette…souffrance de merde ! Cette douleur dans ma poitrine, comme un coup de massue. Cette odeur de freesia qui trônait de partout dans cette maison…dans cette chambre, ma chambre, notre chambre… Chaque nuit, je rêvais que tu revenais à moi. Que tu me disais que ce n'étais qu'un cauchemar. Que nous somme ensemble. J'ai tellement eus mal, si tu savais. J'ai maudit la terre entière. Je t'ai voué une haine magnifique, en même temps que je t'aimais comme un fou. » _(N/Grande soeur: Et vive les mouchoirs *sniff*) (N/Popo: Les actions kleenex doivent être en hausse fulgurante à l'heure qu'il est t_t)_

Bella, le regardait, les larmes lui brûlaient les pupilles. Elle n'osait pas fermer ses paupières, peur de pleurer encore une fois... Elle avait mal, très mal. Ces mots lui lacéraient le cœur. Il lui lacérait le cœur, à coup de parole assassine. Elle voulait mourir, abréger cette souffrance, d'entendre des mots pareil qui étaient tellement véridiques.

« S'il te plait…A-arrête. » Le supplia Bella en bégayant.

« J'en suis navré, mais y a que ça à faire Bella ! Si je veux pouvoir avancer dans ma vie. » S'excusa-t-il piteusement et maladroitement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ses lèvres se déformaient en une grimace.

« NON ! » Cria-t-elle. « Non » Continua-t-elle en chuchotant.

« Je veux avancer… » Murmura-t-il la voix rempli d'aplomb.

« Il y a d'autre façon ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Tout, mais pas ça, je t'en supplie Edward… »

« Bella… »

« Ne me tue pas, encore plus que je ne le suis ! J'ai du mal, non même pas, ce n'est même pas un mot assez qualifié pour désigner ma souffrance. » Elle inspira et expira pour calmer ses sanglots qui voulaient sortir de sa gorge, il la regarda perplexe. « Bordel de merde ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ? » Cria-t-elle, en levant les mains en l'air, d'un air blasé.

« Comprendre quoi ? » Cria-t-il en retour. « Mais qu'es-ce que tu veux à la fin ! » Rugit-il en laissant tomber ses bras, d'un air complètement paumée.

« T-toi. » Bredouilla-t-elle, avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**Correction Marie-Loving-Edward.**


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

**Chapitre 8: Memories**

Un énorme merci à ma **fille d'amour**, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas là. Elle a faillit me bouffer à cause de mes virgules **Oo** loul x)

**.:.**_"Jimmy Eat World - Get it faster" _**.:.** (Merveilleux groupe, je vous le conseil **^_^**)

Leurs lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, tendrement et rempli d'amour. Les mains de Bella glissaient sur les joues d'Edward jusqu'à sa nuque, et fondaient par moment dans les cheveux de celui-ci, elle se rapprocha de lui d'avantage, se donnant sans aucune retenu à l'homme de sa vie. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Bella, avant de la prendre entre ses dents et la mordilla et suçota. Elle lâcha un gémissement et se raidit quelque peu. Il traça des cercles sur sa joue, se qui détendit aussitôt Bella. Elle ouvrit sa bouche. Sa langue alla aussitôt retrouver celle d'Edward. Elles s'entouraient ensemble, se chamaillaient et dansaient ensemble. Ce baisé avec l'air tellement magnifique, alors qu'en fin de compte, c'était comme un baisé d'adieu pour Edward, il se donnait à se baisé comme si sa vie en dépendant. C'était encore ces quelques secondes où il pouvait se sentir en vie… A contre cœur, ils déliaient quelque peu leur bouche, haletants.

« Plus jamais… » Murmura Bella, contre les lèvres de son amant.

« Bella… » Chuchota-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

« S'il te plait… » Le supplia-t-elle. Une larme coulée le long de sa joue. Le regard d'Edward s'adoucis.

« Pardonne-moi. » Susurra-t-il doucement.

« Alors, embrasse-moi. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

Tendrement, il reprit possession des lèvres de sa douce. Ils rompaient le baiser, à bout de souffle. Il posa son front, sur celui de Bella. Caressa, tendrement, ses cheveux et sa joue. Bella ferma les yeux, appréciant ce doux contact, qu'elle avait tant rêvé, elle aurait damné n'importe quoi, pour que ce moment, ne s'arrête jamais. Son cœur était rempli de joie. Un sourire, timide s'étira sur ses lèvres. Comme au collège…

_« Ne trébuche pas, ne trébuche pas, regarde bien tes pieds Bella, pensa une jeune brunette._

_« Mais quel conne ! » s'injuria-t-elle, elle-même dans un murmure. « Mais qu'es-ce qui m'a pris bordel ? » Elle se tapa le front théâtralement. « Nul, nul, et nul ! Rash ! » Marmonna-t-elle._

_Elle marcha a toute vitesse dans les couloirs du collège, regardant bien ses pieds, pour éviter de trébucher, ce serais le pompon, de son humiliation. Elle s'était assez humiliée pour aujourd'hui a son goût. Elle avait surement brisé une amitié. Une amitié, entre elle et son meilleur ami. Elle lui avait avouée son amour, que ses sentiments, n'avais plus rien avoir avec de l'amitié, la fraternité. Chaque jour, cela lui pesait de plus en plus. Dès qu'elle le regardait, elle avait une envie folle de se jeter sur ses lèvres…Elle soupira, elle avait tout brisé. Il s'était figé, il n'avait rien dit, ou fait. Elle avait attendu, comme idiote, elle avait attendu désespérément une réponse de sa part. N'importe quoi, mais une réponse, n'aurait pas été de refus. Mais rien, il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait regardé, mais n'avait rien dit. Elle était alors, partie en courant, les larmes aux yeux._

_Elle arrêta de marcher, et s'appuya contre le mur. La tête en arrière, elle ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulaient. Elle se haïssait tellement à ce moment là. Il était son tout… Elle avait tout foutu en l'air. Elle respira bruyamment, n'essaya même pas de contrôle cela. Elle avait tout perdu, rien n'avait plus de sens. Il devait surement se foudre de sa gueule à ce moment même. Elle pleura d'avantage en pensant à ça. Il était tellement désiré auprès des filles… Des magnifiques filles, des blondes, brunes, à forte poitrine et bien foutu. Elle le savait, elle était tellement naze à leurs côtés. Elle ne ressemblait à rien, elle n'était pas belle, pour elle. Avec ses lunettes de vue, qu'elle porte par moment. Ses fringues, qui ne l'a mettait pas en valeur. Ses yeux de cochon, chocolat. Et lui… Il était tellement beau, tellement, digne d'un dieu grec. Il a dû être crée par les mains des dieux, de la beauté. Alors, qui voudrait-elle ? Qui voudrait d'une pauvre fille minable, qui n'a rien à être désiré. _

_Un sanglot sortit de sa poitrine. Putain, elle n'était qu'en troisième, que des peines de cœur commençaient déjà. Mais pour elle, se n'était pas que des peines de cœur, c'était son véritable amour. L'amour de sa vie. Celui qu'elle allait aimer, chaque jours passaient. Il était son oxygène. Jamais elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui. C'était bête, mais c'était son prince charmant. Seul lui, la fera sourire et rire, jusqu'à en pleurer. C'était lui, tout simplement. Rien ne changera. Personne ne lui fera enlever cette idée de sa tête. _

_Des larmes noyaient, ces si belles joues, rosées. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, elle ne pouvait si résoudre. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Si…si… Il ne voulait plus la voir… Un sanglot, lui déchira la poitrine. Elle ne pouvait si résoudre. Elle s'en démêlait. Plus de quinze minutes, c'était écoulée et toujours. Elle le savait, elle avait fait une énorme boulette. Non, elle avait fait la pire erreur de sa vie. _

_Deux mains, se posaient sur chaque côté de son visage. Elle sentit un souffle chaud, contre son visage. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, larmoyant. Il était là. Ses yeux verts, fixé Bella. Il la fixa, avec des millions d'émotion dans ses iris. Elle le regarda, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, qu'a-t-il lui dire ? Ou faire ? Elle avait mal au ventre, elle avait peur de la suite… Il essuya de ses pouces, les larmes de Bella. De la tristesse passa dans ses prunelles. Elle avait pleurée par sa faute. Parce que messieurs, avait était incapable de dire quelque chose._

_« Je…Je suis désolée… merde… » Bafouilla Bella. « Je… »_

_« Bella… » Murmura Edward._

_« Pardon… Je n'aurais pas dû… » Continua-t-elle. « Tu sais quoi ? »_

_« Attends Bella… » Essaya Edward._

_« Faut, juste oublier… comme ça… »_

_« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-il._

_Bella arrêta de parler, à court de mot. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique. Elle le regardait avec passion. Il venait vraiment de lui dire ça ? Ou elle délirait ?_

_Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit… Merde, il venait de lui qu'il l'aimait, elle ne faisait rien en retour, trop…bouche bée, pour ça. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Elle venait vraiment de comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Il ne l'aimait pas en tant que meilleur ami, mais… _

_Oh mon dieu, pensa-t-elle._

_« Edward. » Susurra-t-elle. _

_« Je t'aime Bella. Depuis tellement longtemps, que ça devenait douloureux. » Fit-il en battant des cils pour enlever les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux. « Pardonne-moi… » Supplia-t-il e déposant un baiser contre la tempe de Bella. « Depuis le temps que je t'attend… » Rajouta-t-il dans un souffle, en caressant du dos de sa main la joue de Bella. _

_« Alors, embrasse-moi.» _

_Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Bella. Elles étaient aussi douces que dans ses rêves. Mon dieu, dieu sait combien il avait rêvé sur Bella. Combien il l'aime comme un fou, depuis des années. Un doux ballet, commença entre eux. A travers se baiser, tout leurs sentiment passaient. Leurs langues, s'emboitèrent ensemble, magnifiquement bien. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur doux baiser. Leurs front, se collèrent, il caressa la joue de Bella, d'une manière tendre. Elle se laissa fondre dans d'aussi belle caresse. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui fit son fameux sourire en coin. Elle fondit encore plus, elle lui rendait un sourire timide en change… » _

Les yeux de Bella brillaient. Ce souvenir, était tellement magnifique. Combien, elle aimerait retourner à cette époque, où tout était si simple entre eux. Leurs amours, vivaient au grand jour. Elle pouvait, respirait, vivre, sourire, et rire, sans se forcer. Elle le voulait tellement. Edward la serrait dans ses bras, ses grands bras, musclée, dur comme du marbre, l'encerclait tendrement. Elle se sentait à son aise. Elle respira enfin, tellement bien.

« Edward » Intervient la voix de Fallone, Edward se raidit, son cœur eut un raté, il tourna la tête vers celle-ci. « Je te cherche depuis… » Elle s'arrêta net, en voyant Bella, dans ses bras. Ses yeux brillaient, elle comprenait ce qui venait de se passer. Ses poings se contractèrent. Elle fulminait sur place. « Merde. » jura-t-elle en fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour essayer de se calmer. Il venait de lui donner de faux espoir. Il allait la tuer, de plus en plus à force de faire ça. « On doit y aller. » sa voix était sèche. « Tout le monde te cherche, et Tanya avec. » Elle ancré son regard dans celui d'Edward. « Elle a besoin de toi. » Dire cela écorcha la gorge de Fallone. Il la regarda, mais ne fit rien. « Maintenant ! » Ordonna-t-elle, d'une voix, dur. Les bras d'Edward tombaient moelleusement contre son corps, Bella releva la tête, le visage déformé par la douleur. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Bella et embrassa son front une dernière fois, avant de partir, en lui jetant un dernier regard.

Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait mal. Elle venait encore une fois de le _perdre_…

Fallone déposa son regard sur Bella. Son regard s'adoucit. Elle s'en voulait à mort, d'avoir fais partir Edward. Mais si il serait resté, les dégâts aurait été bien pire…

« Excuse-moi. » Souffla Fallone.

« On s'excuse pas soi-même. » Contra Bella dévastée avec une pointe d'humour dans sa phrase. Fallone eut un rire bref.

« C'est vrai. » Acquiesça-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Merci. » Remercia Bella.

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Fallone.

« Pour toute à l'heure… » Elle renifla. « Et…Maintenant. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Je comprends pas… » Fit Fallone perdu.

« Tu…Comment dire » Réfléchit Bella. « Tu m'as empêchée de faire naitre de faux espoir. Tu m'as empêché, de me faire mal moi-même. Même si… » Grimaça-t-elle. « J'en suis pas très contente. J'étais tellement bien, dans ses bras. Si envoutant. Je me sentais en sécurité. » Fit-elle avec un mince sourire. « M'enfin c'est la vie » Les larmes envahissent ses yeux. « à bientôt Fallone » Dit-elle, avant de tourner les talons.

Elle marcha vite dans les rues de Boston. Evitant les personnes sur son passage, elle traça sa route. Ses jambes trembler, mais elle n'y fait attention. Elle voulait juste, avoir des bras réconfortant. De l'amour. Des larmes coulaient, elle les essuya violemment du revers de la main…

Bella aira dans les rues de Boston bondé de gens . Il faisait froid, comme il faisait froid dans son cœur. Trois petits jours, c'était écoulé depuis qu'elle _l_'avait revue. Ces jours lui paraissaient interminable. A pleurer sur son cousin, sangloter jusqu'à se déchirer les cordes vocales, à utiliser des boites de mouchoir. Trois long jours, affreusement horrible. Il avait neigé, maintenant la neige s'évaporait en glace, laissant un temps atrocement, glacé.

Elle traversa la route, les mains près de sa bouche, elle soufflait dessus, en essayant de se réchauffer, elle ne regardait même pas si une voiture passait ou pas. Un taxi, allait la percutait rudement. Il leva les yeux, vers la route. Et la _vit_… Il freina aussitôt, les pneus créent une trace noire, fessant un bruit sourd, Bella tourna la tête horrifié vers la voiture. Le devant de la voiture, entra en contacte avec les jambes de Bella. Elle fléchit se rattrapait au capot. Le chauffeur du taxi, était encore choqué. Il avait faillit écraser une pauvre jeune femme… Elle leva les yeux vers lui, à travers le pare-brise, il vit le visage de Bella dévasté. En plus d'être damné, par dieu, elle était maudite. Même l'enfer, ne voudrait pas d'_elle_…

Elle se releva avec difficulté, le chauffeur descendit de son taxi. Il prit son portable et commençait à composé un numéro.

« Je suis désolé… » S'excusa le chauffer, Bella hocha simplement la tête, mais ne dit rien. « J'appelle les secours. » S'exclama-t-il.

Bella écarquillais les yeux. La panique la submergea.

« Quoi ? » Paniqua-t-elle. « Non, non. Pas les secours ! Pas l'hôpital ! » S'écria-t-elle. Le chauffer la dévisageait. « Je vais bien, je vous assure. N'appelait pas, je vais bien. » Répéta-t-elle.

« Mais madame, regardez-vous. Vous avez failli vous faire renverser par moi, puis vous n'allez vraiment pas l'air dans votre assiste. » Contra le chauffeur.

« Non, pitié. Pas les secours, ni l'hôpital. » Marmonna-t-elle. « Je… je vais bien, je vous en prie, n'y faite pas attention. Aucun bobo, je m'en suis sortis indemne, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si, j'avais volé à des kilomètre de la voiture. » Fit-elle remarqué. Il hocha la tête et raccrocha le téléphone, il le rangea dans sa poche de son jean. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Beaucoup de personnes, c'était arrêter pour voir la scène. Derrière le taxi, des embouteillages monstres s'étaient formé. Des klaxons sonnèrent à gogo. Elle soupira, se frotta le visage avec ses mains, avec de les passer dans ses cheveux.

« Quel merdier. » Murmura-t-elle la voix dégoulinant de tristesse. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, un toc, prit d'Edward… « Hé, vous » élança Bella, au chauffeur qui s'apprêter à remonter dans son taxi. « Vous pouvez me déposer quelque part ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Naturellement, madame. » Répondit le chauffeur, avec un petit sourire.

« Mademoiselle. » Marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

Elle claqua la potière, et s'installa sur la banquette, adressa l'adresse au chauffeur. Celui-ci, s'installa à son tour et démarra. Les klaxons s'arrêtèrent, laissant place à la circulation, qui reprenait. Bella observa le conducteur. Elle remarqua que c'était le même que la dernière fois, elle souffla. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnut. Non en faite, elle s'en fichait, elle avait déjà perdu sa dignité, alors un peu plus…

« Comment vous appelez vous ? » Demanda subitement Bella.

Le chauffeur parût décontenancé par sa question, mais semblait flatté qu'une aussi belle femme s'intéressait à lui.

« Jacob. » Répondit-il en souriant. Bella hocha la tête. Il était plutôt bronzé, des yeux en forme de bille, marron foncé. Ses cheveux, était noire et long. A travers son tee shirs, on pouvait voir, qu'il avait une imposante musculature. Beaucoup trop au goût de Bella. Il avait l'air d'un gamin. « Et vous ? » Retourna-t-il la question.

« Bella… » Souffla-t-elle. « Enfin, Isabella, mais… J'ai toujours… Préférée Bella… » S'embrouilla-t-elle dans ses paroles. Il acquiesça avec un large sourire. Elle soupira. Ne dit plus rien durant le trajet, plus la voiture avançait vers la maison, puis les larmes coulaient à flot. Jacob, jeta un regard au rétroviseur, vie que la demoiselle pleurait.

« Vous…Allez bien ? » Osa-t-il. Bella soupira intérieurement, il avait l'air d'un pot colle en plus de ça. _Mêle-toi de ton cul_ ! Voulu rétorquer Bella, mais ne fit rien.

« Oui. » Chuchota-t-elle.

La voiture s'arrêta, elle tendis un billet à Jacob, et sortit à toute vitesse du taxi. Elle inspira l'air frais. Il faisait nuageux, limite, si la pluie ne menacer pas. Une première à Boston. Elle avança, vers la maison, se mit à courir, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches du porche. Elle appuya expressément sur la sonnette. Elle sanglota sur place, elle avait peur et avait tellement envie d'avoir ce réconfort qu'elle avait tant besoin. Elle inspira, et expira. La porte s'ouvrit sur…Esmée. La respiration de Bella, s'accéléra. Elle suffoqué presque. Elle ne pouvait aligner aucun mot.

Esmée, écarquilla les yeux. La joie remplissait son cœur. Elle était là, elle était _enfin_ revenue. Elle avait tant attendu ce moment, depuis la dernière fois, que Bella était revenu. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux, elle sortit de sa trappeur, en voyant Bella, suffoquée littéralement. Son visage envahis de pleure, des sanglots lui déchirant la poitrine. Elle ne pouvait pas parlé, rien. Sa gorge était cloutée. Elle tomba à terre. Esmée se laissa tomber à genoux et prit Bella dans ses bras.

« Oh, ma fille. » Pleura Esmée dans les cheveux de Bella.

_Elle_ la serrait, doucement et tendrement. Lui murmurait des mots doux, malgré, ses pleures. _Elle_ la maternisait comme si, c'était sa fille. Elle la couvrait.

Bella pleura dans le cou d'Esmée. Elle huma son odeur, de vanille/fraise. Elle pleura d'avantage. Les mots doux, qu'elle recevait de sa part, les caresses, la réconforter tellement. Elle se sentait tellement bien.

Elles restaient comme ça. Dans les bras de l'une et l'autre. Ce faisant bercer par Esmée.

Bella serra sa tasse de café dans ses mains. Elle regarda Esmée, avec grâce, mettant du lait, dans son café. Elle trouvait cette femme, tellement splendide, et gracieuse. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle devait être la tâche des Cullen. Tout les Cullen, avaient une grâce inouïe. Ils sont tous beau et tellement… Bella grimaça. Elle était amplement mal à habille à côté d'eux.

Esmée observa Bella faire son débat intérieurement. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Esmée, elle n'avait donc pas changé ses habitudes. Toujours aussi surprenante serais le mot. Son sourire disparaissait dès qu'elle vit Bella les larmes aux yeux.

« Bella. » Appela-t-elle doucement. Bella sursautant sortant de sa léthargie.

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle.

« Es-que tout va bien, ma chérie ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Heum, oui. » Fis Bella, en fessant un mince sourire, qui sonner tellement faux. Esmée souffla.

Esmée emmena sa tasse de café, vers ses lèvres. Bella la regardait, elle n'aurait jamais cru, pouvoir, voir encore une fois ce spectacle. Combien de fois, elle avait contemplait Esmée, buvant son café ou faire quelque chose.

« Tu sais Bella. » Commença Esmée, en reposant sa tasse de café sur la table. « Je ne sais pas ce qui sait passer… » Dit-elle doucement. « Et je ne veux pas savoir par moi-même ou par mes enfants ou par curiosité. » Le sang de Bella se glaça. « J'attendrais que ce sois toi. » Murmura-t-elle, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je patienterais, autant de temps qu'il faut… » Sa voix se brisa, une larme coulée sur sa joue. Son cœur se serra. Elle avait mal, d'imaginer se qu'il avait pu arriver a Bella, se qu'elle avait pu subir. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'une personne fasse du mal, a Bella… C'était qu'une enfant, qui avait besoin d'être couverte, même à l'époque. Elle était tellement…douce, gentille et amante, comme Esmée. Elle se demandait sincèrement comment une personne avait-elle réussi à autant brisé Bella. Elle espérait que cette pourriture moisirait en taule.

« Oui, il l'est… Pour la vie » Fis Bella. Esmée, venait de se rendre compte, qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

« J-Je suis désolée, de mon indiscrétion. » S'excusa Esmée.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Si tu le dis… » Chuchota Esmée en hochant la tête.

Bella but son café qui avait commençait à refroidir. Un vague souvenir, lui traversa l'esprit.

_« Elle explosa de rire. Emmett fit les gros yeux._

_« Genre, tu vas me dire que tu bois ça ? Fit Bella en arquant un sourcil._

_« Bien sur ! » s'exclama la voix forte d'Emmett. « Pour qui tu me prends ? » S'écria-t-il faussement offensé._

_« Heum… Je ne sais pas… laisse moi réfléchir » Fit-elle en fessant mine de réfléchir. Elle était entrain de jouer un jeu dangereux avec Emmett. Elle allait se brûler. « Pour mini l'ourson ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Elle éclata de rire, devant sa bêtise qu'elle venait de dire. Emmett ouvrait la bouche, étonné et à la fois outré. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, avant de bondir du comptoir, où il était assis. Bella arrêta subitement de rire et partie de sa chaise en courant. Emmett essaya de la rattraper, ils firent plusieurs fois, le tour de la table. _

_Elle fit un dernier tour de la table, avant de foncer vers la porte de la cuisine, Emmett sur ses pas, elle accéléra la cadence. Elle fonça dans quelque chose, de dur et chaud. Deux bras l'encerclèrent avant qu'elle ne tombe sur les fesses. Elle leva les yeux vers son sauveur. Un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième sur le front. Elle l'embrassait partout._

_« Edward, mon amour… » Fit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu sais combien je t'aime. » Chuchota-t-elle en remontant ses baisers jusqu'à la tempe... « Aide-moi, à échapper à ce grizzli » Susurra-t-elle avant de mordre délicatement l'obe de l'oreille d'Edward. Il grogna. _

_« Edward, laisse-moi donner une bonne leçon à ta chérie ! » S'exclama la voix forte d'Emmett._

_« Bella ? » L'appela Edward._

_« J'ai rien fais… » Fit Bella en battant des cils. _

_« Edward dégage, si tu tiens à être dans le lot » Tonna Emmett._

_Edward écarquilla les yeux sur le coup. Mais, qu'es-ce que sa fiancée avait pu faire pour mettre Emmett dans cet état ? Il baissa son regard vers Bella, elle le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu, à la Alice Cullen. Il secoua la tête amusé. Il adressa un sourire désolé à Bella, avant de se détacher d'elle. Bella ouvrit la bouche estomaquée. Ses mains sur ses hanches, son regard sévère, tout en tapant des pieds. Un vague sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, avec une pointe de défi dans ses yeux. Elle tourna la tête subitement vers Emmett, se rappelant sa présence. Elle lui fit un sourire aguicheur, avant de partir en courant dans le salon vitesse grand V. Emmett le suivit de près, fessant un bruit pas possible avec ses pas affreusement bruyant, la maison en tremblerait presque._

_« Bellis bell's » Brailla-t-il. _

_Bella grogna, ses mains se posa sur le dossier du canapé, Emmett été de l'autre côté du canapé. Carlisle et Jasper étaient au milieu, assis sur le canapé, les regards amusés. Carlisle regarda Emmett limite mort de rire, Bella venait surement de lui foutre la honte ou un truc du genre pour qu'Emmett lui cours après comme ça…_

_« Rêve pas Mémett ! » Rigola Bella. « Déjà que je me rends jamais avec Edward, alors avec toi, même pas en rêve ! » Elle essaya tant bien que mal, de ne pas éclater de rire une deuxième fois._

_« Bellis Bello, va tomber dans la piscine sans qu'elle ne comprenne quoique ce sois. » Chantonna Emmett. Bella leva son majeur gracieusement, elle n'était pas du genre à être vulgaire, mais quand des menaces de ce faire balancé dans la piscine un mois d'hiver, dans de l'eau gèles pas question de rester polie. Un majestueux fuck était adressé à Emmett. Il rouspéta. Carlisle et Jasper éclataient de rire sous le regard foudroyant d'Emmett… _

_Bella en profitait du moment d'hilarité de son beau père et de Jasper pour partir en courant vers les escaliers, elle les monta quatre à quatre. Elle courait à toute vitesse dans le couloir, la porte était juste au fond. Des gros pas ce fit entendre. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Emmett lui courir après le sourire aux lèvres. Elle glissa, tombant sur les fesses. _

_« Aïe ! » Grogna-t-elle en essayant de se relever le plus vite possible. Elle re-glissa avec ses pompes. « Merde ! » Rouspéta-t-elle. Elle marcha à quatre pates. Deux mains ferme encercler ses chevilles. Elle eut un crie de surprise, avant d'essayer de se débattre. Il la traina en arrière, ses mains essayèrent tant bien que mal de lui résister, mais rien à faire contre cette force d'ourse. Il la retourna mort de rire. Ce mit sur Bella, sans y mettre tout son poids. _

_« Alors, mon petit cochon de lait. » Il éclata de rire de sa propre bêtise. « Dis-le, va. » Rit-il d'une voix enjouée._

_Il chatouilla les hanches de Bella, elle riait aux éclats, jusqu'à en pleurer. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer._

_« Hahaha…E… emmett… » Bafouilla-t-elle sous les chatouilles d'Emmett._

_« Alors ? Dis-le ! » S'esclaffa-t-il fière de lui. Bella secoua la tête négativement. Elle ferma les yeux fortement attendant les prochaines chatouilles, mais rien ne vient. Elle ouvra un œil, puis le deuxième et vie Emmett avec une banane jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce sourire, sentait pas du tout bon, au goût de Bella, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais n'eu pas le temps, qu'elle fut soulever et mit sur l'épaule d'Emmett comme un vulgaire sac à patate. _

_« Emmett ! » Tonna Bella. « Repose-moi, tout de suite. » Ordonna-t-elle en lui frappant des poings sur son dos. Il riait aux éclats, avant de claquer une main sur les fesses de celle-ci. Bella criait, tapais des poings, l'injuriait, rien ne changer, il ne la reposait toujours pas. _

_L'air frais envahit ses narines, elle releva les yeux. Elle crut qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite. Emmett l'emmener dans le jardin où la neige tombait à gogo. Elle frappa encore plus le dos d'Emmett, il n'eut pas mal, vu que ses rires redoublèrent. _

_« Emmett ! Non ! Il fait froid ! » S'écria la voix d'Esmée._

_« T'inquiète pas maman. » La rassura-t-il. « Edward sera la réchauffer. » Pouffa-t-il. Bella grogna devant cette phrase plein de sous entendu. _

_« Je te préviens mon fils, si elle tombe malade, tu devras t'arranger avec Charlie, andouille ! » Prévient Esmée, les mains sur les hanches. Il hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire sur les lèvres._

_Elle ferma les yeux, elle avait froid, mais ne dit rien, elle voulait surtout garder sa dignité. Enfin, le peu qu'il lui reste. Elle serra les poings s'attendant au choc de l'eau gelés. Emmett l'a larguée sans aucune douceur dans la piscine. Bella hurla avant de s'engouffrer dans l'eau froide, qui avait quelques morceaux de neige, transformée en glaçon. Elle remonta à la surface en colère. Emmett se marrait comme un gosse de quatre ans._

_« Emmett ! » Hurla Bella la voix sèche, tellement qu'elle avait froid. « J'te jure que le petit cochon de lait, va te faire bouffer du lait ! » Le menaça-t-elle pas du tout contente. Il se contenta de rire en haussant les épaules. Il tourna les talons hilarants, vers la maison. Bella sortit tant bien que mal de l'eau froide, avec l'aide d'Edward. Il l'enroula dans une serviette et la pris dans ses bras comme une princesse. Il rentra dans la maison, le contraste de chaleur fit claquer des dents Bella. Elle avait les lèvres bleues. Emmett vit Bella tremblante, il explosa de rire, Edward grogna sévèrement. Emmett stoppa son rire, essayant bien que mal, de le cacher. _

_Edward monta à l'étage avec Bella dans ses bras. _

_« Lâche-moi. » Fit Bella. Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois, avant de la déposer sur ses pieds. « Merci. » Murmura-t-elle, avant de partir dans la salle de bain._

_Elle déposa la serviette au bord du lavabo, elle enleva ses vêtements mouillés, avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude. Elle soupire d'aise. Deux bras l'encerclait des lèvres se posaient dans son cou. Le torse d'Edward se collait contre son dos, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui donnant accès à son cou. Il déposa des baisers et suçota la peau de Bella. Elle gémit. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face._

_« Je dois te réchauffer… il parait » Susurra-t-il la voix remplie de désir. _

_« Humm… Il parait, oui » Murmura-t-elle la voix enrouée. _

_Son regard descendit vers le sexe d'Edward, fièrement dressé. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son bas ventre était en feu. Elle passa ses mains dans la tignasse, maintenant mouillé d'Edward. Les yeux verts profond émeraude, transperça ceux de Bella. Elle gloussa devant une telle beauté encore une fois. Il mit sa main sur la joue de Bella, son autre main descendit le long de ses côté, avant de ce placer au creux de sa hanche, la rapprochant de lui. Son torse contre sa poitrine. Il baissa la tête doucement, avant de fondre sur les lèvres de Bella. Leurs bouches dansaient sensuellement ensemble. Il suça la lèvre inférieure de celle-ci, elle gémit contre sa bouche. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour un baiser sauvage. Il la plaqua contre les parois de la douche. Empoignant violemment les fesses de Bella. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin. Leurs bouches se retrouvèrent… » _

Les larmes menaçaient de couler, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle serra fort bien sa tasse de café dans ses mains, ses jointures devinent blanche. Son reflet la transpercait à travers le liquide noir du café. Elle inspira.

« J-j'ai faillis finir à l'hôpital toute à l'heure. » Souffla Bella. Esmée faillit s'étouffer avec son café. Elle toussota avant de lever son regard rempli d'inquiétude vers Bella. « J'ai traversé la rue et bam. Une voiture… » Elle fronça les sourcils. « E-enfin, un taxi, m'est rentrée dedans, enfin il la freiner avant hein. » Elle eut un rire nerveux. « Il s'est proposé d'appeler les ambulances, j'aurais fini à l'hosto. » Marmonna-t-elle. « Mais bien sur, j'ai refusée. » Elle apporta sa tasse de café maintenant froide à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée, elle grimaça de dégoût en reposant sa tasse. « Peut-être que j'aurais dû accepter ? » Demanda-t-elle, sans vraiment avoir un avis. « J'ai peur en faite. » Révéla Bella. « Oui c'est sûrement ça. » Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. « Je décevrais ma famille…enfin, c'est déjà fais. » Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, en fermant les yeux. « Mais… Ce serais encore pire je pense… » Elle arqua un sourcil avant de secouer la tête. « Finir à l'hôpital, serais le pompon. Ça causerais encore plus de problème qu'il y en a. » Elle baissa la tête vers la gauche. « J'ai brisée un couple… » Enonça-t-elle. « Beaucoup trop de fierté pour allez m'excuser, enfin, beaucoup trop envers eux… » Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Ou peut-être… » Elle se tut. « Non… » Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. « C'est vrai quoi ? Je suis minable, misérable. Une loque surement. » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je déçois mes parents. » Marmotta-t-elle. « J'ai tellement déçue Charlie… »

_« Bella regarda les gens déposaient leurs valises sur le tapis roulant. Elle suivit du regard ce fameux tapis roulant, qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout. Il avait l'air mauvais, il embarquait les valises… Elle secoua la tête, elle déraillait complètement. Ses yeux dénudés de sentiment, blafard, grands ouvert, presque aucun battement cil. Sa valise dans ses mains, elle regardait les personnes airer dans cet aéroport de Seattle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait prit l'avion, n'étais qu'un mauvais souvenir. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle se trouvait pathétique à pensait comme ça et ne rien faire, mais en faite…Elle s'en contre fichait royalement. Elle avança à pas lourd vers le tapis. Elle vérifia que sa valise portait bien l'étiquette avant de la déposer délicatement sur le tapis. Elle suivit du regard sa valise se faire engouffrer dans leurs truc. Elle tourna la tête vers la foule, cherchée du regard Charlie. Elle marcha vers lui, évitent soigneusement les contactes physique avec toute personne passant près d'elle. Elle se posta devant Charlie. Il ferma son journal et le mit dans sa main. Il regarda Bella avec amour et tristesse._

_« Quand ? » Demanda Bella._

_« Bientôt… »_

_« Mais… » Elle leva les yeux au ciel en retenant ses larmes, tout en se pinçant les lèvres. « Pourquoi ? » S'écria-t-elle au bord des larmes._

_« P-parce que, je ne saurais l'expliquer. »_

_« C'est faux ! » Récria-t-elle. « Tu le sais. »._

_« Je ne sais rien Bella ! » S'écria-t-il à son tour. « C'est bien ça le problème ! Je ne sais rien ! Tu ne me dis rien ! » Pesta Charlie._

_« Je… »_

_« Ne dis rien. » L'interrompit Charlie. « Je suis désolé, mais… C'est comme ça, ma fille. »_

_« P-Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de revenir ? Pourquoi tu étais si indifférent ce matin ? Pourquoi je ne peux jamais faire ma vie ? Pourquoi tant de pitié pour moi ? » Beugla Bella d'une voix faible, mais rauque. Il fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se remplièrent d'eau. _

_« Pour toi Bella. » Souffla-t-il. « Pour toi » Répéta-t-il. Bella remuait la tête, les larmes commençaient a coulée, elle les essuya du revers de sa main._

_« Je ne veux… » Annonça-t-elle. _

_« Tu devras Bella… » Dit-il avec conviction._

_Bella baissa la tête, elle se tourna, tournant le dos à son père. Elle releva la tête et le regard avec une pendule. Les secondes s'écoulaient très vite, les minutes avec… Elle lâcha un soupir profond. Son regard se porta sur un crie enfantin. Ses yeux s'adoucirent aussitôt. Ils brillaient littéralement. Une petite fille riait aux éclats avec es parents. Elle était toute jolie, quatre ans surement, des cheveux châtain lisse, qui tomber en cascade sur son dos. Son rire était magnifique, dévoilant ses petites dents. Ses yeux pétillaient de mille éclats. Un mince sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle s'imaginait elle et lui… Elle aurait dû, avoir des moments pareils, chaque minute, heures, jours. Elle aurait dû être maman, tenir la main d'une petite fille, toute en riant aux éclats, avec le papa de l'autre côté. Elle aurait dû porter une jolie bague à son annuaire. Tout ça…Elle aurait dû l'avoir… Sa respiration devenait irrégulière, elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine. _

_Elle suffoquait presque. Elle partit en courant aux toilettes de l'aéroport, bousculant du monde au passage. Elle ferma la porte brusquement, mettant un bout de bois pour coincer la porte. Elle marcha jusqu'au lavabo. Elle appuyait ses deux mains dessus. Ses cheveux sur chaque côté de son visage. Elle releva la tête, regardant son reflet. Elle était…un cadavre. Ses yeux observer avec attention le miroir…Son reflet d'elle-même. Prise d'une colère indescriptible, elle envoya valser tout ce qui ce trouver sur son passage, elle frappa des poings contre le miroir. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et ses cheveux, essayant de se calmer. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine de toilette. Ce laissant glisser le long du mur. Repliant ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Elle respira fortement Son cœur battait très fort contre sa cage thoracique. Elle inspira et expira calmement. Peine perdu. Les images de la gamine lui revint en mémoire elle donna un coup contre le mur de la cabine, puis un deuxième. Elle se leva du sol, se mit à frapper la cabine. Donnant des coups de pied, des coups de poing, toute en criant de rage. Elle s'en fichait, elle voulait juste évacuer cette putain de jalousie qui la bouffait petit à petit, qu'il l'étainiait chaque jour à petit feu. _

_Un sanglot lui transpercé la poitrine. Elle était fatiguée de se battre, fatigué d'avoir autant de jalousie en elle. Fatigué de la vie toute simplement. Elle ferma les yeux, sa tête appuyait contre le mur de la cabine. Sa poitrine se souleva, se rabaissa, à mesure de sa respiration irrégulière. Elle frotta ses mains sur son visage, puis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle sortit de la cabine, sans jeter un seul regard au dégât qu'elle avait causé dans les toilettes. Elle enleva le bout de bois qui coincée la porte et sortis de cette pièce qui était désormais pour elle…Maudite. Elle marcha à pas lent, à travers cette foule, bien trop heureuse à son goût. Elle retrouva Charlie assis sur un banc, à côté de la presse, le journal du jour sous les yeux. Elle soupira, avança vers la vendeuse._

_« Excusez-moi » S'exclama Bella doucement._

_« Oui ? Mademoiselle » Répondit la vendeuse avec un sourire accueillant._

_« Auriez-vous des journal de Forks qui date du vingt un janvier deux mille huit ? » Demanda gentiment Bella. _

_« Ouah, sa date. » Marmonna la vendeuse. « Je vais voir ça. » Sourit-elle en allant dans une pièce._

_Bella regarda l'horloge de l'aéroport…Ses yeux brillaient, quelques peu encore… Elle se demanda qu'es-ce qu'elle foutait dans cette foutu presse. Elle voulut partir, là maintenant, laissant en plant, cette foutu vendeuse qui a toujours une banane horrible sur sa tronche peinturait. Elle fronça les sourcils, se frotta le front. La vendeuse revient avec des journaux en main._

_« Les voici, mademoiselle. Ce sont les seuls que j'ai trouvais. » S'adressa poliment la vendeuse à Bella._

_« Merci » Fit Bella en les prenant. Y avait au moins plus de cinq journaux. « Je vous dois combien ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant son porte monais de son sac à main. La vendeuse fit non de la tête._

_« Gardez-les, c'est gratuits… » Annonça la rousse. Bella hocha la tête. « Et puis…C'est vous non ? sur la couverture… » Quémanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Bella leva brusquement la tête vers elle. Ses yeux chocolat, étais devenu vide. Elle était liquéfiée sur place. On l'avait reconnut après deux ans… malgré tout. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, un grognement puis un sanglot sortis de la poitrine de celle-ci. Elle tourna les talons et sortit très vite de cette presse. Elle rangea précieusement les journaux dans son sac à main et parti s'asseoir côté de Charlie. _

_Il lisait son journal à poing fermé, beaucoup trop concentré, il fronça plusieurs fois les sourcils contrarié. _

_« Abrutie soit-il le journal » Grogna Charlie en tournant la page du journal. Bella leva les yeux au ciel. _

_- Les passagers du vol 2236, sont priés de rejoindre leurs places.- _

_Bella se leva machinalement du banc, de ce banc froid… Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et les lèvres. Elle suivit du regard toute les personnes s'engouffrant dans le couloir pour accèdes à l'avion. Beaucoup de monde…Beaucoup trop au goût de Bella. Charlie plia son journal et se leva du banc. Il suivit Bella, jusqu'à l'hôtesse de l'air. Son sang été froid, sa peau été froide, toute était froide, comme la…mort. Elle se tourna vers Charlie, il la regarda les yeux rempli de remord._

_« Et là ? Bye papa à bientôt ? C'est ça ce que je dois dire ? » Demanda Bella amèrement._

_Charlie hocha la tête malgré lui, mais c'était une ultime vérité. Bella plissa les yeux. Elle regardait à travers ses longs cils, noir, fin, Charlie. Elle sortit de son sac à main le billet d'avion. Le donnant à l'hôtesse qui fit ce dont elle devait faire. L'hôtesse lui redonna le billet. Elle regarda Charlie une dernière fois._

_« Ben…A bientôt Papa » Fit Bella doucement. Elle tourna bien vite les talons, voulant que cette scène finie au plus vite. Ô dieu sait combien elle avait mal. Combien elle voulait juste rester sous la couette, dans son lit, entendre la pluie taper sur les vitres de sa fenêtre, les arbres qui bouge à cause du vent. Combien elle aimerait entendre ça, et pourtant, elle est dans un couloir, blanc, brillant comme de la neige avec du bleu. Elle avança vers la fin du couloir, derrière elle l'hôtesse commença à fermer la porte. Bella se retourna._

_« Attendait ! » Cria-t-elle en courant. L'hôtesse se dégagea du passage, Bella accourut dans les bras de Charlie. Il la serra fortement contre lui. Humant son odeur. Bella pleurait sur l'épaule de son papa. Des larmes coulées le long des joues de Charlie. Des sanglots transpercer la poitrine de Bella. Elle pleura à fleur de peau. _

_« S-s'il te plait… » Pleura Bella._

_« Je… Tellement désolé ma fille » Chuchota-t-il la voix enrouée de larme._

_« J-je… »_

_« Chuut » Fit Charlie en lui frottant le dos. « On n'a pas le choix ! » Dit-il doucement. « Je te promets, dès que tu iras mieux, tu viendras ici, autant que tu veux, ma maison c'est ta maison. Mais, il faut que tu ailles mieux pour ça ma chérie. » Avoua-t-il à contre cœur. « Promet le moi, bébé. » L'implora-t-il. _

_Bella releva la tête vers lui, il passa ses pouces le long de joues pour enlever les larmes qui coulée, chaque battement de cil de sa part, une larme coulée._

_« J-Je te le promets » Promit Bella à larme._

_« Tu dois y aller maintenant. » Dit-il en regardant l'hôtesse qui commençait à s'impatienter. Bella hocha la tête. Elle serra très fort Charlie contre lui. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front. _

_« Je t'aime Papa. » Déclara Bella sincèrement._

_« Je t'aime aussi ma fille. »_

_Un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité. Elle se détacha de Charlie à contre cœur et partie dans le couloir, suivit de l'hôtesse. __Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, une larme coulée le long de la joue de Charlie, tendit que celle de Bella tomber à flot. __Le long du couloir, la lumière briller de mille feu comme… Pour aller au… Paradis. » _

Les larmes coulées le long des joues de Bella, jusqu'à tomber dans la tasse de café, qu'elle n'avait presque pas touché. Esmée la regardait avec attention, elle écoutait Bella sans dire quelque chose. Cette petite avait juste besoin de parlé et de ne pas recevoir de leçon de moral.

« Un jour je finirais à l'hôpital psychiatrique si ça se trouve… » Dit doucement Bella. « Je suis folle… » Des larmes allaient sur ses lèvres, elle passait sa langue dessus. « Ou peut-être pas… » Elle renifla disgracieusement. « Je suis pathétique… » Souffla-t-elle comme une affirmation. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, avant de se frotter le visage rempli d'eau. « Phil avait raison…Sur toute la ligne » S'exclama-t-elle en soupirant. Esmée fronça les sourcils. « Putain. » Injuria-t-elle. « Je suis vraiment nul n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en relevant son regard vers Esmée.

« Non, bien sur que non ! » S'écria Esmée.

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit Bella. « Donne-moi, une seule raison de me dire que je ne suis pas piteuse… » L'implora-t-elle du regard.

« Tu es encore là… » Répondit Esmée. « Le faite que tu sois encore là, dans ce monde, parmi nous. Nous prouves que tu es forte Bella. » Elle avait dit ces mots avec tellement de tendresse et conviction. Bella secoua la tête négativement, elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec elle…

« Co… Comment peux tu avançais ceci ? » Elle regarda Esmée, avant de baisser le regard, elle se sentait tellement insignifiante.

« Tu sais Bella… Je ne connais pas tout, peut-être un peu trop à mon goût… » Fit Esmée. « Enfin, j'aurais aimée l'apprendre venant de toi… » Confia-t-elle doucement.

« Mais je ne suis pas forte ! Je ne suis rien ! » S'exclama Bella en coupant Esmée.

« Tu es forte ma douce. » La contredisait Esmée d'une voix tendre. « La preuve, tu es là. »

Bella lâcha un soupire profond. Elle se sentait bien trop protégé et aimé. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Pourtant…Une part d'elle aimait ça. Etre aimée comme ça, n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait le droit chaque jour. Surtout depuis que Phil ne vit pas vraiment à la maison, entre elle et Renée ce n'est pas vraiment l'amour fou. Elle aimait sa fille, en même temps qu'elle l'a haïssait. Elle était en colère que Bella ait fuit comme ça, quand elle voulait lui parler. Elle était tellement triste de voir son lit à deux places vide, non elle n'était pas triste, plutôt dévaster. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle avait choisi d'or et déjà son camp. Sa fille. Son bébé, l'amour de sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait pu choisir autre qu'elle. C'était bien trop lui demander, ce dont Phil à eu tort sur toute la ligne. Il croyait que l'amour éprouver sa femme envers lui, sera plus fort que lui… Mais l'amour d'une mère, et bien plus fort que tout. Même si… Elle aurait aimée revenir en arrière, éviter tout se bordel.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu pense de toi Bella… » Souffla Esmée. Bella essuyait les larmes qui avaient coulée sur ses joues, rosée. « Mais tu as tort. » Affirma-t-elle en se levant et mettant sa tasse à café dans le lave vaisselle, elle le ferma et se retourna vers Bella qui était toujours assis à table. Elle prit appuie sur le plan de travail.

« Peut-être. » Murmura Bella en serrant fortement sa tasse de café froide, froide comme son cœur… Esmée regarda Bella, elle l'a trouvée vraiment faible, vulnérable.

« Tu as manquée à plus d'un… » Chuchota Esmée. « Ça fait du bien, que tu sois là… » Elle se pinça les lèvres en levant le regard vers le plafond.

« Plait-il ? » Marmonna Bella. Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Esmée. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi têtue comme une mule.

Bella se leva, apporta sa tasse à l'évier pour la vider, du café non bu, remplie de larme salée. A travers le liquide noir qui coulait dans l'évier, elle revoyait les minutes écoulées avec Esmée, quand le café glissa dans le tuyau, elle voyait se moment s'envoler et ne plus exister. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rinça sa tasse, la rangea dans le lave vaisselle et se tourna pour faire face à Esmée. Elle admira son ex belle mère du regard. Elle était une femme tellement belle, tellement désirable, une vraie déesse. Une grimace s'installa sur les lèvres de Bella. Elle avait dû faire tellement tâche à l'époque. Une Swan, misérable avec les Cullen. Oh non de dieu ! Comment les Cullen on put cautionner ceci ? Avoir une tâche dans les anciennes photos qu'ils avaient prise. Elle baissa sa tête, son regard ce porta vers ses converses, noire. Qui date d'un siècle, elle les avait depuis tellement longtemps. Elles étaient restées chez Charlie. C'était une paire de chaussure symbolique pour elle. Elle les avait achetés avec _lui_…

_« Un énième soupire traversa les lèvres de Bella, et encore un ! Elle était à deux doigts de la crise de nerf. Une chose était sur, elle allait tuer Alice Cullen._

_« Alice, je ne crois pas… » Elle fut couper dans son élan par des lèvres douce et chaude s'écrasant sur les siennes. Elle répondit aussitôt à se baiser conciliant. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant cette saveur douce et calme. Pas comme la journée qu'elle avait eu. La prise autour de ses hanches se raffermi, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui, ses mains se baladaient dans la tignasse satiné d'Edward. Leurs langues dansées avec harmonie, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Elle s'éloignait de lui, à court de souffle. Elle leva son regard avec une perd de yeux vert émeraude qu'il la crusté avec un sourire en coin. _

_Un raclement de gorge les fièrent sortir de leurs bulles d'amour. Ils se retournèrent vers la petite lutine, qui avait les mains sur les hanches, un regard noir, tout en tapant du pied impatiente._

_« C'est pas tout, mais les chaussures nous appelles ! » S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras vers le ciel, comme désespérée. Edward éclata de rire en approuvant. Bella se renfrogna et avança à contre cœur dans le magasin qui sera désormais son…enfer. _

_Elle observa les chaussures d'une manière accablée et découragée. Edward tenait Bella par la taille, il abaissa sa tête vers ses cheveux, et huma son odeur avant de déposer un baiser sur son crâne. Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de celle-ci, elle tourna la tête vers une lutine entrain de sautiller entre les raillons, un panier en main, déjà à moitié rempli de boîte de chaussure. Bella écarquilla les yeux devant cette horreur, elle lâcha un soupir profond qui se fit entendre. Alice releva la tête vers Bella, un sourire malicieux s'installa sur les lèvres de celle-ci. _

_« Bella ! » S'écria-t-elle, alors que Bella commençait à partir vers le fond du magasin pour échapper aux griffes de celle-ci, Edward sur ses talons. « Ramène ta fraise, si tu ne tiens pas que tout le magasin sache ce que tu as déjà fais, dans le magasin qui n'est pas très catholique… » Elle fut interrompue par Bella qui avait accourut dès que celle-ci avait commencé son chantage verbal, et qui avait fini par plaquée sa main sur la bouche d'Alice pour la faire taire._

_« C'est bon… » Se résigna Bella démoralisée au plus au point. « J-je suis là. » Bégaya-t-elle devant la mine d'Alice qui se transformait petit à petit à un diable. Elle souriait de toute ses dents, ça sentais pas bon du tout. Bella soupira une énième fois avant de suivre la lutine qui avait déjà commencé à cavaler en parlant tout vite. Bella se pinça l'arête du nez, une manie pris d'Edward, elle ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer très fort et d'expirer. Elle se rappela sans cesse que c'était son dernière magasin, qu'après c'était fini, elle pourra enfin retrouver son amour. _

_Bella n'avait jamais était vraiment comme toute ses filles, qui ruine leur parent pour acheter des vêtement inutile, qu'elles ne mettront qu'une fois, avant de passer à la mode suivante. Elle, elle s'en fichait, elle avait même horreur de ça. Ce pouvait pas être une fille d'après les dires d'Alice, n'importe qu'elle fille, que ce sois les coincées, les frigides ou encore les intellos, tout le monde aimaient le shopping, c'était presque…Obligatoire ou naturel. Chez Alice c'était naturel, elle voulait toujours aller faire les centre commerciaux, si Bella n'était pas là, elle aurait dévalisée tout les centre commerciaux depuis perpette. Bella avait toujours su freiner les envies de shopping d'Alice, enfin quelque fois, avec l'aide de son chère et tendre Edward. Du haut de ses un mètre cinquante trois, Alice faisait très peur quand elle était contrariée ou énervée. Il ne valait mieux pas, la contrarier au risque d'attirer les griffe du gourou… _

_« Et celle-ci ? » Demanda Alice en interrompant Bella dans ses pensées, celle-ci sursauta avant de baisser son regard vers la paire de chaussure qu'Alice montrait. Elle soufflait avant d'hochait la tête pour faire plaisir a ce petit diable en face d'elle. Alice sautilla sur place, en mettant la paire de chaussure dans son panier. Bella chercha du regard son homme, dans l'espoir de sortir dans cet enfer. Elle le vit, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, elle avança vers lui, sans qu'il ne la remarqua, il était prit dans sa contemplation pour une très belle paire de chaussure. Bella enlaça délicatement par derrière la taille d'Edward, posant sa joue sur son dos. Celui-ci, posa ses mains sur celle de Bella en les entrelaçant. Bella soupira d'aise. N'importe quel endroit où elle pourrait être, tant qu'il était là, ce serais le paradis. Allez comprendre pourquoi…_

_« Tu regardes quoi ? » Souffla doucement Bella. Edward eu un léger rire, Bella fronça les sourcils avant de s'enlever et se mettre à côté de lui, il se tourna vers elle._

_« Des chaussures, mon amour voyons. » Fit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel, c'était tellement évident._

_« Rigole pas de moi, toi ! » Menaça Bella en le pointant du doigt. Elle posa son regard sur les chaussures, qu'il observait, elle était toubonnement magnifique. Une pair de converse, noir, rock'n roll. Tout à fais le style de Bella. Elle fleura du doigt une chaussure, elle était comme conçue pour… elle. _

_« Elles sont magnifique. » Murmura Bella._

_« En effet. » Répondit Edward en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de Bella._

_Bella regarda le prix des chaussures, c'était tout à fait exorbitant, comment un tel prix pouvait exister pour une paire de chaussure ? c'était bien trop chère ! Jamais Bella n'aurait les moyens de se les payer. Son père lui arracherait la tête, si il apprendrait qu'elle est dépensait un somme digne d'un loyer d'appartement pour des chaussures. Bella soupira résigné, elle secoua la tête avant de commencer à rejoindre Alice. Une poigne lui tira le bras, elle fut tirée vers le torse d'Edward, elle leva les yeux vers lui._

_« Edward… » Commença Bella._

_« Je te les prend Bella. » Dit-il._

_Bella écarquilla les yeux, avant de secouer vivement la tête négativement._

_« C'est hors de question ! » Grogna Bella._

_« Je ne te donne pas le choix Bella. » _

_« J-je… te rembourse alors ! »_

_Edward ne fit pas attention a ce qu'a dit Bella, il s'enleva de leur étreinte et empoigna la boite de chaussure et marcha jusqu'à la caisse, paya et sortit du magasin. Bella n'avait toujours pas bougée de sa place, elle n'avait pipait mot. Elle reprit bien vite ses esprits et, traversa le magasin à grande vitesse avant de sortir. Elle rattrapa Edward qui avançait vers la sorti du centre commercial, entrain de ranger son porte feuille dans sa poche arrière de son jean, elle trouvait cela, incroyablement sexy, surtout avec la belle paire de fesse qu'il a. Elle observa les filles le mater, un sourire fière s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles, il était à elle et à personne d'autre, seule elle avait le droit de se lever chaque matin à ses cotés et personne d'autre. Elle avança fièrement vers Edward. Toutes les filles avaient la jalousie qui bouffait leurs traits de visage. Elle mit son bras autour de sa taille et plaquer ses lèvres sur celle d'Edward, il n'avait même pas pu dire un mot. Il laissa tomber le sac plastique a ses pieds et prit le visage de Bella en coupe, pour approfondir le baiser, elle suça la lèvre inférieur d'Edward, il ouvrit sa bouche, leur langue se retrouvèrent sensuellement. Elle gémit contre sa bouche, Edward descendit ses mains sur les hanches de Bella, il fit plusieurs aller-retour sur sa chute de rein, jusqu'à passer ses mains sous le t-shirt de celle-ci. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur baiser à contre cœur._

_« Ca ne va pas dire que tu es pardonné » Haleta Bella, Edward secoua la tête. Un sourire en coin s'étira sur ses lèvres._

_« Quelle tête de mule »._

Son cœur c'était refroidis. Elle va mal, pour la énième fois dans la journée. Mais elle aimait ça, elle aimait pouvoir revivre dans ses souvenirs si beau, quitte à souffrir, elle ne voulait pas se passer de si beau souvenir. Rien à faire, elle était overdosée en douleur, mais elle s'en fichait encore une fois, un peu plus un peu moins ? Qu'es-ce que ça changerait ? Rien, ça n'influencerait rien sur le monde, rien de changerait, la vie sera comma d'habitude très normal, pour des milliards de gens. Bella avait les larmes aux yeux, c'est bien ça le truc, c'est que jamais rien changerais pour les gens, par contre pour elle, tout change, chaque décisions qu'elle prend, son mauvaise et sa vie change en même pas deux minutes. C'est juste… injuste pour elle…

« Forks me manque… » Souffla Esmée, Bella relâcha ses muscles et se laissa glisser le long du plan de travail, jusqu'à que ses fesses touche une surface froide et lisse, le sol. Repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, elle passa une de ses mains sur son visage et l'autre dans ses cheveux, les ramenant en arrière.

« A-a-a moi aussi… » Bégaya Bella en perdant tout à coup ses moyens en parlant de Forks. « P-pourquoi êtes-vous partie de Forks dans ce cas ? » Osa-t-elle demander, alors qu'elle connaissait très bien la réponse. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux, espérant fuir la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

« Des souvenirs… » Répondit Esmée lointaine. « La vie été magnifique là bas, je crois que c'était les plus années de ma vie. Tout été si beau, tous le monde été heureux et tout aller pour le mieux. » Confia-t-elle. « Et puis, tu n'étais plus là… » Esmée avait les larmes aux yeux, son dos appuyé contre le plan de travail, ses mains sur le bord de celle-ci, elle serra fortement, jusqu'à que ses jointures devienne blanche, levant la tête vers le ciel pour ravaler ses larmes. « Je ne pouvais pas rester là bas…A regarder mon fils, mourir de fil en aiguille. Il passait ses journées dans la forêt, où ? je ne saurais te dire. Mais il revenait, encore plus dévasté. Il ne pleurait pas devant les autres, il voulait se montrer fort et viril. Il a passé des journées, des semaines, des mois, même des années, à te rechercher. » Révéla-t-elle le cœur au bord des larmes. « Mais il ne t'a jamais trouvé… » Murmura-t-elle. « Quand il a dû se résigner à… à te laisser « partir », c'était le pire moment de ma vie. » Elle se pinça fort bien la lèvre inférieur, que quelques goutes de sang, coulaient dans sa bouche. « Le soir, il s'est tranché les veines. » Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, son cœur se serra en repensant à ce moment. « I-il a faillit y rester… » Haleta-t-elle, y repenser pour elle, s'était comme se couper le cœur en deux, alors qu'il est toujours en vie. Elle pleura silencieusement, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle fixait Bella. Celle-ci pleura sans gêne, elle n'arrivait plus à contenir, la douleur qu'elle ressentait, s'en était beaucoup trop pour elle en une journée, elle avait beaucoup encaissée, et ne pouvait sûrement pas en encaissée d'autre, tout ça dépassé ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'arrivait plus a respirer correctement c'était tellement affreux… Même, elle se dégoûtait soi-même, elle voulait e plus jamais avoir à faire à elle dans un miroir, il se briserait tellement qu'elle…

Elle se sentait encore brisée, qu'elle ne pouvait l'être…Elle se demandait même si c'était possible… Elle devait en vouloir à Esmée, d'avoir dis ça, mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre… C'était sa faute, elle avait cherchée la vérité et l'avais trouvée. Comme quoi, la vérité n'ait pas toujours bonne à savoir…

_« Bloc, blouc, bloc, blouc… Bella lâcha un énième soupire d'exaspération, pencha sa tête en avant et se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle voyait rouge, ce gamin l'irritait, à fermer et ouvrir le hublot de l'avions. Elle releva la tête, passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Le petit ré-ouvrit le hublot et le ferma. Bella ferma les yeux, en serrant les poings. Il refit la manœuvre deux fois encore. Bella ouvrit les yeux, agacée par ce petit chieur. Il s'apprêtait à refaire pareil, quand Bella posa brusquement sa main, sur celle du gamin, l'empêchant de s'amuser avec le hublot. Il tourna sa petite d'ange vers elle, fronçant les sourcils en la regardant._

_« Stop. » Souffla Bella. « Arrête ça. » Ordonna-t-elle en enlevant sa main de la sienne et se remettre correctement sur son siège._

_« Mais ma maman à dit… » Commença le petit d'une voix capricieuse._

_« Je me fiche, de ce que tas maman t'as dit. Moi je te dis, arrête de jouer, avec ce truc bruyant, c'est tout, gamin. » Le coupa Bella d'une voix contrariée._

_Le petit la défia du regard et baisa bien vite, le regard, il croisa les bras sur son petit torse, mit sa tête haute et se tourna vers le hublot, ouvert. Il ne fit rien, le regarda juste._

_Bella soupira de soulagement, elle remercia intérieurement, un peu plus, elle aurait massacré le gosse. Elle se leva de son siège, sous le regard de son petit voisin qui été intrigué, mais détourna bien le regard, en voyant qu'elle prit un sac, à elle. Elle s'assit en soufflant un bon coup, ouvrit doucement son sac et regarda distraitement dans son sac. Le papier journal, blanc, se vit avec la lumière du jour. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas envie de les lires, de peur, de ce qu'elle va pouvoir lire… Et pourtant, la curiosité la piquer à vif. Abdiquait, elle mit sa main dans son sac et empoigna violemment les quelques journaux, présent. Elle posa son sac à ses pieds et ouvrit le premier journal. Le cœur battant à la chamade elle posa ses yeux, sur ses feuilles recyclé._

_« _**Isabella Swan : **Porté disparu, depuis quatre ans, à été retrouvée dans un miteux appartement à Seattle. Elle était nue, attachée au lit et bâillonnée d'après la police. Elle aurait fait parti d'une secte de son plein gré. Elle en avait marre de sa vie pitoyable et si monotone, qu'elle aurait rencontrée « James Orthone », quand elle faisait les courses. Ils se seraient tout de suite bien entendu et son bien vite devenu amant, jusqu'au jour, où Bella supplie James de la faire rentrée dans sa secte. Il accepte. Depuis aucune trace d'Isabella… La vie que mène Bella après être partie avec James, aurait été un pur rêve. Une vie sexuelle épanouis (assez fort par moment), des rires et des sourires à gogo. James lui aurait souvent proposé de passer des coups de téléphone à ses proches, mais Bella à toujours refusée. Elle voulait radicalement coupée les ponts, avec sa vie de merde, donc, sa famille. Bella à commençait à se droguer quelque temps après, contre le gré de James, qui n'aimait pas cela. Tenant beaucoup à la vie d'une de ses femmes. Elle l'aurait poussée à se droguer aussi, ainsi que toutes les femmes de la secte. Etant une femme très colérique d'après James, elle aurait mit les filles sur le trottoir. Elle ne supportait pas de partager James, elle a donc, prostituée des jeunes femmes fragiles… Le must du must, elle aurait elle-même appelait la police. Aurait demandée à James, après une partie de jambe en l'air, de l'attachée et de la bâillonnée, il a accepté sans savoir pourquoi. Mais qui est donc Isabella ? Qu'elle est cette manipulatrice opère ? Est-elle une menteuse née ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait toute cette mascarade ? Toute les réponses à ces questions et bien plus, dans le prochain numéro ! »

_Bella se décomposa sur place. Les larmes lui montaient radicalement aux yeux. Sa main libre, sur sa bouche, entre-ouverte de stupéfaction. Elle se croyait sincèrement dans un cauchemar, ne demandait qu'a se réveiller maintenant. Elle sentait son cœur flanchait, elle avait autant mal que lui. Elle essayait de se dire, que ce n'était qu'un torchon sale et que tout ça, c'est qu'un trousseau de mensonge, montaient par eux, pour faire plus d'audience. Mais malgré tout, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'arrivait certainement pas à croire que ses personnes on put écrire un mot de cela et surtout l'accusée d'une manipulatrice opère et d'une menteuse. C'était juste… absurde. IL l'a enlevée ! IL l'a violée ! IL l'a forcée à se droguer ! IL l'a prostituée ! Et jamais il n'y a de secte ! Elle avait du mal à tolérer qu'ils aient pu, non seulement écrire ça et en plus prendre la défense de cet enculé d'Orthone… Sa respiration s'achée, elle fut prise de tremblement incessant. Elle lâcha le tas de merde, qui tomba à ses pieds. Et posa sa tête en arrière, sur le fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla doucement, essayant de ce calmé. Mais des souvenirs, de ce qu'il lui a fait subir, fusèrent dans sa tête. Des gémissements de douleur sortirent de sa bouche. Ses mains s'étaient entrelacées. Ses ongles, entrèrent dans la chair de ses mains. _

_Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en même temps, les larmes en profitée pour couler abandonnement sur ses joues, blafarde. Des sanglots silencieux la secouée un peu. Elle s'abaissa doucement et prit le torchon qui était à ses pieds, dans ses mains. Elle le déchira en mille morceaux et fit une boule de papier, avant de le jeter dans son sac. Ses larmes continuèrent malgré tout à couler, ils émigraient sur ses joues, sur ses lèves, son menton, son pull. Un couinement doucement, sortit de sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux, sous la pression de la douleur que son cœur lui fit. Une avalanche d'eau salée coula, en même temps que ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration, ne voulant pas se faire remarquer. _

_Une pression sur son bras, la fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle tourna légèrement la tête, rempli de larme et les yeux larmoyant, vers le gamin qui avait posé sa main sur son bras. Le petit changea de position, ce mit sur ses genoux, pour être à la hauteur de Bella. Ce pencha vers Bella, il mit une de ses main sur le menton de celle-ci et déposa un léger baisé de ses petites lèvre, sur une des joues trempé de Bella. Il recula sa tête, passa sa main sur la joue trempé de Bella pour essuyer toute cette eau._

_« Faut pas pleurer, tu sais… » Lui dit-il doucement, de sa petite voix d'enfant. Bella acquiesça avec un petit sourire._

_« Tu as raison bonhomme. » Murmura Bella._

_« Alors, ne pleure plus. » Sourit-il. « Je n'aime pas, voir les gens pleurer. Surtout les filles. » Rajouta-t-il d'une voix enfantin avant de se remettre correctement sur son fauteuil. _

_Bella passa ses mains sur son visage et le secoua doucement, légèrement amusé par le petit. Il avait raison. Elle n'allait certainement pas pleurer, pour un torchon pareil !_

_« Excusez-moi. » Interpella d'une voix douce Bella, une hôtesse._

_« Oui ? » Répondit poliment celle-ci._

_« Y a-t-il une poubelle ? » Demanda Bella en rougissant sous le regard de l'hôtesse._

_« Juste là-bas, au fond. » Sourit l'hôtesse, avant de partir dans les autres rangs._

_Bella hocha la tête pour elle-même, prit son sac entre ses doigts et se leva engourdi du fauteuil. Elle avança vers la poubelle. Elle prit les journaux et les déchira un à un dans la poubelle. Prenant malin plaisir à massacrée ses torchons de merde ! Ces gens qui écrivaient ça, été juste des ordures, qui n'avaient aucune figure. Elle les déchira comme elle avait déchiré y a quelques jours, un journal, en millier de parcelle, comme des confettis. Une fois terminé, elle se pencha vers le sac poubelle, contenant le cadavre… de ses journaux. Elle en avait lut qu'un et pourtant il en restait d'autre à lire. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle tournait le dos à la poubelle et repartit vers son siège, avec un sourire aux lèvres._

_Elle n'allait certainement pas pleurer pour des ordures… » _

Elle releva la tête de ses genoux. Regardait Esmée qui avait le regard lointain et les larmes au coin des yeux, elle renifla disgracieusement.

« Edward ne parle plus à sa sœur… » Révéla subitement Esmée. Bella se raidit.

« Pardon ? » Murmura Bella abasourdit.

« Il en veut à Alice, de lui avoir caché… enfin voilà. » Fit Esmée maladroitement. « Alice est complètement dévastée. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire, quand elle tente de lui parler, il s'éloigne. Il est tellement froid. Il a encore changé. Il n'arrêta donc jamais de changer de masque ? » Baragouina Esmée. Bella écarquilla les yeux, le temps d'encaisser un énième choque, son cœur s'arrêta un millième demi seconde de battre, sa respiration avec, avant de reprendre brusquement. La respiration complètement achée et rauque.

« Co-comment Alice a su ? » Elle avait murmurée cette question, en évitant soigneusement de parler d'Edward.

« Elle… elle a cherchée, je suppose. » Répondit Esmée, en choisissant méticuleusement ses mots. Bella hocha simplement la tête.

« Je vais m'effacée… » Chuchota Bella doucement, mais avec beaucoup d'aplomb. Esmée tourna brusquement la tête vers Bella, les larmes qui étaient resté au coin de ses yeux, coulaient d'un brusque battement de cil.

« Ce n'est pas la solution… » Manifesta apeuré Esmée.

« C'est vrai. » Admit Bella. « Mais c'est la meilleur, pour vous. » Continua-t-elle aplomb. Esmée secoua la tête en toute réponse. Elle essuya ses larmes, du revers de la main et regarda Bella, les yeux suppliant.

« Ne nous abandonnes pas… » Murmura-t-elle. « Pas après, qu'on t'est retrouvait. » Bredouilla-t-elle suppliante, le cœur serrait. Elle s'imaginait déjà l'effet dévastateur qu'aurait si Bella décidait de s'effacer. Certes, c'était la première fois que Bella revient depuis y a quelques semaines. Elle ne voulait plus la perdre, elle ne voulait pas ça non. Alice revivait un peu, même si elle savait que Bella ne ferait pas le premier pas, elle était tellement heureuse, de l'avoir revue et de savoir qu'elle habite là…

Devant un tel regard, Bella se résigna bien vite, à cette solution et reposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et souffla doucement. Elle se concentrait sur les battements de son cœur, qui battait assez fort. Il s'était réchauffé aux mots d'Esmée. Elle voulait qu'elle reste… C'était tellement magique d'entendre des mots pareil et réconfortant, ce que Bella avait besoin en ce moment-même.

« Que faire alors ? » Demanda Bella la voix implorant Esmée de donnée une réponse.

« Je ne suis pas toi, ma chérie. » Opposa doucement Esmée. « Tu devrais écoutée, ce que te réclame, ton cœur. » Tenta-t-elle de faire comprendre à Bella, que seule elle, savait, ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Tu es sérieuse ? » S'offusqua Bella. « Là, maintenant ? » Elle demandait cela pour elle-même. « Mettre fin à cette torture, souffrance, douleur, que j'ai en permanence, voilà ce que réclame mon cœur. » Bella se sentait légèrement offusquait qu'elle lui ait dis, surtout qu'elle sait très bien, qu'elle lutte, chaque secondes écoulées, pour ne pas écoutée son cœur, qui ne souhaite qu'une seul et une unique chose.

« Sauf ça, bien sûr… » Fit Esmée avec un rire nerveux.

« Bien sûr, sauf ça, que suis-je bête. » Murmura sarcastiquement Bella. Esmée leva les yeux au ciel, désespérer.

« Tu tiens donc si peux que cela, à ta vie ? » S'écria Esmée en se décollant du plan de travail. Bella avait sursaut sur la voix forte, qu'Esmée avait prit.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Non ! » Trancha Esmée d'une voix ferme. « Tu tiens à rien, même pas à la vie. » Eluda-t-elle. « Regarde-toi ! Il suffit juste qu'on pose un millième de regard sur toi, qu'on voit que tu te fiches de la vie. Encore moins, de ceux qui t'aime… » Elle disait cela violemment et durement. Elle voulait tant faire réagir Bella, la faire comprendre que le monde tourne autour d'autres personnes. La respiration de Bella se fit plus bruyante, devant la violence des mots. Elle se leva doucement, du sol et prit appuie sur l'évier. Elle se tourna vers Esmée, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Par-parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? » Souffla Bella crispée. « Parce que tu crois que j'aime ça ? » Les poings de Bella se serrèrent violemment.

« Bella… » Commença doucement Esmée, en voyant l'état de Bella.

« J'essaie, tu sais… » La coupa Bella irritée. « J'essaie ! » Souffla-t-elle une deuxième fois. Ses muscles se contractèrent brusquement. « MAIS J'Y ARRIVE PAS ! » Hurla-t-elle en colère. Quelques larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues.

« Je comprend… » Marmonna Esmée.

« Non, non, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! » Débita Bella. « Toi, tu as une famille, des personnes qui t'aiment, tu as l'homme de ta vie, à tes côté. Tu te réveilles auprès de ton princesse charmant. » Elle disait cela, les yeux brillant. Les larmes coulaient doucement, allaient sur ses lèvres, elle passa sa langue sur celle-ci. « Moi pas. » Gémit-elle, le cœur brisé en morceaux. Esmée baissa la tête, comprenant que oui, elle ne pourra jamais, au grand jamais comprendre. Elle avait son mari, Carlisle. Bella n'avait personne… Elle… Esmée écarquilla les yeux, sous le coup de la brusque révélation. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir comprit plutôt. Elle passa sa main sur son visage, puis regarda Bella.

« Tu… tu l'aimais vraiment… » Souffla-t-elle doucement. « C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda faiblement Esmée. Bella leva les yeux humides vers celle-ci. Avala de travers sa bave, elle hocha simplement la tête, en guise de réponse. Elle n'allait certainement pas étaler une réponse. Esmée avait comprit, alors à quoi bon ? Bella souffla d'un air blasé, ses épaules se détendirent. Elle fixa le carrelage, blanc, de la cuisine.

« Encore… » Inhala Bella, la lèvre inférieur tremblante.

« Pardon ? » Releva Esmée.

« Je l'aime toujours. » Dit Bella les yeux brillants. « Encore et toujours, plus que jamais » Haleta-t-elle, la main sur le ventre.

« C'est donc lui… » Confirma Esmée.

« Pour toujours. » Enchérissait Bella

Un souffle traversa les lèvres de Bella. Elle était mal l'aise, surtout pour ce genre de discutions. Révéler ses sentiments au grand jour, et tant d'autre chose, qu'elle n'aimait pas en parler. Elle passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux, remonta son regard Esmée, qui nettoyait la table avec un chiffon. Un mince sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres, toujours aussi propre. Ça se voyait dès que l'on posait un pied chez elle, tout était propre, brillant. Une qualité de plus chez Esmée. Bella se sentait tellement pitoyable. Le ménage n'était pas son fort, elle le faisait, mais ce qu'il fallait, pas plus… Elle détourna le regard, qui se posa sur la pendule de la cuisine. Il était déjà tard, Renée allait s'inquiéter. Déjà qu'elle s'inquiétait dès que Bella posait un pied dehors, alors si elle rentrait tard, ça allait rien arranger.

Elle fronça les sourcils, en se rendant compte que personne n'était à la maison, à part Esmée. Il était pourtant plus de vingt-heure.

« Il n'y a personne ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Esmée se tourna vers elle.

« Carlisle a beaucoup de travail à l'entreprise à rattraper, avec l'absence d'Edward ses derniers temps et les enfants, son tous chez eux, je suppose. » Sourit-elle tendrement à Bella, en allant rincer son chiffon. Bella hocha la tête difficilement.

« Il se fait tard. » Enonça Bella. « Je vais te laisser. » Continua-t-elle en se décollant du plan de travail, elle avança vers la chaise, où sa veste trainer dessus, elle l'empoigna rudement et l'enfila. Esmée acquiesça et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, Bella sur ces talons. Elle ouvra la porte, Bella devant le seuil et se retrouva en duo avec le froid, un frisson la parcourus.

Elle se tourna vers Esmée, les mains enfouis dans les poches de sa veste, les épaules contractèrent sous la violence du froid. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Esmée passa sa main doucement sur la joue de Bella, celle-ci ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

« Tu reviendras ? » Demanda Esmée suppliante.

« Je…euh…d'accord. » Balbutia Bella.

Esmée sourit lui sourit tendrement, déposa un baiser sur le front de Bella et l'observa. Celle-ci, fit un bref signe de la main, avant de descendre les escaliers du porche.

Le froid était ahurissant pour Boston. Bella ne s'attendait certainement pas à une froideur pareille. Elle pensait qu'en quittant Forks, elle trouverait un minimum de chaleur, mais c'est quasi pareil pour elle. C'était l'hiver, la neige était tombait, laissant place à de la glace. Bella observa le reste de neige, qui s'était logé sur les bords de la route et des murs. La nuit Boston était magnifique, surtout en période hivernal. Bella leva les yeux vers les lumières, qui était dans les arbres, sur des lampadaires ou encore accroché entre deux immeuble en face. C'était tout simplement sublime, elle n'avait pas vraiment connu ça à Forks, enfin, qu'avec la maison des Cullen. Ils la décoraient toujours, de mille et une lumières. C'était bien plus joli, qu'un feu d'artifice. La nuit était fortement tombée, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux et la lune était entière. Elle marchait assez vite, ayant toujours la peur au ventre d'être seul, dans une rue, la nuit surtout. Juste quelques personnes rentrèrent du boulot, d'autre était sortis en urgence à l'épicerie du coin, aller acheter de la nourriture. Quelques voitures qui roulaient vite et déraper légèrement au coin de la rue.

Les pieds de Bella glissèrent sous la glace rude, et commençait à tomber, elle se rattrapa de peu sur un lampadaire. Des sifflements retendirent du trottoir d'en face. Non seulement d'avoir faillit se prendre la gamelle de sa vie, des gens l'avaient aperçues. Son cœur tambourina très fort, avant de se calmer, le rouge lui montait au joue.

« Putain, de glace ! » Injuria Bella dans un souffle.

Elle attendit que ses pieds soient prêt à marcher correctement, vue sa poisse légendaire, avant de reprendre le chemin pour rentré chez elle. Elle pressa le pas, le froid lui donner des picotements a ses membres, elle souffla de froid et grelota légèrement. Elle se fustigeait mentalement de ne pas être sortis assez couverte. Vêtu d'un jean, d'un t-shirt, sa veste et de ses converses, maintenant tremper avec le vers glas. Ses yeux brillaient dans chaque rue où elle passait, les décorations éliminée était de plus en plus magnifique à chaque fois.

Elle arriva bien vite au coin de sa rue. Elle souffla de soulagement, elle avait vraiment très fort, elle se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieur, en même temps qu'un coup de vent glacial la fessait légèrement glisser sur le côté. Elle grogna et avança vers sa porte. La rambarde était remplie de neige et les escaliers était comme des glaçons, elle soupira irrité et monta très doucement les marches, de peur de tomber. Elle arriva enfin sous le porche, ses yeux se posait sur la miteuse plante qu'elle avait mit, pour pouvoir cacher une clé, si un jour elle venait à perdre ses clés. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte, sortit son trousseau de clé de sa poche, sa main était glacé et tremblait. Elle trouva la clé et essaya tant bien que mal, de l'insérer dans la serrure, mais ses tremblements l'empêcha. Abdiquer, elle rangea en marmonnant des insultes, ses clés dans sa poche, elle mit sa main sur la poignet, et leva sa deuxième main vers la sonnette, mais n'eu pas le temps, elle avait appuyé tout son poids sur la poignée, que la porte s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté, en revanche Bella partit en avant sur le coup. Elle fronçait les sourcils que la porte soit ouverte, peut-être sa mère qu'il l'avait laissé par pure erreur ouverte. Elle haussa simplement les épaules, enlevant sa veste glacée et la pendue. La différence de chaleur, lui donnait des frissons qui parcourus chaque fibre de son corps. La maison était sombrer dans le noir, elle alla dans la cuisine et jeta ses clés sur la table. Elle sortit de la cuisine et marcha jusqu'au escalier.

« Maman ? » Cria Bella en bas des escaliers.

Aucune réponse. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude, généralement elle était toujours là quand Bella rentrait et toujours la première à la grondait de rentrée tard, mais là y avait personne. Et la porte était ouverte, serait-elle sortit et zappé de fermer la porte ? Ce serais biens son genre en effet. Bella roula des yeux, avant de monté les escaliers, la moquette des escaliers s'imbiber d'eau, des chaussures de Bella. Celle-ci grimaça quand elle aperçue que l'eau dégoulinait sur la moquette, mais n'en fit rien. Elle arpenta le couloir, avec le velux, qui dégageait la lumière de la lune.

« Maman ? » Tenta-t-elle une seconde fois. Aucune réponse. Elle haussa les épaules et s'abaissa pour enlever les lassées de ses chaussures. Elle commença à enlever la première chaussure, elle perdit légèrement l'équilibre en gigotant dans tout les sens, jusqu'à que son dos s'entrechoque avec le mur. Elle couina en serrant les dents. Et retira d'un geste rageur ses chaussures. Elle ôta aussi ses chaussettes trempées, les balança près de ses pompes. Elle soupirait d'aise, de ne plus sentir quelque chose de mouillé la coller.

Elle se tourna vers la porte de sa chambre. Une fine lumière coulissa sous la porte. Elle arqua un sourcil. Avant de secouer la tête, et posa sa main sur la poignée de celle-ci et la tourna doucement, et poussa légèrement la porte, qui grinçait sous le coup. Elle entra dans la pièce, finement éliminée et se figea de stupéfaction. Les larmes lui montaient brusquement aux yeux. Son cœur manqua un battement.

« E-edward ? » Bégaya-t-elle, la respiration achée et les larmes au coin des yeux, près à couler au prochain battement de cil.


	9. Chapter 9: Only my heart, loved

**onjour tout le monde !**

Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster plutôt, d'ailleurs je poste de **Paris** _héhé_. Je voulais poster la semaine du 4 février, mais malheureusement mon PC m'a lâchée. Heureusement qu'il a été vite réparer et puis avant de partir à Paris, je n'aie pas eu le temps, je m'en excuse.

En tout cas, je suis contente j'ai répondu à toute les reviews, en laissant un teaser choisit par **ma Passion** :) J'espère que la zone C & B on passées de bonne vacance et que la zone A passe en ce moment de bonne vacance **^_^**(c'est peace ça XD)

Bref, pas un très lourd roman, je vous promets de poster plus régulièrement. J'ai vu que plusieurs personne était totalement d'accord que Bella bouge un peu son cul pour avancer ^-^ Je suis d'accord avec, mais une vraie daigne cette Bella à vouloir rester dans son passé, si beau auprès d'Edward.

Je suis sadique moi? **^_^ **je savais pas **xD** je pensais pas que cette fin était si... horrible comme certaine personne on citées. J'en suis navrée, **mwahaha :)**

**REMERCIEMENT:**

**Un grand merci à tous les inscrits !**

**Merci aux anonymes : Kimmy, Kriisten25, Fanny, Auredronya, Nadia, Titie, Nmsis, COCOTTE 56, Lea, Nina, et ma petite chérie d'Axelle qui me harcèle :P**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas.

Merci à** ma fille d'amour** de m'avoir corriger, elle a encore, encore, encore, faillit me tuer pour de la ponctuation xD

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 : Only my heart, loved **

_Boum boum boum…_

Mon cœur battait fortement comme si il voulait me briser. A chaque battement de cœur, ma respiration se coupait net. Elle était hachée et bruyante. Mes yeux étaient embués de larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. Mes mains s'entrelacèrent ensemble, nerveusement. Mes membres commençaient à trembler légèrement.

_Boum boum boum…_

Chaque battement de cœur me rappelait que j'étais là, plantée comme une idiote à le fixer. La stupéfaction gagnait mon esprit et mes membres, je n'étais capable de rien. Même de bouger la langue. Mes yeux étaient écarquillés comme des billes rondes et remplis d'eau salée, qui n'attendait qu'un seul et unique battement de cil, fatal. _  
_Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux indomptables châtain clair aux reflets cuivrés, avec la fine lumière qui éclairait la pièce, paraissaient si soyeux et doux. J'aimais tant y passer mes doigts. Son visage si bien dessiné à la mâchoire carrée. Ses lèvres pulpeuses rouges, traçant une ligne droite. Sa belle bouche faisait de magnifiques sourires en coin. Ses pommettes étaient d'une teinte blafarde comme son visage, mais pas maladive. Avec une petite couche rosée. Son nez fin, droit, magnifiquement bien fondu avec son visage. Et puis ses yeux, ni trop grands ni trop petits, avec de longs cils épais. Ses iris émeraude au regard doux et sensuel. Il portait une chemise bleu foncé, remontée jusqu'au coude, laissant voir son bracelet Cullen et ouverte en grande, laissant apparaître un t-shirt gris pâle. Un jean noir le faisait d'autant plus classe et magnifiquement beau.

Mes yeux n'arrêtaient pas de le détailler. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer et de le détailler, d'autant plus que la stupéfaction et la surprise étaient toujours là. Mon regard alla se loger vers sa main.

Il était à côté de mon bureau, un cadre photo à la main. Pas n'importe quel cadre photo… Lui et moi… Six ans et demi de cela… Mes yeux pleuraient doucement, quelques larmes, avant de s'arrêter en même temps que mon cœur, lors qu'il posa le cadre sur le bureau dans un bruit sourd et se tourna complètement vers moi.

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens. J'étais totalement obnubilée par ses iris vert émeraude, qui me fixaient. Ma bouche était soudainement pâteuse. Mon cœur rata des battements tellement son regard me transperçait, derrière sa couleur si verte et émeraude se cachait une douleur et une souffrance incroyable. Je perdis pied. Mes mains s'appuyèrent sur le mur, ma respiration était bien plus que bruyante, on aurait crut un coureur qui respirait après un marathon.

_Boum boum boum…_

Ce bruit sourd résonnait dans mes tympans, comme des cloches au bruit incessant, qui vous massacraient les oreilles, avec ce son horriblement affreux et puissant. Mon cœur résonnait de partout, voulait montrer à quel point il souffrait. Mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Rien. Je levais le regard vers _lui._ Il me regardait avec une intense peine. Comme si être là était un…supplice ?

Ma respiration s'accéléra, ma poitrine s'abaissa et remonta au rythme de celle-ci. Ma bouche était entre-ouverte, laissant mon souffle chaud sortir. Mes yeux se baissèrent vers mes pieds.

Peut-être que j'hallucinais ? Oui, c'était bien ça. J'avais dû mourir de froid ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était là. Dans ma maison, ma chambre. Comment avait-il fait pour rentrer sinon ? Peut-être que je dormais et m'imaginais mes rêves les plus fou. Suis-je malheureuse en amour à ce point ? Quoique, ce n'est pas très nouveau, j'ai tellement rêvé de cela que je prends mes délires pour la réalité. Je rêve éveillée ! C'est ça. Je suis debout dans ma chambre, près de ma porte, contre le mur, entrain de m'imaginer qu'il est là et qu'il me regarde. Je suis timbrée, folle à lier ! J'ai des hallucinations, c'est la meilleure ! En plus d'être une dépressive et malheureuse en amour, je suis folle ! C'est le pompon ! Bravo Swan ! Ça pour toucher le fond, tu l'as touché. Tu veux le trophée maintenant ou plus tard, quand tu reprendras tes esprits ?

Je soupirais intérieurement, j'avais un énorme problème au point de m'imaginer un délire pareil, éveillée en plus ! Je passais nerveusement ma main sur mon visage, le fer froid de ma bague, me fit cligner des yeux. Ma bague de fiançailles…

_Boum._

Je relevai le regard. Mes yeux s'ancrèrent une deuxième fois dans les siens.

_Boum._

Il fit un pas vers moi, qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Mon cœur eut un raté. En même temps que ma respiration hachée se fit encore plus bruyante. Le rouge me montait légèrement aux joues. J'enlevai mes mains du mur et reculai légèrement vers la porte qui était toujours ouverte.

_Boum._

Il fit deux pas de plus vers moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra, je reculais encore plus, jusqu'à ce que mon dos s'entrechoque avec la porte et la ferme, dans un claquement bruyant. Je grimaçais sous la fine douleur qui traversa mon dos, avant de s'estomper comme par magie. Il n'était plus qu'a quelques pas de moi. Mes yeux s'embuèrent un peu plus quand il fit un pas de plus vers moi. J'avais tellement peur. Peur de me réveiller et de voir que tout ceci n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, peur que mon cœur se brise encore. Peur de recevoir un énième coup de poignard dans cette petite chair, qui me tient en vie. L'eau salée alla se lover au coin de mes yeux et glissa doucement sur le côté. Je les essuyais doucement en fermant les yeux et baissai légèrement la tête.

_Boum._

Deux pas. Je sentis sa chaleur contre moi. Son souffle chaud, balayant mon visage. Son odeur sucrée, exotique, envahit mes narines. Je roulais des yeux intérieurement, tellement que son odeur était fabuleuse. Une de ses mains frôla mon bras, un frisson me parcourut le corps. Deux doigts se posèrent sous mon menton, m'obligeant à relever la tête. Ses doigts s'enlevèrent et il frôla doucement, tel une plume, mon visage. Il passa doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux, son autre main se posa sur ma joue. Je soupirais d'aise et appuyai mon visage contre sa main. Son pouce caressa ma joue. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Il me fixa à travers ses longs cils noirs. Ses iris étaient vert sombre. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, le trouvant magnifiquement beau. La lumière de mon bureau se reflétait délicatement sur son visage. Sa main qui était dans mes cheveux glissa doucement le long, avant de se poser sur mon autre joue. Mon visage était prit en coupe, entre ses mains délicates et soyeuses. Ses pouces caressaient finement mes pommettes. Il approcha son visage du mien. Posa son front sur le mien. Son souffle chaud envahit mon oxygène. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent. Mon cœur tambourina littéralement dans ma cage thoracique. Ses yeux me détaillèrent avec attention. Un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Mes mains bougèrent de mon corps tremblotant, j'apportais maladroitement celle-ci vers ses joues, je frôlais du bout de mes doigts tremblant, sa peau satinée et soyeuse. Mes paumes de main étaient moites. Nos respirations s'emmêlèrent entre elles. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent continuellement, de manière sensuelle et tendre.

« Bella... Amour… » Murmura-t-il tendrement, comme un souffle.

« Embrasse-moi. » Chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres. « Embrasse-moi, Edward. » Soufflai-je suppliante, à peine audible.

Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles se soudèrent tendrement et commencèrent à bouger subtilement ensemble. Je suçais la lèvre inférieure d'Edward, il gémit contre ma bouche. Sa langue passa sur ma lèvre inférieure. Sa langue explorait ma bouche, ma gencive, mes dents. J'ouvris la bouche. Nos langues s'entrelacèrent fermement. Il pencha très légèrement ma tête, pour plus d'accès. Nos langues dansaient en harmonie, nos salives se mélangeaient ensemble. Je commençais à avoir le vertige, mais je m'en fichais, je continuais à répondre à ce baiser, avec encore plus de passion, comme mon ultime combat. Il rompit le baiser à court de souffle, mon cœur se compressa, je sentis comme un vide froid sur mes lèvres. J'haletai complètement, comme lui. Nos souffles chauds s'entremêlaient ensemble. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur la commissure de mes lèvres, il descendit ses baisers sur ma joue, ma mâchoire, puis remonta vers le lobe de mon oreille. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, puis pris en bouche mon lobe d'oreille et je gémis. Il mordilla délicatement, puis suça doucement ma chair. Ma bouche s'entre-ouvrit toute seule, laissant des gémissements à peine audibles, sortir de celle-ci. Une de ses mains descendit le long de mon cou, mon bras, jusqu'à se loger au creux de mes hanches. Il fit quelques vas-et-viens avec sa main, sur ma hanche. Son autre main caressa ma joue, avant de se fondre sur ma clavicule. Sa bouche descendit le long de ma tempe, jusqu'à se nicher sur mon cou. Il déposa des milliers de baisers mouillés, mordilla et suçota ma peau. J'étais sûre que j'allais me retrouver avec un magnifique suçon lui appartenant. Mes doigts glissèrent doucement dans ses cheveux si soyeux et doux. Les tirèrent légèrement, provocant un grognement venant d'Edward.

Il remonta son visage vers moi et captura mes lèvres avec urgence et tendresse, sa main remonta le long de mon cou, jusqu'à mon menton où il déposa ses doigts. Sa langue claqua sur mon palet, j'haletai contre sa bouche, sa langue entoura la mienne, la suça, la tira, la taquina et je roulais des yeux. Mes doigts firent des vas-et-viens dans ses cheveux, en les tiraient d'avantage. Ses mains descendirent sur le bas de mon dos, appuyèrent dessus, me rapprochant d'avantage contre lui. Ma poitrine se colla contre son torse. J'étais sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassant plus profondément. Ses doigts descendirent délicatement le long de mon fessier, jusqu'à mes cuisses, puis remontèrent. Il fit quelques vas-et-viens, me faisant frissonner. Une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à mon genou et le ramena contre sa hanche, sa main remonta le long de ma cuisse, jusqu'à empoigner mes fesses doucement et tendrement. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin et mes chevilles verrouillèrent fermement notre étreinte. Mes mains descendirent sur ses épaules, fortement bien bâties. Nos bouches ne cessaient de s'emboiter profondément.

Il avança légèrement jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit collé contre la porte. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et les caressèrent délicatement. A bout de souffle, je rompis le baiser.

Ma tête alla se posait contre la porte. Mon cœur sauta de partout, il se sentait enfin…heureux ? Je secouai doucement la tête et baissai mon regard vers Edward, ses iris vert intense me fixaient. Ses traits étaient déformés par le désir. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, je sentis son souffle contre ma jugulaire. Il traça une ligne imaginaire avec sa langue le long de ma jugulaire, remonta jusqu'à ma tempe, où il déposa un baiser. Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma joue, mes lèvres, avant de redescendre dans mon cou. Mes mains allèrent se fondre dans ses cheveux soyeux, approchant encore plus sa bouche de ma gorge. Des soupirs d'aise et des gémissements traversèrent mes lèvres. Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seuls. Appréciant la douce torture qu'il me faisait vivre. Une de ses mains, alla à l'extrémité de mon tee-shirt, son pouce alla sous celui-ci, entra en contact avec ma peau… si… souillée et sale…

_« Ton corps m'appartiens Isabella. Mes traces sur ton corps y seront toujours. »_

Mon cœur battit fortement dans ma poitrine. Mes yeux se fermèrent fortement, ma bouche se transforma en une grimace. Des tremblements commencèrent à me prendre tout le corps. Mes mains qui étaient toujours logées dans ses cheveux se laissèrent tomber sur ses épaules. Un gémissement de douleur sortit de ma poitrine qui était totalement oppressée. Je manquai d'air, ma tête me tournait légèrement.

Une caresse me frôla le visage, un souffle chaud contre ma bouche. Il caressa ma joue, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, malgré que j'avais les yeux fermés.

« Amour… » Souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres. « Regarde-moi. » Murmura-t-il doucement et tendrement.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, mes paupières étaient lourdes. Mon regard croisa ses prunelles vertes, remplies d'une intense souffrance, ses traits de visage étaient déformés par une intense douleur. « Ce n'est que moi. » Chuchota-t-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux. Il recula un peu de la porte, ses bras encerclaient doucement et fermement mon dos. Ce n'était pas un geste possessif et monstrueux. Mes larmes allèrent se loger au coin de mes yeux.

_« Parce que tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi et à personne d'autre. Tout m'appartient. Ta peau, ton corps, ton cœur, ton visage, tes lèvres, ta bouche avec qui tu fais de magnifiques choses, ton vagin qui est toujours en joie de m'accueillir… tout… même tes faits et gestes. Tes pensées. Tu es à moi. »_

« Mon amour. » Me supplia-t-il alors que sa main alla se loger sous mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder.

Je détournai le regard vers en haut. J'avais honte d'être aussi sale, impure, souillée et… abjecte. Mes paumes de main, se pressèrent contre ses épaules, je voulais le repousser de me vouloir. De me désirer. Je ne méritais certainement pas son amour et son désir propre. J'étais crasseuse. Juste une putain de merde. Je ne voulais certainement pas qu'il soit salit en me touchant. Il méritait tellement mieux qu'une malpropre comme moi. J'étais juste dégoutante à vue d'œil. Mon corps entier était répugnant.

« Non… » Murmurai-je en secouant la tête alors que mes larmes débordèrent.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mon visage et essuyèrent avec ses pouces mes larmes qui coulaient le long de mes pommettes. Mon cœur se brisa, il ne se sentait plus du tout heureux, ou autre. Il avait mal, j'avais mal, de cette situation. J'avais tellement mal, d'être une putain souillée. Lui, il était propre, magnifique beau et respectable. Il ne méritait pas de faire l'amour à une infâme. Non, je ne pouvais pas permettre un acte comme ça. Je n'avais certainement pas le droit de le laisser faire cet acte irréfléchi. J'avais tellement fait d' erreurs, comme l'embrasser deux fois, y a quelques semaines. J'étais une putain, une encrassée, je n'avais même pas le droit de poser mon regard sur cet être si sublime, éblouissant. C'était un dieu vivant. Un ange. Une merveille, le toucher c'était comme salir une statue argentée qui brillait de mille feux, comme si on avait les mains pleines de boue et qu'on touchait la statue. C'était totalement contre nature. J'étais une merde qui touchait l'être le plus superbe au monde. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent d'avantage en entendant ses murmures suppliant et doux.

« Je t'en prie… » Implorai-je les yeux larmoyants. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Mon ventre se tordit de douleur. « Infâme… » Inhalai-je. « J-j'en…suis une. » Bégayai-je en regardant ses prunelles vert sombre.

« J'en suis une, et je le serais à jamais. Je serais seule, j'aurais jamais de mari, tellement que je serais répugnante, j'aurais ni d'enfant et de famille qui arrêterons de me parler, tellement que je les saoulerais à être une loque, idiote et stupide avec ses crises de pleurs. J'étais condamnée à avoir une vie abominable et méprisable. Les gens me parlerons en tant que putain, je serais qu'une dégoutante femme à leurs yeux. Qu'une souillée de merde, qui finira sa vie sur le trottoir à mendier de l'argent, pour pouvoir survivre. Ou peut-être devrai-je mettre terme à cela, plus rapidement ? »

Il me fixa, ses traits étaient devenus impassibles, neutres. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Ses mains retombèrent le long de mon corps, jusqu'à mes reins. La lumière du bureau commença à s'éteindre et s'alluma, jusqu'à ce que l'ampoule explose en mille morceaux sur mon bureau. En même temps que mon cœur explosa de douleur, en voyant Edward, neutre, devant moi. La lumière de la lune pénétra fortement par la fenêtre, éclaira parfaitement la pièce. La douce lumière blanche se reflétait sur la peau blafarde d'Edward. Il avait l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel.

« Tu penses vraiment ça ? » Souffla-t-il en soutenant mon regard. Il eut une mine de dégoût. « Tu crois sérieusement, que tu me dégoûtes, amour ? » Demanda-t-il sans vraiment vouloir une réponse. « Je ne trouverais jamais les mots, Bella. » Haleta-t-il. Ses mains prirent en coupe mon visage. Ses iris d'un vert sombre inouï me transpercèrent. « Tu ne seras jamais cela. Qu'importe ce que tu peux t'imaginer. Tu es… un ange, que dieu à fait tomber sur terre, par erreur. Tu es tellement magnifique. Ton visage en forme de cœur, tes joues qui rougissent très vite, tes prunelles chocolat, qui nous donnent envie d'en manger. Je crois même que le chocolat est devenu ma friandise préférée. Cela me fait penser à la merveilleuse personne que tu es. Tu es toi, Bella. » Énonça-t-il de sa voix carillonnée et rauque. Il m'observa tendrement et caressa la commissure de mes lèvres avec ses pouces. « Et non une infâme. » Contra-t-il durement.

Les larmes montèrent, mes iris étaient couvertes d'une couche d'eau salée. Mon cœur eut un raté. Un sanglot me transperça la gorge. J'avais l'impression de rêver, de planer.

_Boum, boum, boum._

Ma poitrine était toujours collée contre le torse d'Edward. Il devait apercevoir mon cœur tambouriner prestement dans ma cage thoracique. Il voulait se faire entendre, montrer combien ce discours le retournait et combien il voulait être aimé. Il aimerait avoir tout les jours ce genre de discours qu'un mari ferait à son épouse. Qu'un amant ou un copain dirait à sa douce. Quelque chose de merveilleux pour les oreilles. Surtout venant de la personne qu'on aime corps et âme. A qui on donnerait son cœur, les yeux fermés. On ferait n'importe quoi pour cette personne. L'élu de notre cœur. L'élu de mon cœur, lui. Mes mains allèrent brusquement se poser sur les joues d'Edward, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai avec urgence. Juste nos bouches, nos lèvres bougèrent ensemble. C'était un baiser tout simplement tendre et délicat. Mes doigts s'appuyèrent sur ses joues, j'approchais d'avantage son visage du mien. J'avais besoin de son contact qu'il m'aime passionnément, comme sa princesse. De me sentir aimée. J'avais tout simplement besoin de lui.

« Aime-moi. » Soufflai-je contre sa bouche, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Une de ses mains glissa dans mes cheveux. « Aime-moi, Edward. » L'implorai-je contre ses lèvres. Nos bouches bougèrent sensuellement et magnifiquement bien, ensemble.

« Je le fais amour. » Répondit-il dans un souffle, entre deux baisers. « Je le fais déjà. » Répéta-t-il avec douceur.

Je nichais ma tête dans son cou. Une de mes mains se fondit sur sa nuque, pendant que l'autre caressa doucement son cou. Je déposai quelques bisous timides dans son cou. J'inspirai doucement l'odeur sucré qu'il dégageait, j'avais l'impression d'embrasser du sucre, délicieux. Je le sentis se déplacer, je m'accrochais d'avantage à lui, mes caresses sur son cou se firent plus légère. Ma main posée sur sa nuque alla dans ses cheveux satiné. Ses mains allèrent sur mes hanches, il me déposa délicatement sur… le lit. Il ôta ses chaussures avec ses pieds, vu que je ne l'avais toujours pas lâché, mes jambes étaient autour de son bassin et ma main dans son cou et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il était au dessus de moi. Me dominant dans toute sa splendeur. Il était tellement beau, son visage penché vers moi. Je détachais mes jambes de sa taille et les laisser retomber sur le matelas. Ses mains firent des allers-retours sur mes hanches, mes côtes, mon cou. Il déposa des milliers de baiser dans mon cou et sur ma poitrine, qui n'était pas recouverte d'une couche de vêtement.

_« Tu aimes avoir tes mains sur moi, hein, mon bébé. Tu aimes que je te prenne fortement. Tu n'es qu'une putain, ma putain. »_

Je respirais fortement, Edward du voir mon désarrois. Il me susurra des mots doux, pour calmer ma peur. Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement mes joues. Il me couvrit du regard, ses mains descendirent doucement, jusqu'à mon ventre, le bas de mon tee-shirt. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent sur l'ourlet du bout de tissu et le firent remonter: il fit passer le satiné par-dessus ma tête, je levais les bras, tremblante. Il prit possession du tee-shirt et le jeta sur le sol. Mon cœur battit fortement, mes yeux s'embuèrent Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de sortir un mot. La honte envahissait chaque fibre de mon corps. Son regard se posa sur ma peau dénudée. Recouverte, de cicatrices et de brulures. Une peau souillée et sale à jamais. _La mienne._ Il posa main sur mon ventre. Un frisson me parcourut alors que les larmes se nichaient au coin de mes yeux.

« Tu es magnifique. » Susurra-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ses prunelles étaient sincères, avec une douceur extrême. Les larmes débordèrent d'un battement de cil et coulèrent le long de mes joues. « Ne pleure pas, mon amour. » Murmura-t-il la voix rauque. Il essuya mes larmes en déposant quelques baisers sur mes joues. Il recula son visage et déposa son regard sur le haut de mon corps découvert. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau de mon ventre. Il déposa un baiser sur ma poitrine, où mon cœur battait fortement. « Ta peau, est douce. » Souffla-t-il contre ma peau. J'haletai pendant que mes larmes montaient en fanfare. Ses baisers descendirent jusqu'à mon ventre. Il l'embrassa tendrement, traça des lignes imaginaires avec sa langue, ses doigts caressèrent mes hanches, mes cotes, le bas de mon ventre. Toutes ces caresses. J'en perdis pied.

« C'est tellement doux et beaux. » Murmura-t-il contre mon nombril.

Il passa sa langue sur celui-ci et mordilla très légèrement l'un des côtés, de celui-ci. J'inspirais l'air chaud de ma chambre, ma respiration était toujours hachée, la boule grandissait de minute en minute.

« Ta peau est parfaite. » Fit-il dans un souffle.

Le rouge me monta aux joues, alors que mon cœur se compressa en fusionnant avec mon esprit.

_« Tu es parfaite pour accueillir ma queue, hein bébé. Écarte-moi, bien les jambes. »_

Je suffoquai, l'air me manquait, alors que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. Des sanglots me transperçaient la poitrine. Edward traça des cercles sur mon ventre et me susurra des mots tendres. Je me détendis légèrement, seules mes larmes continuaient de couler. Ses prunelles étaient remplies de tristesse, il voulait faire cesser mes pleurs tant bien que mal. Mais rien n'y parviendrait. Il m'embrassa doucement, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je répondis, tremblante, à son baiser. Le bout de mes doigts sur ses joues. C'était tellement doux, nos bouches bougèrent très doucement. Il rompit le baiser.

« Tu vas me rendre, fou, mon amour. » Haleta-t-il.

Son nez caressa doucement le mien, un mince sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, avant de faner aussitôt. J'étais incapable de sourire, j'étais une incapable de gérer les émotions et une incapable de la vie.

Ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps, des gémissements, à peine audible sortirent de ma bouche alors que mes larmes ne cessaient pas. Ses baisers me consumaient. Du bout des doigts, il traça une de mes cicatrices et j'haletai, honteuse. Un son rauque sortit de ma gorge. Il releva la tête vers moi, apeuré. Un souffle chaud, sortit de ses lèvres. Il ne releva pas. Il remonta vers moi. Il essuya mes larmes, embrassant chaque parcelle de mon visage, mon front, mes yeux, mes pommettes, mon nez, mes joues, mes lèvres, mon menton et ma mâchoire. Des mots doux traversèrent ses lèvres, en même-temps, mon cœur se réchauffa, mais ne voulait pas faire taire mes pleure. Il avait, bien trop besoin de montrer son ressentit depuis des années.

_« Mets ta langue, Isabella ! Prend là, encore plus profondément bébé… putain ! »_

Je secouai la tête dans tout les sens, Edward encercla mon visage dans ses mains et me transperça avec ses yeux assombris par la fine lumière.

« Amour. » Susurra-t-il en déposant des bisous sur mon ventre.

Il remonta très lentement, en traçant une ligne avec sa langue, jusqu'à l'extrémité du soutien-gorge. Son visage remonta vers moi, je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon visage, mes larmes se réchauffèrent légèrement. Ses mains sur mes cotes allèrent derrière mon dos. Il souleva légèrement mon dos, ses doigts glissèrent le long du tissu qui menait à l'agrafe. Ses doigts, agiles, le dégrafèrent doucement. Ses mains quittèrent mon dos et se mirent sur mes épaules. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de mes bretelles, il les fit descendre délicatement le long de mes bras. Le bout de tissu tomba sur mon ventre, mes yeux s'embrumèrent d'avantage, les larmes perlaient. Il laissa tomber le satin sur le sol et posa son regard sur mes seins. Ma respiration se fit plus bruyante, ma bouche était pâteuse. Mes yeux observaient le plafond, j'avais tellement honte de le voir poser le regard sur mon corps, souillé et sale.

« T'es seins sont si ravissants. » Murmura-t-il en s'approchant de ma poitrine.

Il déposa délicatement un baiser sur le haut d'un de mes seins. Du bout des doigts il caressa le contour de mes seins, ses pouces allèrent titiller mes tétons durcis. Des faibles plaintes de plaisir traversèrent mes lèvres. Une chaleur brulante envahit mon bas ventre.  
Ma vue était floue tellement que l'eau salée envahissait mes prunelles. Il empauma doucement mon sein. Ma respiration se coupa, pendant une seconde.

_« T'es seins son tellement appétissants, qu'ils seront ravis de se familiariser avec ma queue ! »_

Son visage était remonté vers moi. Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

« Tu es si parfaite, ma Bella. » Inhala-t-il, ses mains malaxant délicatement mes seins.

Des gémissements sortirent de ma gorge. Il déposa des baisers, jusqu'à mon sein droit, que sa main délaissa. Ses lèvres caressèrent mon sein, avant de prendre en bouche, mon téton durcit de plaisir. Sa langue chaude passa autour de mon mamelon. Il leva légèrement le visage souffla sur ma chair humide. Je gémis fortement, pendant qu'une avalanche de larme coula encore une fois. Mon bas ventre était en feu avec les caresses qu'Edward me prodiguait. Il reprit en bouche mon mamelon. Sa main malaxa délicatement mon sein, son index roula sur de mon mamelon. Il leva le visage vers moi et ancra ses prunelles vertes, dans les miennes.

« Ils sont si ravissants. Fermes et doux. Et tes tétons rosés, si merveilleux au goût exquis. » Souffla-t-il, le regard remplit de désir.

Mon esprit était embrumé, toute pensée cohérente m'était enlevée, seul lui et… un sanglot me transperça la gorge, en même qu'Edward imposa cette douce torture à mon autre sein. Mon dos se courba légèrement, pendant que ma respiration se fit plus bruyante. La douleur et le plaisir se mélangeaient. C'était une intense sensation destructrice. Pour ma part. Mes larmes ne cessaient de naitre et de couler comme bon leur semblait. Ses mains descendirent le long de mes hanches, jusqu'à mon bassin. Il défit le bouton de mon jean. Ses yeux me fixèrent avec tendresse, j'hochais la tête sur le côté, les joues remplies de larmes. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le bas de mon ventre et fit coulisser mon jean le long de mes cuisses, ses doigts frôlèrent ma peau blafarde. Il m'enleva finement mon jean.

« Tes jambes sont gracieuses et douces. Ta peau merveilleusement satinée, blafarde, reflète avec la lumière de cette si belle lune. On dirait mille diamants incrustés. » Il avait dit ces mots dans un souffle.

Mon cœur eut un raté. J'avais l'impression de quitter mon image d'infâme, de souillée. J'en avais peur. Cette imagine devait rester, l'image de moi. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me sentir femme. Je ne l'étais pas. Je ne l'étais plus. Ça, c'était avant.  
Ses doigts brulant s'enroulèrent autour de ma cheville, il fondit en baisers dessus, il fit de même avec l'autre cheville. Il remonta subtilement le long de mes jambes en déposant sur chaque parcelle un baiser tendre. Des gémissements traversèrent mes lèvres. J'aimais cette sensation, d'être attendrie de baiser, et non se faire prendre sauvagement. J'aimais tout simplement être avec lui. Il m'écarta légèrement les jambes, il déposa un baiser au creux de mes cuisses puis suçota ma peau et la mordilla. Mes mains allèrent se fourrer dans ses cheveux soyeux. Un râle de plaisir rauque dû à mes sanglots sortit disgracieusement de ma gorge.  
Mes cils noirs firent le chemin avec mes paupières qui se fermèrent, j'ouvris maladroitement les yeux, de l'eau salée filtra comme du sable. Ma respiration bruyante résonnait dans ma chambre. J'avais honte. Honte de tellement de choses. Honte de le salir. Honte d'accepter qu'il me fasse l'amour. J'étais honteuse. Je n'étais juste une pute, qui le resterait toute sa vie. Une putain qui n'avait aucun respect pour les autres. Je ne pensais même pas à sa famille, sa fiancée. Rien. Juste lui et moi.

_« Avoue que tu aimes ça, bébé. Ta chatte aime vraiment se familiariser avec ma queue. »_

Je suffoquais presque, ma poitrine s'abaissait et remontait. Je tremblai comme une feuille. Mes larmes coulissaient sur mes joues, jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je passais ma langue dessus pour m'enlever ce flot d'eau salée, amère. Amère comme mon cœur. Il avait l'impression de divaguer dans une mer, où aucun ne espoir de survie, ne filtrait.  
Il me caressa tendrement le visage, sa tête s'était nichée près de mon oreille, il me susurra des mots doux de sa si belle voix. Il leva sa tête vers moi, son pouce caressa ma lèvre.

« Ce n'est que moi, mon amour. » Chuchota-t-il contre ma joue. « Rien que moi. Regarde-moi. » Continua-t-il en cherchant mon regard alors que je tentais désespérément de fuir ses prunelles.

J'avais honte de prendre du plaisir, alors qu'un homme m'avait souillé à jamais. Que seul ce monstre pouvait me toucher sans rien me faire ressentir. Je souillais l'être le plus magnifique de cette terre.

« Mon ange. » Répéta-t-il, sa main sous mon menton, son index caressant ma lèvre inférieure.

J'ancrai mon regard larmoyant dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Il était au dessus de moi, ses pupilles me fixaient avec souffrance et douleur. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent progressivement. Sa main se plaça sur ma joue, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Ma respiration s'accéléra. Il écrasa amoureusement sa bouche sur la mienne. Elles se verrouillèrent ensemble. Elles bougèrent passionnément et éperdument ensembles. Il mordilla et suçota ma lèvre inférieure, je gémis contre ses lèvres. Nos langues s'emmêlèrent, je suçotais sa langue et la tirais vers moi. Il grogna. Ma langue claqua sur son palet. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon cou, jusqu'à mes seins, il les empauma finement et les malaxa subtilement. Un son de plaisir sortit de ma bouche en même temps que quelques larmes perlaient. Il rompit le baiser, haletant comme moi. Il descendit ses lèvres, le long de mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre, quelques baisers vers le bas de celui-ci. Ses doigts agiles firent glisser ma culotte… J'étais nue, devant lui. Il me m'observa comme….émerveillé ? Je secouai brièvement la tête, dans le coussin, me ôtant des pensées aussi… délirantes.

« Tu es tellement magnifique, époustouflante. » Dit-il d'une voix douce, en me caressant les hanches. « Tu es la plus belle chose qui m'est été donné de voir. » Haleta-t-il, les prunelles remplies de désir. « Dire que tu es jolie serait un crime. Tu es bien plus que ça ma Bella. »

Mon cœur se gonfla de joie, mes joues avaient pris un teint rouge, malgré les larmes qui glissaient dessus. A cette heure-ci, je devais être tout, mais surtout pas magnifique. Je ne devais ressembler à rien. A pleurer comme jamais, sangloter. Mes yeux devaient être rouges et gonflés.

« Tu es fou. » Murmurai-je la voix rauque en ravalant un sanglot.

« Fou de toi. » Répondit-il doucement en même temps que son souffle chaud effleurait le bas de mon ventre.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon bassin et se posèrent sur mon pubis. Mes muscles se raidirent, mon cœur manqua un battement. Mon souffle était erratique. Mes larmes coulaient doucement, prenant le temps de se faire sentir le long de mes joues. Les mains d'Edward étaient partout, elles descendirent le long de mes hanches, mon bassin, jusqu'à se loger dans le creux de mes cuisses. Je relevais légèrement les jambes, mes talons appuyés sur le lit. Le rouge me monta aux joues, malgré les larmes reluisantes. Ma bouche entrouverte laissait mon souffle rauque s'échapper.

Ses doigts effleurèrent mon sexe, mon sang se glaça. Edward me fixa sans s'en rendre compte, nos regards étaient soudés, il souffla quelque mots qui me détendirent aussitôt.  
Il posa sa bouche sur mon sexe brûlant. Mon dos s'arqua en même temps qu'un timbre faible sortit de ma gorge sèche. Sa langue passa sur mes plis, timide, je gémis fortement. Elle passa autour de mon clitoris, titillant doucement mon paquet de nerfs. Des râles rauques, résonnèrent dans toute la pièce. Mes mains se fondirent dans la chevelure d'Edward, appuyant encore plus pour qu'il ne se retire pas. Il souffla finement sur mon clitoris, un cri de plaisir força mes lèvres. La chaleur me consumait, mon bas ventre était feu. Une de ses mains, remonta sur ma hanche. Alors que l'autre main cassera ma cuisse jusqu'à remonter sur mon sexe, son index caressa mes lèvres et il aspira mon bouton entre ses lèvres soyeuses.

« Edwaaard ! » Gémis-je la voix rauque, sans aucune retenue.

Mes larmes s'étaient s'étaient logées au coin de mes yeux. Mes joues étaient en feux, quelques perles de sueur sur mon front. Ma bouche toujours entrouverte.

« Tu es tellement mouillé, bébé. » Grogna-t-il avant de me laper doucement.

Son index coulissa le long de mes petites lèvres jusqu'à me pénétrer finement, m'arrachant un crie éraillé. Mon bassin se cambrait en même que mon dos. Mes doigts tirèrent les cheveux doux d'Edward. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt, en même temps qu'il mordillait, aspirait, léchait, la zone la plus érogène de mon corps. Ses doigts coulissèrent entre mes parois. La boule de feu grossissait en moi comme une cocotte minute. Mon corps était en feu, mes mains se déchainèrent férocement dans sa tignasse. Je mouvais mes hanches vivement, ses mains se plaquaient dessus, en même temps que sa langue me pénétra à la place de ses doigts, m'ôtant un cri aigu. Sa langue tournoyait en moi. Sa main descendit le long de mon bassin, jusqu'à passer entre mes lèvres intimes, ses doigts pincèrent mon clitoris et j'explosais littéralement, criant son prénom qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Mon cœur battit férocement dans ma poitrine. Mes mains s'étaient posées, sur le drap que mes doigts serrèrent fortement. Mes seins rebondissaient en même temps que ma poitrine s'éleva et s'abaissa, au rythme de ma respiration erratique.

Un liquide chaud s'écoula de mon vagin. Edward le lapait doucement, ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses. Il remonta le visage vers moi, un sourire tendre collé au visage. Mes mains prirent en coupe son visage, caressèrent mes pouces, ses pommettes, et déposèrent mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles se mouvaient parfaitement ensemble. Ses mains dans mes cheveux bouclés.

« Edward. » Murmurai-je à bout de souffle, contre sa bouche. Il leva le regard vers moi, à travers ses longs cils, épais, foncés.

« Mon ange. » Murmura-t-il en glissant ses mains sur mes bras.

Ses mains s'appuyèrent sur mes reins et me relevèrent doucement. J'étais étroitement assise sur mes talons et entrelacée avec lui.

« Tu es tellement, désirable. » Il picora des bisous dans mon cou.

« Je ne pense pas. » Le contrai-je dans un souffle. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mes fesses, qu'il empauma délicatement, la froideur du fer de sa chevalière me fit frissonner.

« Ne vois-tu pas à quel point, je te désire, amour ? » Susurra-t-il en m'embrassant la tempe.

« Je… ne peux, l'être. » Contredis je en faisant glisser sa chemise, tremblotante, le long de ses épaules magnifiquement bâties.

Mes mains allèrent empoigner l'ourlet de son t-shirt, je le remontais doucement, admirant son magnifique torse. Il leva les bras, je lui ôtais délicatement, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Le t-shirt dans mes mains, j'admirais timidement sa musculature.

« Tu es le fruit de mes désirs. »

Il mordit lobe de mon oreille, un râle de plaisir, sortit de ma gorge. Mon cœur manqua un battement, se rappelant la douleur vive. Les larmes me brouillèrent brusquement la vue. Je balançai vivement son tee-shirt à terre. Ma tête se posa sur l'épaule nue d'Edward. Les larmes coulèrent et les sanglots me secouèrent. Ses mains se resserrèrent contre mes reins, il nicha sa tête près de mon oreille et me susurra des mots en même temps qu'il embrassait ma tempe.

« J-je…veux. » Bafouillai-je, en nichant ma tête dans son cou, en humant la merveilleuse odeur qu'il dégageait. Ses pouces firent des cercles sur ma chute de rein.

« Mon amour. » Commença-t-il dans un souffle. « Je ne… » Il fur coupé, par mes lèvres. Il répondit au baiser, avec amour et tendresse. Ses mains s'étaient posées sur mon visage, essayant d'essuyer mes larmes qui tombaient comme un robinet ouvert. Nos langues dansaient un balai sublime, tantôt acharné, tantôt désespéré.

Ma main se posa sur son cœur qui battait fortement. Il rompit le baiser, à bout de souffle.

« Entends-tu, ma Bella ? » Haleta-t-il contre mes lèvres, son souffle chaud, venant titiller mes narines. « C'est pour toi qu'il bat. » Ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Les larmes montèrent d'avantage, je levai les yeux vers lui. Un sanglot me transperça brutalement la poitrine. Je respirai par la bouche, incapable respirer correctement.

Il prit en coupe mon visage, l'approchant du sien et nos fronts se touchèrent. Ses pouces essuyèrent les larmes qui perlaient. Il déposa sa bouche sur la mienne. Je fermais les yeux, en déclenchant une dernière avalanche d'eau. Nos bouches bougèrent très doucement ensemble, le bruit de leur emboitement résonna dans la pièce. Je manquai de plus en plus d'oxygène, mais je m'en fichais, je me donnais corps et âme à ce baiser. La peur et la douleur me rongaient les entrailles. Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Pourquoi ce monstre a-t-il imprégné ses traces sur moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Mon cœur abdiqua et rangea les larmes. Je rompis le baiser. Je l'allongeais doucement sur le lit et me mit dessus. Je caressais timidement son torse sublime. Il avait dû être créé par les dieux, cette homme… Mes doigts se baladaient sur sa peau soyeuse et satiné. Je déposais un baiser sur son torse, ses mains étaient sur ma chute de rein. Je descendis la tête jusqu'à ses tétons. J'embrassais doucement le contour puis posais mes lèvres chaudes sur son téton. Ma langue tourna autour, il gémit. Mes poils se redressèrent. Alors que mon esprit était en ébullition.

_« Hum… C'est ça, Isabella. Met tes dents ! »_

Et surtout… Que se passera-t-il demain ?  
Je descendis mes baisers plus bas, j'arrivais jusqu'à son « V », diaboliquement sexy. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches viriles. Je penchai la tête en avant, en même temps, la pointe de mes seins le touchait, mes cheveux suivirent le mouvement, je déposai un baiser sur son bassin, en même temps qu'une larme coula et tomba sur son torse. Un doigt se posa sous mon menton, il releva mon visage vers le sien.

« Mon amour… » Fit-il avec amour en se redressant.

Mes doigts se posèrent sur ses joues.

« Je le veux. » Soufflai-je contre ses lèvres gonflées, rouges, entrouvertes. Mon doigt glissa sur sa bouche, sa lèvre inférieure, avant de rejoindre son torse.

Il hocha la tête. Mes mains tremblantes descendirent sur sa boucle de ceinture que j'enlevai lentement. Les yeux fortement fermés j'essayai de faire taire mon esprit et ses souvenirs, qui me détruirons jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Le fer de la ceinture émit un bruit sourd, j'ouvris brusquement les yeux, laissant mes larmes s'échapper au passage. Il enleva doucement mes mains de sa ceinture, il ôta son jean et m'observa. Mon regard se posa sur son boxer gris, laissant apparaître son désir. La douleur et le désir, fusionnèrent ensembles, mes mains se portèrent elles-mêmes vers son boxer, l'une se posa sur sa bosse et l'autre sur son bassin. Il siffla. Je malaxai doucement à travers le boxer son sexe. Il lâcha des râles rauques, en fermant les yeux. Mes doigts tirèrent sur l'élastique, dévoilant son sexe fièrement tendu. Je clignai plusieurs fois les paupières, pour me débarrasser de mes larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

_« C'est ça que tu veux ? Plus fort, hein ? Je sais que tu aimes ça, ma petite salope. »_

Je secouai la tête dans tout les sens, en levant mon regard vers Edward. Mon cœur manqua d'arrêter de battre. Je le devais. Peu importe, les souvenirs et la douleur, je devais m'enlever les traces de ce monstre de mon corps… Je le devais, avec mon premier amour. Le regard rempli de résolution, je lui adressais un faible sourire.

Il approcha son visage du mien, capturant mes lèvres doucement, ses mains glissèrent le long de mon dos, empaumant mes fesses, me soulevant légèrement, il m'empala doucement sur son sexe. Je gémis contre sa bouche, en même que lui. Mes larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues rosées. J'encerclai mes jambes autour de son bassin et mes mains sur ses épaules. Il m'allongea sur le lit, toujours en moi. Il ancra ses prunelles vert sombre de désir, dans mes prunelles chocolatées, remplies d'eau.

Il fit des doux va-et-vient, je me cramponnais à ses épaules. Des perles de sueur sur son front, ses traits déformés par le plaisir... Il commença à accélérer le rythme, donnant des coups de rein, profonds, il butait en moi. Je lâchai des gémissements et des couinements. J'en voulais plus. Nos corps étaient en sueur, collés. Mes mains glissèrent sur son dos et remontèrent en lui griffant la peau, tellement que ces coups de rein me tuaient de plaisir. Mes talons appuyèrent sur ses fesses, pour avoir plus de pénétration. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent férocement, nos langues s'entrelaçaient.

Il entrelaça nos doigts ensemble, puis plaça nos mains au dessus de ma tête. Ses muscles de ses bras et son dos, roulèrent en même temps, qu'il continuait avec force de se déplacer en moi. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je balançais mes hanches en même temps que lui. Sa mâchoire se contracta alors qu'il nichait sa tête dans mon cou.

« Putain. » Siffla-t-il contre ma gorge, avant de sucer ma peau.

Je gémis fortement. Le bruit de nos corps s'emboitant ensemble et nos souffles irréguliers résonnait dans la pièce. Mes ongles s'efforcèrent sur le dos des mains d'Edward. Je remontai mes jambes, l'encerclant plus haut. Il glissa en moi plus profondément et vigoureusement. Il buta doucement et férocement dans mon ventre, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, tellement que le plaisir me submergeait.

« Regarde-moi, amour. » Susurra-t-il en s'enlevant de mon antre, laissant que son gland en moi.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Il me pénétra d'un coup de rein, rude, m'arrachant un cri aigu de plaisir.

Il réitéra son action, me faisant hurler de plaisir. Il lâcha mes mains et les posa sur mes hanches, il me tint fermement, continuant ses pénétrations intenses. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son dos musclé et agrippèrent ses fesses. Nos regard était toujours soudés, ses iris vert sombre, me transperçaient littéralement. Mes doigts coulaient le long de sa chute de rein se posèrent sur ses joues, j'approchais son visage du mien. Plaquai brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos bouches bougèrent harmonieusement. Il suça ma lèvre inférieure pendant que ma langue explora sa bouche. Ses mains serrèrent fortement mes hanches, il toucha mon point G. Mon dos se cambra en même temps que je criais de plaisir contre la bouche de mon amant. Une de ses mains glissa sur mon ventre, frôla mon pubis, puis appuya sur mon clitoris, mes parois se resserrèrent autour de sa verge, il buta au fond de mon ventre pendant que ses doigts titillaient mon clitoris, il n'en fallut pas plus pour atteindre l'orgasme. Je hurlais le prénom de mon amant, en même temps qu'une immense vague intense me submergea. Il poussa une dernière fois en moi, avant de venir à son tour, il se déversa en moi, laissant sa tête tomber en arrière. Une longue plainte rauque sortit de sa gorge, avant de s'écrouler sur ma poitrine.

Le souffle de nos respirations s'ébruita dans la pièce. Son souffle chaud caressa ma poitrine. Mes mains caressèrent ses cheveux doucement. Il pouvait entendre mon cœur battre fortement. Nos corps en sueur, collés ensembles. Il se retira doucement de moi, roula sur le côté de mon petit lit une place. Il encercla ma taille, me prenant dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son torse et posais une main sur sa taille. Il rabattit la couette sur nous. Les propulsassions de son cœur résonnèrent dans mes esprits. C'était le son le plus merveilleux qui soit. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne et je lâchai un soupir d'aise contre sa poitrine. Une de ses mains était autour de ma taille et l'autre caressait tendrement mon dos, telle une plume.

« Sais-tu pourquoi mes nuits sont peuplées de cauchemar ? » Demandai-je doucement dans un souffle.

« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit-il dans un murmure, perdu.

« Parce que tu n'es pas là. » Fis-je simplement. Il resserra simplement sa prise autour de moi en réponse. Un sourire niais s'étira sur mes lèvres, j'avais l'air bête, mais je m'en fichais, j'étais tous simplement heureuse.

« Il se fait tard, tu devrais dormir. » Remarqua-t-il alors que ses lèvres frôlèrent mon crâne.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. » Je calai ma tête dans son cou et humai son odeur. Un bâillement m'échappa. Je grognai contre moi-même, alors qu'il rit doucement, d'un son fabuleux.

« Tu as des cernes, amour et puis tu viens de bailler. » Souligna-t-il doucement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. » Répliquai-je. « Je ne veux pas perdre tu temps avec toi. » Boudai-je.

Il releva ma tête avec son index sous mon menton. Ses prunelles s'ancrèrent dans les miennes. Il me regardait avec tendresse et passion. Mon cœur manqua un battement, avant d'exploser de joie.

« Je serais là, mon amour. Demain, quand tu te réveilleras, je serais là. » Souffla-t-il contre ma bouche.

Je hochai la tête, un sourire sur mon visage. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos langues se retrouvèrent aussitôt. Ses mains encerclaient mon visage, ses pouces caressèrent mes cernes. Il délia nos lèvres doucement. Haletante, je posai ma tête sur son torse, ses bras puissant m'étreignirent contre son corps.

« Dors ma Bella. Je veillerais sur toi. » Chuchota-t-il. Je gémis quelque peu alors que mes paupières se fermèrent doucement, je me battais intérieurement pour rester éveillée, en vain. Le noir m'entourait, seule sa respiration me tenait doucement éveillée, en même temps que le sommeil m'emportait.

_« Je serais toujours là, je t'aime tellement, ma Bella… »_ Morphée m'emporta, alors que j'avais le sourire aux lèvres...

**Taaadam !**

Alors? j'espère que vous avez aimé :) C'est peut-être trop vite? ou je ne sais pas? n'hésitez pas à laisser une review en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert pour m'exposer votre avis !:)

Je pense que je répondrais avec un teaser. Et pour les anonymes, vous pouvez me laisser votre mail si vous le désirez pour que je vous envois un teaser.

**Bonne vacance, ou bonne fin ou encore Bonne reprise des cours !**

**Bisous, bisous**

**Lou' Supertramp.**


	10. Chapter 10: Die by love

**Hello les gens ! **

Merci beaucoup pour toute les reviews au chapitre précédent, c'était vraiment trop beau *-* surtout que j'ai lu la moitié des reviews quand j'étais devant la tour eiffel, alors imaginez mon émerveillement *_*

Un énorme merci à **ma maman d'amour** (**Sandrine50**), d'avoir corrigé et commenté mon chapitre ! Si vous ne connaissez pas sa fiction "**tu m'appartiens**", je vous la conseille.

**Ma maman d'amour** qui m'a fait une** magnifique** déclaration à la fin du chapitre *-* Qui a toujours était là pour moi, et que j'ai hâte de passer mes vacances d'été avec elle :D  
_I love you too and forever mom_.

**Un énorme JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE à ma Ahxelle d'amour ! **Plein de bonheur ma chérie.

Et une pensée à **ma fille d'amour** :)

Je suis désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un teaser, j'ai tout juste fini le chapitre. Mais pour les non inscrits, j'ai noté votre adresse, pour le prochain teaser que je ferais.

**REMERCIEMENT :**

**Une grand merci à tout les inscrits !**

**Aux anonymes :  
**

_Symin, Nadia, Didi, Ca, COCOTTE 56_,_ Aurore, Karima, Lili, Lina000,_ _Symine, Mimi-amoune_, _Hana_

Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter le chapitre avec les musiques que je vous ai mis, c'est vraiment mieux.

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira :) On se retrouve en bas.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Die by love**

**.:. **_« Jimmy Eat World – Get It Faster »_** .:.**

_« Tic tac », _l'horloge défilait doucement, les aiguilles avaient l'air d'être au ralenti et de faire un bruit abominable, presque insupportable à mes oreilles. J'avais mal aux fesses d'être assise sur cette chaise depuis je ne sais combien d'heures, à regarder cette putain d'aiguille tourner avec lenteur. Le temps avait dû faire un pari pour être aussi long qu'un escargot dans une course. C'était même certain, juste pour emmerder le monde. Je trépignais d'impatience sur ma chaise, mes mains moites se frottèrent sur mon jean, le long de mes cuisses et mes pieds se dandinaient nerveusement. Un sourire niais collé sur mes lèvres et les yeux pétillants, j'observais l'horloge de ma cuisine. Pitoyable. J'avais l'air tellement pitoyable que je devais faire pitié à voir. Ma main glissa dans mes cheveux pour la énième fois, et les racines étaient devenues grasses à force d'être touchées. Chaque minute qui défilait faisait battre mon cœur un peu plus fort. J'attendais… J'attendais sagement comme une petite enfant qui patientait jusqu'au retour de sa mère pour voir quel cadeau elle allait lui ramener. Je patientais mais je savais que je ne devais pas le faire. Je perdais mon temps. Mais rien à foutre, je me sentais bien. Ça faisait depuis des années que je n'avais pas ressenti cela. Regarder l'heure tourner, c'était juste… un passe temps, quelque chose d'apaisant ? Merde, j'attendais comme une conne, je le savais. Mais je me disais qu'en regardant le temps passer, tout irait mieux. Je m'étais sentie entière la nuit dernière, un sentiment que je n'avais jamais eu depuis des lustres. J'avais tellement hâte de pouvoir me fondre dans ses bras à nouveau, de sentir sa chaleur corporelle, d'entendre ses mots doux, de me sentir en sécurité dans ses bras.

_Tellement…_

_« J'ouvris doucement les yeux, sentant le froid m'envelopper. Je tirai la couette vers moi et m'enroulai sauvagement dedans, ne voulant que dormir. Mon bras frôla mon ventre nu… Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement en même temps que mon cerveau réalisait que ce n'était pas un rêve. Je me relevai doucement du lit, m'appuyant sur mes coudes, et tournai la tête. Aussitôt la souffrance ravagea mon cœur tandis que tout air me manquait. J'avais l'impression d'être étranglée par ma souffrance. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant des petits couinements à peine audibles en sortir. J'essayais de dire quelque chose, sortir un son, mais c'était comme si mes cordes vocales étaient mortes. Une larme coula le long de ma joue au même moment où j'explosais à l'intérieur._

_« Edward… » Soufflai-je dans un couinement de douleur. _

_Il releva aussitôt la tête vers moi, arrêtant tout mouvement. La fine lueur de la lune illuminait son visage magnifique qui était, désormais, défiguré par la douleur. Je bougeai légèrement, ayant l'impression que mes os étaient broyés. Je me mis à genoux sur le lit, la couette m'entourant. Je la serrai fortement contre mon ventre qui souffrait mon ventre qui avait porté son enfant, sa descendance. Je n'étais qu'un monstre après tout. S'il voulait s'enfuir, il en avait le droit. Qui voudrait d'une fille aussi souillée et monstrueuse ? Personne. Mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, je le voulais encore et toujours. Je voulais qu'il m'aime comme avant, qu'il me serre dans ses bras en public comme il le faisait avec sa fiancée. Tout cela... J'avais eu des petits espoirs durant quelques heures. Etant dans ses bras, je pensais qu'il allait m'aimer et me chérir à jamais… _(N/S : bah moi aussi !)

_« Bella… » Murmura-t-il doucement en s'approchant de moi. _

_« Tu m'avais promis. » M'étranglai-je la voix enrouée, en secouant la tête, essayant de chasser les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. Il posa doucement sa main sur mes joues, essuyant, avec son pouce, l'eau salée._

_« Je sais mon amour. » Répondit-il contre mes lèvres. « Mais je dois y aller, y a une urgence à l'entreprise… » Rajouta-t-il en posant un bref baiser sur mes lèvres mouillées. Je posai, tremblante, ma main sur sa joue, le rapprochant encore plus de moi. Son souffle chaud balayait mon visage._

_« Embrasse-moi. » Haletai-je, retenant mes larmes. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes, elles bougeaient doucement en harmonie. Ce baiser avait un double sens, et cela me déchira le cœur. Je pressai mes mains contre ses joues encore plus fort, le voulant encore plus près de moi, ne voulant pas perdre une seconde de sa présence. Il délia nos lèvres en même temps que je battais des cils, laissant mes larmes faire leur chemin inévitable le long de mes joues._

_Il recula du lit, prit sa chemise qui était au sol et l'enfila. Il se pencha vers moi et pressa ses lèvres sur mon front. Ses traits, habituellement si parfaits, étaient monstrueusement défigurés par la souffrance et la douleur et ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il m'embrassait le front. Il baissa la tête vers moi, ses prunelles vertes s'encrant dans les miennes._

_« Promets-le-moi. » Le suppliai-je en m'accrochant à son cou._

_« Bella… » Soupira-t-il._

_« Promets-le ! » Fis-je en élevant la voix._

_« Je te le promets. » Finit-il par dire douloureusement. _

_Il caressa ma joue, avant de se relever et de tourner les talons. Il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre avant de sortir et de la refermer. Un sanglot éclata. Son départ avait fait éclater cette bulle grâce à laquelle j'avais pu revivre pendant quelques heures. J'essuyai les larmes qui perlaient sur mes joues et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Mes yeux fixèrent le plafond avant de se fermer tout seuls… »_

« Bella ! Je suis rentrée. » Entendis-je à travers mes rêveries.

J'observai un instant ma bague de fiançailles que j'avais remise au doigt quelques jours avant de revoir Edward. Et cette nuit, c'était comme si nous étions retournés dans un temps magnifique que fut le nôtre. Cette bague autour de mon doigt signifiait tellement pour moi. Mais… elle n'était plus d'actualité. Elle ne servait plus à rien, elle n'était qu'un bijou de décoration sur le doigt… Enfin, j'espérais, tout au fond de mon cœur, que ce n'était pas ça.

« Bella ? » Appela ma mère fortement alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

« Oui ? » Fis-je en relevant la tête.

Ma mère était devant moi, son regard descendit vers ma main gauche. De la tristesse passa dans ses iris et son sourire heureux se fana aussitôt tandis que mon cœur prenait un énième coup de douleur. Je faisais toujours souffrir mes proches et ça devenait dur à voir. Je fuis son regard avant de souffler.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demandai-je histoire d'apaiser cette atmosphère étouffante.

« Bella… » Souffla-t-elle en retour.

« Non, stop. Je vais bien d'accord. Crois-moi, mais toi ? » Répliquai-je doucement en posant ma main sur son bras, signe de réconfort.

Un mince sourira s'étira sur ses lèvres, ses yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller comme si elle repensait à quelque chose de beau.

« J'ai passé la soirée dans la chambre d'hôtel de Phil. On est allés boire un verre et puis j'ai passé le reste de la soirée avec lui. » Annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Je me levai de ma chaise et me servis un verre d'eau au robinet. Je me retournai et m'appuyai sur le plan de travail, le verre d'eau à la main. J'observais ma mère qui me regardait nerveusement elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés. Je pris une gorgée d'eau qui soulagea ma gorge. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être comme cela avec ma mère. Seul son bonheur comptait, alors si c'était avec Phil qu'elle voulait être, je devais l'accepter.

« C'est cool. » Dis-je en buvant mon verre d'eau avant de le poser à côté de moi.

Elle s'approcha de moi, doucement, les mains dans les cheveux. Elle regardait à peu près partout sauf mes yeux. Elle craignait ma réaction… Faut dire que la dernière fois, lorsque je m'étais confrontée à Phil, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.

« Ecoute Bella, on est allés boire un verre pour discuter de tout ça. Je sais que tu as du mal encore, mais… » Fit-elle. « C'est mon mari. » Souffla-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. « Et je peux pas…c'est lui, ma chérie et… »

« Maman. » La coupai-je. « J'ai compris. C'est normal hein, c'est ton mari et je peux pas enlever cela, ce serait égoïste de ma part, même si je le suis déjà. Mais je veux ton bonheur, comme tu veux le mien. Tu devrais prendre soin de toi, comme tu l'as fait depuis que je suis là. Alors si c'est lui qui doit prendre soin de toi et te donner le sourire, je l'accepte. Et puis la dispute c'est entre lui et moi. Même si je sais que tu es ma mère, tu dois passer outre et être heureuse. Le reste s'arrangera avec le temps, je suppose. » Finis-je mon discours qui me paraissait débile à mes yeux, mais aux yeux de ma mère, il était magnifique. Ses yeux mouillés et son immense sourire gravé sur ses lèvres rosées en étaient une belle preuve.

« Oh, merci mon ange ! » S'écria-t-elle en me serrant fortement dans ses bras. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son dos et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Le réconfort maternelle m'enveloppait et me fit chaud au cœur. Je le serrai davantage, voulant sentir ce sentiment chaque seconde passée.

« Je t'aime ma fille. » Me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

« Moi aussi, moi aussi maman. » Murmurai-je en retour, les larmes aux yeux.

Son téléphone sonna. Elle me regarda une dernière fois, m'adressant un sourire radieux avant d'aller décrocher. Un instant, j'eus mal. Un mal pour un bien, qui sait. Elle n'avait même pas vu une seule fois que, malgré tout, j'allais bien, qu'une part de moi était heureuse, qu'une part de moi respirait l'air de la vie à plein paumons, qu'elle se sentait propre. Elle n'avait rien vu… Un seul coup d'œil aurait suffi à l'époque, mais maintenant, plus rien. J'eus mal pendant un instant. Un seul bref instant, j'eus envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, de lui dire qu'elle me regarde en face, qu'elle arrête de me fuir. Un bref instant, je crus la détester de pas voir sa fille revivre à moitié. Un bref instant, tant de sentiments et d'envie étaient passés à travers moi et pourtant je choisis la facilité. Je me précipitai vers l'entrée, enfilai une veste et partis en courant de la maison.

Pendant un instant, je m'étais imaginée fuir loin de là. _Et je l'ai fait._

Il neigeait. Des petits flocons de neige tombaient doucement avant de se fondre dans la masse blanche qui était au sol. Je fermai ma veste jusqu'au cou et mis mes mains dans les poches. Chaque pas faisait du bruit, la neige s'écrasait sous mes pieds. Je souriais, c'était beau. La neige avait toujours été une preuve de chaleur et de bonheur. Je levai la tête vers le ciel. Les flocons se déposèrent doucement sur mon visage et fondèrent telle une goute d'eau. Je tournai sur moi-même, souriant bêtement, vagabondant dans le passé. Un rire résonna dans mes oreilles, le mien je riais toute seule. Les gens passèrent devant moi, me regardant comme si j'étais folle. Mais je m'en fichais. Au fond de moi je devais l'être, qui sait.

M'arrêtant de rire, je baissai les yeux vers la neige avant de prendre le pas et de marcher à travers la foule bondée comme d'habitude, malgré la neige. Mes pensées vagabondèrent vers cette nuit. Cela pouvait-il signifier quelque chose pour notre avenir ? Pour lui ? Après tout, je n'avais aucune réponse, et j'espérais… Etais-je si naïve que ça ? Sûrement… J'inspirai un grand coup avant de pousser les portes du cabinet de Mrs. Delclipse. J'avançai à grand pas, espérant trouver le confort que j'avais ici. Doucement, j'enlevai ma veste et la pris dans mes bras. Mes pas résonnèrent dans le hall d'attente. Je tournai la tête alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de son bureau. Ses yeux me fixèrent, surpris et pleins de tendresse. Un mince rictus s'étira sur mes lèvres avant de baisser les yeux, honteuse de débarquer ici, sans rendez-vous.

« Bella ! » S'exclama-t-elle doucement. Je relevai les yeux vers elle.

« J-je suis dé-désolée, je sais qu-que j'aurais dû vous prévenir mais… » Bégayai-je.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai personne avant une bonne heure. » Fit-elle avec un sourire. Elle se poussa de sa porte. « Je t'en prie, entre. » Je me mordis la lèvre avant de passer devant elle et d'entrer chez « elle ». « Assis-toi. » Je pris place dans l'immense canapé qui était posé au milieu de la pièce, placé sur un magnifique tapis beige. En face de celui-ci, se trouvait un fauteuil, où Mrs. Delclipse était assise. A côté de ce fauteuil y était placée une table. Un peu plus loin, un bureau avec un ordinateur surplombait la pièce alors qu'une immense bibliothèque y était adjacente.

Ce bureau était magique, avec cette odeur de livres, de vieux livres, une odeur de bien-être. La vue sur l'immense bibliothèque, où les livres étaient posés de travers, droits, allongés, me donnait envie. Les livres avaient toujours été une source de magie pour moi. C'était pour travailler dans une maison d'édition que j'avais fait des études littéraires. A coté, je faisais un petit boulot de bibliothécaire. J'avais toujours aimé les métiers avec les livres. La littérature, c'était tout un monde de bonheur, de pleures, d'émotions et, surtout, libérateur.

Ses yeux marron me fixèrent alors que ses mains jouaient avec un stylo. J'ouvris la bouche, essayant de sortir un mot, mais rien ne vint. Elle me regarda une dernière fois avant de prendre la parole.

« On ne s'est pas vues depuis quand ? Un an… Ton père t'emmenait à mon ancien cabinet à Seattle. Tu étais très têtue et renfermée, mais j'ai appris à te connaître et tu m'as enfin parlé. Et puis, il y a quelques mois, j'ai reçu un appel de ton père, qui disait que c'était de pire en pire, que tu vivais dans le passé dans le passé où tu étais heureuse et épanouie avec ton amour. Je lui ai conseillé de t'envoyer chez ta mère, ici, et que tu repasses me voir. Il a accepté. J'ai su que tu étais là et j'attendais vraiment que tu viennes me voir. Et te voilà. » Dit-elle doucement. « Tu as régressé Bella ! » Ajouta-t-elle d'un air dur.

« Pardon ? » m'étranglai-je.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression que le boulot qu'on a fait n'a servi à rien. Mais regarde-toi deux secondes dans un miroir. » Fonda-t-elle.

« Je vais très bien. » Me défendis-je en clignant des yeux, outrée.

« Ça ne marche pas Bella. Crois-tu vraiment que pendant que tu étais ici, je n'ai pas pris de tes nouvelles ? Détrompe-toi. Ta mère est venu me voir et crois-moi, je ne suis pas fière de toi, mais alors pas du tout ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir une gamine capricieuse en face de moi. » Elabora-t-elle d'un ton ferme. _(N/S : Pas commode la psy.)_

Mon cœur eut un raté alors que la colère montait sauvagement en moi. Elle n'avait certainement pas le droit de m'insulter comme cela. Je gérais ma vie comme bon me semblait. J'avais eu une très mauvaise idée de venir ici.

_Tu sais bien que non…_

« Je ne peux pas. » Déclarai-je d'une voix rauque.

« Oh que si tu peux ! Pour qui te prends-tu à vouloir récupérer un homme qui a refait sa vie ? Il a avancé, Bella. Il n'existe plus dans ton présent et futur, comprend-le. Il t'a aimé, mais ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, il en aime une autre, ainsi va la vie. Contrairement à toi, il a avancé, il a arrêté de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il vit. Laisse-le partir. » fit-elle, détruisant tous mes espoirs sans le vouloir. _(N/S : Et les miens.)_

Je secouai la tête en même temps que les larmes coulaient doucement sur mes joues. Elles me sciaient les joues en deux. Ça faisait tellement mal, pire qu'un énième coup de poignard dans mon cœur qui battait douloureusement.

« Je l'aime. » Articulai-je faiblement.

« Je le sais, mais en faisant cela, tu te fais du mal. N'as-tu pas pensé une seule seconde, que tu le faisais souffrir aussi ? Il reconstruit sa vie, et toi, tu reviens comme par magie. Imagine un peu… Tu fais du mal à toute cette famille, Bella, pas qu'a lui. »

« Non ! Alice était contente… » Contrai-je en m'essuyant les larmes.

« C'est normal Bella, qui ne serait pas content de savoir que tu es vivante. Mais la douleur Bella… Regarde les choses en face, elle ne t'a pas donnée de nouvelles, ni revue depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vue. … » Ajouta-t-elle calmement. J'ouvris la bouche pour la contredire, mais elle me dépassa. « Ils ont dû apprendre à refaire leur vie sans toi. Tu n'as aucun droit, vraiment, de faire ce que tu fais. Tu imposes carrément ta venue. Il ne veut pas être avec toi, tu dois le comprendre. Il refait sa vie dans tout les sens du terme, et il n'y a plus de Bella. Tu n'existes plus, tu n'as plus aucune place dans celle-ci. Ta mère m'a dit qu'il avait une fiancée et qu'elle était enceinte, alors arrête cela Bella. Tu ne vas quand même pas détruire une future famille ? » Exposa-t-elle.

« C'est ma vie. » Opposai-je en colère.

« Je suis d'accord, mais je ne te laisserai pas te faire du mal, ni à toi, ni à lui, ni aux autres. »

« Il est venu chez moi hier ! » Avouai-je en me levant du canapé. Je me dirigeai derrière celui-ci, mes yeux se posèrent sur la bibliothèque tandis que mes larmes coulaient doucement. « On a fait l'amour. » Murmurai-je. « Il a dit m'aimer. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer et une expression de tristesse passa sur les doux traits de son visage.

« Je suis désolée Bella, vraiment. » S'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« C'était un Adieu… hier, il t'a fait un Adieu… » Bredouilla-t-elle en se passant les mains sur son visage.

Une douleur au ventre m'arracha un couinement. Je repliai mes bras autour de mon ventre, en même temps que je sentais mon cœur battre la chamade. Mes larmes coulaient fortement comme une pluie orageuse. Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête, tel un film.

_« C'était un Adieu… »_

« Impossible. » Chuchotai-je en ravalant les sanglots qui me clouaient la gorge.

« Bella… Je suis tellement… » Commença-t-elle.

« Ne dis plus rien ! » Hurlai-je. Je pris ma veste posée sur le canapé et commençai à partir en courant du bureau. Mon pied se cogna à un meuble et je tombai contre la porte du bureau. M'effondrant, je collai mon front sur le bois massif, laissant mes sanglots me déchirer.

Ses talons résonnèrent alors qu'elle avançait. Sa main se posa doucement sur mon épaule.

« Ne me touche pas. » Marmonnai-je à travers mes sanglots.

« Bella… » Fit-elle.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir, jamais. » Haletai-je en repoussant sa main de mon épaule et de prendre fuite une seconde fois dans la journée.

J'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour descendre. Les portes se fermèrent dans un bruit sourd alors qu'un sanglot m'échappait. Je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir. Le nez rouge, les yeux larmoyants, j'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, et cette réalisation me fit pleurer de plus belle. Je ne savais faire que cela après tout.

_« C'était un Adieu… »_

Une ultime larme salée coula le long de ma peau. Je l'essuyai du revers de la main. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net… ou fuir ? Repartir à Forks, chez mon père… à la maison.

_Va le voir…_

Je soufflai avant de sortir de l'ascenseur. Le long du couloir, qui menait à la sortie, plusieurs miroirs étaient collés au mur. Chaque pas ou mouvement, que je faisais, était correctement reflété.

_Et si ton ennemi c'était toi ?_

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux avant de pousser l'immense porte. Un rayon de soleil se posa sur ma peau. Je clignai des yeux sur le coup, puis un immense nuage se remit sur le soleil, et puis plus rien. C'était sinistre. La neige sur le sol n'avait pas l'air joli, juste patiné de nos pas. Elle était recouverte de terre, d'herbes et de toutes sortes de pollution venant de l'homme. Les nuages étaient mauvais à voir : noirs, gris, blancs. Toutes ces nuances me donnaient envie de fuir. L'odeur me faisait mal. Tout le monde me faisait mal. Je n'étais que mon ennemi, je me faisais mal moi-même et jamais je ne pourrai arrêter cela.

Mes jambes marchèrent bien vite, allant là où je ne souhaitais être. Et pourtant… je n'y mettais aucune interdiction. Le froid m'agressait peu à peu. A chaque pas, la température descendait, glaçant mon sang, mon cœur qui avait mal. Congelée, je ne ressentirais peut-être plus la douleur. Je secouai la tête avant de tomber dans un fou rire nerveux. Les gens me regardaient bizarrement, se demandant pourquoi une bonne fille comme moi rigolait comme une vache en pleine rue, seule. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu la tête, ou même pire. Les propos qu'elle avait tenus étaient tellement… si… _affreux ?_

_Et tellement vrai…_

J'appuyai mes mains sur mes tempes, fortement, pressant ainsi la douleur qui me faisait mal depuis quelques heures. J'avais cette impression bizarre, cette impression que les fous ont. Je pressai tellement, telle une orange, qu'on aurait pu croire que mon crâne allait exploser. J'étais assez dérangée, voire trop. Un rictus s'installa sur mes lèvres rosées par le froid. Je levai mes mains et les apportai à ma bouche. Je les mis en creux avant de souffler dessus, apportant de la chaleur réconfortante sur cette peau sèche et froide.

Un homme auprès d'autres hommes, tous prenaient place sur les instruments qu'ils avaient dû apporter. Les gens se retournaient, les observaient, les convoitaient et partaient. Moi je n'y arrivais pas, je m'arrêtai devant et regardai, fascinée, l'un des hommes s'approcher du micro. Et puis sa voix s'éleva dans l'air frais de Boston.

**.:.**_ « One Republic – All we are » _**.:.**

"_I tried to paint you a picture,"_

Sa voix était juste magnifique, j'en étais époustouflée. Alors doucement, je m'approchai, me frayai un passage entre la foule qui s'arrêtait enfin…

"_The colors were all wrong  
Black and white didn't fit you,  
And all along  
You were shaded with patience,  
Your strokes of everything  
That I need just to make it"_

Parce que j'avais l'impression que cette chanson avait était créée spécialement pour des femmes qui vivaient cela, pour moi.

"_And I believe that  
I could tear you apart  
But it won't break  
Anything that you are, you are"_

Une masse folle s'était créée autour de ce "groupe". Personne ne voulait partir, ni se détourner de ces belles paroles.

"_We won't say our goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are  
Is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need  
Our love is at a bind"_

Tout ce qu'on a… Un rien.

"_I walked a minute in your shoes,  
They never would've fit  
I figured there's nothing to lose,  
I need to get  
Some perspective on these words  
Before I write them down  
You're an island and my ship  
Is running ground"_

Mon amour, mon île, mon bateau…

_« Je l'aime. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_"I could tear your apart  
But it won't break  
Anything that we are, we are"_

_« Tu te fais du mal, Bella. »_

Jamais.

"_We won't say our goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change  
All we are, all we are  
Is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need  
Our love is at a bind"_

_« Je te le promets. »_

Il me l'avait promis.

"_Every single day that I can breathe  
You changed my philosophy  
I'm never gonna let you pass me by"_

_Va le voir, Bella… _

Je secouai la tête alors que les larmes me montaient violemment aux yeux. Il me l'avait promis. Je n'avais pas le droit de remettre en question ce qu'il m'avait dit.

_Juste pour voir…_

"_So don't say your goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change"_

Je passai subtilement à travers les gens, évitant tout contact avec eux. Leur odeur me vint aux narines, j'avais envie de vomir. Mon corps se frotta à plusieurs personnes, et je trouvais ça assez dérangeant et sale. Mais après tout, quand il y avait une foule, on ne pouvait rien y faire, sauf rester à l'écart. Mon cœur battait fortement contre ma poitrine.

"_So don't say your goodbyes  
You know it's better that way  
We won't break, we won't die  
It's just a moment of change"_

Je reculai loin de la foule avec un immense plaisir. Je sentais l'air remplir mes paumons à nouveau et mon cœur battre normalement. Je commençai à partir loin de ces hommes qui chantaient très bien. La voix était envoutante et vraiment touchante. La chanson résonnait encore dans mes tympans. Je me retournai une dernière fois.

"_All we are, all we are  
Is everything that's right  
All we need, all we need  
Our love is at a bind"_

Un merci sorti de mes lèvres tel un souffle.

"_So don't say a goodbye  
We won't break, we won't die"_

Je tournai les talons et allai vers mon destin. Je ne savais pas quelle réponse j'y trouverai, à part remettre en question une parole qu'il m'avait faite. Je soufflai. J'étais surement stupide, voire trop. J'avais froid.

_Si tu n'étais pas partie aussi vite…_

Maman.

Si elle pouvait savoir combien j'étais désolée d'avoir fui, encore une fois. J'étais lâche, elle le savait et s'y était accommodée. J'espérais qu'elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour moi…

_Dis la vérité…_

Enfin si, parce que j'étais une putain d'égoïste. Je voulais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, qu'elle ait mal, comme j'avais eu mal en voyant qu'elle ne me regardait même plus. Comme j'avais eu mal en voyant qu'elle s'était remise avec un homme qui ne m'aimait pas. J'avais eu mal de la voir heureuse comme ça, alors que moi… je ne savais rien de mes sentiments. J'étais heureuse, je ne l'étais plus, je ne savais rien. J'étais une égoïste de merde, mais ainsi va la vie. Dieu avait créé un être moche et dégoutant. Cet être, c'était moi. Je pensais pas que Dieu faisait de belles créations, c'est vrai. Il échouait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, même les anges. Un ange avait créé l'enfer, Lucifer. Et ceci nous démontrait combien les êtres créés et leur mentalité étaient imparfaits.

Je soupirai. J'étais bête, c'était tout.

Je relevai les yeux. Ils se remplissaient d'eau. J'y étais, devant son entreprise. L'entreprise que j'avais tant détestée à l'époque. Aller dedans était gâcher son talent de musicien. Une immense tour, toute moche, une grande tour, comme je ne les aimais pas, se dresser devant moi. Je n'aimais pas les immeubles tape l'œil, c'était pareil pour ça. Plein de personnes entraient et sortaient en costume d'homme d'affaire. Je faisais tâche avec mon jeans foncé, ma chemise bleu nuit, ma veste et mes ballerines que j'avais mises alors que nous étions en plein hiver.

Les femmes d'affaire étaient magnifiques. Elles avaient des cheveux impeccables, très bien coiffés, pas une seule mèche ne dépassait, un maquillage parfait qui les mettait en valeur, avec un rouge à lèvres vif qui faisait ressortir leur bouche. Et puis, elles étaient superbes dans leur tenue. J'étais vraiment l'intruse avec mes cheveux mal coiffés qui tombaient en cascade sur ma poitrine et mon visage dépourvu de maquillage. Et puis, s'il fallait être honnête, moi dans une tenue comme elles, j'aurais l'air d'un boudin. Je baissai la tête, inspirai fortement et rentrai dedans. Tout le monde courait, un café, des dossiers, des mallettes à la main. Ça me donnait le tournis.

J'avançai vers le grand guichet du fond. Un homme posa son regard sur moi. Il me dévisagea avant de se pencher vers moi.

« Bonjour, bienvenue à la société Cullen ! Que puis-je pour vous ? » S'exclama-t-il faussement.

Je reculai d'un pas.

« Heum… » Je me mordis la lèvre. « Edward Cullen, serait-il là ? » Demandai-je doucement. Dire son nom fit battre mon cœur. L'homme en face de moi perdit son sourire.

« Avez-vous rendez-vous avec lui ? » Dédaigna-t-il.

« Oui, oui. » Répondis-je bien trop vite. Il me toisa alors que je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues. Il sourit à nouveau.

« Très bien, alors c'est le dernier étage. Vous consulterez son assistante pour le rendez-vous. Bonne journée. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Vous aussi. » Murmurai-je en partant vers les ascenseurs. Y en avait trois.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en même temps qu'une foule de masse sortait. Je montai dedans, seule. J'appuyai rapidement sur le bouton et ignorai sciemment les gens qui me faisaient des signes pour que j'arrête l'ascenseur. Les voyant s'approcher, je priai pour qu'il se referme vite. Finalement, ma prière fut entendue à mon plus grand plaisir… qui fut de courte durée. Au bout du deuxième étage, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et une personne monta et ainsi de suite… Il faisait très chaud, on était comprimés. La petite musique dans l'ascenseur me donnait envie de l'exploser. J'enlevai ma veste. J'avais l'impression de revivre en l'enlevant, j'avais moins chaud. C'était tout de même affreux. Je crois même que ça allait devenir officiel, plus d'ascenseur.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin, au dernier étage. Je pris peur en voyant tous les gens qui étaient devant pour le prendre. Je sortis bien vite de là. Un « ding » m'indiqua que l'ascenseur descendait. Je soufflai et laissai l'air m'envelopper. Je m'éloignai des portes et avançai vers l'encadrement. Plein de bureaux s'entassaient, plein de personnes travaillaient dessus tantôt suspendues à leur téléphone, tantôt tapant sur le l'ordinateur, tantôt s'arrachant les cheveux à cause d'un dossier. Je soupirai encore… J'avançai timidement à travers les bureaux. Une femme se posta devant moi.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Non merci. » Soufflai-je en voulant passer devant. Mais ma tentative était vaine, elle me barra le passage.

« Vraiment ? Vous savez qu'ici il y a le bureau des deux PDG : Carlisle et Edward Cullen ! Alors à moins que vous ayez pris rendez-vous, vous ne pourrez pas vous y rendre. » Fit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

« Je sais. » Lâchai-je amèrement. « Mais enlevez votre main de mon épaule et on avancera. » Continuai-je. Elle la lâcha, outrée qu'une personne comme moi lui tienne tête.

Je passai devant elle et marchai jusqu'à une porte où il y avait marqué « Edward Cullen » sur une plaque en or. Tout était en verre : les murs, la porte. Mais les stores étaient fermés. J'expirai l'air que je retenais, posai une main ferme sur la poignée puis appuyai doucement ma poitrine contre la porte et l'ouvris.

Mon cœur s'arrêta pendant une seconde.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi.

J'eus mal.

« Bella ? » Souffla sa belle voix de ténor.

Elle était belle, j'en étais jalouse. Elle arborait fièrement son ventre rond, une belle robe noire, un legging blanc dessus. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés tombaient en cascade derrière son dos, son visage était magnifique, avec un maquillage qui lui collait à la peau. Une vraie déesse. Ses yeux bleus me fixaient avec tristesse. Je penchai légèrement ma tête. N'est-elle pas censée me détester ?

Elle détacha ses mains liées à celles d'Edward et recula légèrement, gênée. Je levai un sourcil avant d'avoir un couinement de douleur. _(N/S : Je couine avec elle.)_

« T-tu-tu en-enfin… » Bredouillai-je en clignant des yeux.

« Que fais-tu ici Bella ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il portait un costume, les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient remontées jusqu'aux coudes. Il avait ôté sa veste noire qui était posée sur son bureau, sa cravate était défaite, lui donnant un air foutrement sexy et ses cheveux étaient aussi débraillés que d'habitude.

« Je voulais te voir. » Avouai-je en me mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure quelques goutes de sang glissèrent dans ma bouche.

« A quel propos ? » Questionna-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Je le regardai, perdue par ses propos tandis que lui m'observait, neutre. Les larmes voulaient me monter aux yeux, mais rien ne sortit. Un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti envers lui m'envahit violemment. Je le définis comme de la fureur, de la colère. Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. J'avais envie d'exploser face à son regard dédaigneux.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. » Fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'énoncé de ses paroles. Alors que mes doigts serraient fortement ma veste, j'avais la folle envie de renverser tout dans cette pièce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Laisse la Edward. Si Bella veut parler, elle s'exprimera. » Intervient une magnifique voix douce féminine. Je tournai la tête vers _elle._

Son regard était doux envers moi, elle me couvrait d'une tendresse qui me faisait mal. Moi qui voulais la détester d'être avec l'homme que j'aime, je n'y arrivais pas. Elle m'éblouissait tellement, avec sa sagesse que mon cœur prit un coup.

« Tanya. » Emit-il en lui adressant un regard.

J'avançai vers Edward il me surplombait de toute sa taille. Des flashs d'hier soir me revinrent en tête en même temps que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Elle avança vers moi, puis s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Je tournai la tête vers elle, lui adressant un mince sourire.

« Je suis désolée, vraiment. Tu iras au paradis avant les autres, toi. » Soufflai-je à l'intention de Tanya.

« Bella… » Commença Edward. Je levai mon regard vers lui. « Ne fais pas de mal. » Murmura-t-il.

La fureur me montait. Je le giflai. Ma main claqua fortement sur sa joue avant de retomber à mes côtés. Sa main était posée là où je l'avais frappé. Tanya, ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillées, sous le choque me regardait. _(N/S : Il l'a bien mérité, tiens.)_

« Va te faire foutre Edward ! » Criai-je. « Tu n'es qu'un connard ! 'Ne fais pas de mal', tu te fous de moi ? Tu as pensé au mal que tu me fais à moi ? » Tonnai-je. « Tu couches avec moi et après tu fais comme si de rien n'était ? M'as-tu pris pour ta pute personnelle ? » M'écriai-je en sanglotant. « Je n'en suis plus une et je ne le serai plus jamais. Tu m'as fait mal, Edward. Tu sais combien j'ai souffert pendant toutes ces années ? J'ai essayé d'avancer, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée. J'avais bien trop de remords et d'amour envers toi et ta famille. » Je me tus. Son visage était déformé par la tristesse et la douleur. « Tu n'as jamais été comme ça. Mais qui es-tu ? » Soufflai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Tu n'avais pas le droit… » Chuchotai-je. « Parce que tu m'avais promis… » Ma voix se brisa…

Mes larmes coulaient insensiblement sur mes joues, je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres avant de secouer la tête. Après tout, l'erreur est humaine. Il n'avait pas été le seul, j'avais fait l'erreur avec lui, en blessant une femme sublime et gentille.

« Pardonne-moi… Après tout l'erreur est humaine. Cela ne se reproduira plus, je t'en fais le serment. » Haletai-je doucement. _(N/S : Bien dit !)_

Je reculai jusqu'à ce que mon dos claque contre la porte en verre, qui était toujours entre-ouverte. Je la contournai prête à partir, malgré ma vue brouillée de larmes. Ma poitrine haletait, mon cœur pleurait et se mutilait en mille morceaux d'avoir aussi mal. La faute n'était que de moi, alors autant me damner moi-même. J'enlevai les cheveux qui collaient à mes joues mouillées d'eau salée.

« Attends ! » Murmura-t-il en m'attrapant le bras. Je me retournai vers lui.

« C-c'est fini. » Sanglotai-je douloureusement. « Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. » Gémis-je durement. « Prends-soin de toi. » L'implorai-je en ôtant mon bras de sa poigne.

Je partis. Loin. En courant. Rapidement. Une fois dehors je laissai ma douleur m'emporter. J'appelai malgré tout un taxi, rentrai dedans et me laissai tomber dans ce néant, désormais mon quotidien.

**.:.**_ « Snow Patrol – Set the fire to the bird bar » _**.:.**

Mes tremblements s'intensifièrent à chaque pas que je faisais pour rentrer chez moi. J'ouvris lassement la poignée de ma porte d'entrée, à travers ma vue floue. Je reniflai en entrant dans la pièce vide. Elle n'était pas _là._ Je fermai doucement la porte, la fermant à clé. Un sanglot m'arracha un petit cri de douleur. J'appuyai mon dos contre la porte. Je fermai fortement les yeux, voulant m'empêcher de pleurer. Même clos, elles reluisaient sur ma peau blafarde. Je donnai un coup de main à la porte.

« P-pardonne-m-moi. » Sanglotai-je à travers mes bafouillements.

Je relevai la tête et vis que sur le meuble, où les clés et plein de babioles étaient rangées, un mot y était déposé. Je m'enlevai de la porte et avançai vers le meuble, trainant des pieds. Je m'essuyai les yeux – même si une avalanche de larmes s'en suivit quand même – et pris dans mes mains le bout de papier.

_Bella, _

_Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai eu du mal ce matin avec ta réaction. J'espère que tu vas mieux et que tu arrives à comprendre ma décision de vouloir être avec celui que j'aime. On sera désormais une famille avec toi, tu verras.  
Je suis juste sortie avec Phil faire quelques courses, histoire de remplir un peu le frigo._

_Maman._

Je reniflai et pris un air dédain en pensant à Phil. Elle-même ne pensait plus à moi. Un sanglot rauque m'étrangla. Je toussai, pleurai fortement. Je broyai dans mes mains le bout de papier, avant de le jeter loin de moi. Doucement, j'avançai à tâtons vers l'escalier. Je montai les marches une par une, tremblante comme une feuille, mes dents claquant entre elles. Mes mains étaient froides comme si je sortais d'un congélateur. Les battements de mon cœur résonnèrent dans mon cerveau, me faisant mal. Je grimaçai et appuyai mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je montai la dernière marche, le couloir était illuminé devant moi.

J'eus mal, encore.

Je criai.

Je m'écroulai à terre, près des marches. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mon ventre et serrai fortement. Je me laissai tomber complètement. Ma tête se posa sur la moquette colorée. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même, tel un nourrisson dans le ventre de sa maman. Mes larmes coulaient jusqu'à se fondre dans le tissu de la moquette. Ma respiration forte, mon cœur qui battait, mes sanglots, faisaient la musique de la pièce. La douleur prenait toutes les fibres de mon corps. J'avais joué avec le feu et je m'étais brulée, _vive._ Je n'avais que ce que je méritais Après tout, il avait sa vie et une femme superbe. Que Dieu me pardonne…

Je me levai difficilement, me tenant au mur. Je marchai le long du mur jusqu'à ma chambre. J'ouvris ma porte lassement. Sous le coup de mon poids appuyé sur la porte, elle claqua fortement contre le mur. J'haussai les épaules, essuyai un peu mes larmes en me frottant le visage. Son odeur planait encore dans toute la pièce, me faisant couler davantage de larmes douloureuses. Mes draps étaient défaits de notre dernière union et mes vêtements d'hier étaient éparpillés sur le sol. J'avançai d'un pas trainant jusqu'au bureau. Je posai mes fesses sur la chaise et pris une feuille et un stylo.

L'encre du stylo glissait toute seule sur le papier. Mes larmes firent couler, à plusieurs reprises, les mots, mais peu importe je continuais. J'avais l'impression qu'écrire ces mots, c'était comme terminer un monde. C'était vrai, mais je ne pouvais m'y convaincre de cette façon. A chaque mot que j'écrivais, un coup dans le cœur fusait rapidement. Mes sanglots éclatèrent fortement, je n'y arrivais plus. Tenir ce stylo entre mes doigts était déjà beaucoup demander. Les lignes s'alignèrent rapidement. Ma vue était floue, mais malgré tout, je voyais un gros tas bleu, mon roman, mon _texte, _mon dernier _souffle. _J'écrivis le dernier mot, avec souffrance.

Et puis…

Je lâchai le stylo comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Il claqua contre mon bureau, roula quelques secondes jusqu'à être bloqué par un cadre photo. Je frottai mes mains sur mon visage avant de les poser sur mes cuisses. Des perles d'eau coulaient délicatement le long de mes joues jusqu'à mon menton et tombèrent sur mon buste. Ma poitrine se souleva fortement au rythme de ma respiration saccadée. J'avais mal. Doucement, je levai mon bras jusqu'au tiroir de mon bureau. Je le tirai dans un grincement. Je pleurai davantage à la vue de ce qu'il contenait. En même temps qu'un sanglot dur me prit, j'attrapai l'objet en fer, le serrant fortement dans ma main. Je fermai le tiroir d'un coup de main et me levai. Je pris de ma main libre ma feuille écrite et marchai, tel un zombie, jusqu'à mon lit. Plus j'approchais, plus son odeur m'enivrait et me tuait à petit feu. Délicatement, je posai la lettre sur ma table de chevet.

Faiblement, je m'assis sur mon lit. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière remontèrent fortement à la surface, me faisant davantage sombrer et pleurer. Je posai mon regard sur l'objet en fer que ma main serrait. Je l'apportai devant mes yeux. Depuis tellement de temps il m'avait attendu. Ce cher couteau qui n'attendait que de percer ma peau. Ce jour était arrivé, enfin.

Je reniflai une dernière fois, mes larmes coulaient comme une pluie, un ouragan. Ma respiration s'accéléra, alors que doucement j'apportais le couteau à mon poignet. Je serrai le poing, mes veines ressortirent davantage. Ma lèvre inférieure trembla alors que ma poitrine s'élevait très rapidement. Je posai la lame du couteau sur mon poignet, ma veine.

**.:. **_« Jason Walker – Down » _**.:.**

_Et puis…_

J'appuyai doucement dessus, la douleur apparaissait faiblement, mais ce n'était rien comparait à celle que j'avais dans mon cœur, celle que je ressentais chaque jour. Je la glissai légèrement, ouvrant davantage la plaie. Le sang coulait le long de mes avant-bras, mon jeans avant de tomber sur le sol de ma chambre. C'était rouge partout. Je lâchai le couteau qui tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd. C'était fini, réellement, une bonne fois pour toute. Ma tête me tournait de plus en plus. J'avais mal, mais je m'en fichais, c'était le prix à payer pour être libre.

« P-par-don ma-ma-man. » Bredouillai-je dans un souffle épuisé.

Je pleurais encore, et surement jusqu'à mes derniers instants. Lourdement je tombai sur le lit. Je bougeai doucement m'allongeant complètement. Mon poignet ouvert était posé sur les draps blancs et mauves. Je tournai la tête vers celui-ci, un mince sourire de victoire s'afficha sur mes lèvres. _Bientôt._ Je fermai les yeux, affaiblie. L'encre de mon stylo me revint en tête, la lettre défilait dans ma tête une seconde fois, proprement, sans d'eau salée qui tâche les mots.

_Edward,_

_Tu as toujours était l'homme de ma vie, et ça depuis très longtemps. Mes sentiments n'ont jamais changé. Malheureusement la vie n'a jamais été jolie comme on l'aurait souhaité. Nous étions censés nous dire oui, avoir une belle famille et vieillir ensemble. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me moquer de tes rides qui seraient apparues avec le temps et bien d'autres choses, et cela jusqu'à la tombe. Ça ne se fera sûrement jamais. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que je partagerai la tombe seule, avant toi. Tu sais, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine comme ça, mais je n'y arrive plus. Mon passé, cette souffrance que ce bourreau m'a donnée me tuait à petit feu. Je crois même que j'aurais préféré crever là-bas, que plutôt revoir mes proches et leur faire du mal comme je l'ai fait. Je n'aurais jamais dû chercher à te revoir. Je t'ai tellement aimé que j'ai été très aveugle. J'ai mis ma souffrance sur le compte de ton absence, mais c'était faux, enfin c'était probablement les deux. Mais ma douleur vient aussi de mon vécu. Je n'ai pas su faire la part des choses, je croyais qu'en te retrouvant je serais heureuse comme avant. Je me suis tellement basée sur notre passé que je n'ai pas pensé pendant une seconde aux conséquences._

_Je n'aurais jamais pu être heureuse. Mon seul ennemi, c'est moi. Mes démons me hantent toujours et la seule solution aurait été de régler mes problèmes. Sans ça, je n'aurais pas pu vivre en paix avec moi-même. J'ai essayé, tu sais. Mais entendre des mots durs pour me faire avancer, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je finis toujours détruite et en pleure quand on me dit quelque chose. Parce que je ne supporte pas qu'une personne veuille que je sois forte. Je l'avoue, je préfère qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis qu'une lâche, je suis faible. _

_Je m'en veux d'être revenue comme cela. Même s'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Je suis sincèrement désolée que tu ais appris mon passé de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre et je suis navrée que les autres aient souffert, surtout Alice et ta mère. Crois-moi, faire du mal à une personne, c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as une femme et bientôt un enfant. Elle est vraiment sublime et très charmante, je n'ai pas pu la détester en la voyant. Elle aurait dû ne pas m'aimer et pourtant, elle a été correcte avec moi. Prends soin d'elle._

_Quand je l'ai vu avec son ventre rond, je m'en suis voulue et sur le coup, je l'ai haï. Parce que cela aurait dû être moi. Je t'en supplie Edward, pardonne moi pour la suite. J'ai eu un enfant de toi, à l'époque. J'ai été enceinte, d'un magnifique bébé, le tien. Je voulais te l'annoncer, mais malheureusement, j'ai disparu avant. Ce monstre m'a fait perdre notre bébé alors que j'avais dépassé les six mois de grossesse. Je m'en veux tellement, je me déteste même. Je suis vraiment répugnante de ne pas avoir su protéger notre enfant… Pardonne-moi._

_Tu dois surement ne plus me reconnaître et j'en suis vraiment ravagée, parce que tu as raison, je ne suis plus comme avant, je ne suis qu'une gamine qui régresse de jour en jour à cause de sa peine._

_Sache que mon cœur t'appartiendra pour toujours. De là où je serai, je t'appartiendrai toujours. Corps et âme. Tu as été mon unique amour et ça pour l'éternité._

_Prends soin de toi, mon amour._

_Ne m'en veux pas, c'était la meilleure des choses à faire._

_Je t'aime._

_Mourir par amour._

Les battements de mon cœur faiblissaient, chaque battement était mon enfer. Un dernier sanglot me transperça la poitrine.

_Et puis…_

La douleur n'existait plus. Petit à petit, je sentis mon corps lâcher prise, mes muscles se relâchaient. La liberté arrivait. Une dernière larme coula sur ma joue, un dernier souffle. Je ne sentais plus rien. C'était fini, je vivais enfin.

_La vie mourait. Je mourais par amour._

_(N/S : *tamponne ses yeux avec un mouchoir et inspire profondément.* Ce dernier passage est tellement poignant que les mots me manquent ma Lou adorée. Juste une chose : Je t'aime._

* * *

**Taaadaam !**

La fin à vraiment était un passage que j'ai écris avec tout mes sentiments *-* j'espère qu'il vous a plut. Même si je suis sûr déjà que vous allez insulter Edward **xD**

Comment imaginez vous la suite ? Les réactions des autres ? **^_^**

J'attends vos avis avec impatience, sur le p'tit bouton vert.

**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**

**Bonne vacance.**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Lou' Supertramp***


	11. Chapter 11: Save me for the eternity

**Hello les gens !**

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews au chapitre précédent. Je suis contente qu'il vous a plu. J'avoue être du même avis que tout le monde. Etant donné que j'écris l'histoire, je suis mitigée pour les avis sur Edward, m'enfin, je le comprends aussi, loul **xD** m'enfin c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas le meilleur comportement, je crois même que j'ai fini d'arrêter de compter le nombre d'insulter par review, **MDR** ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! vous êtes géniaux.** =D**

Pour une fois j'ai été rapide à poster, 3 semaines **:D** Je vais essayer de continuer sur cette longueur, surtout que c'est bientôt la fin de l'année, donc je vais avoir beaucoup plus de temps, sauf une période où j'aurais des révisions.

Je poste désormais **Beautiful Revenge** sur mon compte, que je reprends seule. Vous pourriez la trouver ici : **http : / / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6935520 /1/ Beautiful_Revenge **(enlevez les espaces hein.)

Une énorme dédicasse à ma grande famille sur le groupe MSN. Sans qui ce chapitre serait pas arrivée aussi vite. Ma **mémé** alias **LemonJess69**, ma **Grande tata** alias **Lili Lopez**, ma **Maman** qui vient le 2 aout =D alias **Sandrine50**, ma **Tata** alias **Nane2Bru**, **Mon amour de femme** que je revois en Juilllet *-* alias **Carlotta Patatra**, et bien sûr ma **Fille d'amour** qui a corrigé mon chapitre =D

Sans oublier ma **petite harceleuse d'amour**, ma **Ahxelle ^_^**

**REMERCIEMENT : **

**Merci à tous les inscrits !**

**Merci aux anonymes : **_Liliars, Cullensonia, Lilia68, Ocenanny, __Nomie,_ _Lizzy50, __Cocotte56, Fan de twa, Emi, Fals, Lina._

**Bonne lecture !  
**_Je __vous conseille vivement d'écouter les musiques qui sont conseillé._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Save me for the eternity**

**.:.**_"Gwen Stephani - 4 In The Morning" _**.:.**_  
_

_« Pars Edward. » m'avait-elle soufflé les larmes aux yeux._

Je serrais fortement le volant dans mes mains alors que je commençais à perdre patience à cause de ce feu rouge de merde. Je soufflais, avant de taper sur le volant.

« Putain ! » Criai-je en même temps que celui-ci daigna passer au vert.

J'appuyai rapidement sur l'accélérateur et ma Volvo ronronna comme j'aimais. La route avait du verglas. C'était prendre un risque, mais peu importe. J'allais vite, comme tout les évènements passés. En quelques heures ma vie était devenue un gros bordel remplit de merde. Et le plus dur dans cela était que j'avais fait mal à la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde: _ma Bella._

_« Peut-être n'aurais-je jamais dû te retenir comme je l'ai fait Edward. C'est elle, du début jusqu'à la fin. »_

_« Tanya… »_

_« Je t'aime Edward, mais je ne peux aller à l'encontre de tes sentiments. »_

Je roulais à toute vitesse dans les rue de Boston pour aller la voir. Ce n'était pas vraiment une heure convenable pour prendre la route car tout le monde sortait du boulot. Les bouchons me gonflaient, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Je pris une autre route. Un énième feu rouge arriva. Je grinçais des dents en même temps que la colère me prit, en broyant le volant. Au diable ! J'appuyais longuement sur l'accélérateur, grillant le feu rouge. Des klaxons retentirent sur les côtés, mais je m'en fichais. J'arrivais comme une furie dans sa rue, je me garais rapidement assez mal, et partis en courant jusqu'à sa porte.

Je tambourinais fortement dessus, mais personne n'ouvrit. La panique commençait à monter.

« Bella ! » Appelai-je fortement.

Rien.

Je m'accroupis devant le pot de fleurs à côté de la porte, j'attrapais celui-ci et prit la clé qui était posée juste dessous. Reposant rapidement le pot, je la glissais dans la serrure et ouvris la porte. C'était noir, tout était éteint, seule la lumière du jour éclaircissait la pièce.

« Bella ? » Tentai-je doucement en fermant la porte.

Mon cœur tambourina brusquement dans ma poitrine, mes bruit de pas résonnaient dans la pièce. Je pris les escaliers et les montait quatre à quatre, m'arrêtant en haut. Une odeur dégoûtante arriva à mes narines. _Du sang._ Je courus jusqu'à sa porte, l'ouvrant à la volé, je la vis. Étendue sur son lit tâché de sang, de _son_ sang.

« Bella ! » M'écriai-je.

J'accourus aussitôt vers elle, posant ma main sur sa joue encore plus blafarde que d'habitude.

« Réveille-toi, bébé. » Soufflai-je en secouant légèrement son visage.

Je me tournais rapidement vers son armoire, prenant un vêtement au hasard je l'enroulais autour du poignet de Bella, serrant fortement, essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. J'attrapai mon téléphone dans ma poche et composai le numéro des urgences, ma main serrant le tissu qui prenait la couleur du sang. Il y avait du sang partout, trop.

« Numéro des urgences, je vous écoute. »

« Il y a eu un suicide… » Articulai-je difficilement, citant l'adresse avant de raccrocher hâtivement.

J'eus mal au cœur. Le schéma s'affichait en premier plan dans mon esprit. La situation grave m'arrivait en plein face, violemment. Je n'avais plus de force. Ma tête me donnait le vertige et puis…

Je tombais à genoux mollement près de son lit, j'enroulais mes bras autour du corps fébrile de Bella et la serrait fortement contre mon torse. Une de mes mains serrant toujours son poignet, mon autre main passa délicatement sous sa nuque soulevant son visage vide d'émotion, blafard, vers le mien. Je déposais mes lèvres sur son front, fermant les yeux et laissant couler une larme le long de ma joue. Une unique larme fatale qui me brisait le cœur. Je relevai la tête, levant les yeux au ciel avant de reposer mon regard sur elle. Ses lèvres étaient bleues, manquant de sang, ses paupières étaient fermées. Je posais ma joue sur le haut de son crâne, la serrant d'avantage contre moi, je nous berçais doucement, priant pour que les secours arrivent rapidement. Mon pouce caressait faiblement sa joue, je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mes doigts.

« Je t'en supplie mon amour, tiens bon. » Chuchotai-je. « Ne me laisse pas te perdre une seconde fois. » Haletai-je.

Les sirènes arrivèrent de loin, puis se rapprochèrent. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit en même temps que j'entendais les sauveteurs monter précipitamment les escaliers. Un ambulancier rentra rapidement dans la pièce, posa son regard sur nous, avant de se mettre à genoux en face de moi. Il posa deux doigts dans le cou de ma belle, pour prendre son pouls faible.

« Ici ! » Cria-t-il. « C'est vous qui avez fait ce bandage autour de son poignet ? »

« Oui, pour arrêter le sang. »

« Vous avez bien fait. » Murmura-t-il en se penchant pour écouter les battements du coeur de Bella.

Quelques secondes plus tard suivirent ses collègues, avec des matériaux. Je n'étais que spectateur de la scène, incapable de ne rien faire de plus. Seulement mes battements de cœur me permettaient de comprendre que j'étais toujours avec eux. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon amour, continuant de serrer son poignet, par précaution. Je la trouvait tellement plus pâle, voir _morte, _chaque minute qui s'écoulait et cela me faisait mal, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un reçu coup de poignard dans le cœur qu'on continuait de le remuer dans la plaie. Ce scénario, de voir ma Bella comme cela, je me l'était imaginé des milliers de fois à l'époque, croyant que je la retrouverais comme ça. Et pourtant, c'était dans mes bras qu'elle était. Le monde était tellement putain de mal fait. J'en avais la nausée.

« Son pouls est faible. » S'exclama-t-il en se relevant. « Depuis combien de temps est-elle comme cela ? » me demanda-t-il, en prenant mon ange de mes bras et la déposant sur le lit.

Je clignais des yeux sous le choc de la question, je ne pouvais même pas y répondre, c'était le pire dans tout ça.

« Je ne sais pas trop… » Répondis-je. « Je suis arrivé y a environ vingt minutes, elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, donc peut-être une heure ou moins. » Continuai-je.

Il hocha simplement la tête et brancha toute sortes de trucs sur le corps d'Isabella. J'entendis des bips, et toute sortes de bruits. Je me relevais doucement, les jambes engourdies. Et puis un bruit sourd me fit mal aux oreilles, je relevais vivement la tête vers Bella.

« Elle fait un arrêt ! » S'écria un ambulancier.

« Qu-quoi ? » Bégayai-je fébrilement.

Ils ouvrirent quelques boutons de sa chemise, placèrent dessus une sorte de crème transparente, avant de poser le défibrillateur dessus.

« Chargez ! » Le corps de Bella se releva avant de retomber sur le lit. « Chargez à 300. » Il remit dessus encore une fois, mais rien. Mon amour restait sans vie. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient grandement comprenant qu'elle ne vivait plus, je secouai la tête me chassant cette idée.

« Non, non.. » Chuchotai-je faiblement.

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire. » Fit l'ambulancier à ses collègues.

« Non, non… » J'avançais doucement. « Non ! Impossible ! » Clamai-je.

« Je suis… »

« Continuez ! » Ordonnai-je.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, elle… »

« Non, j'ai dis, continuez. » M'énervai-je. « Vous n'êtes pas payer à laisser crever des putains de patients, maintenant, CONTINUEZ ! » Hurlai-je. Il me regarda avant de se retourner avec mon amour.

« Chargez. » Un électrochoc passa sur Bella, mais rien. Il refit cela une seconde fois _et pui__s…_ Un bip se fit entendre grâce à la machine. Puis deux, trois.

Elle vivait. Je lâchais un putain de soupir de soulagement en même temps que j'essuyai du revers de la main, les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues. Ils descendirent Bella et tout le matériel en bas. Je baissais les yeux et vis mon portable à terre près de la table de chevet de Bella. Je me baissais en l'attrapant et en me relevant mon regard fut happé par une lettre, posée sur cette table, tâchée d'eau et d'encre dégoulinant. Je fronçais les sourcils en prenant le papier entre mes doigts. Son _écriture._ Doucement mes yeux se mirent à lire chaque mot qu'elle avait écrit avec le cœur.

Mes prunelles me brulaient fortement, je serrais la lettre entre mes doigts, mon autre main passa dans mes cheveux. Nerveux, je grimaçais tellement que je tirais sur mes racines. Ce fils de pute avait tué notre bébé... Je fermais les yeux et tentais de rester calme… _Impossible_, je soupirais avant de donner un coup dans la lampe posée sur la table de nuit.

« Putain ! » Soufflai-je en serrant mes cheveux entre mes doigts.

_« Je te le jure Edward, tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, comprends moi. » Supplia-t-elle en me prenant la main._

_« Pardon ? » M'étranglai-je en enlevant ma main de sa poigne._

_« __Je voulais te rendre heureux, ton bonheur avant tout. Et tu m'avais parlé de tes doutes sur Bella, que tu pensais qu'elle était enceinte avant de disparaître et j'ai vu combien tu avais les yeux qui brillaient. » Fit-elle doucement. « Et on se protégeait t__oujours, il me fallait une solution. Alors j'avais pensé à aller à une banque, mais… mon patron me faisait de plus en plus de chantage. Alors j'avais bien trop peur, j'ai cédé. Parce que je refuse de dépendre d'un homme. Tu connais mon passé, alors… Je sui__s tombée enceinte, j'ai su que c'était lui, alors je lui ai rien dit et je t'ai fais croire que c'était le tien. » M'expliqua-t-elle en caressant son ventre rond._

_« Tanya… » Fis-je en serrant les poings de fureur._

_« Pardonne-moi, Edward. » Une larme coula__ le long de sa joue._

_« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Ce que tu as fait, c'est… » Je perdis mes mots tellement que tout cela me dépassait._

_« Edward… »_

_« Non tu sais quoi ? Je me casse. » Rétorquai-je en passant devant elle, je pris mes clés, et parti en c__laquant la porte de notre appartement._

_Je l'entendis s'écrouler au sol et sangloter. Je voulais la consoler, lui dire que je serais là, mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. Elle avait mal, comme je pouvais avoir mal._

Je pliais la lettre et la mettais dans ma poche avant de sortir des escaliers, de retrouver l'ambulancier autour du chariot de Bella.

« Plus de pochette de sang ! Elle en perd trop, vite. » S'écria en ambulancier en attrapant une pochette de sang, il rentra une aiguille dans son bras non endommagé. « Va falloir vite la transporter à l'hôpital, sinon elle risque un arrêt cardiaque. »

Je frissonnais à ces mots.

J'observais mon amour blafarde, les mots de la lettre défilaient dans ma tête, je les imaginais les écrire en pleurant, mon cœur se brisa. C'était de ma faute. Jamais je n'aurais du la traiter comme tel, je n'étais qu'un monstre qui ne valait pas mieux que ce fils de pute qui me l'avait prise. Dieu sait comment je l'aime, alors comment ai-je pu faire une telle chose ? J'étais partis comme un lâche à l'aube, en croyant qu'elle ne remarquerait rien, mais elle s'était réveillée en pleurs et m'avait fait promettre. C'était bien une des pires choses que j'ai du faire. Faire une promesse que je ne pourrais tenir. Le remords me rongeait petit à petit. Je savais que si elle ne s'en sortait pas, je mourrais avec elle.

Les ambulanciers continuaient de s'activer autour d'elle, lui mettant un masque d'oxygène. Je relevais les yeux vers la rue. Les voisins étaient sortis de la maison, regardant la scène tranquillement, faisant les commères, buvant leur café chaud. J'avais envie de tous les crever, une personne venait de tenter de mettre fin à sa vie et eux… Ils regardaient cela comme si c'était un film ? Les gens n'ont décidément aucun respect.

Mes muscles se contractèrent, je serrais fortement les poings avant d'avancer vers un sauveteur.

« Elle va tenir le coup ? » Murmurai-je en caressant délicatement le front de Bella.

« Je l'espère. Vous êtes sa famille ? »

« Oui… heum, son copain. » Répondis-je en posant un regard plein d'amour sur elle.

« Très bien, est-que… »

« C'EST MA FILLE ! » Hurla une voix hystérique de femme.

Je levais les yeux de ma Bella et vis Renée arrivant en courant vers Bella, suivie de Phil. Et puis la machine fit un bruit sourd. Je reculais en même temps que les ambulanciers montaient Bella dans leur camion en hurlant arrêt cardiaque. Renée arriva vers les secours, mais fut retenue par un policier. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se débattre, rien n'y fit, elle criait, pleurait dans tout les sens. Phil essaya de la calmer comment il put, mais rien n'y faisait. Ses yeux larmoyant croisèrent mon regard, elle avança vers moi jusqu'à me tomber dans les bras. C'était une mère désespérée qui pleurait. J'enlaçais mes bras derrière son dos. Elle recula légèrement la tête en observant ma chemise recouverte de sang.

« Elle va s'en…s'en… sortir hein ? » Pleura-t-elle en bégayant légèrement.

« Oui, elle va s'en sortir. » Répondis-je doucement, sans savoir si c'était vrai ou pas.

« J'ai mal, Edward. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Ca va aller, elle est forte. » Fis-je.

« Non ! Justement elle ne l'est pas, regarde ce qu'elle a fait Edward, bon sang ! Je n'ai rien vu venir, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et mon amour pour Phil. Suis-je tant que ça une mauvaise mère ? Charlie… mon dieu Charlie ! » Elle commençait à partir dans l'hystérie. Phil la prit à son tour essayant de la calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'un ambulancier vint vers elle et lui demanda de monter.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers moi.

« Merci, je te dois la vie, Edward » Souffla-t-elle avant de monter dedans.

Le camion rouge démarra, et s'évapora avec mon amour… Une douleur au cœur me prit, je soufflais doucement, avant de m'asseoir sur les marches glacées de la maison. Elle me manquait. Que ferais-je sans elle ? Elle était tout simplement mon tout, j'avais eu peine à survivre, la perdre une deuxième fois signerait ma fin. Elle était ma Juliette comme j'étais son Roméo et ce depuis le collège.

Je glissais ma main dans ma poche, j'effleurais de mes doigts la lettre de Bella. Aussitôt une douleur me prit et je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche et me frottait le visage. Je déverrouillais l'Iphone avant d'aller dans le répertoire et de choisir _son_ numéro. Hésitant je fixais l'écran du cellulaire avant d'appuyer sur appeler et d'apporter le celui-ci à mon oreille. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis la dernière fois, depuis que j'avais découvert que Bella était en vie et qu'elle savait son passé… et pourtant, elle était surement le seul réconfort que je souhaitais avoir maintenant. Elle décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« Alice. » Chuchotai-je doucement.

« Edward, c'est bien toi ? » S'exclama-t-elle. Je pouvais entendre son sourire dans sa voix.

« Oui, Alice. » Répondis-je d'une voix triste. J'aurais aimé l'appeler pour d'autres circonstances, comme les excuses que je lui devais. « Bella a tenté de se suicider. » Continuai-je.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Cria-t-elle au bord de la panique. « Elle va bien ?Putain, dis moi, pitié, qu'elle s'en est sortie ? ! » Questionna-t-elle en criant presque.

« Je l'ai découverte avant. Préviens les autres, Alice. Je vais aller à l'hôpital. »

« J-j-j'arrive aussi. » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Oh, Alice ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis désolé. » M'excusai-je avant de raccrocher.

Phil m'observais, je me relevais des marches avant de hocher la tête et de marcher en direction de ma voiture, pour rejoindre ma belle.

_Trois jours plus tard._

« Edward, tu devrais rentrer te reposer un peu. » Fit doucement ma mère faisant pression sur mon épaule.

« Non, si…si elle se réveille et que je ne suis pas là. Je ne veux pas. » Répondis-je en secouant la tête.

Elle soupira doucement, c'était son énième tentative de me faire rentrer chez moi. Je serrais tendrement la main de Bella, reposant mon regard sur son visage blafard, endormit. Elle se pencha vers Bella, caressa son front avant de déposer un baiser sur celui-ci. Elle se tourna vers moi, passa sa main dans mes cheveux.

« Mange un peu au moins Edward. » Souffla-t-elle en prenant sa veste et son sac. Elle posa un dernier regard vers Bella et partit de la chambre.

Mon pouce caressa sa main. Sa peau était douce, mais toujours aucun signe de vie mise à part son cœur. Elle n'avait plus refait d'arrêt cardiaque, elle s'était stabilisée. Le médecin avait dit que les chances qu'elle s'en sorte était fortes, mais qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, d'où le pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas. J'avais espoir, je restais jour et nuit à son chevet. Voyant passer sa mère, son beau père, ma famille. J'étais incapable de sortir de cette chambre.

Mon téléphone vibra encore, je lâchais un souffle en grinçant des dents. L'entreprise… encore.

**.:."Yiruma - Rivers Flows in you".:.**_  
_

_« Edward Cullen ! » Appela l'assistante._

_Je relevais la tête et avançais vers la scène. Je fixais le piano devant moi, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher __mes yeux larmoyants, cernés, dévastés, sans aucun signe de vie. Je pris place sur le banc confortable. Je tournais mon regard vers les professionnels. L'envie de partir m'envahissait brusquement. J'étais là pour elle et non pour eux, elle n'était pas là. __Je n'avais pas eu le droit à ses encouragements avant de monter sur scène, à son baiser tendre, me disant combien elle m'aimait et qu'elle était fière de moi. Je n'avais jamais eu ça._

_« On vous écoute. » Lança un des jurys._

_Je frottais mes mains sur mes cu__isses. Et alors doucement, je posais mes doigts sur les touches, appuyais finement dessus, les laissant courir le long du piano. Je fermais les yeux, abandonnant les souvenirs prenant chaque fibre de mon corps._

_« Mes prunelles n'avaient d'yeux que pour el__le, elle riait aux éclats en même temps que le vent soufflait, ses cheveux dans le vent, les pétales de fleur volaient en même temps. Le soleil brillait sur sa peau pâle. Son rire cristallin résonnait d'avantage. Ses iris croisèrent les miennes, elle était__ magnifique. »_

_Mon cœur battait fortement dans ma poitrine. Je sentais mes doigts devenir moites._

_« Elle lisait, ses yeux étaient complètement prit dans la lecture, elle avec. Roméo et Juliette, son roman favori. Ses jambes étaient étendues le long du lit__, tenant le bouquin de ses deux mains, elle tournait doucement les pages. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur sa poitrine. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son front avait des plis. J'étais allé l'embêter, elle m'avait râlé dessus, me disant qu'elle voulai__t finir le bouquin. Je l'avais charriée en disant que cette histoire n'était que de l'eau rose, elle m'avait répondu qu'elle nous correspondait bien. Qu'elle était ma Juliette à tout jamais et moi son Roméo. »_

_Je l'avais crue. Et maintenant j'avais mal._

_«__ Elle fermait les yeux, laissant le rythme de son cœur aller avec ma berceuse. Le son du piano se dégageait dans toute la pièce. Elle avait serré fortement ses mains entre elles, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Et puis la note toucha à sa fin, elle avait __ouvert les yeux, laissant une avalanche de larmes. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras, lui disant combien je l'aimais et pour toujours. Elle m'avait supplié de rester à ses côtés pour l'éternité, me disant qu'elle m'aimait tellement qu'elle pourrait y laisser __sa vie si je n'étais pas là. Je fus tellement touché par ses propos que je lui avais promis, croyant moi-même à mes dires. Elle était mon tout. »_

_L'éternité n'avait plus de sens, ce n'était même pas une question de ça, mais de mois. Elle m'avait laissé, et__ maintenant je n'étais plus rien. Tout ses dires n'étaient que foutaise et je devais l'accepter. Mes mouvements sur le piano étaient plus hard, remplis de désespoir._

_Elle avait rompu elle-même cette promesse… sans que je puisse comprendre. Le rythme s'aba__issa._

_« Je t'aime Edward, ne l'oublie jamais quoiqu'il arrive. »_

_Elle me manquait._

_Tellement._

_C'était fini. J'ouvrai les yeux._

_Une larme coula le long de ma joue._

_Je t'aime aussi, pour toujours Bella. »_

**.:.**_"Adèle __- Rlling in the deep"**.:.**__  
_

Je me penchais vers sa main, l'emmenant vers mes lèvres, je déposais un baiser, gardant sa main tendrement contre moi. Fermant les yeux, je priais doucement Dieu pour qu'elle se réveille.

« Ne m'abandonne pas mon amour. » Murmurai-je contre sa main.

On frappa à la porte. Je relevai la tête et regardai le visiteur, elle déposa un bouquet de fleur, parmi ceux qui envahissaient la chambre sur un meuble. Je rapportai mon attention sur ma Bella.

« Bonjour Edward. » Souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Je fermais les yeux à son contact. Elle recula légèrement de moi, posant doucement sa main sur ma joue, j'ouvris mes yeux, croisant son regard bleu. Elle me fixa quelques secondes avant de prendre place de l'autre côté du chevet de Bella. Elle prit finement la main de mon ange dans la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux, récitant une prière à mi voix. Elle termina sa prière et elle caressa le front de Bella, dégageant quelques cheveux devant son visage.

« Elle est magnifique. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Elle l'est oui. » Renchéris-je

« Comment va-t-elle ? Tient-elle le coup ? » Demanda-t-elle sans la quitter des yeux.

« D'après le médecin, elle devrait se réveiller. » Répondis-je.

Elle inclina la tête.

« J'ai commencé mes valises. » M'apprit-elle faiblement.

« Ne t'en fait pas, j'aurais pu prendre une chambre d'hôtel. » Dis-je.

« Je préfère ne pas, c'est chez toi. Et puis quand tout ira mieux avec Bella, vaudrait mieux que tu aies un appartement et que moi j'ai déguerpit. » Blagua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je souris discrètement.

« Faudra qu'on aille annuler le mariage. » Fit-elle.

« Je le ferais dès que Bella sortira d'ici. » Garantis-je.

« Bien. »

Ses yeux bleu étaient remplis de culpabilité, de tristesse et de remord. J'eus mal au cœur. Je ne voulais pas ça, dans un sens elle avait fait ça pour me rendre heureux, alors que je ne lui apportais aucune joie en étant toujours amoureux de Bella, sans pouvoir l'oublier.

« Cesse cela Tanya. » Clamai-je dans un souffle. « Tu ne mérites pas ça, tu ne me mérites pas, parce que tu mérites mieux. Je ne t'en veux pas vraiment. J'ai eu mal sur le coup, mais je pense que je l'ai mérité avec tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Tu savais chaque jour que j'aimais Bella, que je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Je ne te donnais pas tout ce que tu devais avoir, je n'ai pas été un homme correct. Je t'ai fait souffrir en ne te cachant même pas que je l'aimais, tu devais vivre avec ça. Je m'en veux sache le. Je n'aurais jamais du faire durer ceci aussi longtemps. Je t'aime, vraiment, mais pas comme je peux l'aimer. » Terminai-je.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, elle l'essuya avant de renifler. Elle serra d'avantage la main de Bella

« J'ai toujours respecté cela Edward. Je le savais depuis le début. Je voulais tellement te rendre heureux, que cet acte était désespérer. Je m'en veux tellement. Je ne mérite pas mieux Edward, tu es un homme que tout le monde souhaite avoir. » Avoua-t-elle avec un mince sourire. « Je t'aime tellement que je respecte chaque choix que tu fais. Et si tel est ton choix, je m'effacerais de ta vie. » Acheva-t-elle.

Je hochai simplement la tête, ne sachant que dire. Elle me détailla de haut en bas, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Tu as mauvaise mine, tu le sais ça ? Tu es le pire mec à voir dans cet hôpital et pourtant Dieu sait combien il y a de cas. » S'exclama-t-elle en m'observant.

J'eus un rire bref.

« Merci du compliment Tanya. » Ironisai-je. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, une habitude prise de moi.

« Va prendre quelque chose à manger, tu auras meilleur visage. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Je te remercie, mais non. »

« Je reste auprès de Bella, si ça peut te rassurer. » Insista-t-elle.

Abdiquant, j'acceptais. Je me levais de la chaise, les muscles tout endormis. Je me penchais vers Bella, embrassais doucement le sommet de son crâne, avant de regarder Tanya.

« Merci. » dis-je en marchant vers la porte.

« A ton service. »

Je fermais la porte de sa chambre. Le couloir était bondé de médecins, d'infirmières et de personnes qui pleuraient. Je baissais les yeux et avançais vers l'ascenseur. Je passais devant les gens qui sanglotaient, qui apprenaient une mauvaise une nouvelle, le médecin à chaque fois était mal à l'aise. N'avaient-ils donc jamais de sentiments ? Toujours impassibles, à croire qu'on souffrait et que cela leur faisait plaisir. Une seule phrase réconfortante:« Je suis désolé ». Tellement hypocrite à plein nez, qu'on avait envie de leur coller notre poing dans leur gueule. Je remontais les manches de ma chemise en rentrant dans l'ascenseur. Les médecins rigolèrent entre eux, oubliant complètement qu'ils étaient dans un endroit où rare étaient les éclats de joie comme ceux-là. Je soupirais fortement, les regards se portèrent vers moi. Je lançais un regard noir, aussitôt ils repartirent dans leur discutions. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin sur mon étage, je sortis en bousculant un médecin qui m'avait exaspéré.

Je sortis mon porte feuille et pris quelques pièces dans ma main, j'observais la machine ne sachant quoi prendre. La faim n'était pas là, pensant que Tanya m'engueulerait si je revenais avec rien, à contre cœur je glissais les pièces dans la machine qui les engloutit tout de suite. Je tapais le code pour une bouteille d'eau, une barre de céréale et un paquet de chocolat. Je rangeais mon porte feuille dans ma poche arrière de mon pantalon, m'abaissant pour prendre les aliments que j'allais devoir avaler.

J'ouvris la bouteille d'eau et avalai quelques gorgées, je sentis l'eau couler dans mon estomac.

« Stupide. » Marmonnai-je en enlevant l'emballage de la barre de céréale. Je l'apportais à ma bouche et la mangeais rapidement.

Je repartis vers l'ascenseur, jetant au passage l'emballage. Je serrais dans mes mains ma bouteille et mon paquet de chocolat. J'appuyais sur le bouton pour monter à l'étage. L'ascenseur était vide pour une fois. Il sentait la sueur. Un ding retentit, je sortis et avançais proprement vers la chambre de Bella.

Je m'arrêtais voyant deux médecins devant la chambre de ma belle, avec un dossier. L'un le feuilletait, l'autre parlait.

« Elle ne va pas s'en sortir. » Fit un médecin.

« Elle n'a aucune chance en effet. » Renchérit le deuxième.

« Malheureusement. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour la sauver. »

« Il n'y a aucun remède. Fallait s'y attendre vu son état. » Murmura l'un.

« Ils espèrent tous. » Soupira-t-il

« Tu devrais aller leur dire, avant qu'ils ne soit trop tard. » Conseilla-t-il.

Il hocha la tête.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. Je serrais fortement les aliments dans mes mains. Mon cerveau s'était déconnecté de la réalité, seule mon envie de rejoindre ma Bella m'obsédait. Je partis le long du couloir, marchant rapidement. J'observais la porte qui permettais de rentrer dans la réserve des infirmières. Je regardais autour de moi que personne ne me voyait, je posais rapidement ma main sur la poignée et entrai discrètement. Je fixais toutes les médicaments de cachets. Il y avait l'embarra du choix : Antidépresseur, Morphine, Doliprane, Somnifère, Cortisone, Vastarel. J'attrapai une boîte de somnifère. La boîte était remplie.  
Je mis la boîte entre le paquet de chocolat et la bouteille. Je sortis de la pièce, baissant la tête j'avançais rapidement vers la chambre de Bella. Je poussais la porte de sa chambre.

Je m'arrêtais net, me rappelant que Tanya était là. Elle était entrain de passer un gant mouillé délicatement sur le visage d'Isabella. Elle faisait cela avec tellement de tendresse. Elle chantait doucement une berceuse.

_« __Bonsoir, bonne nuit, Couvert de roses, Garnies de petits ongles, Glisse sous l'édredon.»_

Elle posa le gant dans une bassine juste à côté, sans s'arrêter de chanter.

_« Tu seras à nouveau éveillée, Demain matin, si Dieu veut, Tu seras à nouveau éveillée.»_

Elle prit une petite serviette et essuya son visage en porcelaine.

_« __Bonsoir, bonne nuit, Gardée par des angelots, Qui te montrent en rêve L'arbre du __petit enfant Jésus. »_

Une fois fini, elle frotta ses mains dans le tissu et le reposa près de la bassine. Elle caressa les cheveux de Bella.

_« __Dors seulement, bienheureux et doucement, Regarde dans les rêves du Paradis. »_

Elle remonta subtilement le drap de Bella.

_« Dors seulement, bienheureux et doucement, Regarde dans les rêves du Paradis. »_

Elle se tourna vers moi, m'adressa un sourire.

« Je me suis permise de lui faire une petite toilette. » Dit-elle faiblement.

« Tu as eu raison. » Répondis-je en faisant un sourire forcé.

« Tu as meilleure mine. » Remarqua-t-elle. J'osais les sourcils. « Je vais te laisser. » Elle prit ses affaires, elle se pencha une dernière fois vers Bella, elle caressa doucement son visage, avant d'avancer vers la porte. « Prend soin d'elle et de toi. » Chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Elle m'adressa un dernier regard et ferma la porte.

Je lâchai un soupir et trottai jusqu'au chevet de Bella. Je m'assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Je plaçais la bouteille d'eau et le paquet de chocolat sur sa table de chevet. Ne gardant que le flacon orange. Je pris la main de mon ange dans la mienne.

« Je vais bientôt te rejoindre mon amour. » Murmurai-je en observant le flacon orange.

Je lis l'inscription du médicament, qui disait que ce serait fatal pour notre cœur si nous prenions trop de pilules, sans un temps d'attente entre. C'était parfaitement ce qu'il me fallait. Je resserrais la boite de médicament. Les pilules s'entrechoquaient entre elles. Je me penchai vers Bella, je déliai nos mains et caressai son visage de ma main libre. Son visage était comme de la porcelaine, tellement fascinante et sublime. Je déposais un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres. Mon souffle était mélangé au sien.

« Je t'aime pour toujours mon amour. » Soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

Je repris place dans ma chaise. J'ouvris la boîte de gélule, pris une pilule dans le creux de ma main, je l'observais. Je savais que ce choix était égoïste. Envers ma famille, mes amis. Mais seul mon amour comptait. Pendant toute ses années j'avais souffert le martyr, sans elle. Et puis Dieu l'avait remit sur mon chemin et je l'avait ignorée. Je ne pouvais plus le faire, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je l'avait cru morte pendant un bon bout temps, et si cette fois elle devait mourir, je la suivrais. On s'était promit d'être ensembles pour l'éternité. Je remis la petite forme rond blanc, dans le flacon et le posais sur la table de chevet, prenant au passage la bouteille d'eau, je l'ouvris et bus quelque gorgée. Mes yeux fixaient le flacon orange. Étais-je prêt ? Depuis le début, je l'étais. Résigné, je l'étais. J'allais prendre ses pilules quitte à souffrir pendant que je mourrai, je m'en fichais, la souffrance n'était rien à côté de l'amour que j'éprouvais pour mon amour...

« Ed-edward… »

Je relevais la tête, mon prénom avait été prononcé tel un murmure inexistant. Un souffle chaud. Je posais rapidement la bouteille, et me penchais vers Bella. Elle tourna vaguement la tête vers moi avec difficulté. Elle cligna des paupières, n'arrivant pas à ouvrir les yeux. Mon cœur s'était remit à battre, alors ma main caressa son visage.

« Je suis là, bébé. » Fis-je doucement.

Ils papillonnèrent pendant quelques instants. Ses prunelles chocolat si expressives me fixèrent, je caressais toujours sa joue en même temps qu'elle me fixait.

« De-de l'eau. » Bredouilla-t-elle faiblement.

Je me tournais rapidement vers sa table de chevet, le flacon orange flamboyant était ouvert. Je le fermais et le rangeais dans le tiroir. J'attrapais la bouteille d'eau déjà ouverte, je pris une paille qui était posée sur le côté et la mit dans la bouteille d'eau. Je mis doucement la paille dans sa bouche. J'avais l'impression qu'elle souffrait le martyr à chaque gorgée qu'elle prenait, son expression était horrifiante à voir, mais elle n'avait rien bu, ni mangé depuis trois jours, alors c'était normal qu'elle avait mal, mais je n'y arriverais pas. C'était dur de la voir souffrir ainsi. Elle recula la paille de sa bouche, je posais la bouteille sur le côté. Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit. Je passais mes doigts entre ses magnifiques cheveux. Elle soupira d'aise.

Ses grands yeux chocolatés se remplissaient d'eau salée. Un sanglot sortit de sa poitrine. La machine permettait de voir ses battements de cœur qui augmentait.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Trois jours. » Murmurai-je.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t'ai retrouvée. » Fis-je en essayant de ravaler les images d'elle dans cette chambre remplie de sang.

Elle lâcha un soupir, elle releva doucement sa main et la passa dans ses cheveux fébrilement, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les ré-ouvrir, me fixant.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'une larme perlait le long de sa joue.

« Pour toi Bella, je suis resté à ton chevet. » Répondis-je.

« Je ne veux pas de pitié, Edward. » Rétorqua-t-elle avant de tousser.

Ma gorge se serra en même temps que mon cœur prit un énième coup.

« Je ne suis pas là par pitié, Isabella. » Chuchotai-je fermement.

J'étais horrifié qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, avant de les glisser nerveusement dans mes cheveux. J'eus un rire nerveux, elle cligna des paupières et se mordit la lèvre.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? » Interrogea-t-elle.

« Toi, Bella. »

« Pardon ? » S'étrangla-t-elle.

« Comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? » M'exclamai-je. « M'enfin, je t'ai tellement montré mon amour pour toi. » Clamai-je.

« Ces derniers temps, j'ai surtout eu l'impression d'être une poupée entre tes mains, Edward. » Riposta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

_Et bam._

« Je ne voulais pas, jamais. Tu es une personne amour. » Je grimaçais. « J'ai eu un comportement impardonnable et je te demande pas de me pardonner. Juste de m'écouter. » Commençai-je la gorge serrée. « J'aurais dû être plus attentif à mes sentiments et mon cœur. Il aurait fallu que je t'écoute. Mais j'ai tellement eu mal de cette situation, de ce que j'ai vécu. Que je n'ai rien écouté, juste la personne froide et sèche que je me suis forgé pour me protéger. J'ai été égoïste. Tu as tellement souffert que je ne suis qu'une pourriture à côté. C'est en te voyant, baignant dans ton sang… » Ma voix dérailla quelque peu. « J'ai compris. Te perdre une seconde fois, serait inimaginable. » Marmonnai-je le cœur lourd. « Tanya m'a quitté, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. J'ai failli perdre ma famille, par mon égoïste et surtout… toi. » Haletai-je. « Je respecterai qu'elle qu'en soit ta décision. Sache simplement, que je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours Isabella Swan. » Finissais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Sa respiration était hachurée. Elle pleura fortement, des sanglots la secouaient. De jolies perles salée glissaient le long de ses joues au teint rosée.

« J-je.. » Bredouilla-t-elle. « J'essaie Edward, vraiment. J'aimerais t'en vouloir autant que tu m'as fait mal. Mais je n'y arrive pas. » Gémissait-t-elle. « Je t'en voudrais jamais, parce que faire cela, serait m'arracher un morceau de moi. Je veux tellement, je prie tellement pour que tu viennes reprendre ta place dans ce trou béant qui me bouffe chaque jour. Il grignote mon cœur, tel un rongeur et ça me fait atrocement souffrir. Je n'en peux plus Edward ! » Sanglota-t-elle.

Je m'approchais d'elle, la serrant contre moi. Ses sanglots me secouaient en même temps qu'elle. Ses larmes inondaient ma chemise, ses gémissements me brisaient le cœur. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à ma chemise, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

« Je t'en supplie Edward, sauve moi. » Ses yeux larmoyant ancrés dans les miens. Je la serrais d'avantage comme réponse.

_Pour l'ét__ernité mon amour._

Ses pleures se calmèrent, sa respiration devint irrégulière, elle finit par s'endormir contre ma poitrine. Je la posais doucement sur son oreiller, me levant du lit, de cette position qui était douloureuse pour mon dos. Je fis le tour du lit. J'ôtais mes chaussures et m'allongeais dans son lit, à ses côtés. Je me collais contre elle, j'encerclais sa taille de mes bras et ramenant son dos contre mon torse, nichant ma tête dans ses cheveux, j'inspirais sa merveilleuse odeur de freesia. Nos corps étaient en symbiose. Sa respiration était telle que la mienne. Nos membres étaient emboités ensemble…

Elle gémissait quelque peu dans son sommeil. Murmurant par moment mon prénom. Mes bras la serrèrent plus, collant fortement sa colonne vertébrale contre moi, geste de protection. Elle soupira de bien être dans son sommeil. J'eus un mince sourire.

_Je te sauverai pour l'éternité._

Telle fut la promesse que je m'étais donnée. Une larme perla délicatement le long de ma joue.

* * *

**Voilà :) ***_se ronge les ongles et appréhende votre avis.*_**  
**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Avec le PDV Edward, j'ai du mal, je l'avoue. Beaucoup de personne voulait être dans la tête dans notre chère mystérieux Edward, alors voilà **^_^ **

N'hésitez à laisser votre avis. Je suis bien curieuse de le connaitre, j'avoue stresser un peu.

Etant donnée que c'est le premier PDV Edward** xD**

Je rappel que Beautiful Revenge est désormais disponible sur mon compte** =)**

A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.

**Dévouement votre Lou'.  
**


	12. Note importante 2

2°)

Bonjour à tous.

Je comptais répondre aux reviews à propos de ma note sur mon prochain chapitre, m'enfin j'me suis dis le temps que je le ponde et qu'il passe à la toiletteuse de la bêta, y a le temps.

Avant tout, un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont apporté leur soutien. C'est vraiment touchant et j'avoue que cela m'a vraiment aidé, face aux reviews violente que j'ai reçus à côté.

Y a vraiment un manque de respect dans certaine review, j'ai été très choqué. Que vous voulez exprimer votre avis, je vous soutiens tout à fait, mais par contre respectueusement. Même les reviews que **Sandrine50** à reçut sont hallucinante.

Alors, que les choses soient claires, j'ai posté cette note pour vous faire part de ma démotivation. Je ne vous ai en aucun cas obligé à mettre des reviews et je n'ai pas de fais chantage ! Je n'ai jamais dis que j'arrêtais ma fiction, si je n'ai pas de review, comme certain personne l'ont cités. Je vous ai juste dit mes sentiments vie à vie de tout cela.

Ceci n'était pas un caprice. Et puis vraiment, si des personnes auraient pris la peine de bien lire ma note aurait bien compris que je ne parlais pas que de moi. Beaucoup d'auteurs sont démotivés par cette chute.

C'est vrai qu'avant tout, nous écrivons pour notre plaisir, pour nous. M'enfin, à partir du fait que nous postions sur **fanfiction**, nous écrivions pour vous les lecteurs et nous. Les reviews nous aident à progresser, nous donnent des idées, ou nous conseillent. J'ai toujours trouvé ça agréable de voir qu'une personne me décrit la suite telle qu'elle-même l'a voit, des fois on s'en inspire et ça nous touche. Même un petit mot « Super », c'est génial, ça veut dire que vous aviez aimé.

Certain m'on dit, qu'il préférait laisser une review dès que la fiction est fini. Okay c'est sympa, mais la fiction sera finie ! Même si elle restera notre bébé, ce sera plus pareil. Parce que nous aurions arrêté l'écrire sur celle-ci. Et que nous aurions préférés un avis en court de fiction pour nous aider à avancer et progresser.

J'en ai entendu des belles, faut le dire.

Une personne m'a dit que Twilight c'était passé. Que vous lisiez ça entre deux stations de métro ou avant d'aller dormir. Qu'il fallait se rendre compte que ça devenait lassant. Je pense vraiment que ceux qui lisent les fictions, les lisent pour le plaisir et non pour que le temps passe vite entre deux transports publics. M'enfin après, peut-être que je me trompe.

Comme je l'ai dit dans ma première note, je comprends vous avez une vie, un métier, une famille à côté. Mais j'me répète. Si vous compreniez le temps de lire, vous pouviez laisser un petit mot. Après on m'a dit, que entre temps, mari ou l'enfant à besoin de la personne. M'enfin je comprends que cela arrive, mais pas à tout les chapitres. Je ne demande pas des reviews à tous les chapitres, même si ça me ferait plaisir, mais je comprends avant tout que nous avions une vie à côté.

Pour finir, d'autre on dit que les auteurs n'acceptent pas les critiques. Que je sache hein, je ne suis pas tout les auteurs, je suis moi. Et puis des fois, il suffit un peu plus de tact pour que les auteurs acceptent les reviews. M'enfin après ça me regarde pas, mais sachez que je ne suis pas TOUT les auteurs, juste moi.

Bref, je vais arrêtée là, je vais arrêtée de vous prendre la tête avec deux notes, mais celle-ci était importante pour répondre aux anonymes. Et globalement.

Merci encore =)

Prenez soin de vous, je vous retrouve dans pas longtemps sur **Beautiful Revenge** et ici.

Lou.

Pour tout ceux qui veulent prendre contact avec moi, j'me suis créée un compte **Twitter** : **ht tp : / / /#!/ MzlleMoon** (enlevez les espaces), ou n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un **MP** :)

* * *

1°)

Bonjour tout le monde,

Comme vous l'aviez pu le voir au titre, ce n'est pas un chapitre.

J'en ai longuement parlée avec des amies et j'en ai conclus pareil qu'elles. Je vous écris cela pour vous dire tout se que j'aie sur le cœur.

D'ailleurs une amie fortement proche de moi, l'a déjà fait : **Sandrine50.**

Je suis loin d'être une capricieuse. Je comprends que vous pouviez avoir une vie à côté. Ce qui est tout à fait normal. Je n'ai pas non plus une tonne de chapitre posté. Mais ces chapitres postés m'ont prit bien plus de temps, que vous ne pouviez en avoir en le lisant.

Depuis quelques chapitres, les reviews chutent de plus en plus. Je n'ai rien dit en pensant que tout cela était normal. Je suis passée de 100 à 69, puis 60, 55 et maintenant 42 ! Je ne compte pas vraiment avoir d'autres reviews, peut-être une ou deux, dans les jours qui suivrons avant que je ne poste la suite. Vu que cela fait quand même une dizaine de jour que j'ai posté. Je pense vraiment que tout le monde à eu le temps de voir l'alert dans leur boite mail.  
Ce qui fait mal, c'est que les visites sont les mêmes et augmente carrément ! Les alerts aussi. J'avoue que cela me démotive fortement. Surtout que j'ai en ce moment deux fictions à ma charge.

Ce qui est d'ailleurs pour **Beautiful Revenge**. J'ai pris le temps de prévenir les lecteurs sur l'autre compte que j'avais en commun avec une auteur et… je suis vraiment blessée de voir comment les gens peuvent y porter de attention, avec humour hein. Ils mettent en alert et ne laisse aucune review quasiment. Je suis passée de 200 et des patates sur l'autre compte à presque 40. Ça fait vraiment mal.

Je m'efforce de vous écrire un nouveau chapitre. Je suis beaucoup hésitante à chaque fois, il me faut l'avis de mes amies pour être sûre que cela peut plaire. Je prends avec plaisir mon temps pour vous écrire la suite. Ma fiction c'est mon bébé vous savez, je l'aime tellement. C'est quelque chose de fort, c'est comme un véritable bébé, on la chouchoute, on y pense souvent, on fait par moment des insomnies quand des idées nous vienne soudainement, chaque mot qu'on écrit dessus, on fait attention que ce soit les bons et que cela va bien avec. Et surtout on l'apprécie comme elle est. On écrit avant tout pour notre plaisir, nous les auteurs. Mais les reviews sont vraiment notre carburant. Ça nous motive vachement pour écrire la suite.

En ce moment y a les révisions pour les examens qui arrivent, d'autre, on un métier, une famille à gérer. Je comprends tout à fait, mais si vous avez le temps pour venir nous lire, pourquoi ne pas laisser un petit mot ? Cela coûte vraiment rien, même quelques mots d'encouragement nous donne fortement le sourire. C'est peut-être bête pour vous, mais pas pour nous.

Je dois dire que ça me touche de plus en plus, j'ai essayé d'y passer outre. Mais je n'y arrive plus. Je suis devant ma page word et rien ne sort. Et pourtant, j'ai vraiment envie de vous donnez le plaisir de connaître la suite. Mais c'est blanc, un vrai chou blanc.

J'espère sincèrement que vous comprendriez mon point vu et que vous ne m'en voudriez pas pour cela. Mais j'avais besoin de vous sortir ce que je pense avec d'autre personne.

Cela ne me concerne pas qu'à moi. Pleins d'auteurs sont beaucoup touchés par cette chute de review. J'espère vraiment que vous prendrez en compte tout ce texte.

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine.

Lou.


	13. Chapter 12: Fuckin'Perfect I

**Hello les gens !**

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre et une forme d'enfer. Ce chapitre a été coupé en deux, je le trouvais beaucoup trop long, à partir de maintenant je préfère vivement les chapitres de taille normal et poster plus régulièrement. Donc, la suite devrait arriver... je sais pas quand **:)** bientôt sûrement hein** xD**

Merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent. Vous êtes déçues que la petite Bella ne se rebelle pas. M'enfin croyez moi, ce chapitre vous allez être servis, mwahaha** :D**

J'ai adoré écrit ce chapitre, une preuve, je l'ai pondu en une nuit et quelques heures de la journée. Y a de l'humour pour une fois, les gens **:O** faut noter ça dans le calendrier** xD**

J'ai laissé mon esprit délirer sur un de mes acteurs préférées qui est dans ce chapitre ***-*** C'est vraiment un canon. Je vous révèle en bas, le nom de cette petite merveille. Le temps je laisse votre imagination réfléchir et l'imaginer. Vous aurez l'effet de surprise une fois en bas **^_^** D'ailleurs son nom dans le chapitre est prit d'une série dans laquelle il a joué, son vrai personnage. Bref je m'égare.

J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, celui-ci est assez important pour l'évolution de la fiction. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser, j'ai fais une erreur au chapitre 10, dans la lettre de Bella. Elle n'a pas perdu le bébé à 4 mois, mais 6 mois. Donc vous imaginez bien qu'à 6 mois... vous verrez.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai laissé la note. Je ne l'ai pas remplacé avec ce chapitre, j'ai préféré laisser la note. Pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'amuser avec les inscrits, les faire déconnecter pour me laisser une review. Je sais combien ça peut être gonflant. Et puis cette note dit tout se que je pense, alors je la laisse.  
Je remercie de tout mon coeur ma maman - **Sandrine50**, de m'avoir encouragé. Car vraiment, j'ai reçu des reviews vraiment insultante, carrément. Que j'ai supprimé, ma fiction n'est pas un dépotoir d'insultes à tout vas et viens, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

_Une pensée à mes chéries d'amour._

Un grand merci à **ma fille d'amour** d'avoir corrigé mon chapitre.

Bref, comme d'habitude je vous conseille vivement les musiques conseillées. Of course, merci à notre chère P!nk pour m'avoir inspirée.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Fuckin'Perfect I**

**.:.**_"All Saints – Pure shores" _**.:.**

_« Oh, je t'aime, Josh. » Elle sanglotait fortement en parlant._

Zapper. Toute suite. J'agressai littéralement le bouton de ma télécommande.

_« Diana, la vie sera tellement courte sans toi… »_

Encore, chaîne suivante.

_« Si tu savais… »_

Même pas envie de savoir.

« Bordel ! » Sifflai-je entre mes dents. « Y a que dalle à la télé ! » M'exclamai-je en me glissant d'avantage dans mon lit.

Comme si les romances à l'eau rose existaient, sans blague. Faut se recycler, bon dieu. Les temps ont changé et la vie aussi. Toujours à montrer des amours magnifiques, Roméo et Juliette, des clous ! Les histoires de maintenant sont déchirantes et foutrement blessantes. Rien n'est joli, nous ne vivons pas dans le monde des bisounours et bien sûr ils voulaient nous foutre ça dans le crâne. La bande de crétins qu'ils sont. Si seulement ils pouvaient montrer la réalité, ils feraient surement faillite. C'est vrai après tout, qui avait envie de voir des couples qui finissaient mal ? Des fins tristes ? A chialer comme une madeleine avec une boite de mouchoirs, personne ne voulait voir ça. Résultat, nous avons de la merde à voir.

« Eh bien Bella, toujours aussi de bonne humeur ! » Salua une infirmière en rentrant dans la chambre.

Je hochai la tête, remontai les manches de ma chemise. Elle déposa des médicaments sur ma table et se mit à mes côtés. Elle passa l'appareil pour la tension autour de mon bras et attendit.

« Je pourrais sortir quand ? » Demandai-je en grimaçant sous la douleur de l'appareil qui me serrait fortement, empêchant toute circulation du sang.

« Je ne sais pas, il faut attendre que ton état soit stable. » Répondit-elle en regardant la tension qui s'affichait pendant que l'appareil se dégonflait.

« Je me sens bien. » Fis-je en attrapant les pilules.

« C'est temporaire Bella, on ne sait pas comment tu peux réagir une fois dehors. » Elle me tendit une bouteille d'eau. Je fronçai les sourcils, je croquai les médicaments dans ma bouche avant de boire de l'eau.

« Je ne suis pas non plus timbrée sur les bords. » Rétorquai-je en posant la bouteille.

« Ce n'est pas mes propos Bella. » Contra-t-elle en regardant ma perfusion. « Tu dois attendre que les médecins psychologues te disent si tu peux. C'est pour ton bien, ma belle. » Continua-t-elle.

« Ouais, ouais. » Marmonnai-je.

Elle roula des yeux.

« D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder, le Dr. Andy Jablonsky. » Annonça-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de protester qu'elle avait déjà claqué la porte de ma chambre. Je lâchai un long soupir. Deux jours que j'étais réveillée. Deux putains jours d'horreur. Je détestais les hôpitaux, les médecins avec leurs aiguilles. Limite si on ne pourrait pas croire que pour eux c'était jouissif de nous voir prendre peur pendant qu'ils nous plantaient une énorme aiguille dans les veines. J'étais fatiguée, épuisée de cette situation et par-dessus tout, saoulée. J'éteignais la télé et fermai les yeux. Je remontai le drap sur moi et soufflai doucement du silence qui régnait qui serait d'ores et déjà de courte durée…

Un claquement. Une porte. Des bruits de pas. J'ouvrais les yeux, la lumière m'agressa les yeux, aussitôt je les refermais. Je tournai la tête de l'autre côté, tournant le dos à ma fenêtre. Je clignai des yeux. Un médecin en blouse blanche devant moi. Je relevai durement les yeux vers son visage. On aurait dit un acteur, tout droit sortit d'Hollywood. Un mince sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres.

« Bonjour Bella, je suis le Dr Yablonsky. » Présenta-t-il avec un sourire digne d'Hollywood.

« Heum, heum. » Braillai-je encore dans les vapes. Avaient-ils augmenté la dose de calmants pendant mon sommeil ?

« J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. » Fit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

« Vous êtes beau. » Murmurai-je en clignant encore des yeux. Il rit doucement.

« Merci, mais je suppose que c'est la double dose de calmants que l'infirmière vous a administré qui fait effet. » Supposa-t-il en regardant ma perfusion.

« Peut-être. » Répondis-je. « Mais je le pense. » Affirmai-je mollement, essayant de bouger.

Il sourit en posant une main sur mon épaule.

« N'essayez pas de trop de bouger. Trop de mouvements et les calmants ne font pas bon ménage. » Prévint-il.

Je hochai la tête piteusement.

« J'ai lu votre dossier médical. Vous avez vécu de graves séquelles à l'époque. » Cita-t-il en regardant son dossier.

« Vous avez de beaux yeux. » Dis-je sans aucune gêne, les yeux fixés vers lui. Des yeux bleus foncé, on pourrait s'y perdre.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de laisser un sourire dévoiler ses dents. Vraiment, _beautiful._

« Vous êtes plutôt docile, je trouve. Les infirmières se plaignent de vous à longueur de temps. » M'apprit-il. Je ris, j'avais l'impression que ce rire durerait de longues et belles heures. Je me sentais libre avec le liquide qui coulait dans mon sang. C'était bon. Vraiment.

« Bien. » Il tourna une feuille dans son dossier en carton marron. « J'aurais des questions, cela peut être douloureux, et j'en suis désolé d'avance. Mais à l'époque vous n'aviez pas eu la force d'y répondre. » Il se tut observant ma réaction.

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté, essayant de me fondre d'avantage dans l'oreiller. Je fermai les yeux attendant la suite avec appréhension.

« Avez-vous eu des enfants ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. » Soufflai-je douloureusement.

« Quand avez-vous accouché ? » Je pouvais entendre de la peine dans sa voix.

« Y a cinq ans. » Haletai-je sentant les coups de poignard rentrer et sortir. J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement.

« Il…il… » Il était hésitant, le visage torturé.

« Oui. Un _mort-né_. » Murmurai-je. Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

Ses prunelles bleutées m'observaient. Il avait de la compassion et de la peine envers moi. Pour la première fois, je me sentais pas bête de foire.

_« Ça va aller ma belle, regarde moi. » Fit Heidi en me serrant la main._

_Je hochai difficilement la tête en même temps qu'un cri sortait de ma gorge. Je broyais littéralement la main de mon ami. J'avais mal partout, affreusement mal._

_« J'-j'ai mal. » Murmurai-je entre deux souffles._

_« Je sais ma chérie, accoucher par terre n'arrange rien, je suppose. » Répondit Kate entre mes jambes._

_« Je veux que ça cesse. » Suppliai-je en regardant Heidi à côté de moi._

_« Ma belle, tu dois sortir ton bébé d'abord. » Elle était désolée, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait aussi mal que moi, partageant ma douleur d'être humiliée et obligée de sortir mon bébé dans cette pièce où notre bourreau nous avait fait les pires choses. Le seul bout de tissu qu'on portait était tâché de sang. Mon sang._

_Une contraction me brisa le dos en deux. Ma tête bascula en arrière alors que ma gorge sortit un son bruyant. Je pleurais comme une enfant, la douleur était tellement vive, que j'avais l'impression que des camions me roulaient dessus._

_« Regarde-moi. » Dit Heidi en caressant ma main. Je fermai d'avantage les yeux, alors que je criai. « Regarde-moi ! » Ordonna-t-elle. J'ouvris les yeux et tournais la tête vers elle. Mes larmes perlaient le long de mes joues moites de sueur._

_Elle passa sa main libre sur mon visage, mes cheveux, tendrement._

_« Je commence à voir sa tête, Bella. » S'écria Kate. Un sourire de soulagement s'étira sur mes lèvres. Celui-ci disparut rapidement et fut remplacé par mon hurlement._

_« Fais quelque chose, bon dieu Kate ! » cria Heidi inquiète._

_« Je peux rien faire, je te signale que ce fils de pute refuse qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital, avec une césarienne elle n'aurait déjà plus mal. » Répondit Kate en me caressant le genou, signe de réconfort. « Bella, pousse ! »_

_Je serrai les dents en poussant fortement. Je sentais mes muscles se contracter alors que je pouvais sentir mon dos se briser. Kate releva les yeux vers moi._

_« Elle va finir par se briser le dos. » Chuchota-t-elle abasourdie. « Un accouchement sur un sol pareil et de pareilles contractions. » Elle disait cela pour elle-même._

_Mes poumons se resserraient, j'eus le souffle coupé. J'avais l'impression de me faire aspirer dans un monde meilleur. Je roulai des yeux. Heidi prit ma tête dans ses mains et me secoua légèrement._

_« Reste avec moi, mon amour, pitié. » Imposa-t-elle tendrement. « Kate ! » Appela-t-elle fortement._

_« Maintiens là, bon dieu. » S'exclama-t-elle en passant ses mains sur mon sexe._

_« M-ma-a-al. » Bafouillai-je en clignant des yeux._

_« Tu es forte hein, continue comme ça, ma belle. » Rassura Heidi en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Elle caressait toujours mon visage de sa main libre. Mes yeux étaient lourd et se fermèrent tout seul. _

_« Pousse Bella. » Exigea-t-elle d'une voix forte. Elle est médecin après tout. Enfin, était, depuis que ce monstre l'avait enlevé elle n'était qu'une putain comme moi. « C'est bientôt fini, je te le promets ma Bella. »_

_J'eus mal, encore. Une énième fois. Je fondis pour de bon en sanglot, je sanglotais fortement dans les bras de Heidi. J'étais quasiment sure de la rendre sourde avec mes cris. Kate m'obligeait à pousser pour mon bien. La force m'avait quitté, mais je devais continuer avec toute la souffrance du monde. Je ne sentais même plus ma mâchoire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir explosé le quota de ma voix. Que aucun son ne pouvait sortir dans la seconde qui suivait. Et pourtant, d'autre s'en suivirent. La hâte était dans mes fibres, je voulais que ce putain de calvaire s'arrête et que je puisse serrer mon bébé dans mes bras. Lui montrer combien je l'aimais et revoir l'amour de ma vie à travers ses traits…_

_« Bella, encore. » Souffla Kate, les mains pleines de sang. Je pouvais sentir un liquide chaud, s'écoulait fortement entre mes jambes jusqu'à glisser sur le sol._

_« Du sang… » Marmonnai-je inquiète avec la force qui me restait._

_« Ce n'est rien, juste des complications. Bella pousse, je t'en supplie. Tu vas finir par tomber dans les vapes et ce n'est vraiment pas bon. » Menaça-t-elle en écartant un peu plus mes jambes._

_Je clignai des yeux. J'avais mal au coude à force d'être appuyée au sol. Il devaient sûrement être égratignés. Je respirai fortement, alors que mon cœur se contracta en mille et un morceau. Je poussai. Heidi avait changé de place, elle s'était mise derrière moi, j'étais entre ses jambes, ma tête reposait sur son épaule. Un cri perçant sortit de ma gorge sèche, j'en avais mal. Je sentis mon bébé glisser le long de mon vagin. C'était fini. J'ouvris les yeux. Heidi passa ses mains sur mon visage enlevant de la sueur coulante. Kate avait le bébé dans ses mains. Je ne pouvais le voir, mon drap cachait cela._

_Mais… aucun cri ne perçait la pièce. Aucun cri de bébé m'arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles. Un signe de vie ne m'arrivait pas aux oreilles. Kate jeta un coup d'œil vers Heidi et remua la tête. J'ouvris la bouche, aucun mot ne sortit. Une larme coula sur mon épaule, je relevai la tête vers Heidi qui pleurait doucement._

_« Kate ? » M'affolai-je._

_« Je… je suis tellement, tellement, désolée, Bella. » S'excusa-t-elle le visage déformé de douleur._

_« Je veux mon bébé. » Décrétai-je en relevant mes bras vers l'avant pour l'attraper. Heidi saisit mes bras dans ses mains, les ramenant vers moi._

_« Je veux mon bébé. » Fis-je fermement._

_Kate se releva doucement. Un bébé tout pâle était déposé dans ses bras. Il était limite bleu. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques secondes. J'avais l'impression que le monde s'écroulait sous moi._

_« Non… » Bafouillai-je en secouant la tête. Des larmes perlaient le long de mon visage déformé de douleur._

_« Pardon, vraiment. » S'excusa Kate en se retenant de pleurer._

_« Mon bébé… » Haletai-je sentant l'air me manquer._

_« Il est mort Bella, depuis 3 mois je dirais, il a la taille de fœtus de 6 mois… » Marmotta-t-elle les yeux brillants en l'observant. Heidi resserra sa prise autour de moi._

_Mort… « Mort, Bella ». Non… Je secouai fortement la tête dans tout les sens, je mordais fortement ma lèvre inférieure, jusqu'au sang. L'eau affluait sur ma peau, comme si un ouragan passait par là. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur se faire broyer en mille morceaux, voir pire, piétiné, battu à mort._

_Je me débattais doucement de la prise de Heidi, elle me chuchotait des mots réconfortants que je rejetai rapidement. J'étais de plus en plus violente, voulant m'enlever de cette poigne à tout prix, je voulais juste serrer mon bébé, sentir sa chaleur et l'entendre respirer. Je criais, je hurlais avec toute la force que Dieu me permit d'avoir._

_« JE VEUX MON BEBE ! » Hurlai-je. Je pouvais entendre Heidi sangloter derrière moi._

_Kate s'approcha doucement de moi, elle se pencha. Je posai mon regard vers cet adorable être. Il avait des traits encore non formés, mais une vague ressemblance avec son père._

_Kate s'effondra à mes côtés, aussi épuisée que nous. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'Heidi et moi. Mes gouttes d'eau salée tombaient sur mon bébé. On aurait dit une poupée fragile. Je passai, tremblante, mon doigt sous son nez. Il n'avait aucune respiration. Aucun souffle chaud. Aucun signe d'une putain vie. Je sanglotais doucement. Je fondis mon front contre le sien. Elles me berçaient doucement, elles même pleuraient de cette douleur, souffrance qui régnait dans cette affreuse pièce. Peut-être que cela était le meilleur pour lui, il n'aurait pas à grandir dans le calvaire que je vivais. Mais j'avais mal, voir pire. C'était une extrême douleur vive… J'allais supporter cela jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._

« Je suis désolée, Bella. » Il pressa sa main sur mon épaule. Je remerciai le ciel d'être à moitié transporté par le liquide dans mes veines qui me permettait de supporter cette épreuve. « A quel mois de grossesse l'avez-vous… perdu. » Ses prunelles bleues me soutenaient fortement.

« Six mois. » Marmonnai-je. « Je n'avais même pas remarquée que son âme n'était plus là. Je pensais dur comme fer… Qu'il était là. » Les mots m'égorgeaient la gorge. Une larme coula le long de ma joue.

« C'est tout à fait normal. » Murmura-t-il.

Il prit un mouchoir et essuya doucement l'eau salée qui m'avait échappé.

« Avez-vous eu d'autre grossesses entre temps ? » Il se mordit la lèvre, il avait mal de me poser cette question, mais il en était obligé.

« Non. » Il nota cela dans le dossier. « Après cela il m'a donné le médicament qu'il donnait aux autres filles, cela arrêtait nos règles. » Précisai-je.

« Avez-vous mit au courant votre famille ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Non. » Je posai du mieux que je pouvais avec ma force faible, mes mains sur mon ventre. « Vous êtes le premier à le savoir, ils pensent tous qu'il mort est dans mon ventre et non que j'ai accouché. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Depuis que tout cela est fini… » Il était gêné et tellement hésitant. Je souriais devant une compassion aussi agréable à voir. « Vos règles sont-elles redevenues normales ? »

« Oui, elles ont mit du temps, mais depuis trois-quatre mois, ça va mieux. » L'encre du stylo glissa sur la feuille, il avait une écriture de médecin, indéchiffrable.

Il se releva légèrement de mon lit. Il glissa la roulette - qui permettait mon calmant de glisser doucement -, rapidement. Les gouttes s'écoulaient, jusqu'à rentrer dans mes veines. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Vous voulez me droguer, avouez, hein. » Ironisai-je assez fatiguée.

« C'est pour votre bien, je pense que vous pourriez répondre plus facilement au reste. » Sourit-il sous ma plaisanterie.

« C'est bizarre que personne ne soit venu me voir, aujourd'hui. D'habitude j'ai toute une crique. » Murmurai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'ai interdit les visites, pour un moment. » Répondit-il en écrivant toujours dans son dossier.

« Han, vous êtes du genre possessif hein. » Les mots sortirent tout seuls de mes lèvres. Mon cerveau était posé sur un nuage douillet. Il roula des yeux. « Vous êtes médecin ou psychologue ? » Demandai-je avec le peu de sérieux qui me restait, qui n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à s'envoler avec mes délires.

« Les deux. » Répartit-il.

« Alors vous êtes super intelligent ! Il doit avoir tant d'études ! » M'écriai-je en mettant ma main devant la bouche.

« Non, pas tant que ça, en fait. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Il suffit de prendre des cours supplémentaires à la fac de médecine et le tour est joué. »

« Hmm. »

« Vous étiez à l'hôpital de Seattle c'est cela ? » M'interrogea-t-il sans relever le regard du dossier.

« Ouuaais. » Une petite voix enfantine était sortit de ma gorge. « Avec le docteur Glamour et Mamour. »

Il riait doucement.

« Non, le Dr. Foster. » Contra-t-il.

« Peut-être oui, j'aurais aimé avec M'amouur. » M'exclamai-je en fermant les yeux.

« Comme la moitié des femmes qui regardent cette série, je suppose. » Releva-t-il. « La dernière fois que vous êtes allée voir un médecin ? »

« Aucune idée, mais j'ai vu la moitié de vous. Ma psychologue qui a déménagé de Seattle jusqu'ici. Elle était dure avec moi, comme ma prof de maternelle. » Une mine boudeuse se dessina sur mes lèvres.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« . J'avais dû lui parler à Seattle, elle était plutôt cool, je me sentais à l'aise avec elle. »

Il nota son nom en haut du dossier.

« Vous savez que vous ressemblez à un acteur foutrement sexy ! » Fis-je en le détaillant. Il explosa franchement de rire. « Ben quoi ? »

« C'est le médicament qui parle. »

« Je suis quand même pas stupide. Vous ressemblez à un acteur que j'adore, complètement magnifique… j'me souviens plus de son nom. » Je frottai ma main sur mon menton, cherchant le nom de cette acteur. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un cerveau vide. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois sentant que je planais de plus en plus.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu à Boston ? »

« Combien ça fait 1 plus 1 déjà ? » Répliquai-je perdu.

« Deux, Bella. » Répondit-il à ma question interloqué.

« Ah voilà ! Deux mois que je suis là, à peu près. » Je comptais sur mes doigts pour être sûr, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie de Forks ? C'est cela ? » Il appuya sur diverse machine qui m'entourait, vérifiant je ne sais quoi, beaucoup trop compliqué pour mon état.

« Mike me courait après, il m'avait même fait des avances, surtout dans les vestiaires. J'en ai jamais parlé à Edward, même si il sait que ce blond au crâne vide avait un béguin pour moi. Vous imaginez, il lui aurait brisé la tête ! » Ma bouche était ouverte de surprise, ma main se posa dessus alors que mes yeux étaient grand ouverts.

« J'imagine très bien, belle au bois dormant, mais dis moi, pourquoi tu es partie de chez toi ? » Il prit bouteille d'eau posée sur la table entre ses doigts.

« Charlie voulait que j'aille mieux, loin de mes souvenirs d'avant. Alors il m'a fait partir. » Citai-je difficilement.

Il me tendit la bouteille d'eau.

« Je vois. Tient, bois un peu, tu en as grand besoin. » Assura-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pose pas de question Bella, et bois. » Ordonna-t-il.

J'attrapai lourdement la bouteille qui avait l'air de peser une tonne. Il avait enlevé le bouchon, je le remerciai intérieurement, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais eu l'intelligence de savoir comment l'enlever. J'emmenai le goulot à mes lèvres et bus quelques gorgées, avant de lui refiler la bouteille.

« Vous travaillez avec Dr House ? » Souriais-je comme une gamine.

Il grimaça.

« J'aimerais, mais non Bella. Alors tu vas devoir me supporter. » Répliqua-t-il en regardant son bipeur qui venait de sonner.

« Oh, vous partez ? » Une moue triste fondit sur mes traits. Il leva les sourcils.

« Tu as l'air bien triste, tu devrais être contente, plus de questions soulantes. »

« Ouais, meuh nan. C'est bien avec vous, vous êtes un acteur Hollywoodien infiltré hein. » Dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil foutrement piteux.

« Voilà, exact, tu m'as démasqué Bella. Maintenant dors un peu, tu en as besoin. »

« Je veux pas m'endormir seule. » Boudai-je.

Il s'assit à mes côtés. Je souris telle une enfant de six ans et fermai doucement mes paupières lourdes. J'étais complètement naze, j'avais l'impression d'être de la pâte à chou, moelleuse. Je sentais mon corps se détendre de plus en plus. Mes battements de cœur qui devenaient irréguliers sonnaient dans mes oreilles comme une berceuse.

« Dors bien, belle au bois dormant. » Tels furent les derniers mots que j'entendis.

...

**.:.**_"Fauxliage – Let it go" _**.:.**

Chaud. Il faisait extrêmement chaud. Je bougeais légèrement mes jambes, elles étaient collantes. Je soufflais doucement. J'étais moite sur tout le corps. Je repoussai d'un geste mécontent mon drap jusqu'à ma taille. Je sortis une jambe de celui-ci et la posai dessus. L'air frais se posait dessus. Je passai doucement mes mains sur mon visage en sueur, mes doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux, avant de retomber à mes côtés, loin de moi, essayant d'aborder un maximum de fraicheur sur ma peau brûlante. Je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre les yeux toujours clos. L'air était plus respirable, je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau de pâtisserie, comme une pâte à pizza qu'on étalait fortement. Je passai ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, un goût pâteux envahit ma gorge.

Je grimaçai.

J'essayai d'ouvrir doucement mes yeux, avec toutes les difficultés du monde. C'était vraiment un combat depuis que j'étais ici. Je clignai des paupières. Des silhouettes floues m'apparaissaient. Je frottai mes mains sur mes yeux. Je tapai mollement mes mains sur le matelas, jusqu'à claquer sur ma table. J'attrapai à tâtons ma bouteille d'eau que par miracle j'arrivai à ouvrir les yeux toujours clos. Je bus toute l'eau de la bouteille avant de la fermer et de la garder à mes côtés, elle glissa de mes doigts mouillés et tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. J'ouvris enfin les yeux, fière de moi, après une telle dose de calmants. Mes yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur les silhouettes en face de moi. J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit. Je balayai des yeux la pièce. Je sentis une main s'enrouler autour de la mienne et la pressai. _Edward._

Les Cullen étaient là. Tous, sauf Rosalie.

« Bonjour. » Fut le seul mot que je pus dire.

« Oh Bella ! » S'exclama Esmée en avançant vers moi. Elle s'assit sur le bord de mon lit et me prit mon autre main dans sa main fraiche et je soufflai de soulagement. Du froid, bon dieu.

« Je suis ravie de voir que tu vas mieux. » Souligna Carlisle au pied de mon lit.

Alice était dans les bras de Jasper, le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Emmett était appuyé contre la fenêtre, avec son sourire de nounours. Ma chambre était remplie de babioles, des fleurs, des peluches, des paniers de chocolat. Edward faisait des cercles sur ma main. Il avait meilleur mine qu'hier ou encore quand je m'étais réveillée. Je l'avais vu rapidement l'autre jour, il avait pas mal de chose à faire avec Tanya. Je serrai mes doigts contre les siens, un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. J'aimais ce sourire, il était magnifique.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Jasper d'une voix douce.

« Hum, eh bien comme une petite droguée qui revient au monde normal, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'est passé dessus. » Répondis-je en regardant Alice. Ils souriaient tous à ma réplique. « Il fait chaud, vous trouvez pas ? » Questionnai-je en reculant mon drap de mes pieds jusqu'à la tête de mon lit.

« Pas tant que ça, Swanny. » Répliqua dans un petit rire Emmett, il ouvrit la fenêtre qui était juste à côté de lui.

« Tu changeras jamais toi ! Emmy. » Acclamai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Un mince sourire amusé s'étira sur mes lèvres.

« Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes, microbe ? » Rétorqua-t-il avec un énorme sourire.

« J'allais te le dire, tient. Tu me prends les mots en bouche. » Il riait fortement, de son rire qui était foutrement amusant et réconfortant.

« Que disent les médecins, bébé ? » Souffla Esmée.

« Eh bien, doc' Hollywoodien, n'a pas encore finit avec moi. »

« Doc' Hollywoodien ? » Répéta Alice en fronçant les sourcils de sa voix enfantine.

« Ouais, le Dr. Andy je sais plus quoi. » Dis-je en cherchant son nom de famille, trop compliqué pour mon pauvre cerveau.

« Tu connais son prénom tient ? » Consulta Alice avec un sourire plein de sous entendus.

« Non ! » M'écriai-je. « Enfin si, nan mais il m'a dit son nom famille pendant que j'me la jouais à Lindsay Lohan défoncée. » Grimaçai-je. « Donc, tu imagines que mon pauvre cerveau n'a retenu que l'essentiel. » Ils riaient tous de bon cœur.

« Amour. » Murmura Edward. « Pourquoi donc te mettre une dose fortement élevée de calmants pour te poser des questions ? » Il fronçait les sourcils comme tout le monde dans cette pièce.

« Pour que je puisse y répondre sans fondre en larme. Je débitai peut-être des anecdotes débiles, mais je pouvais répondre à ses questions, sans même me poser la question si je vais bien. » Soulevai-je dans un fin sourire rapide.

« J'aimerai le rencontrer, ce médecin. » Marmonna Esmée.

« Il devrait repasser souvent de toute façon, c'est le seul qui puisse autoriser ma sortie. » Assurai-je.

Les doigts frais et fins d'Edward glissèrent sur mon visage tendrement. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. Il avait changé de place, il s'était placé sur mon lit prenant ma tête contre son épaule. Il déposait quelques baisers sur mon front.

« Où est ma mère ? » Demandai-je intriguée de ne pas l'avoir vue aujourd'hui. Juste vaguement hier.

« Elle est débordée, entre l'assurance, les factures de l'hôpital, la banque et les médecins qui passent leur temps à lui poser les mêmes questions. Et puis elle parle très longtemps avec Charlie au téléphone aussi. » Expliqua Esmée.

« Quoi ? » Sifflai-je en ouvrant grand les yeux. « Elle a prévenu Charlie ! » M'horrifiai-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Mais… il fallait pas, il doit être mort d'inquiétude et surtout il va m'achever quand il va me voir. » Clamai-je.

« Elle a eu raison Bella. » Trancha Carlisle de sa voix de patriarche. « C'est tout de même ton père, il doit être au courant de ton état de santé et de ce qu'il t'arrive. »

« Oui, je suppose. » Soupirai-je en glissant mes doigts nerveusement dans mes cheveux.

Ils m'observaient tous, j'avais l'impression d'être déshabillée. Je détestais cela, autant d'attention et de pensées envers moi. Je ne voulais pas parler de la pluie, du beau temps, de toutes les choses normales, comme si elles l'étaient. Je refusai cela. C'était au dessus de mes force, faire semblant c'était carrément fini. La vérité sera sûrement la seule chose qui me permettra d'avancer, je présume. Comment pouvaient-ils tous le regarder comme cela sans avoir des questions qui leur bouffent la langue. J'en avais tellement, encore et encore. J'en sûrement pour toute une vie entière. Malgré tout mon ancienne conversation que j'avais eu avec Esmée, je n'avais pas eu les réponses que je souhaitais. Et je les voulais. Quitte à souffrir, _encore._

« Pourquoi êtes-vous partis ? » Interrogeai-je. Ils baissèrent tous le regard. Edward enroula ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Je te l'ai dit, ma chérie. » Répondit Esmée.

« Non. » Réfutai-je. « Ne mettez pas tout sur Edward. Vous n'êtes pas partis qu'à cause de sa souffrance. » Décrétai-je fermement.

Alice se détacha des bras de Jasper, elle avança jusqu'au côté de son père.

« C'était dur, Bella. » Chuchota Alice.

« Quoi, hein ? » J'étais devenue sèche. Je sentais la respiration forte d'Edward contre ma peau.

« Tu sais très bien qu'on avait aucune idée qu'un monstre t'avait fait du mal. » La prise d'Edward autour de moi, se raffermit aussitôt. Je le sentais se raidir. « On pensait que tu étais partie de ton plain gré. Ça faisait trop mal. On devait quitter ce trop plein de souvenir. » La voix d'Alice se tut.

« Pourquoi ? » Haletai-je en fermant quelques secondes les yeux.

« On t'aimait tellement Bella, que ton départ nous a beaucoup dévasté. » Carlisle avait soufflé ses mots en resserrant ses doigts autour du pied de mon lit.

« Vous étiez sensés me connaître, bon dieu ! » M'écriai-je. « Vous savez pertinemment que j'aurai été incapable de quitter Edward comme cela, de vous quittez. » Tonnai-je en faisant un vague geste de la main les désignant. Je sentais la colère monter. « J'étais prête à sacrifier mes études pour suivre Edward, j'étais prête à tout, même finir par accepter qu'il puisse gâcher son talent de musicien pour bosser dans une putain d'entreprise. » Je me mordis fortement la lèvre inférieure. « J'ai accepté de l'épouser à 18 ans, pour lui prouver mon engagement envers lui, jusqu'à la mort. » J'enlevai ma main de celle d'Esmée. « Alors dîtes moi, comment j'aurais pu un jour me barrer comme cela hein ? Sans un sous en poche, aucun avenir. Le mien était construit autour des projets nous avions fait avec Edward. »

Esmée ferma les yeux, voulant s'empêcher de pleurer. J'avais mal, je ne voulais pas faire de mal aux gens que j'aimais, mais la vérité valait la douleur.

« Vous êtes partie vite. Je suis allée à la villa. Elle est vide de vie, mais remplie de meubles qui coûtent une fortune recouverts de draps jaunies avec le temps. Vous n'avez pas attendu longtemps pour mettre les voiles. » Ripostai-je sèchement, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

Des perles de larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rosées d'Alice. Ses yeux marrons m'observaient comme une automate. Elle ne contrôlait rien, tout sortait avec le cœur.

« Et pourquoi Boston hein ? C'est tellement loin de Forks, c'est carrément à l'autre bout du pays. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi ne pas être allée en France carrément ? »

« Pour l'entreprise qu'il y a, ici. » Exposa doucement Jasper.

« Y a des milliers d'entreprise Cullen dans le monde ! Vous foutez pas de moi, y en a partout. C'était lamentable comme excuse. » Dédaignai-je.

Un tendre baiser se posa finement sur ma tempe. Je soufflai, laissant prendre place la souffrance et la douleur.

« Vous auriez pu appeler Charlie. Une fois par mois, prendre de ses nouvelles et voir si il n'aurait pas eu des nouvelles à mon sujet. C'est se que font les amis. Ils appellent au moins une fois par, prendre des nouvelles de leur ami qui traverse quelques choses de dur. Je ne suis pas la seule d'avoir souffert de découvrir que vous n'étiez pas là, Charlie c'était pire. Parce que lui, il était sur place, il est allé chez vous, pour découvrir une maison vide. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer la trahison qu'il a pu ressentir et la douleur. Vous étiez ses seuls et uniques amis. » Beuglai-je faiblement. « Si vous aviez prit le temps de lui téléphoner en prenant un peu de votre temps, vous auriez su des choses. Si vous aviez prit le temps de lui téléphoner vous auriez su qu'un monstre m'avait enlevé et qu'il remuait terre et ciel pour me retrouver. Vous auriez été au courant de quand on m'avait sauvée de cet enfer. Vous auriez été là, mais vous avez fuis comme des voleurs. Et ça fait mal. » Ma voix se brisa.

Esmée sanglota doucement, elle était toujours assise près de moi. Son petit corps fébrile se secouait doucement. Alice avait rapidement rejoint Jasper dans ses bras réconfortant. Emmett levait les yeux au ciel, en se pinçant fortement les lèvres. Ses traits d'habitudes si joyeux était comme mort, ça faisait mal. Je n'osai même pas adresser un regard à Edward. Au lieu de ça, je baissai la tête, des larmes glissaient sur mon visage. Elles me brûlèrent littéralement les yeux.

« J'étais heureuse de vous revoir la dernière fois. Quand je suis arrivée comme ça. D'où le pourquoi j'étais plutôt timide et réservé. Mais vous savez, le temps porte conseille. Pourquoi toujours moi ? Hein ? Pourquoi serait-ce toujours à moi de pleurer ? De tout mettre sur ma faute ? Il n'y a pas que moi, vous n'avez pas le droit d'en vouloir qu'à moi. »

« Bella… » Mâchouilla Carlisle en relevant la tête.

« Non… » Refusai-je aussi sec. « Partez, je vous en prie. J'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin d'être seule et surtout, loin de vous. » Sanglotai-je, je tremblais fortement.

Esmée se levait difficilement, elle alla se caler dans les bras de son mari. Emmett se décolla de la fenêtre et avança jusqu'à la porte.

« Prend soin de toi, ma petite Swanny. » Murmura-t-il avec un mince sourire avant de passer la porte.

Alice et Jasper sortirent à leur tour. Elle me fit d'un geste de la main un cœur et me murmura se qui semblait des mots doux. Esmée avait du mal à quitter la pièce, elle bégaya qu'on la pardonne, qu'elle s'en voudra toute sa vie. Elle tremblait fortement, tenant à peine sur ses pieds. Carlisle la tenait de toutes ses forces. Elle était incontrôlable, me faisant tellement mal au cœur. J'avais l'impression d'être un putain bourreau de merde. Je m'en voulais tellement, mais la force n'était pas là pour leur dire que tout ira bien. Il m'avait adressé un dernier regard remplit de tendresse, me faisant d'avantage pleurer.

Edward se releva doucement. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, ses mains essuyaient délicatement mes larmes. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et le serrai fortement contre moi. Sa tête se nicha dans mon cou, déposa quelques doux baisers. Son odeur exotique et de menthe m'enivrait. Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux soyeux. Mes bras l'encerclèrent de toutes mes forces, de tout mon amour pour lui. Mon cœur allait finir par exploser de passion, tellement que mes sentiments était indescriptible. Mes larmes ne cessèrent de couler d'avantage en pensant à la suite. Je reniflai disgracieusement. Mes mains se posèrent sur ses joues, relevant son visage vers le mien. Ses magnifiques traits étaient déformés par la douleur, la souffrance. Ses yeux vert étaient sombres. Mon cœur se serra. Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa peau en soie, blafarde.

« Pars maintenant, Edward. » M'égorgeai-je la gorge.

Une larme perla le long de sa joue. Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, essayant de garder mes faibles résistances contre lui. Ma faible force qui me permettait de réfléchir et de me soigner seule.

« Je t'attendrais ma Bella, pour toujours. » Chuchota-t-il de sa douce voix qui sonnait comme un carillon.

Je baissai mon regard vers lui, nos yeux se croisèrent. Son visage s'avança fortement vers moi. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent.

« Je t'aime. » Ce n'était qu'un souffle qu'il avait dit. Il se dégagea doucement, mes mains glissaient le long de ses joues et tombaient à mes côtés. Il s'en allait, il espérait du plus profond de lui-même une réponse à ses deux derniers mots. J'en fus incapable. Il m'observa une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte, sur son expression complètement dévasté.

_Qu'avais-je fait ?_

Le mieux que je pouvais faire, je suppose.

…

Ils parlaient, encore et encore. Leur putain charabia de médecin qui commençait sérieusement à me les gonfler. Y avait trop de monde, comme toujours. Je voulais qu'ils dégagent tous et me foutent la paix, bon dieu. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un patient peu guérir avec leur bordel infernal. Ma mère parlait avec deux infirmières et le Dr Andy. J'étais claquée, j'avais passé une sale après midi à pleurer tout mes tripes. Je voulais juste être seule, me marier avec le silence, si je pouvais. Juste, un rien me ferait du bien. Je n'étais plus une gamine après tout, j'avais vingt quatre ans et j'adorais rappeler à mes parents que j'en avais bientôt vingt cinq dans quelques mois. J'avais l'impression d'être un enfant avec eux. C'était étouffant, surtout en ce moment. J'avais seulement besoin d'être seule et me reposer et non entendre des conneries de médecin de minute en minute. Surtout quand il doit répéter son charabia mille fois, parce que ma mère ne pige rien à ce langage. Pourquoi s'entêter à vouloir comprendre, alors que globalement y a juste à savoir que je suis en vie, point barre. Pas besoin de dire des chicaneries. Je lâchai un soupire profond et bruyamment. Ils se retournaient tous vers moi, huit perds d'yeux me toisèrent. Je levais un sourcil.

« Bien. Je crois qu'on devrait laisser Bella. Elle a besoin de repos. » Annonça le docteur Andy.

« Oui, je reviendrais demain. » Fit Renée en s'approchant de moi. Elle me caressa doucement le visage, avec un sourire remplit de tendresse. « A demain, ma chérie. » Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front. « Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-elle avant reculer jusqu'au médecin. « Merci docteur, vraiment. » Remercia-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

« C'est normal. » Sourit-il en serrant sa poigne.

« A demain. » Chuchotai-je.

Elle m'envoya un baiser de la main et sortit de la chambre suivit des deux infirmières insupportable à mon goût. Je me retrouvai seule avec le docteur, seul le bruit des machines qui m'entouraient faisait le son de la pièce. Il s'avança vers moi et se posa au bord de mon lit.

« Toujours aussi râleuse. » Constat-t-il.

« Je suis juste fatiguée, j'ai passé une sale journée, dirons nous. » Répondis-je.

« Je suis désolée, si je peux vous aidez, dîtes le moi. » Souleva-t-il doucement.

« Voyons ! » M'écriai-je faiblement. « Continuez donc à me tutoyer, j'me trouve jeune quand même ! » Clamai-je.

Il rit.

« D'accord, alors fais de même. » Retourna-t-il. Je hochai la tête.

« Tu crois au destin ? » Questionnai-je avec un mince sourire.

« Eh bien. » Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, cherchant sa réponse. « Je ne sais pas trop, notre avenir se construit suivant nos actes, nos décisions. » Exposa-t-il.

« Je suppose oui. » Je passai mes mains sur mon visage. « Je suis la reine des mauvaises décisions. » Marmonnai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils en m'observant.

« Je ne dirai pas ça Bella, tu as traversé quelques choses de très dur. Peu de personne peuvent supporter cela et regarde toi, tu es toujours là. » Je me raclai la gorge. « Tu es là, Bella. Tu as peut-être voulu mettre terme à ta vie, mais regarde, tu es avec moi et tu me parles. Tu es courageuse, sache-le. Tu devrais te nourrir de cela pour faire les bons choix et ta vie sera comme tu le souhaites. Ne laisse pas ta souffrance et ta douleur menaient ta vie, sinon on se verra plus souvent. » Conseilla-t-il.

« J'ai fait tellement de mauvais choix, en même pas deux mois. » Expliquai-je. « Je ne sais même pas, si je peux réparer cela ou faire quelque chose pour améliorer. »

« On a tous le droit à l'erreur, après tout l'erreur est humaine. » Cita-t-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

« Sûrement, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir fait plus que cela, enfin. J'ai carrément voulu revivre dans mon passé. Celui où j'étais heureuse, une famille, une vie magnifique et toute tracé. J'ai mis ma souffrance dedans, en mettant cela en cause, alors qu'en fait, j'ai juste tout mélangé. » Il se tourna légèrement vers ma table au pied de mon lit. Il attrapa une nouvelle bouteille d'eau qu'on m'avait déposé. Il l'ouvrit et me la tendit

« Tu devrais boire un peu, il faut beaucoup d'hydrater. » J'attrapai la bouteille d'eau et l'apportai à ma bouche. « Ça arrive Bella. Toute personne qui a vécu une période dure, cherche bien évidemment à revivre la vie d'avant, celle qui était parfaite à leurs yeux. Tu as tout mélangé, mais je ne pense pas que ce sois une énorme erreur, tu t'en es rendue compte toute seule, c'est vraiment bien. Peu de gens le voient seul. Maintenant que tu le sais, tu devrais avancer. Tourner la page sur ton enfer et juste garder en mémoire ton ancienne vie comme un bon souvenir. Ce qui compte, c'est maintenant. Le présent, Bella. Tu dois faire ta vie et la mener. »

« C'est trop dur. » Je lui rendis la bouteille, qu'il referma et posa. « M'enfin, je ne peux pas avancer, j'ai causé tellement d'erreur avec d'énorme empreinte, signer mon nom, c'est difficile. J'ai voulu revoir mon ancienne famille adoptive, et l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé. Ils savaient tous refait leur vie, il avait une fiancée et un bébé. » Dis-je la voix rauque. « Ils se sont séparés, tout les membres de la famille souffrent et d'autre se déchirent. Depuis quand hein ? depuis que je suis revenue, comme une étrangère. »

« Il ne faut quand même pas tout mettre sur toi, Bella. Si il s'est séparé de sa fiancé, c'est qu'il y a des raisons et sûrement qu'il t'aime toujours. Et pour les autres, ils doivent souffrir de savoir ce que tu as vécu et qu'ils n'ont pas pu t'aider. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait te reprocher d'avoir voulu les voir, c'est vraiment bête. Arrête de te mettre en tête, ça te fera moins de problèmes, crois moi. »

J'eus un bref rire.

« Je n'arrive pas à voir les choses du même point de vue. » Chuchotai-je.

« C'est normal, je ne suis qu'un avis extérieur et non intérieur. » Assura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas glorieux, hein. » Jugeai-je piteusement.

« Non. » Il eut un geste négatif de la tête. « Ce n'est peut-être pas glorieux, mais ce n'est ni désastreux. » Opposa-t-il.

Je souris faiblement. Il m'était tellement réconfortant. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte, mais il m'aidait et m'apportait un petit quelque chose qu'aucun médecin n'avait réussi à me donner jusqu'à maintenant.

« Tu sors demain. » M'apprit-il en se levant du lit.

« Chouette. » Je levai mon regard vers lui. « Je devrais te remercier, vraiment. » Fis-je sentant la fatigue arriver.

« C'est normal, Bella. » Réfuta-t-il doucement.

« Non, certains médecins s'en fichent de donner des conseils ou d'écouter leur patient. Tant qu'il donnent le bon traitement et gagnent leur paye, c'est l'essentiel. Tu n'es pas comme eux. » Avisai-je.

Il sourit. Ses yeux bleu foncés brillaient quelque peu.

« Alors je suppose que tu devrais. » Chuchota-t-il.

_« Merci, de tout mon cœur. » Remerciai-je les larmes aux yeux._

* * *

**To be continued...**

J'ai l'honneur de vous présentez le Dr. Andy *-* qui est joué par... *roulement tambour* **Alex O'Loughlin.**

Vous l'avez sûrement vu dans les merveilleuses série telle que, _Moonlight, Hawai five-zero ou three rivers_encore.

C'est un peu l'évolution de Bella, hein. Elle a bien besoin de tout ça, je pense. Du recule.

Pendant tout les chapitres posté y avait des détails que je n'ai jamais mis à plat, auquelle vous vous êtes posé des questions, donc voilà. Je l'ai fait.

Donc ouais, quand on perd un bébé à 6 mois, eh bien faut malgré tout le mettre au monde, mais 3 mois plus tard. Voilà, pourquoi elle ne se doutait pas que son bébé était déjà... Vous allez me dire, qu'elle aurait pu sentir qu'il bougeait plus et tout, mais quand on vit avec prénommé James, je pense pas qu'elle ait pu y penser. Dans sa tête le bébé était vivant, point.

J'ai bien hâte de découvrir vos avis.

Je rappel encore une fois, que Beautiful Revenge est maintenant disponible sur mon compte =)

**Dévouement Lou**.


	14. Chapter 13: Fuckin'Perfect II

**Bonjour !  
**

Me voilà comme promis, avec la suite.. J'en avais limite perdue l'habitude de poster, hein. Bref, je vais donc essayer de poster quand je le peux, au risque de me prendre quelques tomates. Hmm, Beautiful Revenge ne devrait pas tarder dans la semaine prochaine, c'est cool hein !

Enfin, je remercie ceux qui continueront de me suivre, et toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une review au précédent chapitre, qui date d'un an, déjà. Donc, c'est la suite de l'ancien chapitre, que je n'avais pas finis, donc y a des écrits qui datent d'une année et d'autres de quelques jours. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai vraiment la frousse, tiens. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à mes débuts, et d'attendre votre avis avec impatience positif ou non. Roh et puis, je parle trop.

Ah, donc j'ai changé de pseudo, l'ancien me saoulait pas mal, trop culcul praline à la guimauve. J'ai grandi, alors voilà !

Un énorme merci à Ma n'Axelle, ma bêta, celle qui m'encourage considérablement pour mes fictions.

Je ne vais pas vous faire tout un flan en bas, un flamby en haut, suffit déjà amplement. J'ai posté ce chapitre sur la note d'avant, donc pour les inscrits qui m'avaient laissés une review, faudra vous mettre en anonyme, si vous le souhaitez.

Je vous conseille de jeter un coup d'oeil à ce tout nouveau répertoire, très charmant : Repertoire-fanfiction-tw . skyrock . com . Merci les filles ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, je vous conseille d'écouter avec la musique cité, que je trouve juste parfaite pour le chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Fuckin'Perfect II**

Who Knew - P!nk.

_Encore._

Mes doigts moites s'enroulèrent autour du petit verre, rempli. Je le serrai fortement, de peur qu'il me glisse entre les mains. Je sentais l'adrénaline des anciens verres couler dans mes veines. J'avais l'impression d'être Pac man. Mes yeux fixèrent le liquide. J'avais l'eau en bouche, ne voulant juste ce putain liquide qui me bousillait ma réalité.

_Encore, Bella._

Un petit sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Derrière moi la musique du bar et les gens qui parlaient bruyamment résonnait dans mes oreilles. Je levai mon regard vers tous ces gens. Les hommes étaient accoudés au comptoir, pointaient leurs yeux vers moi. Ils me déshabillaient carrément du regard. Je roulai des yeux et rabaissai mon attention sur mon verre.

_On n'a qu'une vie après tout._

J'apportai le verre à mes lèvres. L'odeur brûlante de la Vodka envahissait mes narines. Je relevai le verre, l'alcool pénétra dans ma bouche, avant de glisser le long de ma gorge. Je repoussai fortement le verre sur le comptoir. Ma gorge était bouillonante. J'avais l'impression d'avaler à chaque verre du café brulant, mais un putain café chaud avec un extra qui me faisait perdre la tête. Je croyais planer comme à l'hôpital, leur médicament me manquait, je ne pouvais plus planer sans ressentir le moindre truc. La meilleure des choses à ce problème ? La Vodka.

« Un autre verre. » Demandai-je au barman.

Il nettoya un verre à l'aide de son torchon, le posa et se pencha sur le comptoir, face à moi.

« T'aurais pas un problème avec la boisson toi ? » Rétorqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit toute seule, choquée. Devant mon expression, il eut un rire amer. Je tournai la tête sur le côté. Plein d'homme nous observait. Ils s'entendaient sûrement à se que ce mec me boucle la bouche. _Bande de sexisme._

« Je te paye, et tu me sers. » Lui dis-je l'haleine sentant l'alcool à plein nez.

Il appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir, s'approcha d'avantage de moi. Nos visages étaient proches. Un long sourire malicieux fondit sur mes lèvres.

« Tu crois ? J'ai une consigne à respecter. Les gens qui boivent trop, je dois les stopper. » Répondit-il avec un sourire qu'il pensait faire fondre les filles. Ca me faisait rester froide.

« Vraiment mec ? Je pense qu'a côté des mecs bourrées jusqu'aux dernièrs neurones qui sont juste à côté à ta portée de vue, je suis une sainte d'alcool. » Fis-je en jetant un coup d'œil aux hommes qui buvaient comme des trous. « Alors tu vois, me fais pas chier et sers moi un autre verre de vodka. » Murmurai-je tout près de son visage. « S'il te plait. » Poursuivi-je en appuyant bien sur les syllabes.

« Je n'ai pas vu ta carte d'identité. Peut-être trop jeune. » Ricana-t-il bêtement. Je levai les yeux au ciel, devant une vanne aussi pesteuse et foireuse.

« Va te faire foutre. » L'insultai-je toujours avec mon sourire.

Il balança sa tête en arrière tout en riant fortement. Il trouvait cela vraiment drôle.

« Je pense qu'on pourra finir par trouver un arrangement. » Clama-t-il.

« Le seul arrangement que tu trouveras, ce sera mon pied dans tes parties précieuse. Alors maintenant, tu me sers un verre et tu te casses de ma vue, va faire ton chantage à d'autre fille qui le voudront. » Dis-je acerbe.

Ses prunelles sombres me scrutèrent. J'avais touché son égo de mâle, il le prenait mal, très mal. Il se releva du comptoir, le regard noir. Certains mecs se foutait de sa gueule ouvertement ayant entendu la conversation et d'autre le faisait silencieusement. Il se tourna quelques secondes et prit la bouteille de vodka. Il remplissait mon verre.

« Merci. » Ironisai-je en levant le verre vers moi. Il s'appuya contre le meuble où étaient rangés tous les differents alcools et m'observa pendant que je buvais cul-sec mon sixième verre.

J'haussai un sourcil en le regardant. Il était grand, assez musclé. Un visage très fin, avec des yeux en forme d'amande. Ses yeux bleu clair ressortaient beaucoup sur sa peau finement bronzée. Il arqua un sourcil en me voyant le détailler. J'haussai les épaules en me pinçant les lèvres. J'avançai mon verre vers le bord du comptoir de son côté. Il se retira du meuble et me le remplit une septième fois avec la bouteille qu'il n'avait toujours pas reposé.

Le liquide était blanc, transparent et fluide. Il donnait envie qu'on le boit, qu'on le dévore, qu'on se bourre la gueule avec et surtout qu'on plane pendant des heures sans plus penser. Mon verre était contre mes lèvres. J'étais hésitante. Un peu de trop non ? je secouai doucement la tête. Ma langue passa doucement sur le bord du verre, se trempa légèrement dans l'eau chaude. Je versai la vodka dans ma gorge. Je fermai fortement les yeux en reposant dans un bruit sourd mon petit verre sur le comptoir en bois usé. Je soupirai doucement. Ma tête me tournait légèrement. Je mis mes coudes sur la table et prit ma tête dans mes mains.

_Six ans et demi sans boire… c'était à prévoir._

Je relevai la tête et eus un mouvement de recule. Le barman était juste accoudé en face de moi. Ses yeux me fixaient comme un loup chassant sa proie. Je le regardai avec méfiance.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » Questionnai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Démetri. » Répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Okay, tu veux bien arrêter de me fixer comme ça. » Sollicitai-je en frottant mes tempes.

« Tu sais que t'es charmante toi, malgré ton sale caractère. » Il eut un geste de la tête pour me désigner.

_Connard._

« Toutes les mêmes. » Marmonna-t-il dédain.

Il devait avoir un problème avec les filles celui-là.

« Cool. » Dis-je penaude.

Il grogna. J'avais de plus en plus mal à la tête. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Il faisait tellement chaud. Et ça sentait extrêmement mauvais. Entre les odeurs de transpiration, les parfums des gens, la clope, l'alcool, j'en avais envie de vomir. Je glissai de mon tabouret et me remit sur pieds. Je tournai les talons et commençai à reculer du comptoir. Une poigne dure m'attrapa le poignet et me poussait contre le meuble. J'eus un hoquet de douleur. Démetri me dévisagea avec fureur. J'essayai de me dégager de sa prise mais il me scellait fortement.

« Ta note, chérie. » Murmura-t-il près de mon visage.

« Je paye pas les enfoirés sexistes comme toi. » Répliquai-je en serrant les dents.

« Vraiment ? Tu crois que je te laisse le choix ? » S'exclama-t-il en broyant le pauvre torchon dans sa main libre.

« Le seul paiement que je vais te donner, c'est te castrer et gratuitement, ce sera un cadeau pour toute les femmes dans ce monde, connard ! » Réfutai-je en tirant sur mon bras.

Un homme près de moi, se leva et se pointa devant moi. Automatiquement Démetri lâcha mon poignet que je récupérais avec joie. Je le massais doucement et sortis du bar. Je remerciai intérieurement au mec d'être intervenu. Ce n'était certainement pas ces abrutis qui buvaient comme des trous, qui seraient venus m'aider.

L'air frais me fouetta doucement contre mes bras nus. En plein février je ne portais qu'un t-shirt blanc avec écrit « Pac man » sur le dos. Un jean bleu foncé et des ballerines. C'était original, mais je m'en fichais. Tant pis si j'avais froid. Après tout, faut vivre la vie comme elle est.

Les rues de Boston étaient glacées par ce vent fort. Mes cheveux s'envolaient dans l'air, je riais, comme une enfant, essayant de faire tenir mes cheveux en cascade sur ma poitrine, mais aucune chance, le vent les emportaient fortement. Sûrement l'alcool. Mais j'avais l'impression de brûler avec tout se que j'avais ingurgiter dans mes veines. Il était tard pour que des gens s'aventurent dehors à l'heure qu'il était. Plus de minuit du soir et bien sûr y avait qu'une fille folle dans la ville. _C'était bien moi. _Je souriais bêtement. J'aimai sentir cette liberté qui m'entourait. Depuis une semaine je me sentais bien. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais avoir un avenir seul et non obligatoirement avec mon passé.

Une semaine que j'étais sortie. Le docteur Andy m'avait laissé sortir le lendemain de notre longue discutions que j'avais fortement retenue. Depuis j'étais partie de chez moi, j'avais pris les quelques économies qui me restaient et j'étais allée dans une chambre d'hôtel près du centre ville. J'avais repris mon espace de vie et enfin mon indépendance. Depuis bientôt deux ans je vivais sur les épaules de Charlie et Renée. Je ne faisais aucun choix, ils le faisaient à ma place, je n'avais été qu'un petit bébé. Maman avait très mal prit ma décision de partir de la maison. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne n'avais pas même remis un pied dans ma chambre, dans sa maison. Elle m'avait juste apporté mes valises que je n'avais quasiment pas défaites depuis que j'étais ici, soit deux mois. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression que j'allais bien rester longtemps à l'époque, quelques semaines, pas plus.

Les grattes ciel s'approchèrent d'avantage vers moi, j'arrivai vers le noyau de la ville avec tous ces immeubles immenses. Pour le maire de la ville c'était sûrement un chef d'œuvre. Moi je trouvais ça… pas si beau que ça. Après tout, où sont passé nos bonnes vieilles maisons ? Nos petits immeubles à six à huit appartement ? Je roulai des yeux. Ca c'était avant. Mais fallait bien avouer que c'était magnifique la nuit. Tous ces grattes ciel illuminés donnaient l'impression de rêver, d'être au pays des rêves. Certaines villes vous coupent le souffle la nuit, comme Boston. Ce n'était certainement pas Forks qui nous ferait rêver, avec le peu d'habitants que nous sommes là bas. Je souriais. J'avançai de plus en plus rapidement vers un gratte ciel particulier. J'étais d'ailleurs très étonnée de pas être tombée, maladroite comme j'étais en temps normal, alors avec de l'alcool dans les veines… Les rues étaient vraiment désertes, seuls les lampadaire faisaient office de population.

Je descendais du trottoir et marchais sur le parking principal de la société. Il était vide. Je soufflai. _ Plus de minuit__ du soir, qui viendrait bosser Bella, hein ?_

J'observai l'immeuble avec dédain. Il avait sacrifié son putain talent, pour…ça. Il avait tellement le droit à meilleur. Et plus. Ca devrait être interdit de gâcher son talent d'une telle façon. Passer des heures à bosser sur des dossiers, voyager pour négocier du fric, virer des employer car on les soupçonne d'être des taupes pour la concurrence et tant d'autres choses. Cet univers m'horripilait…

J'avançai à un grand pas vers l'entrée. Je m'arrêtai près de la porte. Je levai la tête vers le ciel, une petite lumière m'avait interpellé. Quelqu'un était là ou une personne a tout simplement oublié d'éteindre la lumière. Il n'est pas écologique celui-là. Un long sourire se désigna sur mes lèvres avant qu'un fou rire ne s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je riais bêtement. Je sentais le rouge s'empreignait de mon visage. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, essayant de calmer doucement mon rire. L'alcool dans mes veines n'aidait certainement pas. Je pris appuis sur la façade sur bâtiment. Je glissai doucement le long du mur, jusqu'à finir par terre. Je ramenai mes jambes contre ma poitrine et fermaient les yeux. Laissant mon cerveau vagabondé comme bon lui semble…

Une porte se claquait bizarrement. Le bruit n'était pas fort, mais plutôt faible. Un bruit de trousseau de clé résonnait à mes oreilles. L'air était devenu vraiment très froid. Je serrai d'avantage mes jambes contre ma poitrine. Un violent frisson me secouait fortement. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de moi. Une merveilleuse odeur d'exotique et de menthe envahissaient mes narines. Un mince sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Un bras passa derrière mon dos, un deuxième sous mes jambes. Je me sentais soulevée dans les airs. Ma tête se reposait sur quelque chose de dur.

Je sentais des mouvements circulaires dans mon dos.

Edward.

J'inspirai fortement son odeur, rassurante. Un vague souvenir de l'hôpital traversa mes pensées. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre, alors que la chaleur recommençait son parcours dans mes veines. L'adrénaline de l'alcool reprit possession de moi. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux. Ses prunelles croisèrent les miennes. Ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient entourés de rouge. Des cernes encadraient ses yeux. Je baissai les yeux. Il fallait que je parte de là. C'était un besoin. L'air se comprima dans ma poitrine, tant la douleur était vive. Je gigotais fortement dans ses bras.

« Shht, Bella. » Murmura-t-il doucement.

« Lâche-moi. » Marmonnai-je en essayant de me dégager de sa prise.

« Bella, tu n'es pas en état. » Répondit-il dans un souffle.

« Edward, laisse-moi. » Ordonnai-je.

Il souffla doucement. Il arrêta de marcher et me reposa doucement sur mes pieds. Je reculai lentement de lui. Nous étions plantés au bau milieu du parking de la société en pleine nuit. Il m'observait douloureusement. Je clignai des yeux. C'était une des premières fois que je pouvais le voir avec autant de souffrance et putain j'avais l'impression que mon cœur passait à la broyeuse. Je pris une longue bouffée d'air. Je penchai ma tête sur le côté. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! » M'écriai-je maladroitement.

« Tu as bu ? » S'exclama-t-il les yeux grand ouvert.

« Ouais. » Répondis-je. « Et putain ça fait du bien. » Affirmai-je en passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu n'es pas en état de quoi que ce soit, encore une fois. » Dit-il calmement.

« Ah non ! » Clamai-je en le pointant du doigt. « J'en ai rien à foutre Edward. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de dire se que je pense et j'en ai marre de reculer l'échéance. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » Murmura-t-il.

« Ah ben, c'est sûr, hein. » Braillai-je en fessant un vague geste vers lui. « Je t'ai dit que je te pardonnais mais je n'ai certainement pas dit que j'allais me taire. » Fis-je

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon. Son regard me soutenait.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Parce qu'honnêtement… Je ne sais même pas. » Mes yeux brillaient fortement, j'essayai tant bien que mal de retenir les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater. « Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai la vague impression que toi-même tu n'es incapable de rien. Et ça, ça me fait mal. Parce que bon dieu ! » Soupirai-je en fessant de vague geste. « J'en ai fait des erreurs, tellement. Et celle d'être revenue dans ta vie, est sûrement la pire. » Ma voix se perdait parmi le vent frais qui fouettait mon visage.

Ses si beaux yeux étaient devenus sombres. Les traits de son visage étaient tels que l'on voyait qu'il souffrait.

« Pourquoi se mentir sans cesse ? Pourquoi se voiler la face ? hein. » Je détournai mon regard du sien. « Tu aurais continué ta parfaite vie. Tu sais, ça. » Je montrai d'un geste le gratte ciel derrière moi. « Je pense que ça aurait été le mieux. Que tu continues de croire à tout ce dont tu pensais pendant des années. C'était le plus juste après tout. Et puis merde ! » Soufflai-je. « C'est ta putain de vie, si t'as envie de te voiler la face en fessant un métier que tu n'aimes pas, et faire d'autre chose qui ne sont pas toi, ben vas y ! Éclate-toi ! » M'écriai-je.

« Bella. » Tenta-t-il doucement.

« Non. Je sais, que je suis fautive. J'aurais jamais dû revenir. Mais j'avais ce putain de sentiment, d'être vide. Parce que j'avais l'impression de t'avoir abandonné. Ca me tuait chaque jour un peu plus. J'ai cru qu'en te voyant, tu serais la clé de tout mes problèmes, j'ai eu tort. » J'essuyai du revers de ma main, les larmes qui m'échappaient.

La douleur métrisait tous mes sentiments, j'avais mal.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'avançant vers moi.

Il était tout près, sa chaleur me caressait tendrement. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration brûlante contre ma peau fraîche. Il posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue. Je fermai les yeux, durant quelques secondes. M'appuyant fortement dessus, retrouvant un réconfort qui allait me manquer.

Je soufflais, reprenant mon courage à deux mains. J'ouvris les yeux, nos regards s'entrelacaient.

« Je pars. » Lachai-je.

Sa main glissa de ma joue, en retombant moelleusement sur près de lui. Les traits de son si beau visage se tendirent. Il glissa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et tira dessus. Il releva la tête et ses yeux débordant d'eau, me fixèrent, suppliant.

« Je… je ne crois pas, que tu sois en état pour prendre ce genre de décision, Bella. » Murmura-t-il doucement.

« J'y ai très bien réfléchis. Depuis des jours, et ceci me semble être la meilleure solution. » Répondis-je doucement. Il secoua négativement la tête.

« Non ! Il y a d'autre solution. Pourquoi fuir ? » Il leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

« Je ne fuis pas, au contraire. » Contrai-je.

« Pourquoi me laisser, alors ? » Débita-t-il le regardant meurtri.

J'avançai d'avantage vers lui, ma poitrine touchant son torse. Je pris ses mains dans les miennes, et les serrai fort. Mes yeux étaient humides, je me battais intérieurement pour ne pas pleurer et rester forte. Il le fallait, pour lui rendre la tâche plus facile.

« Edward. » Commençai-je doucement. « Tu le sais, il le faut. Nous ne sommes pas destinés à cette vie, il va se passer quoi si je reste ? Nous allons nous mettre ensemble et je vais subir ta vie. Ton travail, tes fréquentations, cette ville et j'en passe. Où serait ma place ? mes besoins et mes envies ? Nul part. Car, ils n'y trouveront pas de place dans ton monde, ta vie. Ce serait me sacrifier, ce serait… mourir par amour. » Expliquai-je.

« Bella ! » gémit-il. Sa tête tomba sur mon épaule et se nicha dans mon cou. Il dénoua nos mains, et m'enserra fortement, comme pour me retenir. Mes mains glissèrent dans ses cheveux, je le serai d'avantage contre moi et m'empreignit de cette merveilleuse odeur, cette sensation de sécurité qu'il pouvait m'apporter et m'apportera toujours, rien qu'en pensant à lui et la personne formidable qu'il est. « Et notre promesse ? pour la vie… » Tenta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut ? hein. La vie est ainsi Edward. Pleine de déceptions, de coups durs, de rires, de joies, de tristesse. Il faut l'accepter. » Mes doigts s'accrochèrent désespérément à sa nuque. Je n'avais aucunement envie de partir de là, de partir de ses bras… Et loin de lui.

« Je te veux tellement, Bella… »

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça marche. » Je fermai doucement les yeux, et posai à mon tour ma tête au creux de son cou. « Et tu le sais. » Finissais-je doucement.

« Nous. » Souffla-t-il contre ma peau avant de déposer un baiser tendrement.

« Ca n'existe plus, et cela ne se fera jamais. Tu dois vivre ta vie, sans moi. » Fis-je durement.

Ses bras se desserrèrent, il retira sa tête d'un mouvement brusque et mes bras retombèrent rapidement contre moi. Ses yeux virèrent dans une couleur sombre. Il se recula de moi, glissant vivement ses mains dans ses cheveux, tirant tellement dessus, que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches. Sa respiration était forte et bruyante.

« NON ! » Hurla-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sursautai, son cri résonnait dans le parking. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, il se broyait à la vue d'Edward aussi abattu. Je pris une longue respiration, l'air frais emplis mes paumons en même temps, que mon courage me revenait.

« S'il te plaît, ne rend pas cela aussi difficile, que ça ne l'est, déjà. » Dis-je en essayant de rester passible devant lui. Il tourna son regard vers moi, il me glaça sur place. Mon corps était comme congelé, comme enchainé. J'avais l'impression que si, je voulais faire un pas en avant, j'aurais comme une boule à mon pied qui m'en empêchera. J'étais raide comme un piquet devant lui, cette personnalité multi-facette que je connaissais si peu.

« As-tu vu, se que je suis ? ce que je suis devenu sans toi ? Putain ! Pourquoi me laisser après être revenue, et m'avoir laissé espérer que ça changerait ma vie ? Pourquoi cela Isabella ? Je n'aime pas cette vie, je la changerai, pour toi, pour nous. Je veux être auprès de toi, et redevenir l'homme que j'étais à tes côtés. J'en ai marre d'être ce que je suis. Je jette des bombes du haut d'un building sans même voir les conséquences que cela a sur des milliers de personnes. Tout ça pourquoi ? récolter des millions, signer des contrats à des prix fou et devenir une pourriture de la finance. Je ne connais même plus les vraies valeurs, apprécier les choses simples. »

Les mots défilèrent dans ma tête, des milliers de mots et de phrases à dire, à lui dire. Mais je ne pus ouvrir la bouche, j'en étais incapable. J'avais l'impression qu'un poid lourd, s'appuyait sur moi et que je ne pouvais rien faire, si ce n'est, subir. J'étais accablée par ses paroles. Il m'avait fait espérer, croire, me berçant d'illusions aussi magnifiques, les unes que les autres. Je n'avais rien fait, j'avais subis, aveuglément et naïvement.

« Tu es ce que tu es et si ce n'est pas toi, toi seul peut changer. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, c'est ta vie, c'est à toi de changer les choses. Tu le sais. »

Ses sourcils se relevèrent, l'expression de son visage était complètement accaparé par la surprise et le choc, de ma phrase. Même moi, j'en étais surprise. Il frotta furieusement ses mains sur son visage avant de faire grand mouvement avec et de les laisser tomber à contre lui. Il cherchait ses mots, sa bouche s'ouvrait, se remplissait d'air, mais rien ne sortait. Il la refermait, à chaque fois, penaud. Il pipa mot, mais ses yeux qui se remplissaient d'eau s'exprimaientt très bien pour lui.

« Bella, pitié. » Murmura-t-il en dernier espoir.

Je gardai la tête froide devant, alors que bordel, j'avais l'impression de me faire arracher les tripes, le cœur, qu'on me prenait mon pilier et tout mon amour pour lui. Qu'on me volait tout ça, de force. La raison ou la passion… mais c'est ainsi, comme plusieurs jours, que la raison gagna, quitte à me faire très mal. Je relevai son regard, et secouai la tête.

Il tomba à genoux, devant moi.

Une cascade d'eau ruisselant sur ses joues.

Le regard meurtri.

Je m'approchai de lui, il encercla aussitôt mes jambes de ses bras et posa sa tête contre mes cuisses qui furent rapidement noyées de sa souffrance.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime tant, ma Bella. Je t'en supplie, reste. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. » Supplia-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Moi aussi, mais des fois, cela ne suffit plus. » Rétorquai-je.

« Tout est toujours possible. » Essaya-t-il.

« Plus pour ça, ce n'est plus possible. » Contrai-je froidement.

« Ca fais tellement mal… » Sa voix se perdit.

« Avec le temps, ça passera. » Une larme coula sur ma joue, du revers de la main, je l'essuyai. « Je t'en fais la promesse. » Terminai-je en m'enlevant de son étreinte.

Ses mains touchèrent le sol, il releva la tête vers moi, mes yeux croisa ses prunelles vertes inondées de pluie salée.

« Sois l'homme que tu dois être et tu seras épanoui, je n'en doute pas. »

« Bella… »

« Prend soin de toi, Edward. » Terminai-je en tournant le dos.

« Ne pars pas… Je t'en supplie... Bella je… » Je n'entendis déjà plus, j'étais loin. Partie très loin avec ma souffrance qui me brulait, mon envie qui me suppliait de courir à lui, le serrer dans mes bras, le bercer de mon amour et lui dire, combien je suis incapable de partir loin de lui, mais ça m'étais impossible. Au lieu de ça, je m'en allais, pleurant ma peine, ma souffrance…

…


End file.
